In A Moment Of Weakness
by SagittaLuminis
Summary: Naruto was desperate to bring Sasuke back, and he succeeded in doing so. But will Sasuke give up his revenge? How far will Naruto go for Sasuke? A story about betrayal, redemption and love. Narusasu/Sasunaru. Post-Hidan and Kakuzu Arc. WARNING: Major Character Death
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**A/N:** This story will have three parts. The first will be from Naruto's POV, second from Sasuke's and third will be from both. Rest assured, the parts will not overlap, so I will not be retelling the story from different POVs. I have almost completely finished writing the entire story, so I promise quick updates at least once a week. I can safely say there will be ten chapters in the first two parts and roughly seven, perhaps with an epilogue, in the third part.

**To old readers: **The first five chapters are a revised and condensed version of the original eleven chapters I put up about a year ago. I am deeply sorry for keeping you waiting and not updating sooner.

**Warnings:**

1 – This is not a very happy story. There will be lots and lots of angst! And I cannot guarantee a happy ending.

2 – This story is set in a universe where homosexuality is illegal and largely unknown, so there will be some degree of homophobia.

3 – The end of part 2 and all of part 3 will have _lots_ of sexual content and be quite graphic. And if sex between males puts you off, then it's best to back out now.

4 – There will be a bit of gory detail in one chapter in part two, but it will be kept extremely short.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>A child hurried through the still night. The thickness of the black sky above masked his presence. Not a hint of light shone from the dull stars against the night sky. Even the glow of the pale, icy moon failed to offer a shred of light. The empty streets of Konoha were pitch-black in this part of town.<p>

The young boy ran as fast as he could. His breath came out in heavy gasps with each step he took. Small puffs of smoke formed in front of him as his warm breath clashed against the chilly autumn air. The only clothes he wore were over-sized shorts and a thin shirt emblazoned with an orange leaf symbol. They were hardly sufficient to protect him from the frosty gusts of wind that flew past.

His lungs screamed for him to stop, his legs burned in agony, his body longed to be given respite, but he forced himself to keep going. He couldn't afford to stop. If he did, he knew the pain that was certain to come would be far worse.

As the sounds of loud shouting reached his ears, the boy quickly turned around. Fire-lit torches outlined eleven menacing silhouettes.

Thin, frail legs shook on weak knees as they shouted and called for the boy. He quivered in fear and quickly covered his mouth to stifle a whimper from escaping his lips. He walked backwards slowly, not taking his eyes off of them until his back hit hard wood. Without hesitation, the boy quickly clambered up the rickety fence until his feet touched ground on the other side.

He spotted a woman carrying a child by the side of the road. Relief flooded through him and he ran towards her.

"Please! There are some people back there who are after me. I'm scared. Please…" He didn't know what exactly he was begging for, but he kept on pleading, tugging at the hem of her woolen jumper with a small, dimpled fist, his cerulean eyes glassy with tears.

The woman surveyed him with a pained expression, her lips trembling slightly. She jerked her clothes out of his clutches, gathered the child in her arms and quickly walked away, head bowed low.

The boy gazed after her. He glanced down at his shadow on the ground. It was just him: a small lone figure.

Would it always be like this? Would he always be alone?

The loud sound of jeering alerted the boy to begin running again. He passed by several more people. He called for help. One or two of them looked guiltily over, but they did nothing.

Tears streamed down his face. Would no one help him?

At the playground, he always saw kids his age falling over. They would cry and wail over a barely-scraped knee. Adults would flock to them, all smiles and warmness. Why did he not warrant the same treatment? What was it about him that set him apart from all the other children?

Spotting a dumpster in the alleyway across from him, the boy quickly clambered inside. It smelt like rotten eggs and molding socks, but at least he felt slightly warmer. His small body easily fit inside and he wrapped his arms around his shaking legs. He could hear them getting closer.

Being chased by angry villagers was a frequent occurrence for him, but rather than growing more accustomed to it, each time only made him all the more afraid, because he knew what to expect. He knew what they were going to do to him.

He thought back, not to the lady who had slapped him, but to the boy she had been carrying. He must not have been much older than that boy. He remembered the way the woman had held him with such tender care, stroking his hair, humming gently to him… He felt a pang of envy. He wanted to be that boy. He wanted to be held like that.

But there was no one to hold him, so he held himself.

"Happy birthday, Naruto," he whispered.

There was a loud creaking above his head and he found himself illuminated by bright dancing flames.

"Hey! I found it!"

_S_trong arms wrapped tightly around his waist, crushing his ribs.

He kicked and screamed.

Blue eyes were wide in a silent plea, begging them to be merciful. Twin trails of salty water cascaded down the scarred cheeks. But this did not quell the men's fury, if anything they only seemed to anger further.

Before the boy knew what was happening, a half-empty sake bottle was brought down on his head.

His high-pitched scream was shrill and rang through the night. Blood and sake matted the sunshine blond hair, trickling down the front of his face until it mixed with his tears. Shards of glass fell in soft tinkles around his feet, some getting caught in his hair and clothes. There was no time to recover as a bombardment of punches and kicks followed.

When the pain became too great, he fell to the ground, closed his eyes and pretended. He pretended he was in his favorite place in the world, where he felt more loved than hated and more precious than repulsive.

It was the place he visited every night in his sleep.

Hidden in the shadows, a small raven-haired boy watched the unfolding events.

Large and bulbous eyes of obsidian were wide with fright. He bit down hard on his knuckles to stop himself from whimpering, but there was nothing he could do to stop the tremors that ripped through his body.

He wanted to go to the boy, but his legs wouldn't move. He was scared. What could he do anyway? He was only five. He wished his brother were there. He'd be able to stop the bad men.

For the briefest moment, the blond boy's face was lit by the dim street lamp and through the many legs that wove in and out of sight, the raven-haired boy saw him.

He knew him.

It was the boy who always sat on the swing outside the ninja academy. He didn't know his name. Everyone just called him 'scar-face'.

He was always alone. And he always looked sad.

But the raven-haired boy never knew why.

* * *

><p><em>Elven years later<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke with a start, his brow covered in beads of sweat. He let out a shaky breath, his body shivering despite the warm temperature. He ran a slippery hand over his face.<p>

Another terrible dream. No, not a dream. A memory.

Naruto shook his head, trying to clear his clouded head. He gazed over at the mirror by the wall. A pale, clammy face and frightened eyes the darkest shade of azure stared back at him. His hair and clothes was damp with sweat, and he appeared drained, as though he hadn't caught a wink of sleep at all.

With a yawn, Naruto pulled away the covers and padded to the bathroom in his bare feet. He stopped briefly by the calendar on his wall to double-check that he had no prior engagements with anyone that day. He had already checked last night, but he wanted to make sure, else he be pummelled to death by Tsunade or Sakura for his lack of propriety.

The steady beat of the warm jets of water spraying down on him lulled Naruto, and by the time he stepped out of his shower, any lingering thoughts regarding his unpleasant dream had left him entirely.

Naruto drummed his fingers on his kitchen bench as he waited for the kettle to boil and he wondered what to do for the day.

Lately there had been fewer missions to go around and everyone was scrambling to the Hokage, begging her to assign them to any A or B-ranked missions that occasionally came. Naruto himself could be seen hounding her on a day-to-day basis, to the point where she banned him entirely from stepping so much as a toe in her office. Which was rather unfortunate since his last 'proper' mission had been at least five weeks ago. And he did not fancy doing any more D-ranked missions. He had caught enough runaway cats and pulled out sufficient weeds from nobles' gardens to last him a lifetime. And ever since the fight with Hidan and Kakuzu, the Akatsuki had been lying low. So these past few months had been rather dull.

When Naruto was in the process of eating his favourite miso ramen, several loud knocks forced him to unwillingly put his chopsticks down to answer the door.

He was met with Kiba's wolfish grin and Lee's thumbs up.

"Wanna get some training in?" Kiba asked. "I figured we could go a couple of rounds before I have to go down to the academy and help with the renovations." He wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

Naruto was not the only one displeased with the shortage of missions and it was a small consolation that both Kiba and Lee had also been barred from Tsunade's office for demanding missions ranked higher than a measly D.

"Yeah sure!" Naruto said happily. "I'll just get my stuff."

He left Kiba and Lee by the doorway as he went around his apartment looking for some clothes and ninja gear. He tried to be quick about it, not wanting to keep them waiting too long. He supposed there was always the option of inviting them in, but Naruto was always slightly sensitive about allowing his friends to see his apartment. It was not something he was particularly proud of.

To him, it was merely a building that allowed him shelter, but not once had it felt like a home despite having lived there all his life, or at least as long as he could remember. His friends all had families and nice houses. Compared to them, his place was probably a complete dumpster, with it's threadbare chairs and stained walls and the occasional cockroach, even though he was as clean as he could be.

"Okay, I'm done!" Naruto jumped out his door, remembering to lock it before they left.

Along the way, Lee challenged them both to a race, swearing that if he did not win, he would do two hundred laps around Konoha on his hands. Hardly in their natures to rebuff a challenge, Kiba and Naruto instantly accepted with identical grins and moments later the three of them were whizzing through the busy streets of Konoha.

Naruto had not laughed so much in a long time as they weaved in and out of the traffic, much to the exasperation of civilians who were trying to get through their daily shopping.

At one point, Kiba accidentally tumbled into a wagon containing a selection of fresh vegetables. The grocer glared at the three of them. Naruto tried to ignore the fact that he was glared at the hardest. Unfriendly villagers were something he had been forced to grow accustomed to over the years, but the sting of it never lessened and was always just as brutal as the first time.

When they reached the training grounds, Kiba and Lee were still sniggering, but Naruto was only able to give a half-hearted chuckle, the encounter with the villagers had managed to sober him rather quickly.

By the time afternoon came around, they were all covered in sweat and barely able to continue standing. Naruto lay down on the grass and closed his tired eyes. Around him, he heard Kiba and Lee do the same.

When he woke, he found he was alone. He hadn't intended to fall asleep, only to rest his aching muscles. Kiba must have gone off to complete his D-rank mission and Lee probably went to start on his two hundred laps around Konoha for losing the race earlier.

Sitting up and looking about, Naruto just realised they had been in his favourite training ground. The one where the original Team Seven had first been created.

Where his first bonds were formed.

Naruto couldn't help the smile that flitted across his face as he was filled with a mixture of nostalgia and an odd longing for the earlier days.

As though in tune with his thoughts, Sakura appeared, carrying two bento boxes in her hand. During her breaks from the hospital, she would sometimes come and sit by him, but he hadn't seen much of her lately. Despite the low amount of missions to go around, the hospital was apparently still just as busy as usual.

"Hi Sakura-chan," Naruto said brightly, reaching out for a bento box.

"Worked up an appetite, huh?" Sakura replied with a smile as she indicated to Naruto's ruffled clothes and weary face from his rigorous training.

"You bet!" Naruto barely replied as he shovelled two rice balls into his ravenous mouth.

Sakura only laughed and snapped her chopsticks apart and began to eat.

"So how was the hospital today?" asked Naruto.

"Same as usual. I mostly just treated people with colds. It was rather tedious," Sakura sighed. "People complain about the smallest things."

"Like me?" Naruto joked, earning him a snort from Sakura. "Well, did anything interesting happen?"

Sakura shrugged and looked away. Naruto immediately noticed the change in her mood. He glanced down at her untouched bento and his eyes travelled back up to her. There was a sad, forlorn expression on her face.

"I was asked out again today," she murmured. Her eyes were on the river that sat across from them, but Naruto knew that she wasn't really looking at the water.

In all honesty, he wasn't very surprised by what she said. Boys and young men were always hoping for the chance to court Sakura. And it was not hard to see why. Sakura had grown up beautifully, and she had no shortages of successes. She had become one of Konoha's top medical specialists, second only to Tsunade. Long gone were the days where she felt inferior to her peers. Now, she strode with an air of confidence, purpose and pride that she had never possessed during their younger days.

"Well, that's great, isn't it?" asked Naruto lightly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Sakura shook her head and brought her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them.

"I don't know what to do, Naruto," she whispered, her voice thick from barely withheld tears "I keep thinking that if I keep waiting for _him_, then he'll come home."

Naruto immediately looked down at the bento in his lap. He didn't feel like eating anymore.

Sasuke was always a sore spot for the both of them. Which was why they hardly ever talked to each other about him. There were too many buried feelings. Too many memories. If the subject of their lost teammate were ever brought up, they would never mention his name, only referring to Sasuke as 'he' or 'him'. Somehow it just felt easier that way.

Sakura waited for his response, but Naruto didn't know what to say. There was nothing he _could_ say. No apologies of broken promises or reassurances that Sasuke would definitely come back made it past his lips. He had not given up hope, but neither could he assure Sakura that Sasuke would most certainly come home.

"Do you think he still thinks of us?" Sakura asked after a while. Her voice was so soft it was as though the wind were speaking instead.

Naruto dropped his hand from her shoulder and picked up a fallen leaf on the ground and twirled it idly in his fingers. "No, I don't think he does," he admitted truthfully, but immediately wished he hadn't when he heard sniffles. "No, Sakura-chan, I didn't mean it! Of course he might!"

But even Sakura knew that he was lying between his teeth.

"You're right, I'm just kidding myself." She laughed a humourless, bitter laugh.

They sat in silence, Naruto uncomfortable, and Sakura…he wasn't quite sure. But when she abruptly turned to him.

"Say Naruto," Sakura began, leaning closer to him so he had to lean back otherwise they'd be touching. "Did you still want that long-overdue date?"

Naruto's mouth fell slightly open and he immediately scooted away from her. "W-What?"

"Do you want to go on a date, together?" she repeated patiently, smiling a coy smile that she had never once used on him, and reserved only for Sasuke.

"No!" Naruto objected, perhaps a tad too strongly.

The smile slid right off Sakura's face in a flash. "Well, why not?" she demanded, scowling. "You don't like me anymore?"

"No, of course I do!" Naruto said hurriedly. "It's just…"

He was lost for words. He didn't know what he could say to Sakura. But he was being completely truthful. He really did still like her. Despite her countless rejections, he had not given up hope, but at the moment, it did not sit well with him to agree. Naruto knew very well that she was still in love with Sasuke, and she was only opting to be with him because he had been Sasuke's best friend…once, at least.

And Naruto was no replacement for someone like Sasuke.

"Then what's the problem?" Sakura asked insistently. "You've been asking me out since our days in the academy!"

"I think you're just confused, Sakura-chan." Naruto said quietly.

"Me? You think _I_ don't know how _I_ feel?!" she asked incredulously, her tone hinting at something more dangerous.

Not for the first time that day, Naruto wished he had just kept his mouth shut. Matters seemed to get worse each time he opened it.

"Naruto! Sakura!"

He could have kissed Sai when he saw the pale teen hurrying towards them. Sai's face was flushed from running and he was out of breath.

"What is it?" Sakura asked in alarm, her eyes wide.

Clutching at his ribs, Sai panted heavily for breath. "Sasuke," he gasped. "He was sighted fighting Uchiha Itachi along the border of Otogakure."

"How long ago?"

"About twenty minutes, I think."

Before Naruto knew what was happening, his legs were carrying him towards the Hokage Tower. He didn't need to look back to know Sakura was following him.

A shiver of anticipation surged through him, its magnitude so great that his entire body shook.

It was _him_, Sasuke.

The one person who brought Naruto the most happiness, but also the most grief.

* * *

><p>End of Part 1: Chapter 1<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	2. Part 1: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Sakura! Stop breaking formation!" Yamato said loudly for what must have been the tenth time.<p>

But neither the blond nor pink-haired kunoichi paid him any mind. They ran headlong into the trees, not even bothering to be discreet. They were too desperate to see their long lost teammate. When it came to him, both of them lost all semblance of rational thought.

Pakkun was up front, leading them. His large, black nose was twitching as he sniffed the air, trying to detect any whiff of Sasuke's scent. Naruto and Sakura were next to follow, barely an inch behind the poor pug, who was having difficulty concentrating with the two of them harrying him.

Next in line was Kakashi. After Naruto and Sakura, he was probably the most anxious to see Sasuke. He had been the boy's sensei after all. And one could never stop caring about their students. Sai and Yamato lingered towards the back. They didn't care too much for Sasuke, both never having gotten to meet him properly without it ending up in a fight.

As he felt the familiar chakra signature, Naruto's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. They were getting nearer. He could feel Sasuke's energy. He was so close.

A year. It had been almost a year since they had last seen Sasuke. And even that meeting had been short. It had happened on that disastrous mission with Yamato, the first time the new Team Kakashi had been assigned.

When Sasuke had really tried to kill him.

Naruto felt his heart clench. Sasuke had been so detached back then, and he only could have gotten worse as more time passed under Orochimaru's tutelage. He had changed so vastly since their fight at the Final Valley back when they were thirteen. But their brief encounter only made Naruto all the more determined to save him.

During their years apart, Naruto had plenty of time to ponder as to why it was so imperative to him that Sasuke return to Konoha. He still didn't know. There were too many reasons. His promise to Sakura for one… But there was so much more. Naruto only knew that Sasuke made him happier than he had ever felt. Sasuke _noticed_ him and even regarded him as his rival. Though it was probably just a small, childish competition to Sasuke, it had meant the world to Naruto. He had felt like he mattered. And when Sasuke defected from Konoha and rejected Naruto's friendship, it had hurt, unbearably so. Even now, Naruto could still feel the ghost of it.

"We're very close." Pakkun informed the group, breaking Naruto out of his musing and making a sharp turn.

Everyone followed his lead. By now they could all sense the two incredibly powerful chakras. They could feel the rapid fluctuation, the spiking and then falling, as the two powers clashed. It was so intense that the air sizzled with energy that was almost tangible.

Once they saw the wide clearing, Kakashi gave the silent signal to stop.

Everyone landed silently, concealing themselves within the thicket of bush. Naruto peeked through a curtain of leaves, taking care to do so as inconspicuously as possible. He caught sight of that familiar head of midnight-blue hair and his heart thudded heavily against his chest. Peering more closely, he saw that Sasuke was battling what could only have been his brother. There was no mistaking those blood red Mangekyo Sharingan eyes.

A deep fire roared to life in Naruto's gut. The thought of Uchiha Itachi made his blood crawl. _He_ was the cause of all of Sasuke's problems. It was _his _fault that Sasuke was like this.

Naruto continued to watch with excitement and fear as both Uchihas ran at each other. Sasuke was fierce and relentless in his attacks, but Itachi had managed so far to evade him. The surrounding forest had suffered a lot of collateral damage. Tree stumps were on fire and the ground was no longer a smooth surface. It was spotted with huge craters and there were cracks so large that they extended to the far reaches of the clearing. The smell of fire and burnt wood stung Naruto's nose and the smoke made his eyes water.

The sheer magnitude of power that emanated from the Uchiha brothers was not one to be reckoned with. Even the looming sky overhead seemed to take on a stormy darkness. The surrounding trees rustled noisily as fireball after fireball was exchanged, clashing with ferocity that charred and burned the landscape beyond recognition.

Sakura nudged at Naruto with her foot from her hiding spot. He looked over to her inquisitively. Her green eyes were wide and bright with elation, but Naruto could also see the yearning in them. She hadn't looked so alive for months.

Wordlessly, Sakura pointed to the far side of the clearing. Looking over, Naruto saw several people standing far away from the battle. They were hardly moving. It was no wonder that he hadn't noticed them before. He could see the familiar blue skin and gilled face of Hoshigaki Kisame grinning widely and leaning casually against his Samehada. His posture was one of relaxed comfort, clearly only there to enjoy the show.

Standing quite far away from him were three others. There was a man with white, shoulder-length hair, another with orange hair and a redheaded girl. If Naruto strained his eyes, he could just make out the rims of her black glasses. He suspected they were part of Sasuke's team since they did not bear the Akatsuki's signature cloaks. Furthermore, they all appeared much less at ease than Kisame.

The thought of Sasuke having other teammates made Naruto feel grateful, but sad. He and Sakura had been replaced. Though Sasuke was by no means helpless, it was a reassuring comfort to know that he was not left alone to fend for himself

A tap to his other leg from Sai informed him to retreat for a team meeting.

When they arrived behind a wide oak tree, Yamato and Sakura were already there listening to Kakashi as he drew a complicated diagram on the ground with a stick.

After everyone had received their instructions, they all dispersed into the forest to make their preparations. Naruto crouched down low in his hiding spot to wait for the signal and resumed his watch on the progressing fight which had now reached a new level of intensity he hadn't thought possible.

As if a magnet to a pole, Naruto's eyes naturally gravitated to focus solely on the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke had grown so powerful. Naruto could see the strong, sinuous muscles stir beneath the fair skin. His limbs, sturdy yet lithe, moved with an elegant grace that Naruto would never possess no matter how hard he trained. Sasuke looked more like he was dancing a choreographed routine. And though there was a certain snake-like style to the way he moved, it only made him seem all the more formidable.

It was beautiful to watch.

Naruto was relieved that Sasuke's appearance was still normal. Sometimes he would wake from nightmares of a Sasuke with long curtains of black hair and piercing, yellow eyes with slitted pupils and a sinister laugh.

However, strong as Sasuke was, Itachi continued to have a steady upper hand on him. The gap of difference between older and younger had not yet been abridged. A mighty kick from his brother sent Sasuke soaring through the air, hitting the ground with devastating impact. Debris and rubble flew everywhere and the redheaded woman shrieked.

For a heart-stopping moment, Naruto thought the worst may have happened when Sasuke didn't emerge from beneath the large slabs of loose rock.

He breathed a sigh of relief when a fireball suddenly erupted from the wreckage. But Itachi simply deflected it with one of his own. Standing up, Sasuke wiped the blood from his mouth. He glared up at Itachi before taking off again. But it was clear by then he was going to lose.

Naruto fidgeted. He desperately wanted to go out and help, but he had to wait just a little longer-

"Hey Itachi, it looks like it's our lucky day. The Nine Tails is over there." Kisame called out, pointing to the exact spot where Naruto was hidden.

Two pairs of red eyes flashed towards him and he gulped. Sasuke was clearly not at all pleased, but Itachi wore a pleasant, curious sort of expression.

Naruto had no choice but to take up a defensive stance as Kisame flew towards him at an alarming rate, his Samehada already in hand and prepared to strike.

From the corner of his eyes, Naruto saw the rest of his teammates join in.

There was only one way to describe the three-way battle that ensued: sheer chaos.

Fireballs flew overhead and set trees alight. Floods kept gushing across the ground, soaking everyone's feet in murky water. Inky-black animals were scampering around the field. The earth was so heavily studded with kunai and shuriken it resembled the back of a porcupine.

Everything felt oddly distorted. Naruto wasn't even sure what was happening anymore. He could barely manage to keep his attention focused on his constantly changing opponent. He felt like he was dreaming. Not a good dream, but neither a bad one. Currently, he was fighting the orange-haired man who, at some point, he heard being referred to as Juugo. Naruto wasn't sure what exactly was wrong with the man, but it seemed like he had the same bizarre cursed seal that Sasuke did. He had strange marks all over his face and neck and he was cackling madly.

Naruto was not sure how to handle Sasuke's berserk teammate and a careless move on his part sent him flying through the trees. Hard, thorn-like stalks and leaves tore at his skin and he hit a large rock and slid down to its base where he lay unmoving. Trickles of blood ran down the sides of his head.

Dazed and disoriented, Naruto thought he could hear Juugo's loud cackle right in front of him. He barely managed to crack open one heavily bruised eye.

Juugo was standing several metres away and preparing to launch himself at Naruto again. He knew he wouldn't be able to move in time, so he shut his eyes and tensed his body, prepared to weather the onslaught.

But it never came.

Instead he was pressed against a hard body and encompassed by skeletal but oddly soft warmth.

Snapping open his eyes, Naruto found himself in almost complete darkness, but for a small strip of light, which illuminated the face of something he had only ever seen once, hovering barely inches away from his own.

"Sasuke?" Naruto breathed.

The hold around him retracted and without the cover of darkness, Naruto was able to see that it was in fact Sasuke looking down at him in his cursed seal form. He had covered Naruto with his hand-like wings and taken the brunt of Juugo's attack.

Naruto gaped up at his saviour, wanting to thank him, but unable to in his state of shock.

Sasuke turned to regard his still rampant teammate. Naruto watched them, but barely saw anything, lost in thought.

Sasuke had protected him. Him!

But what did that mean? Did Sasuke, dare Naruto hope, still care about him? He easily recalled all those times Sasuke had saved his life in the past. Back then, each time had made Naruto all the more frustrated and enraged because Sasuke continuously stole all the glory and made him out to be the helpless damsel in distress. But now, Naruto could fully appreciate the sentiment of being saved by someone you cared about.

The unmistakable feeling of renewed hope blossomed in his heart.

Naruto snapped out of his reverie in time to see Juugo pinned against a tree. Thick, green snakes emerged from beneath Sasuke's clothes, twisting and flexing their way around. He saw Juugo raise his head to meet Sasuke's spinning red eyes and, just like that, he slumped forwards, unconscious.

Naruto stared, and stared.

He couldn't explain it, but there was something utterly enthralling about the way Sasuke was able to tame his wild teammate with a single look. He watched, fascinated, as the coils of the snakes around Juugo relaxed and untangled, disappearing beneath Sasuke's torn, grey travelling cloak.

"Thank you," Naruto said softly, his voice slightly muffled by his broken nose.

Sasuke gave no indication that he had heard him. He bent down, hoisted Juugo over his shoulder and straightened up. He made to walk away, but hesitated. His head turned back slightly and Naruto could have sworn that those red eyes travelled to him however briefly. But before Naruto could say anything else, Sasuke leapt away, his figure disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

Looking wildly around at the others, Naruto saw Kakashi, Yamato and Sai still fighting Itachi and Kisame. Sakura was standing to the side healing her injured shoulder and calf. But all of Sasuke's other teammates were gone.

Without hesitation, Naruto ran after Sasuke, who was now just barely in sight. The two remaining members of Sasuke's team were following behind him. Both of them looked exhausted and glad to be leaving.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called.

He wrestled through the thick canopy of leaves. He brushed the blood out of his eyes. His body was aching, and Naruto could feel several dislocated bones rub painfully against each other. But he didn't have time to stop and put them back in place. He didn't care. He wouldn't stop. As long as he could still see the small Uchiha symbol on the back of Sasuke's shirt, he wouldn't stop. Even if it were a tiny pinprick in his faraway vision, Naruto would never stop running after him.

He called out to Sasuke again.

The redheaded girl turned around, her glasses flashing. "Get lost! No one wants you here!" she hissed. She looked extremely tired and annoyed that Naruto was still following them for so long.

"I don't care!" Naruto retorted through heavy pants. "I won't stop until _he_ does!"

She let out an annoyed huff, turned around, and didn't speak to him again.

The passage of time slowly blurred into a stretch of endless, torturous running.

At one point the white-haired teammate turned back to look at Naruto, his expression filled with interest and curiosity. Naruto stared right back at him, unperturbed. He probably looked a fright with his face covered in blood. But as their eyes met, the man flashed a grin of pointed, sharp teeth. Naruto was reminded strongly of a shark, but a harmless one.

Twilight was already beginning to fall. The sky darkened as the sun began to disappear over the horizon, casting the world in a reddish gold. The last dregs of light filtered through the dense canopy of tree leaves above.

Eventually, even Sasuke must have grown tired of Naruto tailing them, because he stopped. His teammates landed on adjacent branches next to him. They were clutching their sides and gasping for air. He said something to them before passing over the unconscious body of Juugo to the white-haired man. Naruto was too far away to hear what he said, but both of Sasuke's teammates nodded. The shark-like guy threw one last curious look at Naruto before he took off, carrying Juugo. The redheaded woman followed him.

Soon, they were both out of sight and only Sasuke remained.

Naruto leapt cautiously forward, stopping when he landed on a tree branch just across from Sasuke. They were but a few metres away from each other now.

Sasuke turned slowly to face Naruto.

The forest was filled with the sound of wildlife. Early owls hooted softly from nests, their feathers rustling. Crickets chirped loudly. But all of this was lost on Naruto's ears. To him, the world was completely silent as Sasuke's eyes bore into his.

Naruto gazed back. He felt slightly light-headed and his breath quickened.

The raven's face remained emotionless and aloof. Just by looking at him, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. He was the epitome of calm and detachment. The perfect Shinobi.

For the first time, Naruto couldn't help but feel the extent of their time apart really sink in. Sasuke had grown so much. He had matured beyond any childish banter and rivalry that they had once shared. He was a completely different person.

In the past years, Naruto had been under the illusion that he could bring Sasuke home, but now, looking at Sasuke's cold and indifferent face, Naruto felt like oceans away from him. Even if he was standing right in front of him, Sasuke still felt like he was in some untouchable place.

"Let's make this quick, dobe." Sasuke said quietly and with that as his only warning, he sprung forwards at Naruto with full force.

Naruto fought to the best of his capability. He really did. He put everything he had into fighting Sasuke. He pushed his injured body further than he had ever done before.

But it still wasn't enough. It was never enough.

As they traded blows, Naruto could feel his strength leaving him. Perhaps if he wasn't so tired from all his previous fights and training that day, he may have stood a fraction of a chance.

And most of all, just maybe, if his heart didn't hurt so much as Sasuke cruelly slammed him into the ground and scorched his skin with Chidori, maybe then he may have found it in himself to fight this new, unrecognisable Sasuke. He didn't understand at all. Why had Sasuke bothered to rescue him before? He clearly was trying his best to inflict as much harm as he could to Naruto now.

Distracted by his confusion, Naruto didn't realise that he had been struck to the floor until he felt his face buried in the dirt. He lifted his head and spat out a mouthful of blood and soil.

Sasuke's long shadow towered over him. Naruto didn't need to look to sense the condescending gaze sent his way.

"You're weak," murmured Sasuke. It was clearly not an insult, but more a reminder to Naruto that no matter what he did, he would always be an inept failure in Sasuke's eyes.

"Why?" Naruto mumbled through a split lip. "Why did you save me? Why bother if this was what you were going to do?" With his last ounce of strength, Naruto leapt at Sasuke and tackled him to the ground. "Are you regretting it now you stupid, stubborn jackass?!" He shouted, lifting his hand to pummel the good-for-nothing bastard.

Sasuke caught Naruto's fist before it could reach his face and only looked at him. If Naruto didn't know any better, he would have thought Sasuke didn't hear him.

With a last ditch attempt, Naruto gazed down at those endless pools of obsidian with imploring eyes. "Please Sasuke, _please_, come back. We're all waiting for you. We want you to come home. _Everyone _wants you to-"

"Are we friends, Naruto?"

"W-What?" Naruto asked.

"Are we friends?" Sasuke said again, the undertones of impatience colouring his voice. He never was one to like repeating himself.

"Well…yeah. I mean, of course we are," Naruto answered rather awkwardly.

For some reason, he felt himself reddening under such an admission, and the way Sasuke's dark gaze was still watching him in silent contemplation from beneath him.

"Am I still your _best_ friend?" Sasuke asked slowly, his voice unusually soft. "Even after all these years? Even after everything I have done to hurt you, would you still regard me as your best friend?"

Naruto shifted uneasily and moved back so he wasn't hovering over Sasuke anymore. He didn't want to say. To confess such a personal matter would be to place himself in an entirely vulnerable position that he wasn't too comfortable with. What were with these questions anyway? Since when did Sasuke care about defining the exact parameters and label of their relationship?

"Listen, Sasuke," Naruto began, "I don't think this-"

"Would you?" Sasuke pressed, his tone gave no room for objection.

"Yes," Naruto said quietly. "Always."

At his words, Naruto saw a flicker of something in Sasuke's dark eyes. Was that triumph?

Sasuke sat up and knelt in front of Naruto, their eyes level. He leant forward so his chest brushed against Naruto's and his chin was resting on Naruto's shoulder. Profoundly alarmed by their close proximity, Naruto's heart stuttered in his chest, but he found that he did not mind such an intimacy at all.

"I think of you as my best friend too," Sasuke whispered against his ear.

Naruto blinked. He blinked again. His entire body shook, whether from shock or the forceful rush of emotion that followed, he didn't know. He didn't realise he was crying until he saw the drops fall from the tips of his eyelashes and down onto Sasuke's open shirt.

Lost in his befuddlement, Naruto did not question the blue light he saw flashing in Sasuke's hand, nor did he acknowledge the familiar sound of a thousand birds chirping in his ears.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I don't know what else to do."

It was then that his brain finally registered what was happening. He struggled and clawed against Sasuke's hold, but by then it was too late.

* * *

><p>End of Part 1: Chapter 2<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	3. Part 1: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Naruto stirred and shifted, his senses slowly beginning to sharpen.<p>

He inhaled deeply, and almost choked. The metallic tang in the air was so palpable that he was barely able to stomach it. It reeked of blood and flesh.

Sitting up slowly, Naruto realised he was still in the forest. Soft rays of twilight twinkled down through the canopy above. And when he gazed down at himself, what he saw caused him to yelp. His orange attire was stiff and heavy with blood, and it was also in complete tatters. He may as well have been naked.

A brief check to his body revealed that he was not injured at all, despite the state of his clothes, which must have endured quite a slashing. He didn't think too much on it, he had always been a fast healer.

Naruto quickly stood, and looked wildly around for any clues that might tell him what had happened, but he was only met with the stillness and silence of the forest.

A thin trail of red droplets to his left caught his eye and he immediately followed it. As he went along, Naruto noticed the amount of blood increasing, splotching the forest floor heavily with red. Eventually he was lead to the base of a wide sycamore tree sitting on the outskirts of a small lake.

And there, nestled between the roots was Sasuke. He was curled in a foetal position.

Naruto instantly rushed to him and knelt down. He could hear Sasuke's laboured breathing, red bubbles forming at the corner of his mouth. Blood was gushing out of long slashes that dug deeply into his torso and marred his skin. In his hand were the shredded remains of his white shirt, which he held against his side where his body seemed to be bleeding most heavily.

He was barely alive.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped.

Sasuke's eyelids fluttered open halfway, but it seemed to be too much of an effort to maintain, for they slid shut again. For the brief moment Naruto had seen them, he thought the red and black patterns in Sasuke's eyes appeared slightly different. But that was hardly of any significance right now.

Sasuke opened his mouth, he looked like he wanted to say something, but he struggled to form the words. His blood-crusted lips quivered in effort and he stopped trying.

Naruto was not trained in medical procedures and he was afraid that moving Sasuke right now would be too dangerous. But he didn't dare leave Sasuke's side for help either. So he just held Sasuke in his arms and tried his best to help stopper the bleeding. He reached out a hand and ran it down the side of Sasuke's sweaty face,

"You'll be okay," he murmured. "You'll be okay, Sasuke. Just stay awake. Please stay awake."

He continued to repeat Sasuke's name over and over again as if to prevent the impending death that seemed intent on claiming his friend. Naruto himself was on the verge of succumbing to the building panic that was sizzling just beneath the surface of his thinly veiled serenity.

How had Sasuke been injured so fatally? The last thing Naruto recalled was Sasuke asking him if they were still friends. That was all he could remember. In between that time and when he had awoken, something must have happened. Who could have reduced Sasuke to such a dire state? Sasuke, who was always so strong and indestructible and so painfully, infuriatingly superior …

When Sasuke's injuries had sufficiently stopped bleeding, Naruto deemed it safe enough to move him. Though he knew Sasuke would wholly disagree with his decision had he been in full consciousness, Naruto opted that the best course of action would be just to take him straight back to Konoha. Tsunade would be able to treat him and Naruto had no idea where Sasuke's teammates had run off to, nor did he have any intention of giving Sasuke back to Orochimaru with him injured and feeble. Naruto also had no clue as to where Sakura and the others were. There was no time to go running about the woods trying to find them.

Without wasting another second, Naruto stood up, holding Sasuke tightly against his body. He ran faster than he could ever recall running in his life. He tried his best not to jerk Sasuke too much as he tripped and stumbled over fallen branches in his careless haste to reach the village.

On occasion, Sasuke made gagging sounds at the back of his throat as he choked on his own blood. Naruto muttered continually to him, begging him to hang on just a while longer, but he grew increasingly worried. Sasuke's condition was worsening by the second.

Never had Naruto been so pleased to see the large, green gates of Konoha than he did at that moment. But through his myriad of confused and agitated thoughts, Naruto's mind managed to remember one thing.

He had finally brought Sasuke back home.

-OOO-

It was a hectic and restless night in Konoha.

The hospital was in an uproar. Nurses were frantically running around the halls of the building, fetching chakra pumps, IV drips, potions, herbs and any other whatnots the Hokage demanded. Fanatic girls stood at the lobby, screaming profanities at the Anbu who were trying to restrain them.

Down amongst the streets, gossip was plentiful, buzzing with poorly disguised excitement. The restless atmosphere was enough to cause even the most uninterested resident to pop their head out the door in mild curiosity. Despite the late hour of the night, it seemed that all the villagers in Konoha had somehow managed to assemble together.

Naruto watched them numbly from his window on the third floor of the hospital building. They flocked together in groups, eagerly exchanging any thoughts and updates. He knew they were all talking about him, and the return of Sasuke, the youngest Uchiha prodigy.

He was aware that both he and Sasuke must have looked a fright, half naked and wearing torn, blood-sodden clothes. But for once, their frightened and hateful glances had not turned Naruto's blood cold. He did not have the energy to spare. Sasuke's life, which was currently extremely unstable, was far more important.

When Naruto had reached the hospital and blurted out some half comment to Tsunade, she had whisked Sasuke off to the emergency room and Naruto had not heard any news for the long two and a half hours that followed. But he had been allowed to wait outside.

As morning crept over the horizon, Sakura and Kakashi, who had later joined him, fell asleep in their chairs, exhausted from their day of battle. But Naruto remained alert. There was no chance that he'd be able to sleep, nor did he feel any need to do so.

When the light to the emergency room turned off, Naruto leapt to his feet and barged towards the door and almost collided with Tsunade who was coming out.

Her face was a mask of such severity that Naruto began to fear the worst.

"He's alright," Tsunade said wearily.

A smile spread across Naruto's face like no other. Relief and gratitude swept through him like a tsunami, engulfing his heart until he felt lighter than air. "Can I go in and see him?" he asked eagerly.

Tsunade quickly held a finger to her lips, gesturing over to the sleeping forms of Kakashi and Sakura before she shook her head. "Not just yet, several of my ninja are still patching things up. But the worst is over."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I'll wait then."

"No, you're coming with me. Right now." Tsunade said, her expression once again hard in all seriousness.

Naruto wanted to protest, but decided against it and followed her wordlessly to her office.

Once they were there, Tsunade sighed tiredly, collapsed in her Hokage chair and propped her feet up on the desk, reaching out to take a huge bottle of sake. Naruto knew Tsunade always kept some form of alcohol at arms length. Apparently she claimed that it was impossible for her to get any work done while sober.

Taking a long swig, she fixed Naruto with a piercing gaze. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't use the power of the Kyuubi!"

"What?" Naruto blubbered, "I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!" Tsunade growled. "There were burns all over Sasuke's body, burns that could only have been caused by the Nine Tail's chakra. Which is, as you well know, poisonous to everyone but you. Not to mention, claw-like scratches were all over Sasuke's torso," Tsunade continued. "There were also punctures along his neck and arms, something which I suspect were fangs. When you use the fox's chakra, your nails and teeth become elongated, don't they?"

Naruto didn't reply, the frown on his face so deep, it seemed like it would forever be etched into his face. He could not refute the unmistakable truth, which now stood glaringly clear. It was a wonder he had not realised this earlier.

He had nearly killed Sasuke.

"I'm not blaming you," soothed Tsunade delicately as Naruto's face crumpled into an expression of terrible pain. "Judging from your reaction, I assume you didn't willingly hand yourself over to the power of the Nine Tails." In accordance with Naruto's barely discernable nod, Tsunade added, "On a happier note, it seems Sasuke's defection to Otogakure may have a silver lining after all."

"Oh?" Naruto grunted.

"Sasuke would most certainly have died had his body not been equipped with all sorts of Forbidden jutsu," Tsunade explained. "It's quite remarkable really. His body began to heal itself on its own accord. It's similar to my own regeneration jutsu, only much slower. There won't even be any scarring. Clearly that snake went to great lengths to protect his future vessel."

Hardly cheered by this new piece of information, Naruto complied to give Tsunade a full recount of what he could remember of yesterday's events.

After, she spent a while inspecting the seal on his stomach, but grew frustrated when she could find nothing wrong with it.

"How did that sly old fox manage to crawl his way out?!" Tsunade was extremely disgruntled. Naruto knew she hated mysteries. "We'll have to ask Sasuke, if that little brat cooperates." She sighed and allowed Naruto to lower his ragged shirt. "We need to keep this from the council. Don't say anything to your friends, not even Sakura or Kakashi or anybody, understood? I want to try and get to the bottom of this first. Hopefully before all those old geezers can poke their noses in."

Naruto nodded in acquiescence. "What happens if Kyuubi comes out again?"

Tsunade didn't reply immediately as she looked straight into Naruto's eyes. She turned away. "Don't worry about it for now. Was there anything else?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Then you may go."

At her dismissal, Naruto turned and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Naruto?" He paused mid-step and looked back at the Hokage. Her face was hidden in shadows. "Be careful. The villagers…Well, let's just say they may become even more difficult to bear in the upcoming weeks. The council won't take what you've done lightly either… Just try to keep a low profile. Promise me you will."

"I promise."

The door swung shut smartly behind him.

-OOO-

The sun had only risen half way, but the day was already bright with streaks of red and orange splattered across the sky. A cool, crisp breeze drifted about in a most refreshing manner.

Naruto took a deep, calming breath as he walked through the clear, sliding double doors of the hospital. He wasn't sure which room Sasuke had been moved to after his surgery, and strangely, he couldn't feel Sasuke's chakra signal either, so he approached the reception desk.

It was manned by a middle-aged woman Naruto had never seen before. Her dark brown hair was tied into a tight knot at the back of her head and she was bent low over her paperwork, scribbling furiously.

Naruto cleared his throat uncertainly.

The woman looked up. Recognition flash across her eyes when she saw his face. Her gaze travelled critically down his body and he blushed. The fact that he was dressed in little more than torn rags was brought to the forefront of his mind. He had entirely forgotten.

Her eyes flickered back to his face. "How can I help you this morning, Uzumaki-san?"

"Could you please tell me which room Uchiha Sasuke is in?" Naruto was hesitant. Already he could feel the judgement and condemnation rolling off her in waves. And the state of his appearance did little to further his cause.

"Uchiha-san is not allowed visitors," the woman said in clipped tones.

Naruto insisted again, but was not given admittance. He was ready to pull his hair out in frustration when a stroke of imagination gave him pause. He abruptly thanked the lady and walked out the building, leaving her blinking owlishly after him.

Moments later, about fifty or so of his shadow clones could be seen scaling the walls of Konoha Hospital, crawling sideways like crabs as they peered into windows for any sign of that distinctive midnight-blue hair.

Needless to say, the Anbu guards patrolling were not pleased and escorted him away from the grounds. Naruto would have made more of a scene for being prevented from seeing his best friend, who _he_ had brought back, but Naruto had already promised Tsunade that he would try to be discrete. Instead, he opted for glaring up at their masks and stormed away. He didn't care that he was receiving strange looks from everyone. He huffed angrily and stomped his way back home.

By the time Naruto had calmed down, he had arrived at the door to his apartment. Fishing out the keys from his pocket, Naruto made to unlock the door, which had been kindly labelled with the words: GET LOST DEMON. A maggot-infested box that he hadn't noticed earlier sat to the side and just under his door was a note from his landlord notifying him that the rent had risen yet again.

Sighing, Naruto shoved the note into his pocket and traipsed inside, murmuring a quiet "tadaima" to the empty house. He grabbed the can of spray paint he kept next to his umbrella stand and was annoyed to discover it was nearly empty. Paint the same colour as his door was becoming scarcer and he was rather fond of the deep green that it currently was.

After he finished painting over the words and had relocated the maggots to a more suitable home, he started to clean himself up. It took quite a while to scrub all the blood and dirt from his body, but he emerged from his shower a while later daisy fresh.

The photo of Team Seven on his bedside table reminded Naruto of his current predicament and he exhaled in dejection. How was he supposed to see Sasuke now? He desperately wanted to apologize. He had no idea where things stood between them at the moment. He worried that Sasuke would react badly to being back in Konoha and might try to leave again.

A loud tapping on the window roused Naruto from his thoughts. He looked over to see Kakashi standing outside, waving jovially through the glass. In his hands was a large bowl containing vegetables and fruits.

Naruto made a disgusted face, which Kakashi laughed at, but inwardly, he was thrilled. Kakashi's almost-parental 'gifts' never failed to cheer him.

"How many times have I told you not to neglect the healthy foods?" Kakashi chided lightly as Naruto opened the window and took the bowl from him.

"Obviously not enough." Naruto grinned.

Kakashi gave a sigh and shook his head. "No wonder you're shorter than Sasuke."

"Hey, it's only by a few centimetres!" Naruto said indignantly.

Kakashi only chuckled but said no more on the subject. "I spoke to Tsunade-sama earlier. I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

Naruto's cheerful demeanour slipped slightly, but he cocked a grin. "Of course I am." Kakashi raised an eyebrow and Naruto hurried on, "Have you visited Sasuke? Is he awake yet?"

Kakashi shook his head. "He was given powerful sedatives. He won't be awake for the next couple of days. Why don't you visit him yourself? He's on the second floor of the southeast wing, fourth door on the right," Kakashi added with a sly wink.

-OOO-

It was already midnight in Konoha. Most of the villagers were lying in their beds sleeping, allowing themselves relaxation and rest from a hard day's work.

However, the time of this ungodly hour did not seem to dawn on a particular number of individuals who were currently in a heated debate. Their sense of time all but lay forgotten and pushed to the backs of their minds.

In the Hokage Tower, at the topmost level, a covert meeting was transpiring between the members of Konoha's council. The outcome of the meeting would influence the future of one particular ninja whose freedom, and life, was hanging in the balance.

"We can't do that! It is completely unfair!" Tsunade shouted, her face blotchy. Patches of red coloured her cheeks so that she looked as though she had a bad case of rashes.

Shimura Danzo merely gave her a condescending smile with barely concealed contempt. His skin was wrinkled and leathery, much like an elephant's, and the deep bags under his eyes gave him the appearance of a weary and old man, but despite such an aged exterior, Danzo was very much alive and kicking.

"Tell me, Tsunade, would you really put the village at risk for the sake of one boy?" He held up his hand to silence her as the Hokage showed every intention of interrupting. "We are all well aware of your … attachment to the Uzumaki boy. He is like a brother to you, a replacement for Nawaki, I daresay, but _he is not safe_. If it is true the Nine Tails can gain control of the Uzumaki boy's body without his knowing, then he is both a liability and danger to everyone in the village."

"I see you have your spies rooted deep in my network of ninjas," Tsunade hissed.

Danzo ignored her and stared around the room impressively. "I suggest the extraction of the fox. We could use this opportunity to create another jinchuuriki, this time being more _selective_ about whom we choose. I admit that Uzumaki was born with a potent chakra, but aside from that, he has no other redeeming qualities. He is weak. Without the chakra of a bijuu residing in him, he would not amount to very much."

There was a general murmur of agreement and nods.

"What?!" Tsunade was livid. "Oh, so I suppose we should just use Naruto like a container and then toss him aside when his usefulness has run its course." She spat, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Ultimately, that is what jinchuuriki are." Danzo said evenly as he met Tsunade's spiteful glare. "They are merely a symbol of power and exist to maintain the balance between nations. As the Hokage, you should be familiar with such matters."

"Did you forget that all jinchuuriki die once the bijuu is extracted?" Tsunade shouted. "Naruto is not just a vessel! He's a ninja too. As a person, he has a right to choose his own path and follow his dreams."

"That is not entirely true," Danzo countered, "His father made those decisions for him the moment he sealed the Nine Tails into his own son. Uzumaki Naruto is the property of Konoha."

"The villagers aren't happy either," muttered one of the Anbu captains. "They saw the marks on Uchiha's body. It doesn't take a genius to work out that it was Uzumaki who did it. They're demanding results, they want him out."

"Naruto is a loyal ninja!" Tsunade insisted. "I don't care what the villagers say, they are too ignorant for their own good. All this time, Naruto is out running missions, helping to keep Konoha safe, and his deeds are returned with nothing but misfortune and hatred."

The room was quiet for a moment as an uncomfortable silence settled. Eventually someone spoke.

"We will leave Uzumaki alone, but he will be closely monitored from now on. If he loses control again, we will have no choice but to take some sort of measure against him. We will extract the Nine Tail's from him as a last resort."

* * *

><p>End of Part 1: Chapter 3<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	4. Part 1: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The following morning, the sun was shining high in the sky as the villagers of Konoha bustled about their daily lives. Mothers could be seen down at the market, bargaining with merchants as young children laughed and ran about their legs.<p>

"_Henge_!" a voice whispered.

A pink-haired girl stepped smoothly out from behind a dumpster and walked into the busy streets, smiling vibrantly.

Naruto happily skipped down the street under the guise of Sakura. He decided that being her was probably the easiest way to get into the hospital to see Sasuke, given that she was responsible for Sasuke's recovery and monitored his progress daily.

Several boys gave him appreciative looks as he passed, one even had the audacity to let out a low whistle. However, rather than feeling repulsed by the notion of other males eyeing him with interest, Naruto grinned at each and every one of them, enjoying this new attention. He found it profoundly exciting and it made his heart beat faster.

This was also the first time he could walk amongst everyone else and be completely at ease. There was no one throwing him dirty looks or behaving as though he shouldn't be there. No, they all just smiled pleasantly at him, but some girls did throw nasty glances his way.

For a moment, Naruto panicked, thinking that they had seen through his ruse, but he realised they were only angry because he was Sakura. He supposed they must have been jealous of her.

"Oi! Forehead! Forehead!" It was a girl's voice.

Naruto wasn't sure who the girl was speaking to, but it sounded awfully like Ino. He turned around to see the blonde walking towards him. Inwardly debating whether or not to make a run for it, Naruto decided to stay his ground as she approached.

"Yes, Ino?" Naruto said, his voice coming out in Sakura's sweet, feminie pitch.

Ino looked taken aback for a moment before she smirked. She flicked her long, blonde ponytail behind her shoulder. "Glad to see you've finally stopped calling me 'Pig'."

_Crap!_ He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act like Sakura around others familiar with her. He should have taken more care in planning. It would have been wiser to transform into Sakura just outside the hospital rather than walk several blocks as her.

"Are you on break already?" Ino asked. "I thought lunch only lets out at one."

"No, I'm not on break. I just had to run a few errands for Tsunade-baa-er-sama. I'd better get back now. Bye!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Not so fast." Ino grabbed at Naruto's wrist. "I want details. I know Sasuke-kun is back in town. How is he? I want to see him."

_You and me both,_ Naruto thought dryly.

"I'm sorry, Ino, but I'm in a hurry. I have to get back." Naruto tugged at his arm.

Ino's eyes narrowed slightly and a challenging smirk flitted across her face. "Well I guess the race is back on then. Whoever claims Sasuke-kun's heart first is the better of us. Agreed?"

"Uh…" said Naruto stupidly.

"Alrighty then, it's a deal." Ino clapped her hands together, business-like. And then she abruptly let out a girly squeal as though recalling something. The sound made Naruto jump back in fright. "Oooh, I heard an interesting bit of news today." Ino gave a few furtive glances about them and leant in to whisper in Naruto's ear as though planning to conspire against the Hokage.

Curious, Naruto bent his head in.

"Apparently," she giggled, "Sasuke doesn't wear any underwear."

Naruto stared at her.

Clearly not the response she had been hoping for, Ino said, "Come on! That's sexy as hell! I bet you could see it when he moves. Must be massive. Oh I so want to touch- Why are you red?!" she asked wildly once she caught sight of Naruto's blushing face. "That must have really turned you on, huh?"

"W-What?" Naruto choked.

A wide smile spread across Ino's face. "Yeah, it did. Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me! I fantasize about him all the time too, particularly in the sack," she said with a wink. "Catch ya later then. Remember our deal!"

Naruto could only gape openly after her. Girls! Why did they feel the need to discuss what lay beneath a boy's trousers? And Sasuke's no less!

"I was NOT turned on!" Naruto yelled at Ino's retreating back, scaring the nice family who happened to walk past him, but Ino only laughed and waved her hand.

Eager not to experience any more bizarre confrontations, Naruto began walking as quickly as he could towards the hospital. Sadly, that was not to be as a voice called to him. "Good morning, oh beautiful Sakura-chan!"

Dread flooded through Naruto and he felt himself being swept off his feet and a solid muscled chest pressed against him. A pair of extremely bushy, black eyebrows and a bowl-shaped haircut suddenly obscured his vision.

"Hi Lee," Naruto said grumpily. He liked the guy, but at the moment, he did not appreciate being held in such a manner. He felt nothing short of awkward, especially after that talk about Sasuke's underwear.

Large, bulging, bug-like eyes were gazing adoringly at him. Had this been any other moment, Naruto would have been flattered to be looked at in such a way.

Putting his hands against Lee, Naruto tried to push him away. "Uh, Lee, I kinda have to be somewhere right now, so can you-"

"What are you two doing?" came a suspicious and displeased voice.

Taking advantage of the most welcome interruption from Tenten, Naruto jerked his way out of Lee's hold and streaked past the two of them. He didn't stop running until he reached the hospital and sighed with relief.

Panting slightly, Naruto strode through the double doors as they slid open for him. His eyes zeroed in on the same receptionist as the other day. Her hair was in a frizzy perm today. "Haruno-san?" she called. "Aren't you meant to be in surgery?"

"No," Naruto said quickly. "Tsunade-sama had some errands for me to run."

"Oh, alright then," and she said no more.

Naruto made his way up the stairwell, taking at leap up after every second step out of childish habit.

The hospital was extremely clean. Almost too clean. The white walls and tiles sparkled blindingly, like the faucets of a diamond and catching the sun's reflection. The strong smell of disinfectant hung heavily in the air. The corridor Naruto was in was completely bare, save for a couple of chairs pushed up against one side.

Naruto stopped just outside the room where Kakashi had said Sasuke was being kept and he suddenly felt extremely nervous. He peered through the glass window of the door first to check that Sasuke was indeed asleep, but a shock of pink hair obscured his vision.

He inwardly cursed. He had checked the day before and Sakura was scheduled to be in surgery right now, so why was she here? He wondered if he should come back another time.

Sakura moved aside to check on a machine by the side of Sasuke's bed and Naruto caught sight of the familiar head of dark blue hair.

Almost immediately, he felt a strange but welcome calmness exude through his body. He leant against the wall, feeling oddly content.

Deciding to stay just a few more minutes, Naruto watched as Sakura walked around the bed, alternating between looking at Sasuke's body and noting things down on the clipboard she held in hand. She took her time. Gently touching Sasuke and taking great care as she wrapped and unwrapped the bandages and gauze around him.

When she was done, Sakura set her clipboard on the bedside table and sat down on Sasuke's bed. She took hold of one of his hands in her own. She gently stroked his face with the back of her hand, her fingers roaming over his forehead, his cheekbones, his eyelids, nose, mouth…She brought his hand up to her own face so that it cupped her cheek. Closing her eyes, the ghost of a smile danced across Sakura's lips.

Naruto felt as though he was intruding on something extremely private, and he quickly looked away. He didn't want to remain there any longer.

Pushing himself away from the window, he began to head back home.

Naruto didn't know why, but he broke out into a run. He flew through the hallway, down the stairs, across another hallway, ignoring the receptionist as she called out to him. He didn't stop running until he reached his apartment, which had a smattering of grease and oil smeared across the windows. Another prank from the friendly neighbours of his village.

When he was inside, Naruto leant his head against the door and closed his eyes. He couldn't explain the dull throb in his chest or the painful twist in his gut, but he knew that he did not like the sight of Sasuke and Sakura together. Every cell in his body screamed in protest.

And that bothered him greatly.

Was it because Naruto, too, was hopeful for Sakura's affections?

He was their teammate. He should have been supportive of them. He did not want to wind up the bitter friend who spoilt the happiness of the two people he loved most in the world.

Sasuke and Sakura were well suited for each other. Sakura was obviously deeply in love with Sasuke and understood him more than any other girl in the village. She had seen sides of him not many had the privilege of witnessing, the vulnerability and softness in Sasuke's heart which he constantly tried to conceal under layers of arrogance and indifference. And if only Sasuke would give Sakura a chance, Naruto knew that even with his traumatising, damaging past and obsession with revenge, Sasuke could be content.

Naruto shook his head to clear his mind. He hated the fact that mere jealously was able to rip him asunder. None of it mattered anyway. He had already decided a long time ago: there would be no romantic partners for him. Even if someone like him managed to find a girlfriend and maybe even a wife, he didn't want to condemn her for being associated with him.

Despite how unappealing it was to lead a life of solitude to the end of his days, Naruto couldn't bring himself to curse another with the burden he carried.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Naruto apologised as he sat down, his face slightly flushed from running.<p>

There was a rumble of greetings. Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Sai were already seated at the round table. The dango restaurant they were in was bustling with boisterous noise and chatter as waiters and waitresses weaved between tables serving food to hungry patrons.

Over the years, it had become a weekly custom for the Rookie Nine (excluding Sasuke obviously) and Sai, along with Team Gai, to meet up on weekends for a relaxing night out. Mostly it was just to catch up and spend a pleasant evening amongst close friends and comrades. Whenever someone didn't have missions or errands to run, they would come to meet up with the others.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Hinata said shyly, pressing the tips of her forefingers together.

"Hi Hinata!" He smiled.

"Where are Shikamaru and his team?" Lee wondered aloud, his black, bowl-cut hair flapping as he looked around.

"I believe they are currently on a mission in Kirigakure." Shino spoke from behind his covered hood and mysterious, dark glasses.

"Yeah, something about protecting a feudal lord's wife," said Kiba with a yawn. "Lucky bums. So who else are we waiting for?"

"Ugly," said Sai.

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes, half in amusement and half in exasperation, at Sakura's nickname. Of course, Sai never said this to her face. Naruto could remember the one time when Sai had called her that and gotten quite a beating. Sai had learned his lesson after that.

"Oh, and I believe congrats are in order!" Kiba regarded Naruto with a Cheshire grin and gave him a hearty slap on the back. "You did it! You brought his sorry ass back! After all those times I heard you say it, I never doubted you for a second dude."

Everyone else added their own congratulatory remark and Naruto gave them all a big smile. Thankfully no one noticed the forced quality to it.

When Sakura arrived, she pulled Naruto to the side urgently. "Listen, I want to thank you. You fulfilled your promise. You brought Sasuke back to me, so thank you." Sakura's face radiated happiness that Naruto had not seen for years. For a moment, she looked like the old Sakura from their childhood. Her gratitude was so heartfelt that Naruto accepted it with as much grace as he could muster.

But he had never wanted this.

When Naruto had declared he would bring Sasuke back, he had never meant like this, with Sasuke broken and bleeding and against his will. This was no accomplishment. And he wished his friends would stop treating it as such.

Sakura looked at Naruto and hesitated. "Also, I'm sorry for how I acted the other day," she muttered. "You know, just before we heard about Sasuke fighting with Itachi. I-I don't know what I was thinking. I know that I said we should… You're a good guy, Naruto, and I-" She stumbled through her words.

"It's alright, Sakura-chan," said Naruto, catching on quickly. "I understand. I hope you find happiness with Sasuke."

Sakura smiled weakly. "You're a really good friend."

-OOO-

Later that night, Naruto stole through village under the cover of darkness.

He moved quickly and silently in his expertise, dashing behind walls and into narrow alleyways at the sounds of passing voices or footsteps. Invisible to those who were not looking, he scaled along the walls of the building of Konoha Hospital and fluidly slid into a window on the second floor with a skilful flourish.

Naruto landed noiselessly into the room and unfastened the silver clasp of his transformed cloak. He threw the garment aside carelessly, where it fell in a heap on the floor.

The lights had been turned off, but the moonlight shining brightly through the large window was enough to illuminate the dark-haired boy sleeping on the bed.

Naruto exhaled a sigh of relief at the sight, grateful that his intrusion hadn't aroused Sasuke.

With the stealth second nature to a ninja, Naruto tiptoed to the bed. He knew from experience that Sasuke was an extremely light sleeper. In the past, when they had been on missions, Naruto had lost count of the amount of times Sasuke had kicked him out of their tent, because Naruto had a tendency to move a lot in his sleep and on occasions, even talked aloud unknowingly, mostly about ramen, as Sasuke afterwards would mock him about.

Naruto had once again, transformed himself into Sakura. He thought it would be easier to come up with an acceptable explanation as to why he was visiting Sasuke in the dead hours of the night. Sakura saying that she just came to check up on Sasuke's vitals was harmless enough.

But Naruto's real reason for coming at such a late hour was entirely different.

He had woken up sweating and panting from a nightmare. He and Sasuke had been in a field of tall wheat and endless rivers that twisted over a sea of rolling hills. It had been a pleasant dream, until his vision began to blur red. His hands transformed into lethal-looking claws, his nails growing longer, the tips ending in sharp, deadly points. Naruto had pierced Sasuke with his hand, which easily slid through the raven's torso like a knife through butter. Sasuke's anguished cries of pain and agony had been music to Naruto's ears. Just the simple _joy_ and exhilaration he felt from watching crimson liquid seep from that pale, wounded flesh was worth it. And those dark, dark eyes, full of betrayal and resentment, looking at him as he ripped Sasuke's body to shreds.

Naruto had awoken gasping for air, a sinister laugh still ringing in his ears. Unable to fall asleep again, he had thrown himself out of bed and headed to the hospital.

And now, watching Sasuke sleep, the rhythmic rising and falling of his pale chest, Naruto felt his worries slip away.

He had truly missed him.

Growing unexpectedly tired, Naruto clambered up onto the foot of Sasuke's bed, trying not to let it sag too much under his weight. He brought his knees up to his chest and curled his arms around his legs.

Due to the disturbance caused by Naruto's movements, Sasuke shifted slightly in his sleep, rolling over so that he was bathed in moonlight. His skin glowed softly in the semi-darkness.

Naruto understood why all the girls in Konoha were so taken with Sasuke's good looks. The young Uchiha was truly breathtaking. His long, dark hair looked as though it were woven from the finest silk, fanning across the feather pillow beneath his head. His thick, black eyelashes framed the equally dark, piercing eyes that Naruto knew hid just behind those pale lids. His fair skin, much to Naruto's relief, was still just as flawless and smooth as it always had been. Naruto doubted that he would have survived a day from Sasuke's fangirls if he had somehow managed to permanently mar that perfect skin. But they probably would have to dig up his body first, because Sakura and Ino would have already killed him.

Recalling Sakura's earlier behaviour, which had been most peculiar, Naruto wondered why she had done it. Wouldn't it be more effective if she had done it while Sasuke was awake? At least then Sasuke could have responded to her…

There must have been something more to it.

Without giving it much thought, Naruto crawled carefully up the bed so he was hovering over Sasuke. He couldn't deny that a part of him had always wanted to touch Sasuke and feel him beneath his fingertips. The urge was now too great to resist. He raised his arm and allowed the very tips of his fingers to lightly skim the surface of Sasuke's arm, just as Sakura had done earlier.

An electric tingle shot through him and he quickly retracted his hand as though burnt.

He stared with wide eyes at Sasuke, who had begun to stir in his sleep.

Scared that he may have woken him up, Naruto hurriedly jumped off the bed and hid in the shadows of the room, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

But Sasuke merely shifted in his sleep, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

His heart rate calmed down slightly and Naruto stepped out of the shadows to resume his spot on the bed. Hesitantly, he reached over, his hand hovering just above Sasuke's face before he ran a finger over the length of Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke twitched again, but he remained asleep.

Strangely but completely hypnotised, Naruto touched Sasuke again. And again. A fire was beginning to kindle in his body and his heart started beating faster.

Abruptly, a strong, vice-like grip encircled his wrist, halting his movement.

Nearly falling off the bed, Naruto gasped aloud in shock.

Dark eyes, blacker than the starless night sky outside, were looking at him, wide and alert.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Sasuke's voice was low and rough from the several days of not being used. But the very sound of it made shivers run down Naruto's spine.

"N-Nothing," he squeaked in Sakura's high voice.

Did Sasuke know it was him? He couldn't have! Naruto's transformations were flawless. He had even suppressed his own chakra completely, so there was no way Sasuke could have picked up on his chakra signal.

But the way Sasuke's eyes were boring into his was awfully familiar…

Naruto inwardly begged that Sasuke wouldn't recognize him. He had no idea how he would explain what he had just been doing. He couldn't even explain it to himself.

The hand holding Naruto's wrist felt like a ring of fire against his skin. He struggled to free himself from its clutches. But those long, pale fingers only tightened. He was losing the feeling in his hand and Naruto began to seriously fear that it would drop off.

"Please let me go, Sasuke!" Naruto said.

Those dark, scorching eyes narrowed, but Sasuke let him go, his eyes never leaving Naruto's face.

And that was when Naruto knew he had screwed up. Sakura always called the raven, 'Sasuke-kun'.

He quickly backed away from the bed, picked up his black cloak on the floor, and bolted out of the room.

Sasuke's eyes were on him the entire time.

* * *

><p>End of Part 1: Chapter 4<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	5. Part 1: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**To old readers: **The first five chapters of this story are a revised and condensed version of the original eleven chapters I put up about a year ago. I have changed quite a few things, so it might help if you reread from the beginning. I am deeply sorry for keeping you waiting and not updating sooner. But I've nearly finished the entire story so I promise to update at least once a week from now on. Again, I'm sorry!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

* * *

><p>Thank you and please enjoy!<p>

"Uchiha Sasuke. Ninja registry number: 012606. Age: 16. Birth date: July 23rd. Height: 168 centimetres. Weight: 52.2 kilograms. Blood type: AB…"

The council had once again gathered to evaluate the confusing and controversial situation of 'Uchiha Sasuke'. There was a myriad of reactions and opinions, ranging from outright protest to welcoming arms, as they discussed what was to be done with him. All clan heads were present, along with several other important figures including the Konoha elders. Only Tsunade was absent. She had left after being unexpectedly called in by the hospital to perform an emergency operation on the Feudal Lord's granddaughter.

The courtroom they were seated in was large but completely devoid of any furniture sans one large, oval-shaped table surrounded by many straight-backed chairs where the council members were seated. The reddish wood of the furniture was polished bright until it shone with an almost unnatural gleam. A large pot plant of dried and shrivelled leaves stood by the doorway.

Naruto gazed around curiously, swinging his legs from where he was seated at the table. He had been summoned to be a witness and state his account of the circumstances regarding Sasuke's return to Konoha.

Spotting the Uchiha sitting alone at the very end of the table, bound by chakra-restraining handcuffs, Naruto tried to catch his eye, wanting to express his deepest apologises for having gotten him into this mess. But Sasuke was deliberately staring straight ahead, his face impassive and expressionless as usual. In fact, he almost appeared bored.

When Naruto was asked to say his bit, all eyes were on him and he swallowed nervously. He took in the disapproving faces of the council and the thin but wary frowns they wore. There was an unpleasant hum in the air, but he ignored it as best he could.

"And you have absolutely no recollection of what happened after that?" a smug lady caked much too heavily in cosmetics inquired at Naruto over her spectacles. "None at all? The Nine Tails just popped out for a breath of fresh air, did he?"

"Yes," Naruto answered through clenched teeth, gripping the edges of his seat tightly.

Her mocking attitude was getting on his nerves, as were the low chortles and snorts from the other board members that followed. Naruto was beginning to get the distinct impression that this hearing was more about him than Sasuke.

Satisfied, the lady sat back in her chair. "That will be all."

At the dismissal, Naruto stood up and walked towards the door. Behind him, he heard the lady say in a sickly sweet voice, "Now, Uchiha-san, as we understand it, you were hospitalized from injuries inflicted upon you by the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

"Correct," came Sasuke's monotone reply.

"Could you please tell us what triggered the transformation?"

"I don't know."

"So there is a possibility that the fox could spontaneously-"

"He's not a threat if that's what you're insinuating," Sasuke cut across her sharply. His tone gave no room for argument.

A small smile spread across Naruto's face as he shut the door quietly behind him. He closed his eyes. The words rang like clear bells in his head.

Sasuke had defended him.

That had to imply that he still cared about Naruto on some level, didn't it?

In high spirits, Naruto settled down outside the courtroom to wait for the council's verdict. He hoped Sasuke would be given a light sentence; it was his fault Sasuke had nearly been killed and was back in Konoha after all.

An hour later, the door to the courtroom opened and council members spilled out, conversing animatedly. Naruto lingered by the side until Sasuke came out, escorted by no less than six Anbu members.

He did not look happy.

Naruto called to him.

Sasuke turned around and regarded him with the stoniest expression Naruto had ever seen. His words caught in his throat and before he had a chance to locate his voice, Sasuke walked away, the Anbu guards in tow.

Naruto was left standing alone outside the courtroom, no longer in high spirits.

-OOO-

"He's confined to the village for two years," Kakashi told Naruto, his eyes glued on _Icha Icha Paradise,_ which lay open in his hand. "Chakra restraints were placed on him permanently and his Sharingan was bound. The council agreed that if he behaved appropriately within that timeframe, they may reassign him as a Leaf ninja."

"You mean he'll basically have to live like a civilian for two years?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi peered at Naruto over his book and raised his eyebrow. "Considering the crimes Sasuke has committed, I'd say he's been given a extremely light penalty. Most rogue ninjas are simply executed."

"But it's not Sasuke's fault!" Naruto objected. "I was the one who…who nearly killed him. He wouldn't even be here now if it weren't for me."

Kakashi's brow rose even further. "Are you regretting bringing him back?"

"No. Of course not! But I do feel as though I've cheated him."

Kakashi sighed, "Then go to him. Apologize and set things straight. He should be at his home in the Uchiha compound right now."

-OOO-

Naruto sincerely doubted a mere apology would work, but he went anyway. Kakashi didn't understand Sasuke like Naruto did. Naruto knew Sasuke hated being powerless, especially where it concerned his Sharingan. If anything, he imagined Sasuke would rather die than have those eye powers taken from him. And now with his chakra restrained as well, he would be unable to train for two years too.

Without a goal or outlet to help abate his all-consuming hatred for Itachi, Naruto feared for the raven's sanity. Sasuke had become so focused on his revenge that he had forgotten how to live.

As Naruto passed through the main entrance of the Uchiha Compound, he couldn't help but notice how large the place was.

And how empty.

He shivered just thinking about this place once bustling with life. It was not hard to imagine people walking up and down these streets, neighbours visiting each other and exchanging home-cooked dishes, children playing on the streets…

And now it was nothing more than a ghost town.

Naruto had never been around here before, but he could imagine how painful it must have been for Sasuke to live here all alone. To come back everyday to the cold, deserted streets and homes as a constant reminder of all the family and friends he had lost to his brother.

It was not hard to find Sasuke's house. Since his father had been the head of the Uchiha clan, it was expected that he would live in the biggest building in the complex. Positioned right in the very centre and clearly the most grand and magnificent of the lot. A wide terrace ran around the length of the house, vine-like plants grew along the eaves of the roof and curled down the posts. The house looked extremely unkempt with the dusty curtains barely visible through grime-infested windows.

Panting slightly from his running, Naruto stepped onto the porch and approached the door. The old wooden floorboards creaked slightly beneath his feet. He took in a deep breath before raising his fist to knock.

His hand was trembling.

Swallowing, Naruto rapped his knuckles on the door.

There was a moment of silence in which Naruto's heart beat erratically. His mind jumped to the memory of Sasuke in his hospital bed. Even now, he could still feel the tingle of Sasuke's warm skin beneath his fingertips.

Naruto shook his head. Why was he suddenly thinking about _that_?

Ever so slowly, the door creaked open, revealing a barefoot Sasuke in a dark blue shirt and black sweatpants. But despite the casual appearance, waves of hostility were rolling off of him. The killer intent was so potent that it made the hairs on Naruto's arms stand on end. Sasuke's rage was suffocating.

"Get lost," he growled.

Naruto flinched but stayed his ground.

The next thing he knew, he was being rammed against Sasuke's door, the back of his head hitting and bouncing off of it painfully. He thought he heard the sound of his skull cracking.

Trying to see through the white stars that were dancing in front of his eyes, Naruto realised that a fist was planted into the splintered wood right next to his face. His blue eyes were impossibly large when he saw Sasuke's face not an inch away.

The loud thrumming of Naruto's heart was ringing in his ears. He felt incredibly hot all of a sudden. It was as though someone had lit an inextinguishable fire in the pit of his belly. The hard knob of the door handle dug uncomfortably into his back as the weight of Sasuke's body pressed him firmly against the door. For someone who had chakra restraints put on him, Sasuke was remarkably strong, and quick.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke!" Naruto choked as an arm crushed his windpipe. "I don't know what happened. I would never hurt you like that! I swear!"

There was no reply. Those dark eyes were staring at him, boring into the very depths of his soul.

"I was only trying to save you. There was so much blood! I had to bring you back. You were dying-"

"Shut up."

Naruto fell silent.

Never had he seen Sasuke full of so much emotion, so much anger, and so much hate. It tore at Naruto's heart, especially that look in those dark eyes. He didn't want to see _those_ eyes. _That _look. The same one that so many others had given him, and still did.

It was so much more difficult to bear a friend's hatred than a stranger's.

"I had him." Sasuke hissed. "I had Itachi. And then you foolish, idiotic Konoha ninja had to intervene."

"You were losing, you couldn't have beaten h-"

"I still had my trump card! It would have killed him. But you, _you_ had to go and get yourself spotted, didn't you? Always the blundering burden, even now, urusatonkachi." Sasuke's lip curled.

Naruto looked down at the floor. "I was just trying to help you," he said in a small voice.

"I have never needed or wanted it," snarled Sasuke. "And now, thanks to you, I'm stuck here, in this useless dump of a village."

"It's not a 'useless dump'," mumbled Naruto under his breath.

Sasuke ignored him and stepped away.

Without the weighted support, Naruto slumped against the door like a boneless fish, his body feeling strangely cold at the loss of contact. A pale hand grabbed at the collar of his jacket and roughly pushed him outside.

Naruto stumbled slightly and tried to regain his footing.

"Don't come back here," Sasuke warned and moved to close his front door.

Just before he could, Naruto's arm shot out, catching the wood before it could slam in his face. "Wait, why did you save me from your teammate? Why did you defend me during the hearing?"

"I can assure you that it wasn't for your benefit," Sasuke snapped and shut the door with unnecessary force.

Naruto stood outside for a while, gazing at the door where Sasuke's fist had created a notable dent in the wood. He felt oddly numb, but through his hazy mind, Naruto thought that even in his anger, Sasuke still looked beautiful.

* * *

><p>Autumn rolled around the corner as trees began to shed their leaves, littering the floor in a fantastic blend of red and yellow and orange and green. The mornings grew cooler and crisper. Business in Konoha also picked up nicely with more missions to go around. Naruto found himself busier than he had been in months as he was assigned mission after mission.<p>

It was a welcome change. The constant danger never failed to get his blood pumping in a most invigorating way.

It had been nearly two months since Sasuke had returned to Konoha and exactly five weeks since Naruto has last seen him.

After that unhappy encounter with Sasuke on his porch, Naruto had gone back to visit Sasuke at his house one more time, hoping that he could mend their broken friendship.

But what Naruto found had stopped his heart and was most certainly not what he'd been expecting.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch, half-naked, with a flushed Sakura draped across his lap. Her palms were pressed against his bare chest and Naruto could see the whites of Sasuke's hands where they disappeared beneath Sakura's shirt.

They had all stared at each other.

Needless to say, there had been no mending of friendships, or even conversation, that day. Naruto had walked out and promptly shut the door behind him, ignoring the way his chest tightened and the incessant prickling at the corners of his eyes.

He had heard that Sakura had been visiting Sasuke's house almost everyday. There was no shortage of rumours about what could have been transpiring between the two of them behind Sasuke's walls. Sakura had even earned herself the title of the most despised person amongst Konoha's entire female populace.

He suspected Sakura was more proud than angered by that fact.

And now, Naruto knew the nature of what they were doing could be found tucked away into most pages of Jiraiya's Icha Icha series, no doubt also Kakashi's favourite passages.

From then on, Naruto decided to keep his distance, allowing them the privacy they deserved.

He threw himself into his work, travelling far and wide. With the absence of his teammates, Naruto tagged along with some of the other teams or was given solo missions.

He was returning to Konoha from one such mission when he found himself roped into a conversation with Kakashi. He was sceptical at first, but apparently there would be a dinner get-together that night, and nonattendance was not optional.

"I've been meaning to treat my favourite team to dinner now that Sasuke's completely recovered." Kakashi said happily, his eye curving into a half-moon crescent when Naruto asked why the sudden invitation.

Five hours later found Naruto clean and dressed in fresh clothes waiting by the bridge Team Seven had used as a meeting spot in their younger days.

No one else had arrived yet, so Naruto leaned against the railing, looking out at the calm water. He breathed in deeply, allowing the cool night air to caress his throat and lungs pleasantly. The moon was full and round tonight.

"Naruto-kun."

Glancing in the direction of the familiar voice, Naruto gave the pale man an apologetic smile. "I think this is a Team Seven dinner, Sai."

"Oh I know, I was just passing and saw you standing here alone. Where is everyone else?" Sai asked, looking around as he joined Naruto by the railing.

"Late. Or this is a classic Kakashi prank," Naruto snorted and gazed back out toward the water. It was so still and gave a perfect reflection. "It's a nice night, isn't it?"

Sai hummed in approval and murmured, "I haven't seen you around lately."

"Yeah, I've been busy. Missions and stuff."

Abruptly, Sai leaned in and peered at Naruto face. He was so close that Naruto could feel his warm breath on his face. Had this been anyone else, Naruto would have been entirely uncomfortable with such familiarity, but Sai was unaware of social convention or what behaviours were generally deemed appropriate or not; and neither did he understand the concept of personal space. After the many months of knowing him, Naruto had grown familiar with his quirks and wasn't too bothered by it.

"You don't look good, are you unwell?" Sai asked, placing a pale hand across Naruto's forehead.

"No, just tired I think," Naruto smiled wearily. He reached up and pulled Sai's hand from his face. "I'm okay, really," he assured.

Seeming thoroughly unconvinced, Sai sighed. "You need to take better care of yourself."

"I don't need to," Naruto quipped. "Kyuubi always makes sure I stay healthy. Give me a good night's sleep and I can recover from anything!"

"I didn't mean like that," Sai muttered quietly.

"Naruto! Sai!"

They both turned to regard the newcomers.

Sakura looked vibrant in her cream and peach kimono; her hair, slightly longer than Naruto last remembered, hung in a low braid to the side. Sasuke stood behind her, stoic and aloof as always, but there was a minor frown on his face as his eyes flickered from Sai to Naruto and down to where they were joined.

Having forgotten he was still holding on to Sai's hand, Naruto let go of the appendage.

Sasuke's frown deepened.

"Hi guys," Sakura said, glancing nervously at Naruto. Obviously their last encounter was at the forefront of her mind.

"Hi Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled warmly, attempting to put her at ease. "Hi Sasuke," he added for good measure. He was quite surprised when he was given a curt nod of acknowledgement.

Kakashi arrived a few minutes later and they headed to dinner after Sai bade them all a goodnight. Sakura continually fussed over Sasuke, who was walking as though a cloud of impending doom was hovering over his head. He occasionally shot dark glares at passing girls who were whispering frantically behind their hands. They responded by looking at him with large, adoring eyes. Naruto could practically see the hearts in them.

Each time that happened, Sakura would click her tongue in annoyance and push Sasuke further along and out of their sight.

Dinner passed smoothly that night. Kakashi had taken them to a fancy sushi restaurant that also served ramen much to Naruto's delight. Conversation was plentiful and smooth as Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto reminisced about old times; even Sasuke threw in a comment here and there if he was asked his opinion on a certain matter. When they discussed Kakashi's infamous One Thousand Years of Death jutsu, Naruto was laughing so hard that his ribs burned.

After, they went to a dango café since Kakashi was craving sweets oddly enough. Team Ten happened to be there too and treating themselves to a celebratory snack after a successful mission.

As soon as Ino had seen Sasuke, she latched onto him like a leech. Everyone present shared identical looks of exasperation, except Sakura, who reared into action as a champion would to defend their trophy. A thick vein bulged on her forehead and the girls began screaming profanities at each other.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as he reached out a hand to help Naruto up off the floor where he had been knocked aside by Ino.

"Thanks," laughed Naruto, standing up and brushing himself off.

The girls' quarrel quickly escalated, arousing the interest of everyone in the vicinity. Many turned their heads to watch the unfolding scene. Whispers broke out among them and Naruto saw many fingers pointing at Sasuke. There was a hum of delight as people craned to get a better look at the revered Uchiha prodigy.

By then, Sakura and Ino had fallen silent, ashamed by the scene they had caused.

Applause suddenly broke out. And one by one, villagers slowly came up to Sasuke, wishing him well and expressing thankful prayers that he was alive and safe.

Fortunately, Sasuke accepted their praise and veneration gracefully with a slight tilt of his head. Naruto smiled despite the small pang he felt in his chest. He wondered how it would feel to receive such a warm welcome from everybody, to feel so loved and respected.

When the crowd became too much, which by now was comprised exclusively of females, Kakashi suggested that Sasuke leave.

Naruto, who was closest, grabbed Sasuke's sleeve and pulled him along, elbowing his way through the sea of bodies as more and more people spilled into the Dango café to see what the ruckus was about.

"You know, one day you're going to die of suffocation from all your fans," Naruto chuckled once they had managed to escape.

Sasuke grunted and jerked his arm out of Naruto's grip. His body was turned away as though to block Naruto from view.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Naruto said with a sad smile. "You know, I-"

A loud shout interrupted him midsentence and Naruto glanced over to see Kiba and Hinata approaching them.

"I thought I smelled you, Naruto!" Kiba said, grinning as he tapped his nose. "Couldn't miss it from a mile away."

"Shut up, Kiba! I do not stink!" Naruto said hotly, turning red.

"I-I think you s-smell very nice, Naruto-kun." Hinata said timidly in what was clearly supposed to be a reassuring manner.

Kiba snorted behind his hand. His eyes travelled over to the lone figure, who was standing just a ways from them and looking like he was neither a part of their group nor separate from them.

"Sasuke! Dude, it's great to see ya!" Kiba said boisterously. Though there was a large smile plastered on his face, his eyes were rock hard. "I thought I could smell you too. Though your scent's changed slightly." He paused in obvious mock contemplation. "It's more…_snake-like_. It suits you."

Naruto quickly looked over at Sasuke to see what his reaction would be. But Sasuke only gazed evenly back at Kiba, as though enjoying the challenge. Naruto saw the dangerous glint in his dark eyes.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke asked. The scorn was plain as day on his face.

Kiba's jaw set into a tight grimace and he took a step forward.

Sensing the beginning of a fight brewing, Naruto hurriedly stepped between the two of them before they could do anything drastic. "Eh heh, okay guys, that's enough."

Kiba's stony eyes snapped to Naruto and for the briefest moment, softened slightly. "Naruto, I know you spent these past years trying to bring him back," said Kiba quietly. "I know he's your old teammate and all, and I was happy for you when you succeeded, but just look at him!" He pointed straight at Sasuke's blank face. "_He_ doesn't care. He doesn't care about Konoha, he doesn't care about Team Seven. He doesn't care about anyone, even you! So why are you still bothering with him?! He's not worth it!"

"I don't abandon my friends," replied Naruto steadily, meeting Kiba's heated gaze.

"Friends?! He is no longer a friend to you!" Kiba growled roughly, sounding more like a dog than Naruto had ever heard before.

Hinata placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Naruto didn't know what she said, but it seemed to work, because Kiba gave an angry huff, shot a venomous look at Sasuke and walked away.

Hinata hesitated and approached Naruto and Sasuke. "I-I'm really, sorry! I didn't know that Kiba would be so mad. H-He had a really b-bad day, Akamaru's really sick, so he's just very w-worried."

Naruto smiled at her attempt to apologise. "It's okay, Hinata. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata shot a scared look at Sasuke, who was watching them closely. Her lilac eyes darted back to Naruto. She looked like she desperately wanted to say something, but the presence of Sasuke must have made her lose her nerve. "U-Um, I'll see you l-later then. B-Bye!" she said hastily, turning around and running after her teammate.

"Bye, Hinata!" Naruto called at her retreating back.

Now that they were gone, Naruto rounded on Sasuke. "What was that about?" he asked. "You shouldn't start fights with Kiba, otherwise you're probation will be extended!" He faltered when he saw the sharp flash in Sasuke's eyes. "Would you really have fought him?" he asked seriously.

"No." Sasuke looked directly at Naruto. "I would have killed him." And Naruto saw the handle of the kunai resting in Sasuke's palm.

Naruto was shocked. He hadn't really been expecting a response and Sasuke's answer frightened him a little. He shook his head. No, Sasuke wasn't a cold-blooded killer. He refused to believe it.

"You're lying," Naruto said.

Sasuke seemed slightly surprised at Naruto's bold declaration. "And what makes you say that?"

"Because I_ know_ you, Sasuke. Remember our missions together? I was always watching you. I saw how you were always eager to fight, but reluctant to kill."

"I was twelve, dobe," snapped Sasuke. "Obviously I wouldn't know any better."

"You haven't changed," said Naruto. "You act like you don't care, but you still do." As Naruto spoke these words, he realised that he truly believed them. "Maybe you don't even know it yourself yet," Naruto continued. "But just think about it, all those times you threatened to killed me, you never did."

Sasuke looked away from Naruto's sincere gaze, his expression guarded. "You don't know that."

"I trust you," Naruto smiled. "You even saved me the other day from your teammate, Juugo _and _defended me in court. You still care."

Sasuke looked directly at Naruto. "Listen very carefully to me, urusatonkachi, that mutt is right. _I don't care._ I don't care about Konoha, or Team Seven, and especially not _you_. Your best friend is dead. One of these days, I will make you understand."

* * *

><p>End of Part 1: Chapter 5<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	6. Part 1: Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Naruto found Sasuke on the landing above the Hokage faces, towards the outskirts of the village. He was lying against a slab of rock, his arms folded beneath his head. Naruto couldn't see Sasuke's face from where he was, only the thatch of dark hair protruding from the grass. He knew why Sasuke had chosen such a spot to haunt. Naruto himself was known to frequent it as often as he could, but he would perch atop the Fourth Hokage's head instead.<p>

It was one of Naruto's favorite pastimes to rest there. The height allowed for a magnificent view of the village and stretched out further, hinting at secrets and promises of a world that lay just beyond the great, green Konoha gates.

A world that Sasuke evidently wanted to escape to.

Naruto called out to him.

At the greeting, Sasuke raised his head slightly, but as soon as dark eyes met orange clothes, he dropped his head back down, uninterested, and went back to looking at the sky.

Trying not to be discouraged by Sasuke's blatant disregard, Naruto approached him. Hesitantly, he sat down on the grass next to him, leaving a wide gap between them. He wasn't too sure what a 'safe' distance was. Sasuke loved his personal space, after all.

"I have something for you," Naruto said cheerfully, smiling his usual smile.

"I don't want it," said Sasuke flatly, not taking his eyes away from the sky.

Naruto's hand faltered slightly, but he pulled out the small scroll he had been searching for. He opened it, revealing a circular seal with intricate, black symbols decorating the edges. Biting his thumb, he smeared the paper with his blood and muttered, "Summoning Jutsu."

A long shape wrapped in orange silk materialised on top of the paper.

Carefully, Naruto picked it up and pulled away the folds of the material, revealing a magnificent katana.

Recognition flashed in Sasuke's eyes when he saw the object and he immediately sat up. Naruto inwardly gloated at having finally caught his attention.

"During my missions, I've been going back to where we fought to look for it," Naruto explained. He handed it over to Sasuke, who immediately reached for it as though a parent reunited with a long lost child. "Took me ages to find," Naruto went on. "And I cleaned it too. There was a lot of blood on it. Otherwise, you would have gotten it back sooner." Naruto paused. "I thought… since there's nothing for you to do in Konoha, you could still train with it."

Sasuke twirled the sword in his grasp as it slid smoothly in his hand. He drew it, pulling away the sheath. It was handled with such grace and fluidity that it seemed like a mere extension of his body.

Naruto watched, mesmerized. Such nimble fingers Sasuke had. He himself had neither the patience nor aptitude in the art of sword wielding. It was too delicate a craft, thriving in subtleties, and Naruto's style was just like his personality. Blunt and direct.

As though checking everything was in working order, Sasuke glided the pad of his thumb over the metal edge of the blade.

"I didn't sharpen it," Naruto said quickly. "I didn't know how. I tried and nearly lost my fingers."

Sasuke looked at Naruto as though he thought anyone who could not sharpen a sword must have been the most inept ninja in existence.

Naruto blushed and said defensively, "Hey! I got that for you, teme! I even brought the stupid whetstone so you could do it yourself." He threw the rock forcefully at Sasuke, not caring if it hit the ungrateful bastard's face.

Did he know how long Naruto had spent looking for his damn katana? Almost three months. Which was exactly how long since Sasuke had been back. It didn't exactly help matters that Naruto had little to no clue where they had fought, he had been too preoccupied in chasing and fighting Sasuke at the time.

Sasuke effortlessly caught the whetstone in one hand. Naruto thought he could see the barest hint of a smirk on his face, but he wasn't sure.

"Well, I'm gonna go now," Naruto grumbled, standing up to take his leave. If Sasuke was mocking him, then he would rather be elsewhere. Maybe he'd find Lee or Kiba or Neji and ask them to a sparring.

"Wait," came the low tones of Sasuke's voice.

Naruto turned, surprised. "Yes?"

"Come here," Sasuke beckoned.

Curious now, Naruto walked over to the raven.

"Sit."

Naruto sat.

He almost died of shock when Sasuke came closer to him and settled his body around him, Sasuke's legs stretched out on either side of him.

"W-What are you doing?" Naruto stammered. He was tensed and stiff as he felt the warm and hard planes of Sasuke's chest pressed against his back.

"Teaching you something," Sasuke said, unconcerned with the contact as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

Naruto's heart was hammering away, his breath quickening. What business did Sasuke have sitting so closely to him? He could even feel his warm breath against the back of his neck!

He barely noticed when Sasuke placed the whetstone in his hand and the sword across his lap.

"Take the katana in your left hand and hold the stone against one side with your right. Turn it at an angle."

With trembling hands he hoped Sasuke would not notice, Naruto clasped the solid whetstone with sweaty fingers and tried to position it as Sasuke instructed.

"Now, apply some pressure – not too hard – and slide the blade forward."

Naruto did as he was told. "It that right?"

"Tilt your wrist further."

"Like this?"

"No, more. _More._"

"How about now?"

"Can't you do anything right?"

"Yeah, well, you're just a bad teacher!" Naruto retorted hotly.

"Here, like this." Sasuke covered Naruto's hand with his and dragged the stone flush against the entire length of the blade.

The shock of his touch made Naruto's fingers spasm under Sasuke's strong grip and at the last moment, his smallest finger jerked against the blade, slicing it deeply.

"Ow!" Naruto brought his injured finger to his lips and sucked on the wound to stop the bleeding.

It was promptly yanked out of his mouth. "Don't do that, you'll just infect it," Sasuke snapped. He inspected the cut. Naruto didn't know whether to be moved or concerned by such an action.

Sasuke pulled out a small white bandage from the folds of his shirt and began wrapping it around Naruto's finger. His hands were warm and steady and efficient, the pads calloused in a way only brought on by hours of training with handheld weapons.

"Thanks," Naruto mumbled, turning his head slightly.

There was a grunt of acknowledgement.

They sat in silence as Sasuke bandaged and Naruto watched.

When Sasuke was done, seeming to realise the eyes on him, raised his gaze to meet Naruto's.

Blue stared into black. Black stared into blue.

Their faces were hovering barely inches apart. This detail seemed to suddenly dawn on the both of them at the same time. They had never looked upon each other at such proximity before.

Naruto felt the urge to move back. Sasuke was too close. Much, much too close. He wanted to scramble away from this confusing and uncomfortable intimacy.

But he didn't.

His body did not allow him to. Did not _want _him to.

For the briefest instant, Naruto's muddled brain recalled the memory of the accidental bumping of lips of an era long past. Awkward, but incredibly soft and sweet in its entirety.

Would it still feel the same? Naruto wondered. He wondered many things.

He leaned forwards.

As if scalded, Sasuke abruptly pulled away. He shot Naruto an appalled look of astonishment and bafflement.

They looked at each other again.

Sasuke stood up and quickly walked away. The wind blowing past seemed to carry away all the warmness from a moment barely passed, or given the chance to be savoured.

For some reason, Naruto felt disappointment seep through him.

He shook his head at his idiocy. He had no idea what had possessed him to do such a thing.

Men did not kiss men.

-OOO-

Later in bed that night, Naruto lay awake. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get it out of his head. Even now his belly nurtured cocoons of endless butterflies.

What had it all meant?

Sasuke's soft touches, which had felt more like caresses than anything Naruto had ever experienced. The unnecessary amount of touching. The soft spoken voice against his ear. The way those dark eyes had looked at him, watched him, _spoke _to him and stole his breath away.

Naruto wanted to tear his hair out in frustration.

He hated how Sasuke had such power over him. He hated how he just somehow lost his head in Sasuke's mere presence, whether they be talking or arguing or fighting. He hated the way his heart beat ten times faster just from feeling the heat of Sasuke's gaze, the way his palms grew slick and sweaty from hearing the low baritones of Sasuke's voice. He hated the way Sasuke made him want to cry and scream and laugh and shout all at once.

But most of all, he hated the way he was currently craving Sasuke and the comfort of his warmth.

Throughout his life, Naruto had never been close to anyone. As a child, no one had wanted to touch him. But then, even growing up, ninjas did not show emotional weakness. Ninjas did not need to be comforted or feel physical contact. Sasuke was the first person whom Naruto had ever really shared such intimacy with, and he found that he didn't mind it, venturing so far as to say that he _enjoyed _it.

There was a certain amount of security that could be gained from Sasuke's company and friendship. It was not a matter of needing to be protected and mollycoddled, but more a matter of trust.

Out of everyone in the entire world, Naruto trusted Sasuke the most. Despite the fact Sasuke had run away from Konoha, spurned their bond and had been known to treat Naruto unkindly at times, Naruto could almost be certain that Sasuke care for him very deeply. They would go to the ends of the earth for each other. Or that was at least how Naruto felt.

This overwhelming truth hit Naruto with the force of a landslide and he was scared. Scared by the depth of his feelings.

Resolved, Naruto turned over and gazed up at the moon outside his bedroom window.

There would be no sleep for him tonight.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Naruto? You're not eating," Chouji said incredulously, nodding to the untouched pork in front of Naruto as if such a thing went against all things he believed in.<p>

This time, they had all decided to have yakiniku. It was one of Naruto's favourites. He usually loved grilling his own food, but tonight he just wasn't in the mood.

Naruto smiled weakly, "I'm not very hungry."

That caught the attention of all his friends seated at the table and they to stopped eating to regard him with stunned astonishment.

"Not hungry?! You're always stuffing your face whenever you can!" Kiba said.

"Yeah, you're always arguing with Chouji over who gets how many slices of pork," Ino pipped in. As if to prove her point, she added, "It's usually twenty or more, which is more than half of what most of us can eat."

There was a general consensus of nods.

"What? I can't have a small appetite for just one day?" Naruto protested.

"No," they chorused.

Taking pity of him, Tenten said, "Let's leave poor Naruto alone. He's probably just lovesick." She ignored the way Naruto choked on his drink and coughed half of it back up. "I know I can barely eat a thing when I am."

Stifled snorts behind hands went around the table, but no one else commented.

Naruto wanted to object to her premise but was too busy coughing out his lungs. Hinata was by his side, holding a napkin against his mouth solicitously.

"Where's the lovely Sakura-chan this fine evening?" Lee asked.

"She promised she would bring Sasuke along tonight, so I'm assuming she's still trying to convince him," Ino snickered.

Naruto began to choke again.

Neji gave him a helpful slap on the back. "I'm curious to see if Sasuke has changed much. It has been almost four years. I wonder what the life of a rogue ninja and Orochimaru's tutelage can do to a man."

"He's the same," Ino sighed dreamily. "No, not exactly. Even better."

"Really?" Tenten's face shone with excitement.

"Great, just great." Kiba grumbled, folding his arms. "He's a traitor! Can't you girls find someone less of an ass to moon over?"

"Well then that excludes you," Ino scoffed.

Kiba promptly gave her the finger.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "What about the rest of you?"

"I would very much like to see Sasuke again," Lee chirped, giving a thumbs-up. "I wonder how strong he has gotten."

"Very." Sai spoke as though it were a bad thing. "Apparently, he defeated Orochimaru."

"That's probably because Orochimaru couldn't use his arms anymore," Kiba said reproachfully. "Sasuke's not strong. He just steals his powers from others around him. I mean, think about. He went to Orochimaru, got trained, and then killed him. What an ungrateful prick."

"K-Kiba!" Hinata chided out of the corner of her mouth.

"Naruto!" Tenten said quickly. "You've been awfully quiet over there! Don't you have anything to say about this?" She turned to look at Naruto, who was sitting in silence and playing with his chopsticks.

"Oh, um…" he began awkwardly. "Uh… he's kinda been through a lot, you know? I think we should all just give him another chance."

Snorting, Kiba responded, "Well of course you would say that."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying that you always let Sasuke walk all over you!" retorted Kiba.

"I do not!" said Naruto angrily, standing up.

"Yes, you do," growled Kiba, rising too. "Ask anyone here, they'd agree with me."

Both Kiba and Naruto looked around at everyone else, but no one spoke up. Shikamaru could be seen mouthing 'troublesome' to himself. The tension was high. No one made eye contact with each other.

Sighing, Kiba sat down again. "Look, Naruto, I'm just saying that you will need to choose eventually. Sasuke or us."

"You're asking me to choose between my friends?" asked Naruto in disbelief, still standing.

"Sasuke's no friend to you," Kiba said simply, as though that closed the matter.

Fuming, Naruto was about to counter, but froze when he saw Sakura and Sasuke enter the restaurant. Sakura was a little ahead of him, beaming glamorously, while Sasuke loomed behind her, sulkier than ever.

Naruto gripped his napkin tightly.

"Hi guys, are we late?" asked Sakura brightly when they arrived at the table. Her face fell slightly when she saw all the grim expressions. "What's going on?" she asked, looking around at all of them.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," Tenten said quickly, returning the smile. "Come, sit down." She beckoned for Sakura and Sasuke to take their seats.

When they did, everyone stared at Naruto. Distracted by Sasuke's arrival, he had completely forgotten that he was still standing. Ever so slowly, Naruto resumed his spot at the table – sadly it was between Sai and Sasuke.

The atmosphere was tense and awkward as they all ordered more food.

Confused, Sakura grew frustrated with them all for behaving so strangely and no one would tell her what had happened.

Eager to salvage the ruined night, Tenten began telling a joke about an old merchant and young woman. Naruto didn't exactly understand it, but by the end, Lee, Kiba, Ino, Chouji and Sakura were rolling on the floor in hysterical tears. Hinata was blushing madly and there was even a hint of red across Neji, Shikamaru and Shino's cheeks. Sai was looking confused and Sasuke didn't react at all.

But the uncomfortable tension had been broken. Everyone became more talkative and energetic all of a sudden.

Only Naruto didn't feel the slightest bit better. He couldn't stop thinking about what Kiba had said. _Sasuke or us_. How was Naruto supposed to choose? Why did he even have to?

The night passed in a blurry haze of torture. Naruto could not recall ever being in such a foul mood. He was still angry and confused about his argument with Kiba, and it didn't help that he was running on practically little to no sleep. He was not hungry, but Sai kept trying to sneak some pieces of meat into Naruto's bowl, encouraging him to eat more. Sasuke on the other hand was blatantly ignoring Naruto, but occasionally shot them venomous looks.

Naruto wondered what he had done wrong this time.

Why did they have to be seated next to each other? Sasuke was making him nervous to the point that Naruto was shaking so much that he kept missing his mouth whenever he did find the strength to put his chopsticks to his lips. And Sai's incessant pampering wasn't helping. Sakura was also behaving most irritatingly. She was acting girlishly, completely different to the way she usually was. She kept giggling behind her hands, tossing her pink hair and fluttering her eyelashes, flirting shamelessly.

Naruto found it sickening. He wanted to go home.

Several minutes later, Sakura started running her hands through Sasuke's hair, saying that she needed to give him a haircut soon. She was touching him superfluously. Naruto could easily see the slow, lingering touches and Sasuke was letting her…

_SNAP_.

Naruto looked down at the broken chopsticks in his hand. He stared at the splintered wood that dug into his palm. His brain felt fuzzy and there was a loud ringing in his ears. He was faintly aware that everyone was looking at him, appalled.

"N-Naruto-kun, you're bleeding," said Hinata worriedly, pointing at his hand.

Sai held the injured appendage. "I think you may need stitches."

Retracting his hand, Naruto stood up. "No, it's okay. I'll just go home and take care of it." He gave an apologetic smile to his friends.

"I'll accompany you," Sasuke said abruptly, getting to his feet.

From Naruto's other side, Sai reacted immediately and also stood. "No, I've got it. You can stay here with Sakura." Sai smiled falsely at the Uchiha.

Sasuke's lip curled. "I said that I would take him home."

"And _I _said that I would take care of him."

Everybody's eyes darted rapidly back and forth between the two disputing ravens, utterly enraptured, afraid if they lingered too long, they would miss out on the slightest detail.

Naruto was just as dumbfounded as the rest of them.

"Do you intend to fight with me over this?" Sasuke asked softly.

It was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Why are you both arguing over something so stupid?!" Naruto yelled as Sai opened his mouth to respond. "I can get home perfectly fine on my own."

"And who will help you to remove the splinters?" Sai asked.

"I will."

Neji smoothly slid to his feet and walked over to Naruto.

Smiling in relief, Naruto allowed himself to be guided out of the restaurant by the Hyuuga. He tried to ignore the fact that Sasuke looked positively murderous.

* * *

><p>End of Part 1: Chapter 6<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	7. Part 1: Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Naruto winced as Neji pulled out yet another piece of chopstick from his palm, just beneath the skin that led to his thumb.<p>

"So what was wrong with you tonight?" Neji asked conversationally, dropping the blood-soaked wood onto the pile of other splinters.

"What makes you think there's anything wrong?"

"Come now, I am not so unobservant like the others. You were behaving not at all like your usual cheery self. The inability to eat one of your favourite dishes, the sulking, the foul mood-"

"Okay, okay," Naruto groused. "You don't have to make a list. I just haven't been feeling up to speed lately."

Neji hummed in response but did not comment further.

"I was just mad at Kiba is all," Naruto said crossly.

Neji gave a look that clearly said he did not believe a word. "Kiba can be rash and blinkered at times, you know this. And since when do you get angry enough to break your chopsticks?"

Huffing grumpily, Naruto turned his head away.

Neji sighed heavily as though he were a teacher trying to explain things to a stubborn child. "Naruto, you have been my good friend for many years now. You once saved me from myself. Let me help you now."

Touched by the concern, Naruto smiled. "It's not important. I've just been having trouble sleeping lately. And I've been feeling anxious and faint a lot of the time. But I don't think it's anything serious."

Neji's pale eyes shone in amusement. "Perhaps Tenten was right after all."

"What do you mean?" Naruto frowned.

"It seems that you _are _lovesick."

"What?! No, I'm not." Naruto shook his head in denial.

He was most certainly _not _lovesick! Why did everyone insist that he was?

"Oh?" Neji raised his eyebrows. "The difficulty sleeping, the anxiety, the loss of appetite, the moodiness… With the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox, you never fall ill. How else would you explain your situation?"

"But I _can't_ be!" Naruto threw his hands in the air. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"Love knows no bounds apparently," Neji quipped wisely. "As Tenten has so kindly reminded me every time I ask her why she is still as infatuated with Uchiha as the day she met him. Actually, most of the female populace our age seem to be hopelessly attached to him, notwithstanding the fact Sasuke has yet to show an interest in any of them."

"How did we get onto the subject of Sasuke?" Naruto shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

"I apologise," Neji said primly, putting down the tweezers. "I was merely trying to point out that people can have feelings against their better judgement, since you objected so strongly to the idea of being lovesick."

Naruto paused. "You really think I might be in love?" he asked doubtfully.

Neji smiled gently. "Only you can truly answer that."

-OOO-

Naruto lay in an open field, the starry sky spread above him like a giant twinkling sheet of never ending splendor. He turned to the person next to him and smiled, lightly trailing his hand over the fair, smooth skin. He pressing the entire length of his body against the other, lean, hard and pale. He held on tightly, afraid to let go.

He ran both hands through perfect and soft hair, letting the strands dance through his fingers. Long, pale digits knotted themselves into Naruto's own blond hair, pulling his face downwards until he met with soft, warm lips.

They kissed in frenzied haste, tumbling wildly across the grass in their naked forms.

Panting, Naruto looked down at the glorious body he hovered over.

Smoky ebony eyes gazed back up at him.

"_Dobe."_

Naruto's eyes flew open. He lay on his bed, breathless and gasping. He felt as though he had just run all the way to Suna and back. His body was hot and sweaty. His lower regions hurt, aching in a way that he had never felt before.

Inexperienced and young as he was, he was not entirely clueless. He had picked up several things from being with Jiraiya. This had been one of them.

Gingerly, Naruto slid his hand beneath his blanket and reached down between his legs. His eyes widened when he felt the stiffness there.

_No._

This couldn't be happening. This _definitely _couldn't be happening.

His first ever wet dream.

And it had been about…Sasuke.

This was bad.

* * *

><p>Naruto was lazing on his favourite park bench under a shady tree, lost deep in thought. It was Sunday and he had no missions to speak of. This was not a good sign for him though, because no missions meant that his mind was not preoccupied, and an unpreoccupied mind meant more brooding over a certain dark-haired boy.<p>

Naruto sighed.

He couldn't deny it any longer, Neji had been right all along.

He _liked _Sasuke. And undeniably very, very, _very _much.

But wasn't it strange? A boy fancying another boy? He had never heard of or seen anything like it.

And just why did he have to fall in love with _Sasuke _of all people? He was the most wanted and most unattainable person in all of Konoha.

Not to mention it felt like the utmost betrayal of Sakura's trust and her friendship.

But it did somehow make sense. Sasuke had always been a part of Naruto's life in some way.

Even when young, the Uchiha had been the bane of Naruto's existence. Hating his very guts had been Naruto's favourite hobby. Sasuke had everything. He possessed the skills, the looks, the popularity…anything and everything Naruto admired and envied. But Naruto's mixed feelings of resentment and grudging respect had gradually matured into friendship and brotherhood.

He remembered seeing Sasuke down at the pier just after the Uchiha massacre. Naruto had longed to go to him, to sit next to him. But he didn't have the nerve to. He would just watch him for hours, watching that lone figure sitting on the pier staring out into the open, still water.

The thought that Sasuke was alone made Naruto feel not so lonely anymore.

From then on he had felt some sort of connection with Sasuke. He knew Sasuke felt it too, even though they never spoke of it. It wasn't something Naruto could explain, or visibly grasp even, but he could _feel _it, this bond with Sasuke that he shared with no one else.

"Naruto!" Sakura sang, bouncing over to him.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto sat up and regarded her. "Hi, Sakura-chan." The suffix was said more out of habit than affection.

"A little birdie told me that you have a crush on someone!" Sakura was smiling a Cheshire grin so wide he could see all of her white teeth.

Naruto leapt to his feet.

"What?! Who?"

He was certain Neji would never reveal anything Naruto had said to him in confidence – the man was too prideful.

"Never mind that! So? Who's the lucky girl?" A sly smirk danced across Sakura's lips and she waggled her eyebrows.

Naruto blushed and squawked. "There's no girl!"

"Oh sure," Sakura said disbelievingly with a roll of her eyes. "Who else would there be?"

She was so certain and insistent. Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that she was so enthusiastic about the prospect of him having another love interest because then she no longer had to worry about him attempting her woo her.

Naruto's indignant response was interrupted by the untimely arrival of Kakashi and Sasuke, who happened to be walking by.

"Hello you two," Kakashi smiled. He glanced from Sakura's mischievous face to Naruto's flustered one. "What's going on?"

"Naruto likes someone," teased Sakura in a singsong voice.

Naruto simply wanted to die when all sets of eyes settled on him.

He could sense Sasuke staring at him, but he didn't dare look to find out. Unhelpfully vivid flashes of his dream featuring the Uchiha were racing through his mind. If he didn't calm himself, soon he would have a bigger problem on his hands, or more precisely, between his legs.

"Oh do you, Naruto?" Kakashi rubbed his hands together delightedly. "Ah, all my students are growing up. So, who is she?"

"Hinata," said Sakura immediately, without a hint of doubt. Naruto didn't even have a chance to protest.

"Oh really?" Kakashi said with great interest as Naruto gave Sakura a look of deepest annoyance, at which she stuck her tongue out playfully. "But Hinata is the complete opposite of you." He turned to Naruto and thought for a moment. "Well, maybe that might not be such a bad thing."

Giggling, Sakura added, "Maybe Naruto has a thing for quiet people with fair skin and dark, blue hair."

Naruto's face immediately burned.

"Tch, why do you insist on chatting about such futile and trivial matters?" Sasuke muttered to Sakura, turning from the conversation. "You are such a bore. I often question why I care to bother with you."

A look of paramount hurt bloomed on Sakura's face as Sasuke walked away.

"He is such a delight to be around." Kakashi sighed, shaking his head. "I think I'm going to head off. Sadly I have a mission report to write up that was due days ago." He disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Naruto touched his fingers to the back of Sakura's hand. "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" he asked softly.

Sakura's shoulders shook. "He hates me," she choked.

"No. No, of course he doesn't." Naruto gently enveloped her in his embrace.

Sakura gripped on tightly.

Naruto stood quietly as she wept against his neck. She wept until the collar of his jacket was completely drenched in tears. Sometimes she would wail loudly in his ear, other times she would cry silently. He held her through it all, gently stroking her hair and whispering words of what he hoped were comfort.

When she had finally calmed down enough, Sakura revealed that Sasuke had been brooding incessantly as of late and become increasingly snappish and moody, barely tolerating to be in the same room as her. He was behaving completely differently from when he had first woken up in hospital to find Sakura tending to him.

During those first few weeks of his return, Sasuke had asked her to be his girlfriend. Of course, Sakura had instantly agreed. It had been all her dreams come true.

At first Sasuke had been the perfect boyfriend, attentive and polite. But the fairy tale did not last. It had been a downhill ride from there.

Sasuke had begun to treat Sakura like she was invisible. He was always either in his room, or out of the house. He frequently went out at night without prior notice and did not returning until early morning. Sakura had no idea what he did in that time, and she worried that he was seeing someone else.

Naruto listened quietly without interruption. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He did not know what would motivate Sasuke to have a girlfriend if he was going to treat her in such a way.

A selfish part of Naruto mourned that he would never know what it felt like to have Sasuke as a boyfriend, but he stomped ruthlessly on it. It was not his place to do so.

Not knowing how else to help, Naruto took Sakura back to her house and made her a strong cup of her favourite jasmine tea. He placed it in her shaky hands. The hot liquid would warm and soothe her nerves.

She hiccoughed and accepted the cup, pressing her lips to the rim and drinking deeply.

Naruto sat by the couch with her, but Sakura's eyelids began to droop heavily, so he carried her to her bed.

She asked him to lay with her, so he did.

Never in his wildest dreams had Naruto thought he would be here in Sakura's bed. Many hours and nights had been spent wondering what it would be like to be invited even just into her bedroom, but Naruto found that it did not excite him as it would have in the past. Now, she was merely a girl and a close friend.

Sakura looked into his blue eyes.

"You're so good to me," she mumbled tiredly. "You always know how to cheer me up with your stupid grins and cheesy smiles. You're so gentle and sweet. I wish he was more like you."

Naruto's eyes grew wide when Sakura took his hand in hers and slid it along the soft planes of her abdomen.

"Touch me. Make me feel loved," she whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

At that moment Naruto thought he saw a shadow flit across the window and he bolted upright. He quickly went to the window, but when he looked out, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

He returned to Sakura.

She had fallen asleep. Naruto stayed with her a while longer. He touched the warm skin of her cheek. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," he whispered and placed a kiss against her forehead.

-OOO-

Later, Naruto was pounding his fist on the door to Sasuke's house. He had every intention of giving that heartless bastard a talking to.

All was silent and still. Night had already settled, bringing about a chill that nipped at Naruto's skin. Winter would be upon them soon.

He waited outside for several minutes, pounded again, then waited some more.

Either Sasuke was not home, or ignoring him.

Naruto went around the house, checking the windows. They were all closed, their curtains pulled shut and revealing nothing. Usually it would have been child's play to track down Sasuke, but ever since he had been put on chakra restraints, Naruto was not able to sense him.

He supposed he could have broken down the door and demanded an audience with the Uchiha were he home, but he didn't feel inclined to.

Tiredly, Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

This business between he, Sasuke and Sakura was turning out to be more complicated than he originally thought. He slowly made his way home. On his way up the steps, he noticed his door slightly ajar. The neighbourhood kids must have dropped by for a visit.

He did not hurry up the stairs like most would have if they saw that their house had been broken into. This happened so frequently to Naruto that he had stopped caring long ago. He did not own anything of great fortune. And pranks could easily be undone.

Anticipating the bucket above the doorway, Naruto gently eased his way inside, cutting the rope and bringing the bucket down. He was careful not to spill the contents, which this time turned out to be manure. His couch had been slashed until the stuffing burst from the threadbare material and his kitchen had been raided and emptied entirely. But apart from that, not much else had suffered any damage.

In bed, Naruto curled into a ball and wrapped his blanket around him as tightly as he could. His bedroom was freezing from the icy night air that blew in from the broken window above his bed.

He did not sleep.

But it was not the cold that troubled him.

* * *

><p>A week passed by without incident.<p>

Upon request by the Kazekage, Naruto was ordered to travel to Suna. He had been as swift as he could, but his haste was made unnecessary when Gaara informed him that he was only there because Gaara had missed his company and wanted to catch up.

The thought was not unappreciated.

The few days that followed were an enjoyable holiday. Naruto was given a full tour of Suna and it's many buildings and markets. The culture was entirely different from Konoha, and was a welcome change. It was not that he had never been to Suna before, but this was the first time he had the opportunity to peruse the village at his leisure.

Naruto thought he would not mind living there. But of course, Konoha would always be where his heart truly lay.

Almost too soon, Naruto had to return home. Gaara had given him a handshake and a solid hug and sent him on his way.

Naruto hoped Sakura and Sasuke would have managed to resolve their problems by the time he got back.

When he reached Konoha's gates, Sai was waiting to inform him that Sasuke had been arrested for breaking into the Hokage's office and attacking several Anbu.

-OOO-

Naruto argued with Tsunade. Then he screamed at Tsunade. Then he pleaded with her. She eventually acquiesced and commanded two Anbu to accompany him down to the dungeons.

The flickering lights of the fire-lit torches danced across his vision, the shadows licking up the walls. The detaining cells were barely larger than a regular-sized wardrobe and reeked of sweat and blood and all things foul. Walking along the passageway, Naruto could hear the prisoners, their occasional coughs or incoherent mutterings signalling the first signs of madness.

Sasuke was staring at the cracks running along the grey-stoned wall in front of him. He sat completely still. But Naruto could tell he was wary and alert from the way his body tensed at the sounds of keys jangling and footsteps.

The Anbu locked Naruto in with Sasuke and left.

Usually visitors were not allowed to be incarcerated with the criminal, else the criminal take them hostage or kill them, but Naruto had a feeling that the Anbu didn't particularly care what happened to him either way.

Sasuke was still faced away from him when Naruto turned his attention on him.

The nerves came crawling back.

Naruto cleared his throat.

Then Sasuke looked up at him.

And Sasuke did not need to say any more. Those eyes told Naruto everything. They told him that all Sasuke wanted was to be gone, to be away from the very village that held him back and haunted his memories. They told him revenge was their only ambition and hope.

A pain so terrible washed over Naruto and he could not speak for minutes.

He took a deep breath.

"Why did you break into the Hokage's office?"

"Sharingan," was Sasuke's only reply, but it was enough.

Naruto nodded.

"Did you find it?"

"No."

There was silence. Naruto collected his thoughts. Sasuke picked at a loose thread in the fabric of his pants.

Naruto hesitated. "Is there a way? Is there a way for you to live…without revenge?"

"Is there a way for you to live without the air you breathe?" Sasuke shot back.

"And there's nothing else? You can't find _anything_ else to live for? What about Sakura?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Hardly," he commented.

"And…me?" Naruto asked so quietly as though hoping Sasuke would not hear him.

There was a pregnant pause.

"My statement still stands."

Naruto nodded. His heart was as heavy as the stones that trapped Sasuke inside the prison's walls.

"But what if…what if I told you that … I'm in love with you?"

Sasuke regarded Naruto painstakingly scrupulously, his unreadable and penetrating gaze roving every square inch of Naruto until even the roots of Naruto's blond hair turned red.

Those dark eyes returned to blue.

"That changes nothing."

"N-Nothing?" Naruto repeated hollowly.

"I already told you once, stop trying to looking for your friend, he's dead." Sasuke spoke the words slowly and precisely.

Naruto had to look away. He couldn't bear it. All this time, these past few months, he had foolishly allowed himself to hope that everything might return to normal.

"But you …What about that day…Why did you teach me…Why did you touch me?" stuttered Naruto.

"I did that on a whim. It doesn't mean anything's changed. I'm growing very tired of trying to convince you. _You mean nothing to me_."

Naruto locked onto Sasuke, and Sasuke stared back without a hint of apology. His eyes were hard and extremely clear.

Finally, Sasuke broke the eye contact. He called for the guards.

"Do you care for me at all?" Naruto asked quietly. "Even just a little bit?"

The door to the cell creaked open.

"Hurry up," one of the guards said roughly, jingling his keys impatiently.

Sasuke turned away. "Go home, Naruto."

He didn't sound quite as calm as he had before.

* * *

><p>End of Part 1: Chapter 7<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	8. Part 1: Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was already midday when Naruto arrived at the ninja academy. It had been so long since he had last visited, he found it difficult to navigate his way around with the new renovations. Colourful pictures and photos of brave and worthy ninja lined the walls. He was amused when he saw Jiraiya's devious face on one of them.<p>

When Naruto found what he was looking for, he paused outside. His old sensei was teaching a class, drawing diagrams of hand signs for the substitution jutsu on the board.

Not wanting to interrupt, Naruto waited by the entrance. His consideration was rendered fruitless when a little ginger-haired boy at the very front pointed a shaking finger to the doorway and squeaked, "The bad fox man is here!"

The chattering immediately died down. Identical pairs of frightened and wide eyes stared at him. The small Aburame girl who was sitting nearest to him visibly trembled from head to foot. Two young Hyuuga twins seated at the back were nudging each other in the ribs. Clearing his throat, Naruto took a step forward and addressed his old teacher. The children all gasped and sat back in their seats. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You asked me to come by, Iruka-sensei?"

Ignoring the class's reaction, Iruka nodded. He set his students to work on an essay he wanted due the next day. They all whined and moaned loudly in protest. Then fell silent at the stern look he gave them.

Iruka turned a warm smile on Naruto and beckoned him over. "Don't mind them," he said gently, quietly enough that his students wouldn't hear. "You know how parents can be. These kids don't know any better. They only know what they've been taught."

"I know," Naruto sighed heavily.

Iruka walked over to his cabinet by the corner of the room and pulled out a thick file. "I was hoping you would do me a favour and hand these to Tsunade-sama. She never seems to be available when I stop by her office to see her."

"Okay, sure." Naruto took the folder from him.

"I'm sorry about Sasuke by the way." Iruka said sombrely. "I heard the council decided to imprison him for a year and have a further three years of probation after that. Apparently he took it very badly. Sasuke was always one to love his freedom, even as a child. It's a shame really, such wasted potential and talent. He was the best student I ever had. Aside from you, of course," he added with a wink.

Not knowing what to say, Naruto forced a laugh and smiled good-naturedly.

"So how are you?" Iruka asked. "The last time I saw Kakashi, he said that you were besotted with Hinata?"

"I am _not_!"

Iruka smiled at Naruto's outburst. "I see. But there is a special someone?"

Naruto paused. "I suppose there is," he mumbled, looking away.

"And does this person feel the same way about you?"

"No. Not one bit as far as I can tell," Naruto said dully.

Sasuke and his mixed signals… He would forever be an unsolvable mystery.

Iruka gave a long sigh, his expression sympathetic. "Unrequited love can be difficult. Kami knows I went through such a hardship in my younger years… Have you tried confessing your feelings to this person?"

"Yes. And when I did, he totally disregarded my feelings!" Naruto huffed angrily.

The sting of rejection was still raw and made his eyes burn.

"_He_?" Iruka clarified.

Something about his old sensei's tone seemed dangerous and not a matter to be trifled with. He was frowning the deepest, most appalled frown Naruto had ever seen cross his benevolent face.

And for some reason, Naruto felt the compulsion to lie.

"_She_. I said 'she'. You must have heard me wrong Iruka-Sensei. Probably growing deaf and senile in your old age! Of course I said 'she'!"

* * *

><p>It was early morning.<p>

At the first sightings of dawn, flocks of birds flew across the blood-red sky, morphing into nothing but small black dots against the yellow rising sun. Their soft cries played a mournful tune that became lost on the gusts of wind that brushed past in strong bursts.

Naruto stepped outside of his house garbed completely in black attire. There was a mask covering his entire head. Not a single lock of his blond hair was visible. In his hand, he carried a small travel bag. Its sides were slightly bulging from being crammed to the seams with weapons, rations, clothes and medical aids.

Standing atop the spiked roof of Konoha Penitentiary, Naruto squinted through the black mesh material covering his eyes. He had done his homework and made all the necessary preparations.

This was it.

Dawn had just broke, which meant the shifts were about to change. Now was his chance. He had deliberately chosen this time because not many people were up and about yet, except for hard-working famers planting seed and crop on the other side of the village. Also, the prison sentries would be weary and worn and less on their guard, most likely fantasizing about going home and collapsing on their beds after a warm meal to fill their bellies. He knew this from experience.

As discreetly as he possibly could, Naruto climbed to the edge and peered downwards.

His heart sank when he saw Chouji, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru lounging about the entrance. Kiba was leaning against the wall, yawning widely and complaining to Chouji, who was munching happily on a large bag of barbeque-flavoured chips nestled between his large chubby hands. Shino was standing still as a statue and Akamaru was whining softly, probably from boredom and hunger.

Dread filled him.

For a moment, Naruto faltered.

He couldn't do this, not to them. He just _couldn't_.

His resolve quickly crumbled. He turned back with resignation, prepared to walk away, but a flash of Sasuke, miserable and trapped in a room of concrete and steel, filled his mind.

He quickly shook his head.

No, he would do this. If it was for Sasuke, Naruto would do it.

Mustering every ounce of courage and willpower he had, Naruto did something he thought he would never do.

He attacked his friends.

"Kiba! Behind you!" Chouji yelled.

Before Kiba even had a chance to react, Naruto delivered a fast chop to the back of his neck, knocking him out in an instant. Now that the fastest of them was out of commission, Naruto aimed for Chouji, who was more of a threat to him than Shino.

Akamaru began barking wildly.

Naruto put a stop to that immediately, but he knew he would not have much time before reinforcements came by to check on what the noise was about.

It was more difficult than he had anticipated, but with the help of several well-timed shadow clones and his prior knowledge of his friends' fighting habits, Naruto managed to take them all down. The entire time, he imagined that he had merely contested them to a friendly sparring match to lessen his shame. It had not worked at all. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Loud footsteps sounded in the distance and Naruto quickly hurried inside. He needed to get a move on. The prison was like an icebox when he entered, and incredibly dark. He could barely see the outstretched hand that he waved in front of his face. His breath rose in steamy puffs each time he exhaled. The air seemed to have gotten even fouler since the last time he had visited. Two Chuunin sentries sat at the admission desk playing cards by firelight. They looked up at him, their mouths slowly growing wide with horror. He swiftly took care of them.

He could now hear shouting and loud bangs. Someone must have found the bodies of Kiba and the others and had gone to alert Konoha's head of security and to find backup.

Trying desperately to recall the direction the Anbu had taken him the last time he had come to see Sasuke, Naruto hurried along the narrow pathways, knocking out any guards he happened to pass. He also set up barriers and seals that would inconvenience and slow down his pursuers.

The prisoners began stirring in their sleep, aroused from the loud noises and scuffles. Some came right up to the bars of their cells and shrieked and jeered like monkeys, reaching their frail and pasty arms out and begging and grabbing at Naruto to free them.

He ignored them.

If he didn't hurry, the ruckus they were making was going to cause him to be captured. Thankfully, he didn't have to run much farther until he reached Sasuke's cell.

It was even colder and filthier here. He thought he smelt rotting flesh.

Sasuke was sitting against the wall, gazing up at the moon through the small circular window in the ceiling of his cell. From here, he must not have been able to hear all the bedlam happening around the rest of the prison.

When he turned his head in mild surprise at Naruto's arrival, the soft moonlight fell onto his face, striping it with the shadows of the bars.

It was a breathtakingly beautiful but terrible sight.

Naruto hastily moved to unlock the barred door with the set of keys he had stolen from the front desk. It took a while. There were many keys that looked like they would fit the hole. He prayed that he had placed enough barriers and seals to hold everyone back long enough.

Once he had finally opened the door, he rushed inside and set to work on removing the manacles that bound Sasuke's neck, wrists and ankles. He could sense the searching gaze on him, but he did not look up to see. Sasuke said nothing, but he must have known who Naruto was.

Fingers fumbling slightly with the keys, Naruto managed to free the raven from his shackles.

Sasuke rubbed at the angry, red patches around his neck in quiet relief. He seemed slightly frail and weak, but strong enough to run. Naruto was aware Sasuke could not help him fight with the chakra restraints in place. It would be up to him to get the both of them out of there.

He rapidly rose to his feet and poked his head around the corner. There was no one in sight. "Quickly," Naruto whispered, motioning for Sasuke to get out.

Without a word, the Uchiha swiftly stood up and followed him.

At first, they tried to stay on the low, sneaking past guards and wedging themselves into tight gaps in the walls. But eventually, the reinforcements became too great in number as they met with more and more sentries and guards on their way out.

Finally, Naruto simply grabbed onto Sasuke and ran, punched and kicked his way through them all, never once letting go of Sasuke's hand. Knowing it was their only chance of escaping, he was forced to call upon the aid of one thousand shadow clones.

His signature jutsu.

It was too late now. Sasuke, along with everyone else, could most definitely be certain of his identity. The Uchiha's grip on his hand tightened and together, the two of them ran and ran. Naruto was grateful once they made it out of the dark and oppressive prison and he was granted the full use of his vision once more. But his gratitude was short-lived when a never-ending supply of gennin, chuunin, jounin and black ops poured in from all sides.

Naruto could see his friends mixed in with the rest of them. His shadow clones could not hold them. As a last resort, he summoned Gammabunta, Gamakichi and Gammatatsu. Naruto did not ask them to fight for him. The element of surprise was all he needed.

Under the cover of pandemonium, Naruto and Sasuke reached the outskirts of the village relatively quickly. No one followed them. Naruto let go of Sasuke and they slipped unnoticed under several loose bricks at the base of Konoha's back wall.

They travelled for a while longer, running along side by side each other in silence, Sasuke always remaining a little behind Naruto, who was speeding ahead but still bearing in mind to cover their tracks.

Eventually, they had run so deep into the forest that the morning sunlight was completely blocked by the thick canopy above, giving the appearance of nighttime. The sound of running water could be heard not too far away. Several deer cantered about curiously. "This should be far enough." Naruto stopped. He turned around to face Sasuke, who landed quietly behind him.

Naruto removed the small travelling pack from his back, making a show of being business-like about it. "Here, I prepared this for you. It has the basic stuff you'll need. Ninja gear, rations, clothes, tent…" He roughly pushed the pack into the Uchiha's hands.

Sasuke accepted it, subdued.

For someone who had just escaped from prison, he did not look very happy.

Reaching into his front pocket, Naruto pulled out a small scroll barely larger than the size of his palm. The Hokage insignia was stamped across it in bright red, a thin string tied around it. He held it out for Sasuke to take. "Your Sharingan was bound by this scroll." Naruto explained. "Find your teammates and they can help you unseal it. You can't do it yourself. It has to be done by someone else. It takes a while, otherwise I would do it."

Sasuke took the scroll from Naruto. "The chakra restraints?" he asked quietly.

"I'll remove them now," Naruto said brusquely. "I haven't done it before, but I know how to."

Sasuke nodded, waiting.

"Um… You'll need to take your shirt off first though," Naruto stuttered, losing his cool demeanour. He was grateful for the mask, which hid his blushing face.

Without delay, Sasuke swiftly removed his shirt. There was a small green seal in the centre of his pale, smooth chest.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto tentatively placed his hand against the middle of those hard, chiselled planes. Sasuke's skin was cool to his touch. Naruto needed to calm himself if he hoped to get rid of the chakra restraints. He had to channel his own energy into the seal to break it. It required utmost precision and concentration. He closed his eyes.

But he couldn't do it.

Sasuke's heart was beating steadily and firmly beneath his palm.

Alive.

Naruto's entire world.

How much he longed for that heart to belong to him.

Heat was pooling in his lower belly and every fibre of his body tingled, a feeling Naruto had unwillingly grown familiar with by now. His breath quickened, loud enough that he was sure Sasuke could hear.

A noise caught at the back of his throat.

Sasuke reached over and pulled the mask from Naruto's head.

The material fell away, revealing Naruto's flushed, whiskered face and burning blue eyes.

Sasuke said nothing. His face was entirely impassive. But his gaze was an entirely different matter. Those two fiery black coals held all the intensity in the world. It gave Naruto the strength and courage to say what he did next.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he whispered.

Again, Sasuke said nothing.

"I meant it when I said it, you know. I love you." Naruto's hand moved to grasp Sasuke's bare shoulder tightly, his nails digging into the pale flesh. He desperately needed Sasuke to know this. "No matter what happens, no matter what you do, I will _always _love you, and I'll be waiting for you whenever you decide to come home. I don't know if this means anything to you, but I swear it."

Once he had finished speaking, Naruto forced himself to step back. His hand fell away.

"You'll also be wanting this back," he said softly. Naruto held out Sasuke's katana along with a silver kunai. It was extremely unique since most were made only in black. "It's my good luck kunai." Naruto explained. "So you'll be safe. Make sure you survive, okay? … You might not believe me, but I wish you every happiness in the world, Sasuke."

He smiled at the raven.

Sasuke's black eyes were conflicted and seemed to take on a new stormy darkness, but he accepted the gifts and tucked them into his belt.

Swallowing heavily, Naruto knew it was time to say goodbye.

"You'd better get going. They could discover us any time now." His voice was shaky and thick. "They'll come after you and drag you back to prison. But I promise you, I won't chase after you anymore. I won't try and force you back to Konoha… You're free."

Sasuke gave a stiff nod of thanks and turned away, about to leave.

Naruto's heart plummeted down into his stomach. His vision swam in front of his eyes. He determinedly fixed his gaze on his shoes. He couldn't breathe. His knees must have begun shaking, because the ground was suddenly quaking. He wished Sasuke would just hurry up and go. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"Naruto."

Unable to ignore the way that silken voice called out his name, Naruto raised his eyes.

Something in their depths must have struck the Uchiha, for he gave a long-suffering groan.

In less than four strides, he had covered the ground between them and encompassed Naruto in an earth-shattering, bone-breaking embrace. His lips smashed into Naruto's with the force of a landslide. Hands dug into Naruto's flesh so deeply they were sure to cause bruising.

Naruto's first reaction was shock. He tried to pull away, but Sasuke wouldn't let him and only forced Naruto's mouth further open. Though Naruto did not understand at all, he found that he didn't care anymore. He gave into the kiss entirely. He responded with just as much fervour, clutching handfuls of that wonderfully soft raven hair between his fingers and nearly tearing the roots out in desperation.

Sasuke kissed him so urgently and with such unrestrained violence. There was nothing tender or romantic about it. Just a bottomless furnace of paramount desire and need.

It ripped Naruto's senses to shreds. Until now, he had not realised how fiercely his body had been craving Sasuke's touch. But the way those hands dived under his jacket and beneath his shirt, scorching and caressing his skin, and travelling lower still… Such sweet delight had to be forbidden. Naruto was sure he would spontaneously combust. He had never been properly kissed before and was awkward and so terribly, terribly eager in his inexperience. But Sasuke seemed to know exactly what he was doing as he plundered Naruto's mouth with his lips, teeth and tongue.

All too soon, it was over.

Dizzy and nearly faint, Naruto didn't understand what he saw when Sasuke stepped away from him. He didn't understand the pearly drops that clung to the bottoms of Sasuke's lashes. He didn't understand those sorrowful eyes, looking at him with so much anguish.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked weakly, touching that beautiful, porcelain face with the tips of his fingers.

Then he noticed the handle of the silver kunai protruding from his chest.

* * *

><p>End of Part 1: Chapter 8<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	9. Part 1: Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update! As an apology I posted a two chapter special! This will be the end of Part 1.

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

**Additional Warnings:** There are some offensive concepts in this chapter concerning homosexuality and mental illness; I hope this doesn't upset anyone! It was considered a mental disorder in the field of psychology until the 1970s. So I wanted to explore that concept in this story.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The bed was hard. The room was cold. Someone had left the window open. Outside, rain and snow pelted down in heavy sheets. The dark sky gave no clue as to what time of day it was. Winter had finally arrived. He only just realized this implied he had already been seventeen for nearly two months without knowing. Naruto gingerly sat up in the bed. The springs creaked beneath him. He was extra cautious as he treaded across the room in his hospital gown. Rainwater had somehow gotten in and spread across the floor, particularly around the bed. His was the only one in the room. A shabby armchair sat alone in the dark corner.<p>

When he reached the door he found it to be locked. Naruto lifted the flap covering the window of the door. All he could see was a blank white wall opposite and a deserted corridor.

Naruto traipsed back to bed and burrowed under the warm covers. He could have climbed out the window, but he was in a hospital gown and his clothes were missing. He did not feel like going out into that stormy weather.

He lay awake for hours, listening to the wind rattle the windows and beat against the walls.

No one came to visit him.

Without the distraction of company, Naruto's mind was free to wander. His thoughts haunted him. They cursed his stupidity. His mind kept playing and replaying his last moments with Sasuke.

In retrospect, he probably should have expected such treatment. _He_ had tried to kill Sasuke before, albeit unknowingly, and Sasuke must have merely been returning the favor. The Uchiha was an enthusiast of revenge after all. And Naruto had been so insistent that Sasuke still cared about him, Sasuke had most likely grown frustrated with him that he had tried to kill him to prove a point.

He must have really hated Naruto to go to such extremes.

Naruto clenched his hand over his heart, where the kunai he had given Sasuke had been embedded in his chest. Sasuke really didn't care about him. Naruto was sure of it now. The kiss had just been a distraction.

_Sasuke didn't care_.

Unintentionally, a scream of anger, frustration and despair ripped from Naruto's lungs. Stifling his mouth, he wept quietly for a long time. He cried until his eyes felt they would pop out of his skull. He cried until he couldn't breathe anymore.

And then he fell silent.

* * *

><p>Attacking one's own comrades was considered an extremely serious crime in Konoha. In fact, it was ranked higher than helping a prisoner escape, as Tsunade informed Naruto several days.<p>

He was entirely truthful and confessed everything, the breaking into the Hokage's office to find the Sharingan, the raiding of Konoha Penitentiary… He did not leave out any details.

But he did not mention the kiss. Or how he had been stabbed by his own lucky kunai.

The Hokage stared heatedly at him the entire time, her honey-golden eyes nearly bulging from their sockets. Paperwork lay scattered about the floor of her office in a layer of mess and disarray. In a tantrum, she had thrown the Hokage chair out the window. Kotetsu and Izumo could be seen heaving it back up the steps, looking extremely disgruntled. "I was hoping that you would have more sense than this, Naruto," Tsunade scowled. "I understand that you think the way you brought Sasuke back was cheap and dishonourable, but as Hokage, I cannot accept it. Our line of work does not accommodate for selfish intentions no matter how noble. Everything we do should be done for the good of Konoha. You betrayed the very village you swore to protect."

Naruto stood with a bowed head, staring dejectedly at the floor. He wholly disagreed with her. She had become hardened from the cold realities of running a village. But he chose not to voice his thoughts.

"Didn't I ask you to lay low? The council is still plotting against you!" Tsunade leaned back in her chair, yanked open her cabinet drawer and drank copiously from the bottle of sake she found there.

Naruto watched her in quiet contemplation.

"I think I can get you a lighter sentence. You have been a good ninja after all. Until now that is. I wonder if there is any way I can try and pin this as an outsider's doing. Placing you under genjutsu and-"

The door burst open. Danzo stood at the threshold looking quite smug. "Trying to cover up the evidence I see," he said, a gloating smile flitting across his wrinkled face. His small eyes darted from Naruto to Tsunade.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Tsunade snapped, suddenly appearing quite sober. Her shoulders were tense, her posture rigid.

"I do have a brain," Danzo murmured absentmindedly. "It is too late, Uzumaki Naruto will be beyond your help soon."

Turning on his heel, Danzo walked out of the office. He paused. "Your era will end soon, Tsunade-hime. And when I become Hokage, I will keep your beloved jinchuuriki on a much tighter leash."

"Hey! Don't talk to Tsunade-baachan like that!" Naruto growled. "She's a better Hokage than you'll ever be!"

Danzo fixed a disdainful smile on Naruto. "Oh don't you mind with her, Uzumaki Naruto. No, I would be more concerned about myself if I were you." Something wicked and cunning seemed to stir within those dark depths as Naruto gazed back defiantly into Danzo's eyes. "You will see," he murmured.

With a great swish of his cloak, he disappeared.

-OOO-

It happened two days later.

In the morning, Naruto was once again called into the Hokage's office. The rain was pouring down, relentless and unforgiving, as though the heavens themselves were paying their own retribution. It was a cold day with frosty winds that bit at his skin and turned it raw.

When Naruto arrived, he found that only Shizune was waiting for him. She looked at him with a mixture of pity and disappointment. "They're waiting for you, in the courtrooms," she said softly.

Unable to find his voice, Naruto only nodded and allowed Shizune to lead him to the basement of the Hokage Tower. His teeth were chattering despite the mildly warm temperature inside. Nervous apprehension trickled through his veins like ice, colder than the winds outside.

Finally, they stopped outside a large wooden door. Opening it, Shizune ushered him inside.

Naruto's legs felt like lead as he stiffly entered.

Tsunade, Danzo and several severe-looking officials were already present. Naruto had never seen them before, but they must have been people from the Konoha Council. They sat along the large, rectangular table. In the very centre was a glass vase containing one shrivelled and dry sunflower. The officials were chatting amiably amongst themselves. The only other person who seemed downtrodden was Tsunade.

As Naruto entered, the murmurings stopped and they all turned to him.

"Sit down," an elderly man near the front instructed, indicating to the seat at the head of the table.

It was the same courtroom they had used for Sasuke's trial. Naruto perched himself on the very edge of the straight-backed chair, across from the rest of them. They observed him with interest, casting mildly curious looks his way.

Looking rather excited, Danzo cleared his throat. The sound was raspy and hoarse, like sandpaper. It made Naruto's skin prickle. "Uzumaki Naruto, you've been called before us today because you were responsible for releasing Uchiha Sasuke from Konoha Penitentiary and aided his escape from Konoha itself. Do you deny these allegations?"

Danzo's dark, beady eyes settled on Naruto.

"Well? An answer if you please," he called impatiently.

Naruto quickly nodded.

"You are familiar with the standard policy and guidelines of Shinobi Conduct, I assume?"

Naruto stared at the floor and nodded again. His throat was burning.

"So you know full well that releasing a criminal from prison and attacking fellow Shinobi is an offence in itself?" Danzo pressed sharply.

"Yes," muttered Naruto unintelligibly.

"What was that?"

Clearing his throat, Naruto repeated, "Yes".

There were several muttering and coming together of heads. A strange sort of glint gleamed in Danzo's eyes.

"Did you know that you were listed by our current Hokage, to become her apprentice, and thus, the next Hokage?"

Naruto's eyes widened. Tsunade had done that? His heart began to quicken. He looked up at her, but she was staring down at her red nail polish.

Danzo seemed to recognise the change in Naruto's demeanour, for he smiled. Naruto did not like the look of that smile at all. "Tell me, Naruto, why do you want to be Hokage?" he asked.

Taken aback by this sudden query, Naruto wasn't sure how to respond. "Well, I, er, thought it would be a cool job, you know, protecting the village and all…"

"I also recall you saying that you wanted to become Hokage for the purpose of having Konoha recognise you as the greatest ninja in the village."

"Well, yes, that too, I suppose-"

"So in other words, you only want to become the Hokage for the sake of yourself." Danzo clarified.

"No, no, that's not-"

"And you also freed your friend from Konoha Penitentiary, because you didn't like the look of him behind bars?" Danzo said loudly, not allowing Naruto a chance to speak. "I'm sorry to say this, _boy_, but this does not sound at all like how a Hokage should behave. A Hokage needs to be strong. They have to be willing to make sacrifices and decisions that might hurt them, but it still needs to be done." The murmurs became louder as the other officials nodded in agreement and Danzo sat back in his seat, satisfied.

A woman with long, auburn hair sitting beside Danzo produced a large scroll from beneath the table. It was the biggest scroll Naruto had ever seen.

He stared at it.

"This is a petition signed by a vast majority of Konoha's population," the woman said with a clear, crisp voice. "Usually, we of the council would ignore these sorts of requests, but the sheer number of people who signed this cannot be ignored."

She passed the scroll on to Naruto, who looked down at the tens of hundreds of signatures. Over three-quarters of the Konoha populace must have signed it. Each and every name jumped out at him, screaming. He handed it back to her, unable to look any longer.

"They have asked for your death sentence or imprisonment at the very least," the woman explained.

Naruto felt his stomach lurch. He quickly looked to Tsunade, but she deliberately avoided his eye, still observing her fingernails. She was not going to speak up for him, not this time.

"We have taken your few years of loyalty and service into account," the woman said briskly. "So we have decided that you will not be executed, nor will you be jailed, but you will be stripped of your title and position as a ninja."

Naruto had been expecting as much, but he swallowed thickly. The corners of his eyes stung.

"Remove your hitai-ate and pass it to me. As of today, you are no longer a ninja of Konoha."

With shaky and sweaty hands, Naruto reached behind his head to untie his hitai-ate. His fingers were trembling as they fumbled with the knots. Giving it up was the toughest thing he ever had to do. Earning it that fateful day had been the beginnings of his dream. His future. His very life.

Now he was going to part with it.

It was the price he had to pay for Sasuke's freedom.

So be it.

The officials all watched him closely. Even Tsunade had lifted her head slightly so that Naruto was just within her range of sight. There were several impatient clicks of tongues. He was taking too long. It was clear they thought they had better things to do than witness a ninja part with the very essence that defined who he was. They simply didn't care.

Unable to stall any longer, Naruto let out a ragged breath and pressed the cool metal into the awaiting palm.

And for him, that was the beginning of the end.

-OOO-

Sakura was waiting outside for him as soon as he left the building.

There, out in broad daylight, in front of hundreds of people, she screamed at him, pleaded with him, a never ending mantra of _Why, Why, Why._ She was lost in confusion and disbelief. She shrieked words of broken promises and ultimate betrayal.

He remained silent throughout. His head hung, eyes downcast.

"Say something, damn it! What the hell was going through that idiotic brain of yours?!" Sakura's chest heaved with each breath she took. She grabbed at Naruto again and shook him, as though trying to shake an answer out of him, but he remained responseless, his body flapping pathetically like a boneless fish.

Unable to handle the entire situation any longer, Sakura exploded. She yelled at him, she hit him, she insulted him and then the she cried pitifully. She cried and cried until there were no more tears to shed.

This time, he did not comfort her. He could not.

That day, they parted ways. Not as friends, not as teammates, not even as acquaintances. Naruto mourned the loss of her friendship and companionship, but he did not try to ask her forgiveness.

Since then, one by one, Naruto lost his friends.

Even though none of them ever outwardly expressed their anger towards him, excluding Sakura, Ino and Kiba, Naruto knew they felt he was not the person they thought he was. The bright and happy ninja whom they had all admired for his resolve and devotion was clearly not the person they saw now.

It was a terrible feeling not to live up to your friends' expectations.

But Naruto accepted it like he did everything else.

Whenever he passed any of them on the streets, they nodded in acknowledgement to each other and that was all. There was a distance between them that had never existed before. It was the first time he truly felt excluded, like an outsider, amongst his group of friends. He eventually stopped attending the weekly get-togethers. It had been awkward enough the first time. All of them had just sat in complete silence and ate their meals. Only the sounds of chopsticks and spoons clattering against bowls could be heard from their table. Naruto hadn't dared say anything, so he endured the silence and tried not to notice the quickly exchanged glances and accusing looks. He especially hated the way Hinata had looked at him with such desolation and loss. It was like he had died.

-OOO-

Sadly, the only person who ever came by to visit him at his apartment, and without fail, was his landlady. Of course all she ever did was demand rent from him on a weekly basis, which seemed to increase with each visit. But he appreciated the few minutes of company, no matter how sour.

But soon, Naruto was running extremely low on money. His savings, which he had steadily built over his ninja years, was now dwindling at a dangerously low rate. He only had enough to last him another week's rent and a few instant cups of ramen (which was all he ate these days). He knew he had to get a job, but he had no idea where, nor doing what.

Nevertheless, the next day, he set out to find work. He made a point of ducking in alleys or behind dustbins whenever he caught sight of any of his former comrades. He didn't want them to see him. A mixture of shame and slight resentment swirled in the pit of his belly as he saw Tenten and Ino walk past, both laughing at the top of their lungs.

Deciding how he was going to go about doing this, Naruto picked a street and entered the shop at the end of it. It was small and crammed with dusty scrolls and books. There were only a handful of customers browsing the shelves. An over-sized man sat behind the counter, flipping through what looked like a magazine that should be in Jiraiya or Kakashi's stash.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto approached the man.

"Hello."

The man looked over the top of his magazine, saw Naruto and then almost immediately looked back down again.

"Yeah, what?" He huffed, sounding grumpy, but Naruto could see the way his hands were shaking as he held up his magazine as though to shield himself. He was clearly scared stiff.

"Never mind," Naruto muttered and quickly left the shop.

As he walked to the large department store next to it, Naruto could feel all the eyes on him again. Sometimes he really hated his hair. Anyone could spot it from a mile away. He had even forgone his usual orange attire, so as not to attract too much attention.

Walking through the entrance of the shop, Naruto could see the many people inside. He hesitated.

"Can I help you?" asked a young woman standing at the front counter. She was looking at him curiously, but there was no fear, or hatred in her eyes.

Feeling slightly braver, Naruto nodded. "Yeah, are you hiring at the moment?"

She looked thoughtful. "Follow me," she said.

She led him further into the shop. Naruto lowered his head as people stared.

To his horror, the girl began to speak at the top of her lungs. "Hey everybody! Uzumaki Naruto is looking for a job! Anyone want him?"

There was a chorus of loud 'boo's and laughs from both customers and workers alike.

The girl looked around at all of them and then back to Naruto, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "Sorry, I guess no one wants you."

For the next week, Naruto walked around the village, from shop to shop, asking around for work.

No one would employ him.

Most of the shopkeepers shooed him away with irritated waves of their hands. The politer ones made up all sorts of excuses for why they couldn't hire him. One man had even said that they weren't look for employees when there was clearly a large sign stuck on the front window asking for extra kitchen help.

Naruto collapsed on his bed and sighed. He would be without shelter or food soon if this continued.

He would have to use his trump card.

-OOO-

"Kenji, could you stack these books up there please? For me?"

"Sure!" Naruto replied, lifting the heavy volumes in his arms.

The girl who had asked giggled and thanked him. She gave him a sultry wink before walking away.

Naruto chuckled in bitter amusement. All he had to do was transform into a semi-good looking bloke, give himself a fake name, and all his problems were solved. He had gotten a job in Konoha's library without effort, been treated with respect and had even attracted the interest of a few girls.

Though he thought their attentions entertaining, he found that he didn't particularly care. For some reason, he found himself staring at guys more often. Watching what they were doing, how their bodies moved, their strong-looking hands…

Whenever he caught himself doing that, he would shake his head and look away, a frown coloring his face.

-OOO-

Things seemed to be looking up again.

Naruto could now afford his rent and eat three meals a day. He had also taken on another two jobs simultaneously. It helped to keep him busy and prevented his mind from wandering aimlessly to a certain Uchiha all the time.

But this did not stop him from haunting Naruto at night.

Sometimes they would just be talking; others, they would be entangled in a way that made Naruto blush heavily just thinking about.

In his dreams, he did not live in Konoha. He lived in a far away land with beautiful mountains, great rivers and rolling green hills. The passing folk would smile and wave at him and Sasuke as they walked home, hand-in-hand. And in bed, Sasuke would whisper sweet and gentle words of love into his ear. He would repeat them again and again until Naruto could no longer tell the difference between fantasy and reality.

* * *

><p>It was now well into winter. The chilly air left everyone feeling frostbitten and they wrapped thick cloaks, beanies and scarves around themselves in a desperate attempt to stay warm. A thick layer of snow covered the ground and ninja could be seen shovelling the snow that obscured walkways to the side.<p>

Christmas was creeping around the corner, and despite the icy days and long nights, Konoha was in merry spirits. There was an excited hum of anticipation in the air. Tsunade was holding a grand party in the Hokage Tower. Fat snowmen with red and green scarves and hats littered the front entrance while elegant sculptures of ice glinted magnificently. Everyone in Konoha had been invited. It was intended to be a grand event in celebration of Tsunade's fourth year running as Hokage. Shizune and her assistants could be seen running all over the village, making arrangements and sorting out details.

Naruto gazed through the foggy window of the forbidden section in the library. He was supposed to be returning books to their shelves, but couldn't find the correct places to store them. Instead, he watched Kotetsu and Izumo wrestling with a large candy canes twice as tall and wide as they were. Until it snapped and they started yelling at each other.

Getting back to work, Naruto was just placing a tome of Forbidden jutsu on the shelf when he spotted a thin, grubby book. Printed across the front was the title: _Dangerous Mental Disorders._ There was a drawing of two men in an intimate embrace in the upper left-hand corner.

Intrigued and suddenly very nervous, Naruto opened the book, flipping through the torn, frail pages until he found what he was looking for.

_Love between males has been coined in history by the term: homosexuality, involving a sexual attraction between two males. Throughout the world and the history of mankind, homosexuality is classed as a mental illness and no such evidence otherwise has been proven. It threatens the balance and natural order of the world and is generally associated with the worst kinds of evils. Those people who suffer from such an illness should be immediately removed from society, as they are a danger to everyone and taint others –_

Naruto immediately stopped reading, his heart thudding unsteadily in his chest.

_As homosexuality is quite a rare occurrence, it has been difficult to investigate the nature of such an illness. However, past research by renowned medics show no differences or defining characteristics in homosexuals compared to normal people. However, this makes the illness even more threatening, as we cannot tell the infected from the innocent…_

Naruto quickly flipped onto the next page, skimming the words.

_ In all the five Great Nations, homosexuality is considered a crime punishable by execution. During the era of the third Ninja War, a total of fifty-seven men were executed for being suspicious of homosexual behaviour. In the history of Konoha, only three people have ever been diagnosed with such a disorder. After several intensive tests and experiments were run, they ended their own lives._

The next page described the symptoms.

_It is very difficult to diagnose this mental disorder, but generally it is known that those who have been infected usually exhibit feminine behaviourisms, find pleasure in touching children inappropriately and enjoy lives of promiscuity. However, they are not limited to such characteristics. _

_We have reason to believe there are many more homosexuals in hiding and live their lives of perversion in secrecy. It is highly advised that if you do ever spot a person who you suspect may be suffering from homosexuality to steer well clear of him and notify an authoritative figure, who can take necessary action to have him examined. Do not doubt your observations, even the subtlest gestures can make a difference between him being normal or homosexual. Do the right thing and help stop evil from tainting our world!_

Drawn beneath it was a huge picture of a villainous-looking man gazing at a small, frightened boy with hungry, ravenous eyes. The section ended there.

Making his way slowly through the quieter streets of Konoha, Naruto wandered aimlessly amongst the shadows, away from the busy thoroughfares and crowds. Lost in a whirlwind of confusion and self-disgust, Naruto sat silently against a fallen log, numb and adrift.

He was a freak. And sick too apparently.

His hands clenched into fists by his sides, the knuckles turning white.

First Kyuubi. And now this.

It was as though fate enjoyed toying with him. All his life he had been shunned for what he was and if people found out about _this_, he would truly be finished. Why couldn't he just be normal for once? Why couldn't he ever be something that people accepted? Something he didn't have to be ashamed of and could be proud of and smile about with dignity.

He thought back to the last time he had seen Sasuke. Perhaps the Uchiha had killed him because he thought Naruto was one of these people, these _homosexuals_. Why else would Sasuke kiss him then try to murder him? Naruto had probably aroused Sasuke's suspicions when he professed his love in prison and then again after they had escaped Konoha. The kiss hadn't been a distraction, it had been a_ test_. Which Naruto obviously failed. Maybe that explained why Sasuke had been crying…

It seemed like the only sensible conclusion.

He was such an idiot.

-OOO-

Now that he knew his 'problem', over the next few days, Naruto made a point to avoid males altogether. He tried not to think about them. If their bodies felt like Sasuke's… How their touch would feel against his skin… He deliberately bowed his head and looked away whenever any handsome, dark-haired men happened to walk by. It would not do to encourage _it_.

Instead, Naruto fixed his eyes doggedly on girls and women appropriate to his age. He tried to take an interest in their conversations, pay attention to their soft and bodily curves…

But despite Naruto's efforts, none of it worked. And in the end, he just couldn't be bothered fighting his feelings. It felt wrong. He was always one to follow his intuition, and his heart.

It was the only thing he had to live by now.

* * *

><p>End of Part 1: Chapter 9<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	10. Part 1: Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

-An additional warning – there's rape in this chapter. I promise it will not be graphic, but if it makes you squeamish you can skip over that part.

Thank you and please enjoy!

One starless and chilly night, 'Kenji' could be found scrubbing dishes at the back of Konoha's most popular dango shop. Elbow deep in soap studs, the detergent stung at Naruto's frostbitten fingers. Two of the waitresses were lounging around nearby, chatting. He wanted to ask them for help, but thought better of it.

The blonde waitress was showing the redhead a gleaming bracelet on her thin wrist, smug.

"Wow! That is so pretty!" The redhead moaned. "Takeshi never gets me any expensive presents, it's always just ugly flowers picked from the side of the road. I mean, couldn't he give me something nicer?!"

The blonde nodded in sympathetic understanding. "I know how you feel. I once had a boyfriend who never took me out on dates or anything. He was such a slob. I am _so_ glad I dumped him!"

The redhead laughed.

Naruto pressed his lips together and rubbed harder at the dirty plate in his hand. It cracked beneath the force of his fingers.

The girls squealed loudly when the dishwater began to turn red, but Naruto didn't notice the stinging from the soap in his cut.

That night, as he walked home from work, he caught random pieces of conversation. Women complained about lazy husbands. Girls whined about unromantic boyfriends. Men griped about unwilling women who were a bore in bed.

"**Superficial, aren't they?"**

Naruto jumped slightly. He hadn't heard that voice in many years.

"_Kyuubi?"_

"**Hey, kit."**

Naruto recalled how the fox had broken free of him and hurt Sasuke. He immediately angered. "_You! How did you get out of me?!"_ He hissed.

Kyuubi chuckled. "**Still have fire in you, do you? I'm impressed."**

"_What are you talking about?"_ Naruto snapped.

"**Come now, kit. No need to pretend. I know what goes on in your mind."**

"_You don't know anything," _Naruto said, walking faster as though trying to outrun their conversation.

"**Oh, quite the contrary. Would you like me to give you a list?"**

"_Not particularly," _Naruto snapped. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Rookie Nine and Gai's Team eating together in a karaoke bar. He lowered his head and walked faster still.

"**Poor, poor kit," **Kyuubi said in mock condescension. **"You're lonely without all your little friends to play with."**

"_Shut up!"_ Naruto growled, his hands clenching.

Kyuubi only laughed. **"Remember when you were younger? You always wondered why no one liked you and wanted to befriend you. And when the villagers hurt and abused you, you didn't know what you had done wrong. But you still craved their attention. You wanted, **_**needed**_**, someone to see you otherwise you thought you would disappear. You tried pulling pranks to get people to notice you. And that only made everyone hate you more. Remember?" **

"_Yeah? So what?" _Naruto spat. He could hear the fox's suppressed amusement.

"**Maybe it's time you returned the favour,"** Kyuubi suggested. "**It made you mad, didn't you? Those ungrateful civilians not appreciating their fortune. You would give anything to have what they do, and yet they are displeased and unsatisfied. You should teach them a lesson." **

Naruto snorted. "_Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" _

"**I am simply pointing out that even after ten years, nothing has changed. You are still friendless and alone." **

"_I am not! I have friends._"

Kyuubi snorted contemptuously. **"Please. If they all cared about you, why do they shun you?"**

"_I wronged them first, but they'll be there for me if I need them,"_ Naruto said firmly.

"**Fine, kit. Suit yourself. But don't say I didn't warn you. They will all leave you in the end."**

Naruto felt the fox retreat to the back of his cage for the time being. He absently wondered why Kyuubi had bothered, now of all times, to make his presence known.

When Naruto woke, he knew something was wrong.

He didn't know why, but it was just an inkling he had in his gut. And if he had learnt anything, it was to trust his instincts. He didn't let it bother him though as he went about his morning routine.

As he left the house, he noticed a note tacked to his door. It was from Sakura. She wanted to meet up by the fountain in the marketplace at noon.

Wondering what she wanted, Naruto decided to go. They had been close friends after all. So at a quarter to twelve, he changed back from 'Kenji' to his normal self and was weaving through the crowd towards the designated meeting place.

It was extremely difficult not to notice the blatant stares and pointed fingers along the way. People were whispering loudly and feverishly behind their hands. Two middle-aged men immediately scooted around him as they passed, creating a wide berth, trying to maintain as much distance as possible. Did those old geezers think they'd catch a disease from him or something?

He dug his hands further into his pockets and began to walk faster. He lowered his head so less people could see him, but as usual, his bright blonde hair was extremely hard to miss.

"Freak!"

"Pervert!"

"Sicko!"

Naruto quickened his pace even more. He wished he were back in the Kenji henge. What were with these names? He hadn't been called them before. Only 'demon' and 'monster' and, the one he hated the most, '_it_'.

Spotting Tenten on the opposite side of the road, Naruto smiled at her in friendly greeting. As soon as she saw him, she instantly averted her eyes. He could see the way she bowed her head, looking anxiously at everyone else, ashamed to be seen associating with him.

The smile faded from Naruto's face.

From a distance, he saw Lee join her moments later. Lee was fidgeting uneasily and avoided looking in Naruto's general direction. After talking briefly, the two of them left together. Tenten sneaked a backwards glance at him.

Naruto froze at the look in her eyes. It was pure revulsion.

A young, attractive man with short, red hair and deep blue eyes tapped his shoulder. He started flapping his hands in a very girlish manner, batting his eyes and squealing in a high, falsetto voice.

Naruto stared at him.

A girl nearby stopped and shrieked with laughter. The man grinned and sidled up to Naruto, swinging his hips like a woman.

"**Ignore him, kit, he's just making fun of you."**

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "_What do you mean?"_

"**They know."**

"_Know what?" _asked Naruto, but Kyuubi didn't answer.

By the time Naruto had worked up the nerve to demand what the man's problem was, he had already left with a group of people, all laughing at the top of their lungs.

Naruto knew what was wrong when he reached the edge of the marketplace.

There, stuck on the billboard, in the middle of town, was an extremely unflattering and humongous poster of him posing indecently and wearing women's lingerie. Written in large, capital letters were the words: BEWARE OF HOMOSEXUAL. Beneath it were excerpts, taken out of _Dangerous Mental Disorders_, telling people what an abomination he was and warning them to stay away.

He stared at his own enlarged face, completely motionless.

When Naruto returned home, hair dripping with soda and clothes splattered with bits of food, he was not surprised to find Sakura waiting for him inside.

She glanced around his abode with a sneer on her face. Empty ramen cups were strewn carelessly across the floor, his clothes lay scattered about, even the odd shuriken or two was tossed haphazardly about the room.

As Naruto approached, her green eyes snapped back and regarded him without apology. There was a tightness in her jaw and accusation in her eyes. From the way she was looking at him now, no one would have been able to tell they had once been close comrades.

"Why?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Because I could."

"I never set out intentionally to hurt you."

"But you did."

"You know why I did it."

"I do."

"Then why can't you understand?"

"Because I love him."

"He was _unhappy_."

"I could've made him happy. More than you ever could." A twisted smirk played across Sakura's lips. "Don't think I don't know. I've been spying on you. And I've seen what you do at night."

Naruto's faced burned.

"You make a shadow clone of him and _sleep_ with him," Sakura laughed with repugnance. "I even have pictures of it."

"Would you really go to such lengths to ruin me?" Naruto asked softly.

Sakura's face scrunched into a pained expression. "Yes. I would."

She took a step towards Naruto, her green eyes piercing. "I hate you," she whispered. "I really, really do. I hate everything about you. From your stupid, shit eating grins, to your hideous, deceptive eyes. You pretend to be innocent and noble, always playing the damn hero, but it's just a cover for the two-faced little slime ball you are."

"We were friends."

"Yes, we were. But your friendship was absolute bullshit and doesn't mean a fucking thing to me now."

Naruto didn't answer.

"Here, take this." Reaching into her back pocket, Sakura withdrew _Dangerous Mental Disorders_. She observed the book with utmost distaste before she hurled it at Naruto with as much force as she could.

Too fast for him to catch, the book hit him hard in the chest before it fell to the floor, his hands halfway outstretched.

Naruto though he heard an utterance of 'pathetic' before Sakura shot one last contemptuous glare at him and left.

He felt more than heard Kyuubi's smug snort of self-gratification in the background.

A week had passed since all of Konoha had found out about Naruto's 'filthy' tendencies. It had also become common knowledge that he 'lusted' after Sasuke.

Perhaps things would not have been so terrible if they didn't know he fancied him. Because it was _Uchiha_ Sasuke. The renowned, gifted, too-good-for-someone-like-Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke. The fangirls were the absolute worst. Now, he took to remaining in henge forms at all times. Being Uzumaki Naruto meant being stared at, pointed at, made fun of, and seeing the villager's bask in satisfaction as they watched him walk around in disgrace.

He heard Kyuubi snicker derisively in his cage.

The fox had become an incessant talker. Everyday he would speak to Naruto, reminding him of things he didn't want to be reminded of. He brought up Naruto's childhood, his loneliness, his failures, his losses, his dead dreams… He belittled Naruto's feelings and scorned his miserable existence.

The worst part was when Naruto began to believe him.

"**See? Just look at them all. That couple over there. That family sitting by the window. See them smiling? How content they are in their own perfect, little lives? Such carefreeness. Such happiness. Why do you not deserve the same fate? Why must you be forced to return to your cold apartment, alone, every night?"**

"Would you like some tea with that, sir?" Naruto asked politely to the man sitting at the counter.

"**The answer is simple,"** Kyuubi continued loudly. "_**That**_** is a world you will never be a part of. They will never understand you. They will never accept you. For as long as you live, they shall see you as a demon and a demon alone**."

"Yes, right away, sir." Naruto bowed deeply and gave in the slip of orders. "_Do you mind? I'm trying to work here!_" he hissed at the fox.

"**You do not need the affections of another**," Kyuubi went on as though he hadn't been interrupted. "**You have me as your companion. I will never leave you, like so many others have before. Sasuke, your friends, your teachers, your parents-**

Naruto halted. "_My parents_?"

"**Yes. Your mother watched as your father sealed me into you the very minute you were brought into this world. They did it without consideration of your future nor the anguish that it was sure to bring you."**

"_My father, was the Fourth Hokage_?" Naruto said in astonishment as he scrubbed the glasses clean. He did not know whether he should be glad or not.

"**He was trash,"** Kyuubi said self-importantly, "**He sacrificed you. He did not care about you."**

Naruto chose not to reply.

"**You have never been a priority to anyone," **Kyuubi stressed.** "That Sakura girl has clearly never truly cared for you. And then there's your sensei and the Hokage. They've given up on you too. They didn't even give you a chance to redeem yourself as a ninja; they just took it away, knowing full well how much being a ninja meant to you. They left you jobless, alone –"**

"_Okay, that's enough. Don't say_ –"

"**Ah and lest I forget, your Uchiha teammate. He has always single-mindedly chased after his brother in blind hatred, even when you offered him something so much more precious: your love and friendship. And what does he do? – " **

" – _please stop talking –"_

" – **He chews on it, plays with it, spits it out and then stomps on it. He has tried to murder you countless times. And twice when you were unsuspecting, You understand now, kit? You mean **_**nothing **_**–****"**

"_Shut up! _Shut up! SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled aloud.

The patrons in the dango shop stared.

Satisfied, Kyuubi said no more.

The Hokage's Christmas party was proceeding smoothly. Caskets of sake by the dozens had been brought out. Mounds of pudding, iced-cakes and jellies were served.

Standing outside in the snow, Naruto could hear the loud thrumming beat of the music. He debated whether or not to go inside. He did not have any desire to attend the party, but he wanted to see Gaara, who he heard had come with his siblings. Naruto was in desperate need of seeing a friendly face, and perhaps a consoling word or two.

Finding his resolve, Naruto walked through the large candy cane archway. Two security ninja stood by on patrol, bored.

Naruto tried to slip past them.

"Take off the henge, Uzumaki. I can smell you." The Inuzuka tapped his nose.

"Whatever," Naruto muttered.

Thankfully, the hall was dim and swarming with enough people that no one recognized him. On his way, he passed by Ino and Sakura, who were both extremely drunk. They were loudly giggling, leaning against each other for support.

"And he has whiskers. _Whiskers!"_ Sakura cackled.

Ino gasped for air as she laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I know! How can someone look so stupid?"

Naruto hurried past them. He unconsciously touched his cheek and ran a finger over the skin of his birthmarks.

On the other side of the dance floor, Temari was chatting with an amusingly attentive Shikamaru. When she saw Naruto approaching, her eyes widened and she looked slightly uncomfortable. He saw the way her eyes quickly darted to Shikamaru and then back to him. "Oh, uh, hi, Naruto! How are you?" she smiled. She looked very pretty dressed in a sleek, black dress with red trimmings and her wavy, blonde hair was down for once.

"I'm okay, thanks. I was just looking for Gaara," explained Naruto.

There was a flash of caution in Temari's dark, blue eyes. "He's not here," she quickly said. "Gaara's too busy in Suna, so he couldn't make it."

"Oh. But I heard people say that he was here," Naruto said. He looked at Shikamaru who was busy examining the undersides of his fingernails.

"No, only Kankuro and I came," Temari said apologetically. She looked regretful for a moment, but her face lit up again. "I can pass on a message to Gaara if you want. You can even write a letter to him, I'll deliver it to him personally!"

Naruto shook his head. "No, but thank you."

He gave her a smile that may have come out as more of a grimace and left. When he looked back, Temari had once again engaged Shikamaru in conversation. She seemed upset and was speaking very fast.

The sweltering heat was really beginning to get to Naruto. The room was jam-packed with hundreds of sweating bodies pressed so tightly together that it was hard to tell whose arm or leg was whose.

Grabbing an iced-tea from the bar, Naruto weaved his way to an empty booth near the very back. On his way, he passed Shino, Chouji and Hinata.

Shino and Chouji walked right by him as though they hadn't seen him. He thought he heard Chouji mutter 'freak' under his breath. Hinata caught his eye and quickly looked away. Naruto opened his mouth awkwardly to say something, but she disappeared before he could make a sound.

Settling down in the reclusive shadows of his booth, Naruto sipped his drink and watched as people danced, talked and laughed with each other.

"**See? I told you that your so called 'friends' would abandon you."**

"_Shut up._"

The bathroom, tiled in white and black marble, was empty when Naruto entered. He went to the basins and splashed some cold water on his overheated face, sighing softly. Maybe Gaara really wasn't here. Maybe Temari had been telling the truth. If that were the case, Naruto didn't want to stay at the party any longer. It was a bore. Especially if there was no one to talk to…

Naruto hollered as a powerful hit to the back of his head sent his face smashing into the mirror in front. He felt his nose break, as well as the mirror. He whirled around, blinking furiously through the blood in his eyes.

Nine men, masked in black, stood in a semi-circle before him.

One of them stepped forwards. "Aren't you in the wrong bathroom, little girl?" he leered.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked coolly.

A man to his left shifted marginally, prepared for a fight.

"**Release me, kit. They're Anbu. You won't stand a chance."**

Naruto instantly tried darting past a gap between two of the men, but one grabbed him around the waist. Channeling his chakra, Naruto twisted his way out of the grip and punched him in the face. There was the sickening sound of a nose cracking but Naruto didn't wait to see.

Suddenly, four more men were standing in his path, blocking him from the exit.

"What's the matter, demon? Don't you want to play?" The closest one jeered.

At the back of his mind, Naruto could feel Kyuubi purring in bloodlust. He was tugging against the seal, struggling to break free.

A hand roughly grabbed Naruto's arm painfully and pulled him to his feet. Another fist twisted its way into his side. He howled, but was immediately silenced by a rough kick to his face. Naruto spat out a mouthful of blood and several fragments of broken teeth.

He punched and kicked. He bit and scratched.

He tried running. They broke his kneecaps.

He tried to make shadow clones. They broke his fingers.

Kyuubi roared in his cage, Naruto pushed back against him with everything he had.

It was impossible trying to keep the fox at bay whilst fending off the men, who just kept coming back. There was like a never-ending supply of them.

As Naruto's attacks grew weaker, his blows less forceful, the men changed their tactics. There was more touching, more skin on skin. Sensing their intentions, he struggled harder. They held him down. Hands roamed where they should not have. Some undid their flies. He felt the hot, yellowed liquid seep over his neck and body, soaking his clothes and hair. He was given a face full. It trickled down his closed lips.

The degradation…

A bottle was shoved into his mouth. He was forced to swallow the contents.

It was aphrodisiac.

Fire burned deep in the pits of his belly. His head screamed. Kyuubi was pounding against his mind. His body roared to life. It ached with need as powerful and unforgiving as raging storms fuelled by gods. His mouth was held wide open and something very hot, and very hard, hit the back of his throat.

"Mmmph!" he cried, and bit down as hard as he could.

There was a loud shout of pain followed by a thwack to his head. He found that he could breathe again. But, it wasn't for long.

Gagging and choking, Naruto's ears were filled with a man's pleasured grunts. He tried twisting his head away, but hands grabbed at his hair, the nails digging painfully into his scalp.

"Don't fight us," one of them warned, their hot, prickly breath ghosting against the shell of his ear. He could smell the tang of sake on the man. "This is what you wanted after all, isn't it?"

The clothes were slowly ripped from his body.

More hands, groping, squeezing...

His highly sensitized skin sizzled. He whimpered and thrashed.

"I think you're enjoying this a lot more than you pretend to be."

A rough hand hit the erect shaft between his legs, and then fisted it painfully.

"No. No, don't. Please."

Someone spread his legs apart.

"**Quickly,"** Kyuubi interjected**, "Release me. Undo the seal. I will take care of them –"**

Naruto closed his eyes. His head throbbed. His jaws ached. His body was fit to burst with unbearable heat. A man rocked rapidly against him. Another man immediately joined in. He felt himself split. His rectum stung and bled. He was given more aphrodisiac.

They hurt him. They touched him. They tortured him.

They gave him pain, but when he thought about Sasuke, Naruto felt something like pleasure too.

He sat huddled in the corner of the men's bathroom, his face marked by tear tracks. His bright blond hair was soaked and matted with blood, his clothes smelling of urine. The distinctive odour of sex hung about the air. Every so often his body would shudder and he'd let out a shaky breath. He stared blankly at nothing in particular.

Kyuubi tried to coax him into getting up. He would not.

The door burst open, followed by a set of hurried footsteps. A pair of large feet stopped just short of Naruto's vision. Strong hands jerked him upwards, pulling him roughly to his feet. They must have been a man's hands. They felt like them.

The thought made Naruto sick. He struggled.

A slightly damp cloth was pressed against his mouth. He breathed through it. It smelt unfamiliar, but sweet.

His vision faded to black.

The nurses allowed him to leave when he woke up in hospital the next day. He walked home in a daze, numb beyond feeling. The streets were filled with merry carollers and families out enjoying the festivities. The happy music was hurting his ears. The joyous shrieks of laughter grated on his nerves. The smiling faces of the villagers made his blood boil.

"**You should just have released me, you know," **Kyuubi sulked.

"_And let you trample my village?" _Naruto replied snarkily.

"**Your village? I have been with you from the beginning and not once has it seemed like 'your village'. I have watched you grow. I have witnessed firsthand what you have silently experienced and endured. Last night –"**

"_Don't you _dare_ mention last night_!" Naruto hissed. He didn't want to remember. Not the feeling of them against him, on him, or inside him…

Kyuubi sighed. "**All your life, you have been a kind, generous and loving person. Your forgiveness is infinite. Your intentions are pure. And what has that brought you? An accumulation of hardships, suffering and wrongdoings**. **I am aware these months have not been easy on you. Not a day goes by when you don't miss being a ninja and serving this village. You are in torment and without purpose. And I know how much you miss your Uchiha." **

Naruto didn't respond and muttered his usual "tadaima" to his empty apartment when he arrived.

"**I really must insist you stop doing that**," Kyuubi grumbled. "**There is no one to reply. Stop moping. You do not need anybody. The only person you will ever need, and should rely on, is yourself**."

Abruptly, white light burst all around Naruto. It scorched his skin and blinded his eyes. His body was ripped apart. For several endless moments, all he knew was the unbelievable pain. When he came back to consciousness, Kyuubi was snarling in the background. "**Paper bombs**," he spat. "**Must have been timed to set off when you came in. That is thrice my chakra has saved your life in the past year."**

Naruto tuned the fox out and looked around. The place had been completely destroyed. The door had been blown off its hinges and lay in pieces at the foot of the entrance. In his living room, sections of furniture were scattered, bits of couch stuffing sticking all over the walls.

He walked through the wreckage, looking for any possessions he cared to salvage. Kyuubi hissed and spit in his ear.

"**We could show them. We could show them all. This village has treated you appallingly. Their cruelty should not be tolerated. Do not continue living in such a pointless existence. You do not need their acceptance or love. Live for your sake and your sake alone. Break the seal and I will show you what it means to be alive."**

By the remains of his bed was the old photo of the original Team Seven.

He picked it up.

It fell apart into two pieces. Naruto's entire face and body had been separated from the rest of the picture. Now, it looked like there were only three members of Team Seven and he was standing alone, his arms crossed.

Something struck him deep inside and he pocketed the only part he cared to keep.

Without knowing the reason why, Naruto also kept _Dangerous Mental Disorders, _which was lying not to far away_, _still intact despite the bomb.

He curled up in the broken remnants of his bed and drifted to sleep, Kyuubi still whispering poisonous thoughts in his head.

The next day, he was arrested.

The courtroom was much bigger this time. A full jury sat towards the back and all council members were seated at the raised platform. Naruto stood in the centre of the room, in a small, fenced square. Four Anbu surrounded him on all sides.

"Uzumaki Naruto, do you know why you have been brought before us?" said a cold, female voice.

Naruto shook his head.

"You have been discovered engaging in sexual activity with other men. "

Naruto's mouth opened in shock. "What?!" he gaped.

"An Anbu found you, unconscious, in the men's bathroom of the Hokage Tower the night of Tsunade-sama's celebration. He took you to the hospital where nurses checked you, but found no injuries. They did, however, find undeniable evidence of penetration. _Repeated_ penetration. Furthermore, the semen residue was a mixture of several men, which indicates to us, that you have more than one lover."

Naruto could not speak. Why was this happening? _Why?_

There was a considerable pause. "I am certain you are aware that this kind of behaviour and misconduct is considered illegal in Konoha and is punishable by death." There was a considerable pause. The woman leaned forwards. "However, if you are willing to disclose the names of your partners, we may consider lessening your sentence to indefinite imprisonment. Tell us, who did you commit these crimes with?"

Naruto looked down at his feet. "I don't know who they were."

"You don't know who they were?" The woman repeated. She made the idea sound laughable.

"No," said Naruto. "I-I did not consent to it. They took me by force."

Bursts of outrage and scorn shattered the tense quiet

"Silence!" The female voice said loudly over the noise. "Uzumaki Naruto, I find what you claim hard to believe. The men of Konoha would not divulge in another man when there are plenty of women available."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Then describe the incident."

The entire courtroom was completely silent during his recount. He stumbled through it, the memories still hauntingly fresh. He almost couldn't get all of it out, but when he was done, the room broke into whispers and murmurs again.

"There is no evidence for your claims," said the female voice coolly. "You say it happened at the Hokage's Christmas party, but you were tested the very next day, and there was no sign of abuse on you, sexual or otherwise."

"That's only because Kyuubi healed me!" Naruto said desperately. "You can ask him! Just look into my mind! I'll show you the whole thing!"

"So you are in contact with the Nine-Tails?"

"I…" faltered Naruto. "Yes."

"You do know that he is a mass murderer? He nearly destroyed Konoha. The very foundations of which this village stands! And you are _consorting_ with him?" the female voice said with cold regard.

Naruto couldn't believe this. Despite everything that was going on, they were still more concerned about his correspondence with Kyuubi than finding out the truth. There had to be _something_ that would prove his innocence.

"The man…" he said. "The Anbu who found me. He should have seen the blood on the floor -"

"We have already asked the Anbu who found you. He informed us of all the details. And he says that you were in perfectly good condition."

Naruto's eyes widened. Something was going on.

"You guys framed me," he whispered, realisation dawning on him. "You… You of the council have always wanted to be rid of me. You planned the attack and the hospital incident right after it." His hands clenched into fists by his side. "Was it one of you who put a bomb in my apartment too?!" he yelled.

"We have been very patient with you, Uzumaki Naruto," the woman snapped. "Though we feared what you would become, we allowed you to live and become a ninja. And you, in return, have shown the capacity to intentionally harm your comrades. You do not stick to the law if it does not suit you. Rightly speaking, we should have executed or, at the very least, imprisoned you, when you set Uchiha Sasuke free. We have shown much too much leniency as it is. And you dare accuse us of trying to harm you?"

Naruto did not respond. He still believed all this had been deliberate.

"My patience with you is waning. Either give me some names, or be sentenced to death."

"Then just kill me and be done with it!" Naruto spat.

He was placed in a concrete room covered in seals. It was a cell to detain people with exceptional chakra. There were no windows to indicate passing time. For his benefit, a bucket had been added. But that was as far as their courtesy extended.

Tsunade came to visit him once. She had stood silently by the entrance, watching him. And then she demanded for her necklace back.

Ignoring the deep ache in his chest, Naruto ripped it from his neck and thrust it at her.

She left after that.

A few days later, Naruto was led to a large room with sealing marks decorating the walls. He was asked to lie down in the centre of the circle.

He waited for them to extract Kyuubi, and as a consequence, kill him.

He was ready. He had been ready for a long time now. Perhaps, if it did exist, his next life would be a little kinder.

But there were some complications. He was sent back to his cell.

It was going to be a public execution.

Being led through the streets of Konoha, Naruto made sure to keep his eyes trained on the back of the Anbu woman who was just in front of him. But no matter how hard he tried to focus on the elegant swish of her long, purple hair, there was no way he could have missed it. He didn't need to see them to sense their delight. He could feel it.

Naruto slowly ascended the steps. As he came into view, there was an increase in anticipation and volume from the crowd. His vision began to swim before his eyes, turning into one big blur. The insults and jeers sounded oddly distant and muted. It was like trying to listen with his head dunked under water.

Objects began to fly. They hit the sides of his body and head with a dull thud. He was tempted to pick them up and throw them back. The ninja who were standing guard around the platform tried to push back against the forceful crowd.

He knew that his friends were somewhere there amongst the swarm of faces. He could feel their distinctive chakra signals. But he didn't look for them.

Danzo joined him on the platform a little later and read out Naruto's crimes. It lasted for the better part of fifteen minutes. He even bothered to bring up Naruto's young, prankster days. "…and he has taken to committing atrocious acts of a perverse nature which defile the very order of our world." There was a great pause for dramatic effect. "This being said, his only way of redemption, is death."

Naruto was pressed to the guillotine and forced to lie face down. His head hung out. A large woven basket was beneath, ready to catch it once it was detached from his body. A strong knee was placed against his back to hold him down. It was unnecessary. It was not like he was going to fight back.

"Die! Die! Die! Die!"

He shut his eyes. He tried to drown out the noise.

Everything was gone now. His friends, his home, his career, his dreams, his possessions, his worth, his resolve, his virginity, his freedom, his nindo…

What had been the point of it all?

The executioner let go of the blade.

End of Part 1: Chapter 10

This concludes Part 1. Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with this story so far! Your support means everything! I'm sorry I've been so mean to Naruto, but I really need him to be at the lowest point of his life for the plot. Next up is Sasuke!


	11. Part 2: Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thank you all for the lovely reviews and for sticking with the story. It means a lot to an author. Just to clarify, there's been a time skip. So Naruto and Sasuke are roughly 19 now.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>2 years later<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm sorry, Sasuke. There won't be a next time.<em>' The words rang in his head, brokenly repeating themselves over and over again like static against a storm. Even now, he could still recall Itachi's smile during his final breaths.

Sasuke gazed out at the open sea, watching the waves crash violently against the rocks, his emotional state like the turbulent whirlpool beneath. Somewhere in the background, he was vaguely aware of his team standing behind him, watching him, solemn in their silence. He couldn't bring himself to care.

'_To Itachi, your life was more important than Konoha.'_

Sasuke bit his lip and shut his eyes. His face crinkled into an expression of utmost pain and regret, but he allowed no sound to escape him. What had it all been for? All those years of living solely for the purpose of killing Itachi… Of denying himself any other pleasures besides the thought of driving a blade through the heart of the one person who destroyed the very foundations of his life? This barren, lonely, loveless path he had tread for so long had never been a choice. To him, it was his only road, his only purpose… Until now.

The gods had played a cruel game with Sasuke, allowing him to become his brother's murderer only moments before he discovered that Itachi had in fact been the kind loving brother Sasuke had once thought him to be. Sasuke's hands were stained with blood that should not have been spilt. They would never be clean again.

But they had already been dirtied long before.

Sasuke's guilt was absolute. The devastating oblivion could not be borne. It crushed his bones and ripped his soul, piece by piece, until all it left was mind-numbing agony in its wake. His chaotic thoughts turned to the very reason why he was in such a state of torment.

_Konoha._

-OOO-

Sasuke flew through the trees. His teammates followed without comment, but he could sense their unease, and perhaps even fear. He didn't turn back to look at them or reassure them. It was up to them whether they were prepared to risk their lives invading a village of substantial manpower. He very much doubted even he'd survive. But that was of no consequence. All he wanted to do was rid himself of these horrid feelings. He had never felt so terrible before. And the only way he knew how was to bring all those responsible for Itachi's, and subsequently his, suffering to justice.

They rapidly neared the outskirts of Konoha. It would only be a few more minutes before they reached its very gates. He could feel its pull, beckoning him. It wouldn't be long now. He did not know what he'd find beyond the precipice, but it had to be better than _this_.

Anything was preferable to this.

The abrupt appearance of a man halted Sasuke's movements. He flew directly into their path. Only Sasuke had the reflex capacity to pull to a smooth stop. The rest of his team went spiralling past. Karin shrieked a high-pitched sound of surprise.

Paying his baffled teammates no mind, Sasuke surveyed the man through narrowed eyes. He seemed ordinary enough: young, average height, brown hair… Possibly a merchant. His low, barely detectable chakra certainly implied as such. But no, he could not be. His speed was greater than Sasuke's, a feat few could boast. Judging from the absence of a hitai-ate, Sasuke guessed he must have been a rogue ninja, like the rest of them.

However, that was not what caught his attention.

It was the eyes.

Two tempestuous pools of violet purple. They pierced his very being, dug deep into the far reaches of his tainted soul, and clawed inexorably at his insides until he choked.

Sasuke let out a shuddering breath, fighting the intense urge to look away. His entire body was shaking hard. He tried to steady his ground, struggling, at the very least, to remain impassive outwardly.

He knew this. He knew this feeling. It was something he had not felt for a very long time, but nonetheless recognized for it was not easily forgettable.

The smallest hint of a smile twisted on the man's face as though someone had said an amusing joke. Two unusually long canines were visible through the smile. His gaze wandered over to the others, hovering slowly over Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo, before settling back on Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he croaked. He must not have spoken in a very long time, but through the underused and rusty tones, Sasuke could hear wonder laced with restrained bitterness, and yet there was some kind of yearning too. It was a strange combination and one that unsettled him deeply. He clenched his teeth but didn't respond. Who was this man? He felt disadvantaged by his lack of information. The man was not using a transformation jutsu or any sort of disguise, Sasuke's Sharingan would have picked up on it right away. It was quite possible they had met previously, but he could not be sure. Sasuke was quite well known throughout the Five Great Nations, it would be no surprise if the man merely recognized him by face.

"I was wondering if I'd see you," the stranger said with slight amusement. "And right on my doorstep too."

Why did Sasuke feel as though he was missing something? His frustration grew as he tried to fill the gaping holes in his mind. It was like trying to piece together a puzzle with missing bits. He was aware of his teammates throwing him confused looks.

The man cocked his head to the side as he regarded Sasuke, then his face grew dark. "You're chakra… It's abnormally cold. Where are you headed?"

With Konoha brought to the forefront of his mind, Sasuke remembered his initial intentions. He quickly hid his irritation at having been so easily sidetracked. Why did he care who the man was? The identity of this stranger was irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. Sasuke would not waste time on nobodies. He turned to his team. "I'm going. You guys do what you want. As of this moment, Taka is disbanded." Karin appeared as though she wanted to say something, but he was already taking off.

As soon as Sasuke landed on his intended tree branch, something hit him so forcefully that he smashed into the trunk. Fingers which felt more like claws sank painfully into his shoulders, the strong grip jerking him back and forth until his teeth rattled. He was slammed repeatedly against the bark with each growled word.

"Don't. Ignore. Me."

Sasuke instantly activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Black fire burst forth and hit the man fully in the face. There was a horrible animal-like screech as the fire melted the skin from his face. It rapidly spread, covering his entire torso within seconds. There would be nothing left of him soon.

Sasuke scrambled away, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. He had not intended to use Amaterasu. Nor was he aware of how to stop it. Since Itachi had transferred his visual abilities to him, Sasuke barely knew the current extent of his power, much less how to fully control it.

Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin were watching in horror as the man blindly ran about and fell to the ground, rolling and screaming madly. The smell of cooked flesh permeated the air. The fire had already spread to the surrounding forest and bush. "Let's go!" Sasuke yelled to the others over the combined roar of the flames and pain filled shrieks. Amaterasu would continue to blaze an indestructible path for at least seven days and seven nights. They needed to get as far away as possible from it.

Sasuke didn't fancy witnessing the sight of either. The man's cries were having a detrimental effect on him and Sasuke didn't know how much more he could stand. The very sound set his mind on edge, making him cringe, like freshly cut nails scraping torturously against a blackboard.

Suigetsu and Juugo immediately followed, but Karin looked anxiously over at the man writhing in agony. "But-" she began.

"There's nothing I can do for him. He's as good as dead," Sasuke said cuttingly. "We have to go. Now."

Karin nodded hesitantly and turned away from the man. Deer and other animals frantically streaked past, trying to avoid being consumed by the deadly flames. Together, the four of them left. As they did, Sasuke thought he heard his name being called out, but it was probably just the sound of the fire.

-OOO-

They ran deeper into the forest, passing through dense bush and long veils of hanging leaves. At some point Suigetsu broke the silence and said, "What the hell was that? Who was that guy?"

Though the question was voiced to the entire group, Sasuke sensed that it was directed at him. "Doesn't matter. He's dead now," he replied smoothly, not bothering to turn around.

Despite his apparent nonchalance, Sasuke felt unease at his core. There had been something about the stranger… Something achingly familiar and yet sensually wild and dangerous. His speed and strength had been most unnatural. Just those few seconds had been enough for Sasuke to glimpse at something both menacing and not quite human. And the man hadn't even seemed to be trying. He couldn't have been using more than a mere fraction of his power. It could not simply be explained away by augmenting jutsu or special techniques. There was a limit to how much the human body could do. It begged the question, just how did this man acquire such power? Who was he? _What _was he?

"Look, there's a house up ahead!" Karin said excitedly, pointing from beside Sasuke.

Broken from his train of thought, Sasuke followed the direction of her finger. Sure enough, there it was. The surrounding wood had thinned considerably. Fewer trees sprouted here and Sasuke could hear running water. Small creeks peppered the bed of grass and rock, bending in and out of sight. The gap between two trees revealed a modest looking cottage. It sat on the bank overlooking what Sasuke thought to be either a lake or a very wide river, stretching out on both sides as far as the eye could see. The water was so clear and still that it mirrored the deep blue sky perfectly. The colour was reminiscent of eyes that Sasuke had come to associate with the embodiment of perfection and all things holy in the world.

"Finally," Suigetsu said cheerfully and ran up to the house, caution thrown to the wind. Karin quickly followed.

Sasuke could understand their enthusiasm. They had not eaten properly in two days. When one lived the life of a rogue, small luxuries and comforts that came with a home were non-existent. Orochimaru's hideouts could hardly be termed 'home'. It was a shelter at best. Akatsuki lairs were not much better. And things like food and warmth were scarce. However, their behaviour was inexcusable, no matter how promising the cottage seemed. Sasuke would have reprimanded Suigetsu and Karin for their carelessness, but he could feel no other chakra besides their own in the vicinity so he decided to let it slide.

Inside was large and spacious and very bare. The entire house was one room. Tucked away into a corner was a kitchen, separated from the rest by a narrow counter. There was a simple bed with light blue sheets pushed up against one wall. At the foot of it, on the floor, sat a large chest. By Sasuke's right was an overflowing bookshelf, a sofa and a circular table with several straight-backed chairs. There were a few other small items lying around, but that seemed to be it. The entire side of one wall was basically a window that overlooked the water.

Though sunlight streamed in through the panes and warmed the room, there was a definite desolate and lifeless feel to the house, perhaps because it seemed so empty with nothing to fill. Sasuke was reminded of his own house back in Konoha.

"Who do you suppose lives here?" Juugo asked, his orange eyes sweeping about.

Karin shrugged. "It doesn't seem occupied. Maybe it was abandoned. It's quite a ways from any main paths too."

"Whoever built it was obviously trying to keep it well hidden," Sasuke murmured. "I doubt many would discover it by chance. We might even be the first."

"Probably a hermit," Karin nodded in agreement.

"Damn it, there's not food!" Suigetsu said, his head poking inside the pantry. He sounded like he was pouting.

"What?!" Karin screeched and bolted to him as though needing to affirm it with her own eyes. She sighed heavily. "So the place _is _abandoned."

Disinterested with the topic change, Sasuke turned away from them and observed the many items on the bookshelf. He randomly picked up a scroll. It was just the standard procedure on how to perform a henge. He tossed it back and selected a heavy volume instead. He sensed Juugo watching him from behind.

"What do you plan to do now, Sasuke? Do you still want to crush the Leaf?" he asked.

Aware that Karin and Suigetsu had also fallen silent and were waiting for his reply, Sasuke snapped the book shut and returned it to its place. He slowly turned to them, his brows furrowing.

Truthfully, Sasuke didn't know. His rage from earlier had abated considerably. The sting of Itachi's death was still fresh, but slightly diminished. He still envisioned Konoha's demise. He still wanted to hurt the elders. But at this moment his head was too muddled and tired. He felt like how he did on one of those nights when he'd drank too much sake, or been forced to take one of Orochimaru's enhancing remedies. His right eye also had a persistent throb, the pain shooting to the nerves in his brain. Perhaps a side effect of Amaterasu. Today showed him, if nothing else, that he was not quite ready. He needed to master these new powers before he confronted the village. It would seem like a waste of Itachi's gift if Sasuke simply died.

"We'll leave Konoha alone for now," he finally answered. The rest of them all visibly relaxed. "I still have every intention of making them pay," he added. "Just not yet." He did not want them to get the wrong idea.

He was not so forgiving.

-OOO-

A day of constant overuse and experimentation with the Mangekyo ended with Sasuke waking several days later, bedridden. The house was empty. Karin had left a note for him on the kitchen counter: _Sasuke, we've gone to get more food and supplies. We shouldn't take too long. I'll make sure to bring you back tomatoes. I know how much you love them! Karin._

Lip curling in disgust at the unnecessary hearts tacked on at the end of her name and his, Sasuke burnt the note and sat on the couch.

They had decided to stay at the cottage a while longer. It was better housing than any of Orochimaru's places and the chances of being discovered were small. Sasuke had been using the time to hone his doujutsu. The results had been promising, until he unintentionally cast a bizarre Tsukuyomi on Suigetsu and ended up showing the white-haired man one of his more embarrassing fantasies. Needless to say, when Suigetsu emerged smirking like an idiot, Sasuke swore on pain of death that he would castrate him if he said a word. Another setback was when Sasuke pushed his eyes to the point that he fainted after trying to extinguish Amaterasu.

Though freshly awoken, Sasuke's body didn't feel quite up to another session of rigorous training. He decided to spend the day recuperating instead.

After a while the absence of his teammates left Sasuke uneasy. All was quiet and still, eerily so, like the calm before a storm. When he went outside there wasn't a breeze of wind or rustle of wildlife. Only the sounds of his feet against the floor were of any assurance. Maybe this was why the person who had lived here left. Or perhaps they had died, leaving behind everything to this soulless house.

It was a sad affair indeed, to die with no one to realize that you had passed on.

Out of curiosity and boredom, Sasuke approached the chest by the foot of the bed and knelt in front of it. He had already been through all the scrolls and books on the shelves. None had contained anything of interest to him. All it really told Sasuke about the previous occupant was that he was interested in the history of ninjutsu and the Sage of the Six Paths.

Usually he was not one to be nosy – he rarely bothered to take an interest in others – but he had nothing else to do and a little snooping couldn't hurt.

The chest was handsome with eddies carved into the handles. Sasuke ignored the small pang in his chest and lifted the heavy lid. Poking about, he rustled through the drawers, finding nothing noteworthy but simple clothes of dull colours, a few kunai and shuriken, a roll of bandage tape and three blank scrolls. As he reached for the very bottom, his fingers curled around something strange.

It was a scroll tied to a book. Sasuke unwound the wire and smoothed out the paper. The heading read: _Attempts._ Listed beneath were different deaths. Suffocating. Poison. Starvation… The list went on. Some of the methods were so grotesque Sasuke wondered why they would even be recorded. This looked like the kind of artefact Orochimaru would take great interest in. The list stopped at: _Attempt 98 –_ _injection of snake venom (viper)_. At the very bottom in large lettering was written one word: _IMPOSSIBLE_.

Slightly disturbed, Sasuke set aside the scroll and focused on the small battered book well past its years. The front cover was so faded and scratched by what looked suspiciously like claw marks that he couldn't make out the title. He flipped through the first few pages. A piece of paper was tucked away into the folds. Fascinated, Sasuke turned it over.

His heart thudded to a jerky stop and he gasped aloud.

The photo fluttered harmlessly to the floor.

Sasuke glanced down at his own face frowning back up at him. Sakura and Kakashi were smiling. It was the photo of the old Team Seven. But half of it. _His _part had been ripped away. That was what unsettled Sasuke the most. He glanced down at the page marked in the book. He skimmed through the entire section. It was nothing he hadn't heard about before. He was just looking down at the picture of a devious man gazing keenly at a scared, young boy when he heard a dark voice whisper into his ear.

"Is it usually a habit of yours to go through other people's things?"

Sasuke turned around, his heart thumping rapidly. _That man _was standing right in front of him, glaring at him intensely through those purple eyes. Sasuke could have sworn they flashed red for a second.

The book was snatched from between his fingers and tossed carelessly away.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but in a flash, found himself flat on his stomach, the man half crouched over him, his arms pinned to his back. It wasn't painful, but it was certainly uncomfortable.

"Did you think it would be so easy to escape from me?" The voice hissed into his ear. "Did you think you could leave me there, burning for night and day, without me coming back to haunt you?"

Every inch of Sasuke was aware of the strong hands on his arms and the solid body of hard muscle hovering just above him. His heart was hammering away in his chest, thumping out a fast tempo of uninhibited, irregular beats. Every nerve and cell in his body was screaming. It was hankering for something he did not know, and feared to know.

What was this feeling?

"And after all you've done, did you think you could simply come into_ my_ house and sleep in _my _bed?" The voice shook with barely restrained anger, the growling more pronounced than ever before. There was something truly terrifying about it. "Self-serving as always, Uchiha Sasuke."

A dense fog of spine-chilling red chakra shrouded over them, tendrils creeping slowly into Sasuke's view until it was all he could see. He knew this chakra. He had felt it many times before. Even coveted it.

_Impossible._

Sasuke twisted his head around and found himself looking into the face of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

* * *

><p>End of Part 2: Chapter 1<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	12. Part 2: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared.<p>

White holes stared back at him. The skin had flaked off, revealing swirling chakra redder than blood. Tails were sprouting. Sasuke counted six and a budding seventh.

The gaping jagged mouth let out an earsplitting roar.

Sasuke was very aware that his life was in danger. His last encounter with the fox had been the closest he had ever been to death. But he found that he wasn't afraid. In fact, he felt safe. Not safe in the perilous sense, that lived and died within moments, like a battle fought in enemy territory. No, it was a deeper feeling, one that lifted some invisible weight off his chest and left him mellow and complete, where he could be a creature of blind instinct and bathe in comfort and affection and something so pure that it tainted him.

It was the first time in years that Sasuke allowed himself to revel in the feeling, to open himself to the possibility. He had once thought he would die fighting Itachi. There had been no future or dream beyond revenge. He had not held the hopes that he would be able to defeat his brother and still survive. He had been ready to give his life. Vengeance had been his bread and butter, the air he breathed, his everything and his anything. All else that would not further his cause was a distraction and no matter how tempting, how _irresistible_, Sasuke had to remain strong.

Now, that chapter of his life had closed and he was, unforeseeably, still alive. He was left empty and vulnerable.

He simply did not know what to do with himself.

The idea of destroying Konoha had been a reaction to his ire as well as a pastime, but it was not what he truly intended or wished for. He was not so blinkered and childish that he could not appreciate what Itachi had sacrificed for the village, and for him.

And then out of the blue, so unexpectedly and so unceremoniously, Sasuke had crossed paths with _him._

This explained everything. The familiar feelings, the strange urges, the carnal awareness to all things the 'stranger' did… Though others would not have been able to sense it, there could be no mistaking that feeling, the way something just grabbed a hold of him and refused to let go.

And Sasuke knew that for the first time in his life, he was truly free. He did not have to worry over living in Itachi's shadow. He did not have to grovel for his father's affection. He did not have to carry the weight of avenging the Uchiha clan on his shoulders. He did not have to concentrate so heavily immersing himself in revenge that there was no room for anything else.

He did not have to deny himself what he wanted any longer.

Sasuke was finally home.

He had come home, to_ –_

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed aloud.

There was a slight pause. The fox let out a low growl that ended on a whine. It began to make soft whimpery sounds like a lost pup.

Through the fiery red blaze, Sasuke could sense its confusion. Then it began changing. The red chakra gradually dissipated, the skin reformed.

Sasuke was disappointed when the brown-haired man reemerged. He didn't want to see some henge.

Naruto quickly stood and stepped away, eyeing Sasuke warily.

Released, Sasuke was able to roll over and sit up. He struggled to gather his wits, but it was very much like trying to hold on to trickling sand with his bare hands. Everything was coming crashing back to him – the memories, the dreams, the hopes… And with it came a terrible ache in Sasuke's body, just like before, only a hundred times more unyielding, a thousand times more potent, and a million times more undeniable. It scorched and roared, every bit as mightily as his hatred for Konoha.

This was the feeling Sasuke had once reviled, dreaded and stifled to the best of his ability, had done everything in his power to run away from and forget, but he could not hold it back now.

Not after so many years of separation and denial.

Like an overflowing damn bursting through weak, unhinged floodgates, the feelings returned, unforgiving and irrefutable. Naruto was here. He was right in front of Sasuke. Within his grasp-

"Are you hurt?"

_What? _That was it? That was the only thing Naruto could think to say to him after all this time?

Despite the more than unsatisfactory greeting, Sasuke found himself shaking his head before he knew that he was.

Naruto nodded absently in response and collected his possessions scattered on the floor.

Sasuke watched him pick up the scroll, recalling. "_Attempts,_" he murmured.

"What was that?" Naruto asked curtly, with the barest hint of forced politeness.

"What does it mean: 'Attempts'?"

"I don't think that concerns you," Naruto said, throwing the objects carelessly into the chest and slamming the lid shut.

The remark caught Sasuke's attention. Naruto had never spoken to him with such brazen disregard before. He didn't like it.

"Why aren't you in Konoha? Shouldn't you be training hopelessly for Hokage candidature or did you finally accept the fact that a dobe will always be a dobe?" Sasuke snapped. The words escaped him before he had the time to check them. It was all too easy to fall back into the roles of their rivalry.

"You seem to have a lot more questions than I remember," Naruto said calmly, almost with disinterest.

No, this was wrong. Naruto was supposed to be offended by Sasuke's condescension. He was supposed to call Sasuke a bastard. Sasuke would inwardly gloat at having so easily riled him up. They would fight, but both would know it wasn't serious. It would be a reunion of sorts. And then Naruto would look at Sasuke with the perfect mix of fondness and delight and longing and Sasuke would know that all was right in the world.

He scoffed, both in reply to Naruto's flippant comment and his own train of thought. Sasuke was glad that his voice sounded as it usually did – smooth and steady – and more importantly, superior. "Don't try and act all high and mighty in front of me. We've already been down this road before. You'll just come crawling back to me. Isn't that how it always works, urusatonkachi?"

Smiling a less than friendly smile, Naruto said, "Not anymore."

Sasuke fought to conceal how much those words and that sneering face affected him.

"Answer me this," Naruto spoke again, "Where were you going with all your murderous intent – before you tried to burn my face off?"

Sasuke debated ignoring the question, but decided against it. He could barely stand Naruto's accusatory tone. Sasuke hadn't known who he was at the time. He had only acted in self-defence. And since when had Naruto become a bitter person?

"Konoha."

The cold disappointment in Naruto's eyes weighed heavily on Sasuke's chest.

"Why?"

This time Sasuke refused to acquiesce. His hands curled into fists by his side, more so to contain his internal struggle than anger. He hated how the tables had somehow been turned on him. Everything was wrong. Naruto was supposed to be the one who answered Sasuke's every beck and call, who constantly chased after him while Sasuke stood at the top, secretly enjoying the influence he had over the blond.

In their relationship, whatever the nature of it, Sasuke had always held the power. But now he felt his control slipping. Naruto had taken that power from him. It was almost criminal how nervous Sasuke felt. How nervous _Naruto _made him feel.

"Why do you want to harm Konoha?" repeated Naruto, brow furrowing in impatience.

Determined in his defiance and something more, Sasuke retorted, "None of your goddamn business. I only wish to burn every bit of it to the ground. I want to laugh as I watch your village burn. I want to rejoice when I hear the sounds of laughter being turned to screams."

There was a brief silence between them as Naruto absorbed his words.

_Say you'll save me. Say you'll bring me home. Say you'll do whatever it takes. Say it!_

"If you do, I'll kill you," Naruto said quietly. "Right here and now."

This was wrong.

"Go ahead and try," Sasuke dared, Sharingan flaring.

But he couldn't help himself.

In a flash, Naruto was standing right in front of Sasuke, a hand wrapped around his pale throat. "You don't think I will?"

Naruto had been Sasuke's pillar. His infallible pillar. He had believed in Sasuke when everyone else thought him beyond hope. He was Sasuke's light in what was a very dark and very long tunnel. Sometimes the light grew brighter, sometimes it faded, but it was always there. It had always followed him.

Naruto had always thought Sasuke was worth saving.

_But not anymore._

"Do it," Sasuke spat, "I don't care."

_Not anymore._

He felt the fingers on his skin twitch against his racing pulse.

"Sasuke!"

The hand left him and they broke apart simultaneously.

Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin stood at the door, bags in hand and identical looks of shock on their faces. "But… We thought… How?" Karin blurted, eyes darting quickly to Sasuke.

He understood their confusion. They had witnessed this man die. By right, Amaterasu was impossible to survive.

"This is Naruto." Sasuke jerked his head over at the brown-haired henge.

Naruto raised a hand of acknowledgement.

"Oh!" Suigetsu exclaimed, his eyes widening. "_The _Naruto?" He glanced over at Sasuke for clarifications. Naruto's eyes followed his gaze.

"I thought he was blond," Karin said with a questioning look in Sasuke's direction. "We met him – the stupid-looking, blue-eyed guy, right? Always obsessing about you?"

Sasuke didn't know how to reply.

"Yeah, that would be me," Naruto spoke up for him.

Karin visibly deflated and became immediately flustered, her cheeks reddening.

"Cool house," Suigetsu laughed.

A poor attempt to break the awkward tension.

"Thank you."

"Did you build it yourself?"

"Yes."

It seemed that Naruto was not quite as talkative as Sasuke remembered. He had so many questions. There were so many things he wanted to know and wanted to ask.

Karin waved to catch his attention. "Erm, Sasuke? Can I talk to you outside?"

Reluctant to leave Naruto, Sasuke nodded and followed her out of the room. When they had walked out of earshot, Karin turned to him. "Are you certain that's Naruto? I can't sense any transformation jutsu, and his chakra signal feels different. Actually, I can't detect one at all."

"It's him," Sasuke said assuredly as Karin began forming hand signs. "Wait, what are you doing?! Wha-"

Too late.

Before he could stop her, Karin had called for the Akatsuki.

There was a loud crash. The ground lurched beneath Sasuke's feet. Gaining his footing, Sasuke ran towards the house. Naruto lay on the wooden floor, grappling and snarling, chains wrapped around him and chakra rods studded all over his body. A cloud of red chakra hovered about him. He seemed to be trying to transform, but something was stopping him.

Tobi stood over the fallen figure in all his shadowy glory.

At Sasuke's entrance, he said, "Very good, Sasuke. I assigned you the Eight Tails, but you delivered something much more promising. This one has been very slippery these past years. Team Taka has done well. Konoha is now yours to destroy."

Wide-eyed, Sasuke glanced down at Naruto in horror.

Naruto looked back up at him. There was no hint of betrayal, or even surprise on his face.

He smiled a devastatingly cold smile. "Self-serving as always, Uchiha Sasuke."

And then they were gone, like a candle in the breeze. Sasuke was left standing alone at the entrance his mouth half open from barely forming the words of his comeback.

-OOO-

"Why?! Why did you do that?"

Sasuke had Karin by the collar, pinning her against the wall high enough that her feet dangled several inches off the floor.

She struggled against him, gasping. "We overheard him before! He said that he'd kill you if you went to Konoha." She let out a faint whimper and cringed. "Please, Sasuke, I didn't mean to upset you! I thought I was helping you. I thought he was just standing in your way. I didn't think you still cared about him!"

"Sasuke," Juugo said as a warning.

Sasuke let go of Karin in disgust. The three men watched as she fell to the floor, wheezing and coughing.

"I'm going after him," Sasuke said tersely. "Juugo, you come with me. Suigetsu, I want you to go back to Konoha and tell them that Naruto's been captured by the Akatsuki."

"Why?" Suigetsu asked, bewildered. "Konoha won't do anything. Not with the bounty and all."

Sasuke whirled around to face him. "What bounty?"

Frowning, Suigetsu cocked his head to the side. "The bounty for Naruto. The one that Konoha sent out. It had more zeroes than I cared to count, but it said 'Capture dead or alive'. Apparently Konoha sent team after team of their best tracker ninjas to hunt him down, but they always returned empty-handed. Then if I recall, the Kazekage marshaled together every ninja he could spare and combed cities, forests and oceans. And then suddenly all five nations were searching for him. It was a pretty big deal. But I think apart from Suna, the rest were just looking for another bijuu."

"And none of you thought to tell me this sooner?" Sasuke asked dangerously, his eyes flashing. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Suigetsu held his hands up in peace. "We thought you knew! He's been missing for the last two years. I mean, even you had a bounty. Since Shimura Danzo overthrew the Fifth Hokage, you've been officially classed as a rogue ninja. Even stated that he would give a greater reward if your eyes were still intact. Don't tell me you didn't know _that_?"

What was this nonsense? Tsunade overthrown? Danzo, the Hokage?! Naruto missing?

It would appear that Sasuke was indeed living under a rock all these years. He had become so focused on training and power that a war could have broken out and he wouldn't even have known. He paced up and down agitatedly, mind reeling.

The other three watched him anxiously. It was rare when Sasuke showed emotion, if any at all, and much less at the brink of losing self-control.

"Why does Naruto have a bounty?" Sasuke abruptly asked, fixing his spinning red eyes on them.

They jumped, alarmed. No one spoke.

Sasuke slammed his palm against a tree. "Why does Naruto have a bounty?!" he repeated.

"W-We don't know," Karin said nervously. "He ran away from Konoha around two years ago. That's all I've heard."

Sasuke clenched his fists. He didn't understand why Naruto would run away. Wasn't he happily living out his naïve ninja duties in Konoha? But Sasuke decided that at this point it didn't matter. There would be time to ponder these mysteries later.

"I'm going to find him. And you're going to help me."

At Sasuke's sharp tone, no one dared argue and quickly followed him out of the house.

-OOO-

They searched and searched.

Juugo sent out word to the animals in the local vicinity, but none could tell him anything of use. It seemed that strange chakra disturbances had been popping up everywhere for the last couple of hours, spread out across the five nations, sometimes in Fire, then in Wind, a couple of days in Lightning… The trail went on.

Sasuke did not understand what it meant, but he knew that Naruto was most likely the cause. Given his limited information, the extraction ritual took about three entire days with ten people. Contacting Tobi was redundant. He had his precious bijuu; Sasuke's endeavours would be of no current interest to him.

With each passing day, Sasuke's state of panic heightened. Each Akatsuki hideout never failed to make his heart thud unevenly in his chest. He would be nervous and not in high hopes, but not without a little.

However, it was always the same. Empty rooms, dust and musty air. Sasuke always left the hideouts in desolate spirits, wondering if he would ever see him again.

The thought made him sick.

On the third day, it rained heavily. Fat droplets the size of hailstones hammered down from the sky. Thunder was roaring endlessly in the distance. Sasuke and Juugo were inspecting a suspicious looking cave, which, according to the local squirrels, housed some terrifying chakra. They had split off from Suigetsu and Karin, who had headed east to search. It was the latest track they had, but after checking Akatsuki hideout after Akatsuki hideout that had any traces of lingering chakra of a unique quality, Sasuke did not hold much hopes for finding anything worthwhile in this place either.

A mistaken assumption that he later wished had been the case.

Nothing, not even all his years of living in Orochimaru's hideouts and working in the labs, prepared Sasuke for what he saw. Though he had dreaded this outcome, he had not actually thought it possible. He could have sworn that for those first few seconds, he was a child again and back in his parents' house, in a room filled with crimson puddles and deceased flesh.

* * *

><p>End of Part 2: Chapter 2<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	13. Part 2: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lying carelessly sprawled across the stone-topped altar – clothes ripped and bloodied – was Naruto. His mouth was open in a silent scream. His eyes were wide, but held no surprise or fear, only morbid acceptance.<p>

Sasuke stared down into those two beautiful pools of cerulean.

They stared blankly back at him. Dead.

Sasuke's heart stopped beating.

The last time he had seen those blue eyes, they had been looking at him with such naked longing and desire. Now they were just a glassy pale blue, reflecting nothing but the cold rock of the ceiling above in the cave.

He suddenly felt sick. He wanted to leave, immediately, but his body was moving on its own, pulling him towards the table. As though in a trance, his hand lifted itself and ran over the length of Naruto's face, starting at the temple and stroking downwards over the whiskered cheek until he reached the chin. Naruto's skin was stone cold, like the table he rested on.

An emptiness more powerful than anything Sasuke could ever remember feeling rushed through his body, squeezing at his insides until he couldn't breathe. Unable to stop himself, he touched Naruto's cold skin again. His hands began to shake. He couldn't think properly. He could feel the rush coming up through his mouth and quickly turned his head away and emptied the contents in his stomach onto the ground.

A puddle of sick pooled at his feet.

Retching violently, Sasuke couldn't stop the succession of rushes that followed. Juugo was behind him, saying something softly to him, but he could not hear it. A hand grabbed at him, but he shrugged it violently away. "Sasuke," Juugo said sharply. "We have to leave, there are people coming."

He didn't respond and continued to look down at Naruto.

"Sasuke! We have to go. Now!" Juugo tugged urgently at his arm.

Finally, Sasuke bent down and gathered Naruto in his arms. Barely a split second later, paper tags exploded above their heads. Juugo pushed Sasuke to the side as slabs of rock fell in great chunks. "The Akatsuki must have set it to activate if anyone ever tried to take the body!" he shouted. It was difficult to hear him over the deafening crashes, but Sasuke managed to.

Following Juugo's lead, Sasuke's legs mechanically ran out of the cave as it collapsed. He was more concerned with not allowing any further damage come to Naruto as bits of debris showered them.

Once they were safely out, Juugo turned to Sasuke. "Too late," he said quietly.

Not entirely understanding what Juugo was trying to say, Sasuke was too preoccupied to bother asking. His mind was a mass of fog and haze. It was as though someone had filled his brain with too much water.

A moment later, four dark shapes descended upon them. They were Konoha Anbu. Sasuke could sense exactly who they were. He didn't need them to take off their masks to know they all had the same expression of shock on their faces. He could practically feel their eyes travel to him and then down to Naruto cradled in his arms.

No one spoke.

And then the one with the dog mask stepped forwards, extending his arm. "Give us the body, Uchiha," he growled. It was Kiba.

Sasuke's grip around Naruto tightened. "No chance in hell," he replied. He was quite surprised by how calm and detached his voice sounded. He didn't like the way they referred to Naruto as 'the body'. It seemed dehumanizing somehow.

"Why not? You've never cared before," snarled Kiba through his mask.

Another Anbu, who Sasuke knew to be Kakashi, stretched out a hand and placed it on Kiba's shoulder to stop him from doing anything rash. He reached up and pulled off his Anbu mask to reveal his usual half-concealed face.

Eyeing the face of his old sensei, Sasuke noticed that Kakashi looked a lot older and wearier than he should for a man his age. His one visible eye looked like it held a mountain of regret. Sasuke never wanted to possess such an eye, but he feared that one day, not too far in the future, he might.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said softly, "Why are you here? How did you find Naruto?"

"If you're suspecting me of killing him, I didn't do it," Sasuke answered stonily.

"Then how did you –" Kakashi began.

A cold voice cut through their conversation. "What are you doing?"

Turning around, Sasuke saw Gaara of the Sand standing behind him.

At the sight in Sasuke's hold, Gaara's eyes widened. He must have not have seen Naruto from behind Sasuke's body. But now, in full view of the deceased blond, he looked absolutely stunned. He stumbled forwards slightly. "Naruto!" he choked. His face twisted painfully and his mint green eyes snapped to Sasuke. "What have you done?" he whispered.

"I found him like this in the Akatsuki hideout," Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth. He hated that they all thought he had played any role in Naruto's demise, but he knew their suspicions were not misplaced.

However, it seemed they all believed him.

For a moment Gaara looked as though he were about to cry, but instantly, his face smoothed into a calm, collected mask. Sasuke recognized that mask; he used it all the time.

"Give him to me," Gaara instructed.

It was an order. But one Sasuke would not grant. Kazekage or not, he wasn't going to hand over Naruto to anyone. He would not be parted with him.

Gaara glared at him through narrowed eyes. "You have no right to hold him, Uchiha," he hissed. "You never once cared."

"Exactly," Kiba snapped. "Naruto should go to Konoha. He belongs there."

Gaara turned to him. "No, what the Leaf did to him was unforgiveable. There is no way I would allow him to return there. Dead or not." His voice broke at his last words.

The tension was building, soon a fight would break out; Sasuke could feel it. He did not understand what Gaara was talking about, but from the way Kakashi and the others bowed and shifted their heads in shame, he deduced that it hadn't been pleasant.

"We have to ask ourselves: where Naruto would want to be?" Sasuke's replacement said quietly. He had not spoken the entire time. The pain was reflected in his voice. He seemed just as devastated as Gaara.

Sasuke knew the answer to the question, as did everyone else. "Naruto will go back to Konoha. But I will take him," he eventually said.

They all headed towards the Leaf. Sasuke took the lead, with Juugo just behind him. Gaara flanked his other side, sullen and silent. Kakashi and Sai were next with Kiba and Shino trailing at the back.

No one spoke. It was as though they were all trying to absorb the shock of Naruto's death. To everyone but Sasuke and his team, they had heard neither hide nor hair of him for the past two and a half years. To suddenly discover him dead in Sasuke's arms must have been a shocking revelation.

As Sasuke ran, he couldn't stop the overflow of memories that flooded through his brain, all featuring one individual. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Naruto had always pursued him. He couldn't stop thinking about how he had always callously rejected the advances and forever denied that some part of him had enjoyed the attention or the way it caused his heart to jump and his throat to clog.

When it came to Naruto, Sasuke had an endless ocean of guilt. Now he would never get to see the blond dobe smiling his dopey grin. He would not hear that loud, obnoxious voice calling out his name. Those expressive blue eyes would never look at him with anger, desperation, love or anything ever again.

And it was in that moment that Sasuke realized he had felt the same way about Naruto as Naruto had once felt about him. He had always been attracted to him, drawn by his vibrant aura and personality, at least on some carnal level. His body had always acted first without thinking, the way it only did around _him_, whether they be fighting or just talking. Sasuke's actions had always been completely unconscious, but he would usually find himself closer to Naruto somehow.

The night after Naruto had confessed his feelings to Sasuke, Sasuke had stayed awake in his cell the entire night. By then, he had already begun growing aware of his own affection for the blond.

It had frightened him terribly.

And so Sasuke dealt with it the only way he knew how. He did not want any attachments in his life. He had already lost an entire clan, his parents, his aunts, his uncles… He doubted he could survive the emotional pain of losing anyone else. He intensely disliked placing himself in any sort of vulnerable position. So to protect himself, Sasuke had tried to sever all ties with the one person who held the potential to hurt him. Of course it had been symbolic, he knew that Naruto could not die as long as the fox was in him.

The kiss had been an accident. Sasuke had not intended to lose all sense of his self-control, but he had. And it only served to reaffirm what he needed to do. It was best to nip the budding feelings before they had a chance to bloom. A little pain now would go a long way in the future.

Of course, like most of Sasuke's plans, it had backfired.

For the years that passed, he managed to focus on his training and revenge, but his feelings for Naruto did not change.

And now, here he was. Reliving the loss of yet another one of those dear to him. But at least now, thankfully, there was no one else to lose.

Everyone was already dead.

-OOO-

When they reached Konoha, night had begun to fall. Dusk swept the forests in a blanket of pink and gold. Small pinpricks of light twinkled down from the sky.

Kakashi immediately stepped forwards and took the lead. Sasuke understood. There would be commotion if he suddenly entered at the forefront, mostly likely he would be attacked on sight.

They waited as Kakashi had a quick word with the two severe-looking ninja guards, probably from Danzo's personal stock. One of them left and later returned with eight more Anbu. Then they were escorted to the Hokage Tower.

The walk felt unnaturally long. People began to gather. They formed a sea of faces, not one of which stood out to Sasuke. They all had identical looks of delight. There was a loud drone of voices and chatter, but he couldn't understand any of it. They sounded like a hive of bees buzzing loudly against his head.

He instinctively hugged Naruto's body tighter to him.

-OOO-

"So why have you returned?" Danzo asked.

They had never met before, but this was not how Sasuke had envisioned Danzo to be. He thought he would be callous, strict and rigid. However, all he saw was a weary sickly man, years past his prime. Perhaps being Hokage did change a person.

Nonetheless, Sasuke could not forgive him for what he had done to Itachi. If not for him, Sasuke might still have had his family, he wouldn't have become so fixated on revenge and he wouldn't have driven Naruto away like he had. He grit his teeth and tried his best not to grab for his katana.

Sensing Sasuke's internal struggle, a slow smile spread across Danzo's face. "Do you want to kill me?" he said softly, his eyes baring a hint of mocking.

Sasuke bit his lip hard enough to draw blood; he tasted the salty liquid on his tongue.

"You won't make it out of this building alive if you do," said Danzo calmly. "But I welcome you to try. I have always wanted to see the traitorous Uchiha clan expunged and _you_ are the very last there is."

Clearly Danzo did not know about Tobi's existence, and Sasuke did not bother to correct him.

"I think your eyes would be a nice addition," Danzo added as he pulled up the sleeve of his right arm.

White-hot anger surged through Sasuke's body as he saw the collection of Sharingans studded in Danzo's arm. He shot forwards. In less than five seconds, he had Danzo pinned against the wall, his katana held against his throat. From their close distance, Sasuke could easily see the old, papery, wrinkled skin on his face. He suddenly envisaged Danzo's body, limp and lifeless. Naruto's corpse flashed before his eyes and Sasuke immediately faltered in his movement. Despite how much he wanted to, Sasuke simply could not kill him.

"You might be wondering why none of my men are coming into the room," Danzo panted harshly against Sasuke's death grip. "I have discovered that my days are numbered. I am unwell. And I can think of no greater service to my village than ridding it of a traitor. I will never understand why Itachi wanted to spare you. Farewell, young Uchiha."

Realizing what Danzo meant to do, Sasuke hurriedly summoned Manda as blinding light radiated everywhere and a huge blast filled his ears.

-OOO-

"You really lucky, Sasuke-kun!" Ino said fawningly as she checked over his injuries. "I'm just glad you managed to get out of there alive. I still can't believe Danzo-sama committed suicide… Not that I'm complaining – I hated that old geezer. But at least you're off the hook now! You should be fine since Kakashi-sensei is the temporary Hokage until we find Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke sat in silence and allowed her to gush out her endless stream of chatter. He had been heavily sedated and could do not much more than keep awake.

The next day, Kakashi came to visit him in the hospital.

"You're friends seem to be adjusting well to Konoha. I think they like it here," he commented lightly as he entered. "Karin and Suigetsu arrived yesterday. Karin's been asking about you. I've given them all residence in your old house. I didn't think you'd mind."

Sasuke ignored him. He did not care what Karin was up to.

Kakashi crossed the room to open the blinds, causing Sasuke to shield his face from the bright beams. "I am aware that you are not responsible for Danzo's death," Kakashi said, "Only a select few people know that you were even present when he activated the jutsu, so you won't be penalized. I have sorted and discussed everything with the council. However, if you ever wish to be a ninja again, you must redo it all, and that includes going back to the academy, taking the gennin test, then the chuunin exams and so on."

Sasuke laughed a derisive laugh. There was no way he would humiliate himself sitting in a class full of little children, going on silly missions with other gennin probably half his age…

As if knowing Sasuke's thoughts, Kakashi smiled sadly. "The thought might not be so ridiculous after a while. I am very certain you will become bored of civilian life."

"How do you know I won't just attack you and everyone else in my way and leave the village again?" Sasuke asked.

The lightheartedness in Kakashi's eye diminished and he turned grave, "You wouldn't. The village meant too much to _him_. You will stay, I believe, for his sake."

* * *

><p>The news that he had returned to Konoha was met with great anticipation, but Sasuke felt nothing towards the village. Kakashi had been right; the only reason keeping him here was Naruto, and Itachi.<p>

Everyday, he visited Naruto's grave. He would sit in front of it for hours. Many people were outraged that Naruto had been placed in the cemetery next to all the other 'good' people. They kicked his tombstone, defiled it, spat on it... They scratched out his name. Even in death, people continued to hate him.

To say the least, the ungrateful cretins infuriated Sasuke. He took to guarding Naruto's grave whenever he could and people began to get the message when Sasuke activated his Mangekyo at a pair of little children who were jumping on top of the tombstone.

One day, Sakura came and sat next to him in front of Naruto's grave. When he glanced at her older face, he saw that it was wet with tears.

"He wanted to become Hokage," she said. "He wanted to be accepted in this village. He wanted you to love him. But like most things Naruto wished for, they never came to pass."

Sasuke looked away.

"He used to make a shadow clone of you," Sakura went on. "He would lie in your arms all night. I saw it." She gave a humorless chuckle. "And I laughed at him. I told him he was pathetic…" She turned her green eyes to Sasuke. They were incredibly soft. "I guess only you can understand the magnitude of how much he missed you."

Sasuke didn't speak. Afterwards, neither did she.

-OOO-

Winter came and went, and then it was spring. Pale pink sakura trees lined the banks and gentle petals fell onto clear waters. Sasuke would be twenty soon. He felt old. His childhood and teenage years seemed like a distant blur of unrequited longings and stifled desires. He had spent so long obsessing over revenge that time had slipped through his fingers. He was at the cusp of adulthood now.

But the wisdom and acceptance of life and death that came with age seemed to elude Sasuke altogether. Instead, he tried to weather through the despairing hunger in him that grew a little more each day. He had no idea how he had managed to survive for the past five years. And now, he would have to for the rest of his life.

And worse yet, Sasuke could not bear the thought that Naruto had died thinking Sasuke had betrayed him.

Walking through the empty streets, he stopped briefly outside Naruto's apartment. He didn't know why, but a part of him was afraid to enter. He always avoided taking this route. Even the smallest reminder was painful.

Tonight he would face his fears.

Two large strips of yellow were taped across the door; it must have been to prevent people from going inside. The material was old and weatherworn. Sasuke wondered why the landlady hadn't just rented out the place to someone else. Maybe they were too afraid to live in a house where a 'demon' had once stayed.

Stepping over the barrier, Sasuke went inside. It was extremely dusty and dark. Cobwebs decorated the ceiling and walls. The place looked like a junkyard; pieces of furniture were scattered about. Stuck to the walls were shreds of what appeared to be paper bombs.

Clenching his fists at the sight, Sasuke walked around. He touched things, put them back, and straightened what he could. He imagined Naruto going about his day-to-day activities in here.

The empty hole in his chest began to throb again.

On the floor in Naruto's bedroom, Sasuke found the missing piece of the old Team Seven photo. Picking it up, Sasuke blew away the dust and stared into the face of his old teammate. Naruto was glaring angrily to his side, Kakashi's hand placed atop his blond head. The time they had taken the photo was only a distant memory now.

A single droplet fell onto the aged surface.

Sasuke went over to the closet and ran his hands over the orange jumpsuits. He pressed his face to them, inhaling deeply through his mouth and nose, hoping for the faintest scent, but all he ended up doing was choking on dust.

Sasuke sat down on the broken bed by the window when a familiar dark-blue sleeve, poking out from beneath the frayed pillow, caught his eye.

Pulling it out, he realized that it was one of his older Uchiha shirts. The only way Naruto could have gotten this was if he went to Sasuke's house and took it from his room.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

Eventually he fell asleep, in Naruto's bed, hugging the shirt to him.

* * *

><p>"Apparently he was sentenced to death for homosexual transgressions," Suigetsu told Sasuke over breakfast one morning. "They found evidence of buggery on him, and with quite a number of men."<p>

The glass in Sasuke's hand burst, causing orange juice to spurt heavily on his white shirt. "What?!" he ground out.

"Well, he claimed that he didn't. He said Anbu sexually assaulted him. He even accused the council of orchestrating the whole thing," Suigetsu shrugged, "but those allegations were deemed false."

Juugo, who was also sitting at the table, nodded. "I have heard similar things. Since you brought his body back, the people seem to be taking a lot of interest in badmouthing him. I'm quite surprised. I always thought he was well liked in his village. Even if he did run away…"

It was old news to Sasuke, but one he had never bothered to consider properly, self-absorbed as he was. He hit the side of the wall with his fist, making a notable dent.

"I should have taken him with me!" he muttered. "How could the Fifth have let this happen?!"

"Well, since you left Konoha, things were pretty much a down hill ride for Naruto from what I can tell," Suigetsu said. "After he set you free, a petition was going around the village requesting that he either be put to death or imprisonment. In the end, he was barred from ninja duties and forced to hand in his hitai-ate. He was pretty unpopular, huh? I think he even tried finding a job and no one would employ him. And then he was found frolicking with other men and sentenced to death, but at his execution, he transformed into the Nine-Tailed Fox and ran away." Suigetsu grinned and leaned back in his chair, "Man, what a sob story."

Suigetsu had never been one to be sensitive, but Sasuke was in no mood to accommodate for his stupidity. He stood up, grabbed the white-haired man, clocked him right in the face and stormed out of the house, banging the door behind him amidst Suigetsu's indignant "what the hell?!"

-OOO-

Sasuke went up to the landing above the Hokage faces and lay on his back in the tall grass. He found that he could not look up at the clear, blue skies above without being haunted by those two eyes, empty and dead in their entirety. He rolled over onto his side and faced the green stalks of grass instead.

He wondered how Naruto must have felt, to have his life stripped away, piece by piece, until everything he had built his existence on came crashing to a violent end.

At some point, Sasuke might have fallen asleep, but he couldn't be sure. He could never be sure of anything these days.

The next thing he knew, Sakura was at his side, shaking his shoulder urgently.

"Sasuke-kun! I need to tell you something." Her eyes were wide and her face shone vibrantly.

Sasuke slowly sat up. "What?"

Sakura looked around them and quickly said, "No one else knows what I'm about to tell you except Kakashi-sensei."

Catching onto her eager expression, Sasuke nodded.

"The body you brought back isn't Naruto's. It's a fake."

* * *

><p>End of Part 2: Chapter 3<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	14. Part 2: Chapter 4

Nearly at 100 reviews! Wow. Thank you all so much for your lovely support!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"How do you know it's a fake? Does that mean he's still alive?"<p>

Sakura shook her head. "All I can be sure of is that the body you found was a replica. It was very cleverly copied, probably done using the cells from that plant guy, Zetsu, you know him? Even the faint lingering chakra is exactly the same as Naruto's. No one would have noticed it, I only discovered it by luck."

Sasuke paused. "How long have you known this?"

Sakura gave a weak laugh. "Only today. I…uh…I felt it was wrong that Naruto be buried without his hitai-ate, so I stole it and planned to put it with him in his grave."

"You dug him out again?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"…Yes." Sakura ducked her head, ashamed. "But anyway, that's not the issue at hand. We need to find out where he is. Kakashi is assembling a team, and he has given you permission to go, even though you're not supposed to be on missions, or even leave the village for that matter."

Sasuke was still skeptical. "Why would the Akatsuki bother making a replica? Shouldn't the ritual only take a few days?"

Sakura contemplated the question for a moment. "I'm not entirely certain, but I'm hoping they had problems with extracting the fox. I know before Naruto was…going to be executed, the council tried to take it out, but the seal wouldn't budge. It must require a very special and specific technique to remove. The Fourth was a great seals master after all."

Sasuke nodded. This explained Naruto's long absence as well as why there had been strange surges of chakra all over the place. The Akatsuki had probably been having trouble with the extraction and had to cart Naruto around so they wouldn't be detected. They must have known they would be discovered soon, thus had tried to fake his death accordingly.

A newfound desperation surged through Sasuke. He almost did not dare to hope. If _he _was alive, that would change everything.

-OOO-

Less than ten minutes later, Sasuke was out of Konoha again and travelling through the woods with Juugo and Suigetsu. Neji, Sasuke's replacement – who he now knew as Sai – and Gaara came along too. He wondered how Gaara could afford to shirk his Kazekage duties. Sasuke didn't trust the three of them, but he knew they would fight for Naruto.

Surprisingly, their teamwork was flawless. Everyone kept focused on the task. There seemed to be an unspoken understanding that arguments and disputes would not help to find Naruto any faster. They started their search around Fire Country and from there began to spread the scope. Juugo would gain information from the local animals and wildlife while Sai drew small rats and snakes to sneak around. Neji used his Byakugan to scout areas and the terrain. Sasuke, Suigetsu and Gaara concerned themselves with planning the team's next move.

As time stretched on and spring slowly turned into summer, the days grew hot and humid, which made travelling tiresome and draining. And with it, Sasuke's hope began to diminish. He worried by the time they managed to find Naruto, the Akatsuki may have already succeeded in extracting the bijuu. Everyone else seemed to be thinking along the same lines except for Gaara, who with each passing day only grew more determined.

Finally, they caught a break when Juugo spoke to some tropical birds that had been sensing a dark presence for the past few weeks. Neji reported that he couldn't see inside with his Byakugan, which meant that some sort of shielding jutsu had been cast on the area.

"It has to be here, it has to be," Suigetsu said confidently, as though he were commanding the hideout to be the correct one.

They split into pairs and snuck in through an entrance they found buried underground.

Inside was like a maze of endless passages and forks. It reminded Sasuke of one of Orochimaru's lairs. The air was stuffy and humid and had a distinct taste of mold and decay. Together, he and Gaara stole through the long corridors.

As they reached deeper and deeper into the midst, Sasuke felt something. It wasn't exactly a chakra signal, but rather like an intuition.

"Naruto's here," he murmured assuredly.

Gaara threw him a confused look but did not comment.

They soon reached a two-forked passage. Agreeing to split up and meet back up within the hour, they each went their separate ways. Sasuke walked along for several long minutes. He didn't know why, but he could still feel that 'something' pulling at him. He just seemed to know where to go.

When he reached a barred door, Sasuke gazed through the strips of metal in the opening and his heart gave a great leap.

Sitting in a heap on the floor was a dirty figure with filthy, matted, blond hair. Every expanse of skin was dirt-crusted or covered in grime. His clothes were all but tattered pieces of fabric and hid nothing. He was incredibly thin, the bones of his ribs pulling the flesh taut.

But he was alive, and that was all that mattered.

"I was wondering when you'd visit me," croaked Naruto. His voice sounded dreadful, he must not have spoken in a long time.

Those blue eyes were open and gazing at him – a small, simple thing, yet it meant the world to Sasuke.

"Visit?" he repeated dazedly.

"Yeah. Just come by and say hi, you know? It's the least you could do, really." Naruto gave a throaty laugh that was bitter. "I suppose I deserved it though. I shouldn't have so easily trusted you," he said as he idly played with two twigs on the ground.

Finally catching on, Sasuke's hands balled into fists at his side. "Naruto, I had nothing to do with it! I'm not working with the Akatsuki!"

"That's pretty big talk coming from someone who was wearing those red and black cloaks last I saw you,' Naruto commented, now drawing large circles on the dirt. "And Tobi said –"

"I swear, I didn't-"

Naruto threw the sticks to the ground. "Don't stress about it," he muttered. "Who cares anyway? Although, why did you come to my cell if it's not a social call?"

"I came here to _save_ you –"

Naruto gave a scathing snort. "Having regrets?"

"Dammit Naruto, I didn't tell the Akatsuki where you were!" Sasuke's temper was beginning to rise; it would not remain checked for much longer.

"Oh really?" Naruto said sarcastically, his voice growing louder to match Sasuke's. "You must really think I'm stupid. The moment you knew who I was you left with your girlfriend and next thing I know, I'm being attacked by that masked guy. He even said that you were hunting jinchuuriki."

"It was my teammate. And she's not my girlfriend," Sasuke snapped. "She informed Tobi before I could stop her!"

Naruto shot a wide smile. It was not the kind of look that suited his face. "Ah, blaming it on your subordinate. That's not very becoming of a leader, Sasuke."

Despite the sour turn their conversation was taking, Sasuke involuntarily shuddered at the sound of his name coming from those lips.

"I commend you for it though, really," Naruto went on. "It was very clever, with me out of the way, Konoha would be all yours." He cocked his head to one side. "So? Did you destroy it yet?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He hadn't imagined Naruto being so difficult.

Sighing in disgust, the blond turned away, his back facing Sasuke. The entire time, he had remained sitting on the floor. Thick manacles bound his arms, legs, torso and neck, but there was enough slack in the chains that he could have come up to the door to greet Sasuke, but he clearly must not have wanted to.

"Go home, Uchiha."

_Uchiha?_ Naruto had never called him that before, and the way he had said it with such dislike... Sasuke felt something pull at his heart.

"Naruto," he said softly through the metal bars. "Naruto, I just want to get you out of here, alright?"

This time Naruto did not respond. He picked up several pieces of hay and began tying them together.

Trying to ignore the urge to yell or rip out his hair, Sasuke began to work on breaking the lock rather than speak to the stubborn blond.

This was not how he had envisioned their reunion. There had been smiles, tears of joy, apologies, perhaps a little begging on his part, then forgiveness, and hopefully even a kiss or two. But not this. Not this callous, sarcastic, resentful treatment from Naruto.

At the soft click, Sasuke pulled off the brass lock, tossed it aside and walked in. The cell was entirely bare except for some hay and a large bucket in the corner. The air was oppressive and foul. He supposed given the living conditions Naruto had been forced to endure, he could cut him some slack.

Hesitantly, Sasuke approached the form sitting on the floor. He hadn't noticed it before, but pieces of fragmented chakra restraints and seal tags were in shreds. "When did you break these?" he asked slowly.

Naruto glanced down at them carelessly. "As soon as I got here," he muttered.

"So you could have runaway on your own all this time?" Sasuke's tone was sharper than he intended.

Naruto tugged exasperatedly at the chains behind him, indicating that he could not escape from the iron manacles. "What good are those special eyes of yours if you don't use them?" he muttered under his breath.

Sasuke didn't think he was supposed to have heard, but he did. "Where are the Akatsuki?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level. "Have they been having trouble with the extraction?"

Naruto leaned back, reclining himself against a stack of hay. "Yeah, haven't seen them for a while."

"Don't they come and feed you?"

Naruto laughed and regarded Sasuke as though he were the daft one. "No, I can't die, remember? They just leave me alone and come and get me when they want to try out a new jutsu. It's painful as hell, but what can ya do?" he shrugged.

"You don't seem very upset," Sasuke murmured, squatting down in front of the uninterested blond. He held out a bottle of water from his pack.

Naruto looked at it, but did not accept the drink. "I'm not," he said simply. "All my life, everyone's mostly concerned themselves with what's inside me. This boy, right here," he tapped his chest, "has never existed. No one sees him. And I've learnt to accept it."

"I see him."

Those blue eyes were looking at him again.

Sasuke reached out his hand and lightly touched Naruto's shoulder. He felt Naruto tense beneath his touch, but he didn't shrug him off.

A pair of footsteps suddenly thudded towards them and a second later –

"Gaara," Naruto breathed, his eyes wide with astonishment.

Completely ignoring the fact that Sasuke right there, Gaara took one sweeping step forwards and wrapped Naruto in a tight embrace. "I haven't seen you in so long," he whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry," Naruto said quietly; he looked slightly surprised, but pleased. He pressed his face against Gaara's neck and closed his eyes.

"You should have immediately come to me when Konoha did that to you. I would have let you stay in Suna." Gaara's hands were trembling and clutched onto Naruto fiercely, his hands grappling at the tan flesh.

"I know. I know," Naruto murmured, stroking Gaara's red hair in comfort.

Sasuke watched the two of them, completely frozen. The thought that Naruto might have feelings for someone else suddenly hit him with the force of a cannon. He felt as though he were observing a reunion between two people who were more than friends.

It had never occurred to him that Naruto might fall out of love with him.

Their bond had always felt like some unstoppable entity that transcended well beyond reason, logic, time, gender, even free will, and especially _other people_… Of course Sasuke had thought they might require a little mending, but nothing some grovelling and time spent in each other's company couldn't fix.

But here Naruto was, in the arms of another, Sasuke tossed to the side and forced to bear witness.

The others began to arrive. There were hurried greetings, apologies and regrets confessed, and then they were all trying to break the shackles that imprisoned Naruto.

When Naruto finally free, he stretched languidly and gave a tired grin. He thanked them all, bowing deeply. Sasuke was pushed aside as Gaara fussed over him, throwing his travelling cloak over the thin, frail body. Naruto smiled as Gaara spoke to him, his blue eyes lighting up and an easy laugh drawn from him.

Sasuke's nails dug into his palm hard enough to draw blood.

-OOO-

They did not hurry to return to Konoha. Gaara suggested they send word to Kakashi, then stay a few nights in the neighboring town to allow Naruto time to recuperate and rest before they began their travels again.

At first, Naruto seemed quite happy. He said he was glad to be back in the sunshine. He gave a few of his old grins and allowed them all to pamper him. They surrounded him and treated him like a fragile child. Neji and Sai gushed never-ending streams of apologies about how they had been the worst friends imaginable, but Naruto brushed them off, smiled and told them they were the best friends he could have hoped for. He also took a liking to Juugo and Suigetsu and they, in turn, also found him agreeable.

He was polite and accommodating and every bit the giving self he usually was. However, he did not extend the same courtesy to Sasuke.

The entire time, Naruto did not so much as look at him.

Sasuke tried not to let it bother him. He attempted to make conversation. He went out and bought some clothes for Naruto. Orange, since it was his favorite colour. He brought him some ramen – miso with roasted pork fillet because he always ordered that at Ichiraku's ramen shop – to have in bed.

But Naruto remained unappeased and never gave so much as a passing glance.

In the end, Sasuke stopped trying.

-OOO-

As the days went on and the others began discussing going back to the Leaf, Sasuke sensed Naruto retreating back to his quiet, sullen self. He smiled less and was often seen sulking by himself.

Sasuke knew why. Naruto was worried about returning to Konoha – the one place he loved and yet had made his life a living hell.

A few days later, Gaara detected this change in Naruto too and insisted that he go to Suna with him instead, but of course he knew that Naruto's heart would only truly lie with the Leaf, so he eventually ceased asking.

Sasuke wanted to go over to Naruto, but he was too nervous to, so he didn't.

The night before they returned to Konoha, Sasuke spied Naruto giving Gaara a three-headed kunai with a paper tag wrapped around it. "This will allow me to teleport to wherever you are," he explained. "It's the secret behind my father's Hiraishin no jutsu."

Sasuke saw the way Gaara looked at it as though it were made of pure gold.

"I wanted to give you something, since I missed your twentieth," Naruto murmured.

"I don't need anything," Gaara said quickly, sitting up. "You don't have to -"

Naruto shushed him gently, "I want to," he smiled. "Always keep this with you, okay? Then I can see you anytime I want. Even when you return to Suna I can still watch over you and protect you."

Sasuke ignored the painful clenching in his chest as he watched Gaara accept the kunai from Naruto and gaze at the blond with soft, mint green eyes. Sasuke reached into his own pocket and took out the silver kunai that Naruto had once given him.

There were no special markings on it.

"Thank you," Gaara said and hugged Naruto, who only laughed and returned the embrace. They remained like that for a while.

For a brief moment, Sasuke found that he wanted to be Gaara. He wanted Naruto to give him _that_ kunai. He wanted Naruto to smile at him and hold him like that.

-OOO-

By noon, the seven of them were in Konoha.

Naruto, in henge, stood revolving on the spot as he took in all the familiar surroundings of the village that he had not set foot in for almost three years. Sakura came running out of nowhere. They faced each other in tense silence before she leapt on him, crushed him and cried and cried until the others had to pry her clutching fingers away. She didn't say his name, but she must have known who he was.

They took him to see the Hokage, who ended up being Tsunade again.

As soon as she saw them, she tearfully grabbed Naruto, pulled him inside, and then slammed the door in the rest of their faces.

* * *

><p>Naruto resumed living in Konoha again and, under his request, stayed under his transformation at all times. Everyone else knew him to be dead and he said it would do no good to reveal the truth.<p>

Eager to keep him happy and in the village, Tsunade accepted all his conditions. It was agreed that he would enter into the Anbu under the name of Daisuke who had formerly been another member of Sasuke's Team Taka. All those who had been on the mission to rescue Naruto were sworn to secrecy not to give away his real identity.

Because Naruto had nowhere to live now, Sasuke offered his own house, but Naruto only thanked him and said he would stay with Sai instead.

Over the few weeks Sasuke hardly ever saw Naruto and if he did, they were only fleeting glimpses from afar. They had not had a proper conversation after the day Sasuke had found him in his cell. From what he could see, Naruto appeared to be acclimating well. His body had filled out again and he looked much healthier.

To Sasuke's immense despair, Naruto was also rarely seen without the company of Gaara who, Sasuke was sure, was neglecting his Kazekage responsibilities.

The distance did not sit well with him. Naruto was so close to him, and yet, so terribly, terribly far. He honestly seemed to have no interest in Sasuke any longer. By this point, Sasuke would have even settled for mere friendship, but Naruto clearly wanted to dissolve any remnants of their bond, friendly or otherwise.

Breathing deeply, Sasuke ascended the steps to Sai's porch and knocked on the door.

He stepped back, trying to calm his jittering nerves. It had taken him a fortnight to marshal together his courage to come here and he was determined not to waver at the last moment.

He knocked again, louder this time.

Getting no reply, Sasuke was about to walk away when he heard raised voices, one urgent and pleading, the other, angry. It didn't take much to know who the angry voice belonged to.

"I'm being entirely serious!" Sai said urgently, his voice muffled through the glass.

Peeking between the gaps in the lace curtains of the window, Sasuke saw Naruto and Sai talking heatedly. Naruto was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face. Sai looked desperate and incredibly upset.

Unaffected, Naruto shot back, "I remember you telling me that I was disgusting and should get help!"

"I was ignorant, alright? I'm sorry!"

Sai was standing awfully close to Naruto in Sasuke's opinion.

"I think I might be like you."

"Look Sai, I don't know what you want me to say," Naruto said, his voice considerably softer than before. Sasuke was really straining his ears to hear them. He activated his Sharingan so he could read their lips instead.

"Say you forgive me," Sai whispered.

Sasuke mashed his teeth together when Sai leant forwards and covered Naruto's unsuspecting mouth with his.

For a moment it seemed as though Naruto was responding to Sai, then his eyes snapped open and he quickly pushed him away. "What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry, I just… I thought…" Sai stuttered.

Naruto sighed. "Don't sweat about it. Just don't do it again, alright? We could get into a lot of trouble."

Sai nodded.

When Naruto unexpectedly came out of the house, Sasuke was caught unaware and had only descended two of the steps.

"I thought I sensed you," Naruto said, regarding him coolly. "Nice eyes," he commented. "Must be good for spying, huh?" Sasuke saw that his lips were slightly red and shone from Sai's saliva. He bit his own lip and looked away.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked. His arms crossed.

"I… I wanted to talk to you," Sasuke said stiffly, digging the toes of his shoe into the dirt.

"About?"

Clenching his fists, Sasuke glanced up to meet Naruto's clear blue gaze. But then he lost his nerve.

"Never mind," he muttered and quickly walked away, his head bowed low.

* * *

><p>End of Part 2: Chapter 4<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	15. Part 2: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The days rolled by. Sasuke's mood grew foul. Since that day he had spoken to Naruto on Sai's porch, he had not worked up the courage to approach him again. Juugo and Suigetsu were wise enough to leave him alone – they were busy with missions anyway.<p>

It surprised him how much they liked the Konoha lifestyle. He personally found it dreary, the humdrum atmosphere itself almost sending him into a comatose state. But perhaps that was because he had nothing to do but mope around the house. Sakura dropped by from time to time for a visit between her shifts at the hospital. Karin too tried to stick around when she wasn't busy, but her company was hardly helpful.

Eager to drown his worries, Sasuke headed out to the murkier side of town, where the lesser end of society resided and people of ill repute gathered. He had actually never been to this part of the village before. In his youth, his parents had always told him to stay away.

That was hardly relevant now given who he had become.

Walking down the dark streets, Sasuke felt himself relax. _This _was his element. This seedy, no-good ambiance welcomed him like one of its own recognizing a kindred spirit. He passed many drunkards who bawled loudly and exchanged fists. There were quite a number of bars and clubs studded along the path. He paused outside a brothel. The red lights shone down from the murky window onto his face. The whore standing at the entrance noticed his attention and eagerly beckoned him over.

Sasuke hesitated, about to accept her invitation, then decided against it. He was hardly in the mood. Instead he found the shoddiest, most downtrodden pub he could find and stepped inside. The chatter almost instantly died down as every set of eyes swiveled to him. He scowled.

Of course, Uchiha Sasuke was meant to be perfect and didn't drink.

Kicking a stool out from under the counter, he called for sake. The bartender's hands were actually shaking with fright as he served Sasuke, who was pleased he could still be intimidating when he wanted to be.

Before Sasuke had even taken his first sip, a busty brunette with chipped nail polish and too-tight clothes settled herself beside him. She giggled and fluttered her eyes. Sasuke supposed she was pretty, but her makeup and behaviour detracted from any attractiveness she might possess. "I haven't see you around these parts." She winked, lifting her arm as though to run her hand over the exposed skin on his chest.

Sasuke immediately grabbed the offending arm in a vice. "Touch me and you're dead," he hissed.

"So uptight," she purred. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you relax?"

"I doubt you could satisfy me," he snapped. Grabbing his bottle and cup, Sasuke shrugged her off and dumped himself in a booth near the back. He stared sullenly around. The place was sloppy and dim. The men here were comparing muscle sizes with each other and talking at the top of their lungs as though they owned the world. The women gossiped nosily in the background.

Irritation rose in Sasuke when a large group of rowdy men sat in the booth next to him. They were laughing loudly at a joke one of them just told.

"And then I said: Shouldn't you be in the men's room, little girl_?_" a man with a large beard chortled. "Little girl! It was perfect."

One of them took a long swig of his glass and set it down on the table. "Although, I must admit, it felt pretty good. He was real tight," the man said, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Not so tight towards the end though, eh?" another laughed.

"I kinda wish I could do it again," one of them said dreamily.

"You idiot! You'll be executed if they ever find out. It's against the law. Now that Danzo-sama's dead, he can't protect us."

"But we did it on his orders, didn't we? That should count for something."

Sasuke gripped his cup tightly. If they were talking about what he thought they were, they were dead. All of them. There was no doubt Naruto had been telling the truth. Sasuke hadn't been sure whether to believe it at first. He could have easily seen Naruto feigning to protect his loves one. But these men here were openly bragging about it without a care in the world.

That was an oversight Sasuke would immediately rectify. He rose fluidly in his seat.

"Do you remember the look on his face?" Another shouted, clearly inebriated. "Talk about priceless!"

He approached their table.

"You know he was so frightened that he actually pissed his pants?" The bearded one spoke again. "I mean, what kind of ninja does that?!"

Sasuke stopped right in front of their booth. They stared up at him stupidly, their mouths hanging.

"Uh, can we help you?" one of them asked.

Sasuke looked around at all their drunk, red faces. When he thought of the cheerful, innocent Naruto he used to know crying from beneath one of these men, Sasuke felt hatred like no other sear through him. He despised them more than he had ever despised anyone. Even Itachi. Even the Konoha elders.

They had touched Naruto. They had hurt him. They had _raped_ him.

The familiar feeling of vengeful fury was consuming him, more devastating and powerful than ever before. It had never been so great. He was going to use Amaterasu on them. He was going to watch their bodies burn and laugh at the pitiful piles of ash they became. They were worse than dead, he should castrate all of them first. Make them watch as they were unmanned.

Sasuke released his chakra, his eyes bleeding into red.

The men cowered in fright. They probably had never felt chakra as cold as his, fed by his hatred, which was intensifying by the second.

Abruptly, a strong hand closed around his wrist.

Such a simple touch, yet it sent Sasuke flying into a frenzy of jittery nerves. He looked up and saw who he expected to see standing before him. There was a fire burning in those eyes as he glared directly at Sasuke.

"Stop," Naruto commanded. His voice displayed such authority that Sasuke had never heard before. He instantly stopped emitting killer intent and allowed his eyes to morph back to usual.

For a moment he could do nothing but stare at Naruto. He did not even realize that the rest of the pub had gone quiet.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" One of men yelled, his face blotchy with patches of red.

Were Sasuke able to tear his eyes away from Naruto, he would have seen the wet patch on the crotch of the man's pants and smirked with satisfaction.

"Come on." Naruto tugged at his arm and Sasuke followed him without another word.

"Yeah! Keep your crazy friend away from us!" shouted the most stupid looking of them all.

Sasuke wished Naruto would undo the henge. He wanted those men to know that they had just had their pathetic lives saved by the one person who should have been condemning them.

Gripping Sasuke's wrist tightly, Naruto didn't speak as he steered them through the streets. Several prostitutes made passes at them as they walked by. Naruto quickened his pace. The moon was dim tonight and there were no streetlights around. Naruto was barely visible through the darkness, just a shadowy silhouette of spiky hair and solid shoulders, but his warm hand guided Sasuke onward.

A small smile crossed Sasuke's face.

When they reached an empty lane, Naruto let go and turned around. "Well?" he demanded.

"Well what?" asked Sasuke.

"What's your problem?!"

"Problem?"

"Yeah! Why'd you do that?!"

Remembering what had brought them here, Sasuke's blood began to boil again, momentarily cooled from Naruto's presence, but now back in full force. "Why? They're your fucking rapists," Sasuke hissed, his breathing jagged and uneven.

"So?" Naruto growled. "What has that got to do with anything? It's not even any of you're damn business!"

"Yes, it is! Of course it is! They touched what is rightfully _mine_!"

There was a pregnant pause.

Sasuke, having realized what he'd just said, turned his head to the side, unable to meet the perplexed yet stormy gaze.

"Rightfully yours?" Naruto finally asked.

Sasuke didn't know what to say.

The confusion was clear on Naruto's face. And even though it was only a henge, Sasuke still found him beautiful. It was not the face itself, but just somehow on Naruto, all the features appeared more solid.

Naruto took a step forward. "Since when did you have any claims on me?"

Sasuke still didn't know what to say. His mind was beginning to fog into a cloud of haze-filled desire. Naruto was standing barely a few feet away and Sasuke's body was reacting to it the only way it seemed to want to these days.

If Naruto was looking for an answer, Sasuke would show him.

Acting more on impulse than anything else, he grabbed Naruto and pressed him roughly against the alleyway wall. He saw the widening of Naruto's eyes as his own gaze flickered down to those full lips. He closed the distance between them, pressing himself to Naruto's, full-length to full-length.

At the searing, sizzling contact, his body sang with relief as though previously lost and finally returned. The feeling had him dizzy in seconds.

Like a key to a lock, his lips found Naruto's.

The warm taste of that sweet, tremulous mouth assaulted his senses, fried his brain and intoxicated Sasuke until he knew no more than those soft lips wrapped around his own.

When Naruto reached up to grab fistfuls of Sasuke's shirt, he thought it to be an act of enthusiasm, and Sasuke responded just as well.

But instead, Naruto, trapped by Sasuke's body and the wall, cocked his fist back and thrust it forward so mightily that blood spurted everywhere.

Pain stung through his nose and Sasuke staggered back, clutching his face.

Naruto used the opportunity to wrench himself completely free from Sasuke's grasp.

They were both panting harshly, their faces mere inches apart in the darkness.

Sasuke's face was throbbing. He knew his nose was broken. But he wanted so desperately to touch Naruto again.

Naruto, for his part, looked utterly gobsmacked. His mouth was hanging slightly open, lips swollen and he was breathing heavily as he stared into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke could see the slightly glazed look in them and it gave him a little hope.

But then, Naruto's face twisted into an expression of pure anger.

"I won't fall for it again," he whispered.

He didn't give Sasuke a chance to reply and disappeared in a flash.

Sasuke stared after him, his heart heavy and blood trickling from between his fingers.

* * *

><p>The week slowly crept by. Sasuke did not even know what day it was. So free was his time that he didn't bother to find out. When he traipsed out of his bedroom after noon, Karin was watching Suigetsu and Juugo have a wrestling match. She was egging on Juugo, and Suigetsu was red-faced and straining with the effort not to lose.<p>

As soon as Sasuke entered, Karin immediately stopped paying attention to them and bounced up to him. "Did you sleep well, Sasuke?"

He sent her a look that clearly said he hadn't. Naruto-infested sleep was always one of the worst. He would awake with aching loins, wet sheets and stains all over his clothes. It was not really the dreams he dreaded, but the few seconds it took for reality to sink in and realize that it had, in fact, all been a dream. And if Naruto was not in his dreams, then they were nightmares featuring his brother or parents. Hardly a-good-night's-sleep material.

"At least your nose is healed," Karin chirped after Sasuke as he went to the kitchen and began fixing himself something to eat.

It had been exactly four days since he had kissed Naruto in the alley. He had been going to Sai's house everyday, hoping to speak to Naruto, or even just see him, but so far, he'd been unsuccessful. Sai had been most unhelpful and only informed him that Naruto was away on a mission. He would not even say when he'd be back.

So preoccupied by his thoughts Sasuke almost did not see the pink head of hair by the kitchen table. She gave him a jolly wave. Since Naruto's return, Sakura's mood had improved extensively.

"I have good news," she said happily. "The school term is nearly over, so the academy is accepting new students. You can start enrolling now. I've brought you an application form." She pulled out several sheets of paper from her bag and set them on the table.

Sasuke gave a humorless laugh. "There is no way, on Kami's green earth, that I'd ever go back to that confounded place with a bunch of little snot-faced children."

"Why? It'd be good for you!" Sakura said adamantly, pushing the papers into his hand. "It might give you a sense of purpose again."

"I would never subject myself to that degree of degradation and humiliation. I may as well strip naked and parade myself around town," he snapped, tossing the forms to the floor.

Sakura leered lecherously. "I doubt that would be so terrible. More likely to cause a stampede than anything else." At Sasuke's unamused face, she sighed heavily. "Look, it won't even be that bad. Just go to the academy for a little while, do the gennin exam, and you'll be right back to where you were!"

If Sakura thought she was making a considerable case for herself, she was dead wrong.

"I'm nearly twenty. I will not sit in the company of brats half my age. I _am _a ninja, and I don't need some silly village-approved ranking to know my station."

Exasperated, Sakura threw her hands into the air. "But just look at you! Everyday you wake up at noon, you don't do anything useful, you just stay at home and continue to pine hopelessly after Naruto! You're turning into a lazy slob. You're body is losing it's tone, and trust me, _I _would notice. Why don't you work on improving your attractive qualities and _then_ maybe Naruto might take your sorry ass back?!"

Needless to say, Sasuke threw her out of his house none too civilly and slammed the door in her indignant face.

-OOO-

Not withholding much hope, Sasuke rapped his knuckles on the door and waited for the sullen-faced Sai to answer it and tell him that Naruto was still away.

He was shocked but pleased when he saw what he did not expect to.

Naruto didn't look quite as happy to see Sasuke, but allowed him to enter. From the way he was looking at Sasuke, it was obvious he clearly remembered what had happened during their last meeting.

The house was small and cramped and had more furniture than the rooms could fit. Sai was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace sketching on a pad. He shot Sasuke a filthy look when he came in. Sasuke returned the look tenfold.

Naruto leaned against the wall, folded his arms – as he seemed to do these days – and regarded Sasuke, waiting. His face was blank, but his posture was stiff, tension rolling off him in waves.

Realising it was his cue to begin speaking Sasuke cleared his throat. "I wanted to … talk to you about something."

Glancing sideways, he saw that Sai was still sitting in the chair, his hand poised over the paper, but not drawing and undoubtedly listening attentively.

"Is there anywhere we can go that's, uh, a little more private?"

A small crease appeared on Naruto's brow, but he nodded and gestured to follow him.

Sasuke was led up narrow stairs and into a tiny room that had a bed pushed up against the window. A few scrolls were scattered on the floor. As they entered, Naruto kicked them aside. He sat down on his bed, but did not invite Sasuke to. Then he looked at him expectantly.

Sasuke was suddenly glad that Naruto was in henge. He was already incredibly nervous, and he doubted that that flaxen hair and those powerful blue eyes would have been much help.

Swallowing down the lump that rose in his throat, Sasuke forced himself to look at Naruto, but he couldn't say it. "How was your mission?" he asked weakly.

"Fine."

"That's good. That's good…"

Silence.

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

"I wanted to speak with you."

"I've gathered as much. Sai told me you've been stopping by everyday. He hasn't been too thrilled about it."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I came to apologize."

"To Sai?"

"No, to you."

Naruto raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"For how I treated you."

Still nothing.

"In the past."

The silence was like an oppressive blanket, stifling Sasuke from voicing the years of things unsaid. He pushed through it. "I was completely selfish, I know. I took you for granted and pushed you away. I was terrible to you and treated you atrociously. I know I messed up…but if I can repair it, I want to." He breathed a sigh of relief. He'd finally said it. He admitted that he had done wrong, apologized and stated clearly that he still wanted to be a part of Naruto's life.

When it was clear Sasuke was finished, Naruto crossed his arms. "Is that it?"

Sasuke was at a loss. He did not know what else he could say.

"Three years and that's all you can manage?" Naruto snorted, folding his arms. "How do I even know this isn't just another one of your whims talking?"

"I swear it's not. I know what I'm doing."

"You spent so long telling me how worthless I was to you. You always made me out to be a burden that wouldn't leave you alone. You remember, don't you?"

Sasuke tilted his head downwards and stared at the floor.

Naruto sighed impatiently. "Look, what do you want from me?"

Sasuke slowly raised his eyes to meet Naruto's. "I want _you_," he said softly

No response.

"… I love you. I want you to be with me."

Uchiha pride was legendary and was the cornerstone of every person born into the clan. Such an admission did not come easily to Sasuke. It had taken more courage than he'd ever known and left him feeling naked and vulnerable.

But his efforts were unappreciated. As soon as the words left his mouth, Naruto started laughing.

A cold, cruel, bitter laugh that did not suit someone like him.

"I'm being entirely serious!" Sasuke growled. It hurt more than he would ever admit. But Naruto only continued to laugh.

Unable to handle it, Sasuke rammed him into a wall. "Stop laughing!" he yelled, slamming his fists on either side of Naruto's head so forcefully that they sank into the plaster.

Naruto did, but his expression turned steely.

One of the things Sasuke loved most about Naruto were his eyes. They were so expressive, no lies hid behind them, they were so open and innocent, like the windows to his soul. And at that moment, Sasuke could see all the anger, all the hatred, built steadily over the past years, directed right at him.

"Fuck off, Uchiha," Naruto said acidly. "Go play your mind games with someone else. Who do you think you're trying to kid? Don't pretend you care for me. I know you're up to something."

Blessedly, Sasuke's frazzled nerves and passive disposition began to abate, giving way to his rising temper. It gave him confidence. "What the fuck do you know, urusatonkachi? Things never change do they? You're still as stupid and dumb as ever."

Naruto leapt off his bed, looking angrier and more frightening than Sasuke had ever seen him. "Yeah, that's me – Naruto the idiot," he sneered. "But my idiocy was useful to you, wasn't it? Only I would be stupid enough to think you were still my friend, when really all you wanted were those special eyes." Naruto threw his head back in rancorous incredulity. "You Uchihas are really something else. You need to kill the person closest to you to gain power. Are you sure there's nothing else you need from me? You're welcome to try and kill me again. Maybe you might get an invisible third eye or something. We should try it."

"Don't you dare mock my clan!" Sasuke thundered, his lips turning white.

"I'll mock whatever the hell I want," Naruto yelled. The cool, controlled exterior from before was entirely gone. "All I have ever been to you is just a means of achieving what you need and tossed aside when my usefulness has run its course."

"Why?! Why is it so hard for you to believe that I actually want to be with you?" Sasuke shouted.

"Because it can't be true! No one, least of all _I_, will believe that you give a shit what happens to me."

"You know that's not true. I saved you many times before, haven't I? From Haku –"

"Yeah, so you could kill me yourself when the time was right!" Naruto snarled.

"Dammit, I wasn't thinking that at the time!"

In this space of a second, Naruto was off the bed and right in front of Sasuke. "Do you really expect me to believe that _this_," he gripped Sasuke's face in his hand and shook it painfully. "_This _wants me?"

"Yes," Sasuke gasped.

"You could have anybody you wanted. And you'd choose me? Did Orochimaru manage to unhinge that genius brain of yours? What, on this damned planet, possessed you to think that I'd believe your bullshit? I won't, not anymore." He let go of Sasuke and headed for the door.

"Why are you so afraid?" Sasuke asked his retreating back

Stopping, Naruto turned back around. "I'm not afraid," he said curtly. "I just don't trust you."

Sasuke swallowed thickly, all his dreams and hopes collapsing around him. He didn't think Naruto knew how important this was to him. He was all Sasuke had left. He was the only thing keeping him in Konoha. Sasuke would have already run far and wide if not for Naruto.

He took a step forward, almost like a starving beggar praying to the gods for food.

"Just tell me," he whispered, "is there still a chance? Do you still love me? At all?"

Silence.

Naruto turned his head away, gazed searchingly out the window for several long minutes, ran an agitated hand through his dark brown hair, then faced Sasuke again. His eyes two serious and grave orbs.

All the while, Sasuke stood stock still, waiting to be told what he knew he would hear but hoped he would not.

And then Naruto's lips were forming around the words that confirmed Sasuke's doom.

* * *

><p>End of Part 2: Chapter 5<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	16. Part 2: Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The days passed and summer rolled into autumn. Sasuke's spirits took a violent and unforgiving spiral downwards. His birthday came and went. He celebrated the day he legally became an adult by remaining in bed like a child, the covers pulled high over his head. His teammates and Sakura came up to see him, a cake and several gifts in hand.<p>

A part of Sasuke had wished Naruto would come by, but he was not hopeful. And he was right not to be. Just like the trees were shedding their leaves, he was being shed from Naruto's life.

Those thoughts and memories always came back to haunt him, as they tended to do when one had too much time on their hands. Reflection was another one of those unwelcome things that came back to nibble relentlessly at the unpreoccupied mind.

Sasuke knew he had been spoilt.

He had grown so accustomed to Naruto's unending singular attention, the unrestrained devotion, the stubborn relentless pursuit, his seemingly limitless wealth of forgiveness for all things Sasuke did… It had become routine and almost unnatural if Naruto were not chasing after him.

And it was unfortunate that more often than not, one grew to appreciate the value of something after it had been taken away. Taken away so brutally and unfairly that the person was left clinging helplessly onto ghosts of the past.

It had been Sasuke's ridiculous Uchiha vanity that had hoped, and assumed, that after all the years of constant abuse of his trust, Naruto's feelings would never change.

When Sasuke realized that he would draw no more easy laughs and ready smiles from his beloved blond, not a day would pass by without him wondering what might have, _could have_, happened had he accepted those blessed, undeserved feelings from Naruto since the beginning. It was almost ludicrous that Sasuke had never meant to hurt anyone, but as things usually went, such matters were inevitable when one lived for a singular purpose. He was only regretful that Naruto had been the one to take the fall.

But Sasuke had made his choices. He had refused to be wrong, and now he was paying the consequences. He couldn't help but bitterly believe fate really did hate him. He was always too late. He had been too late in gaining his father's much wanted approval. He had been too late in discovering the truth about Itachi. He had been too late in deciding to pursue his feelings for Naruto.

If only he hadn't been so blinkered all those times, then maybe, just maybe, things may have turned out differently.

But there was no point in going back now. There was nothing he could do or say. Apologies would not help him here, as he had already found out.

But he _was _sorry.

Sorry for being a pathetic excuse of a person who lived for all the wrong reasons.

But it was also difficult.

It was difficult to know this about himself and still put on the face everyone recognized as his. It was his home and safety zone, but also his prison. The arrogant, pompous, self-righteous, uncaring face of the handsome prodigy: Uchiha Sasuke.

-OOO-

"For Kami's sake! Stop wallowing in self-pity and make yourself useful!" Sakura yelled loudly, banging her fists on his bedroom door.

"Shut up!" Sasuke roared, rearing out of the cocoon of blankets on his bed. "I can do whatever the hell I want, so just get lost!"

"Uchiha Sasuke, don't you dare speak to me like that! You're lucky that I'm understanding, otherwise I would have broken down you're door by now!"

"FUCK OFF!"

Eventually, Sakura slouched off, cursing madly. Sasuke relaxed on his bed again. Her insistence on him going back to the academy was irritating to no end. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

A few minutes later, there was a gentle tap on his door.

"Sasuke?" came a soft voice.

It was Karin, coming in to annoy him again. She liked to do that a lot these days.

Sasuke didn't bother to acknowledge her as she stepped over the threshold. He knew he probably looked a fright. He hadn't left his bed for days and he hadn't showered in even longer than that. His hair was a tangled mess. At least he hadn't begun to smell yet… But he didn't care anyway.

Karin came and sat by him on his bed. She wasn't wearing her glasses. "Sasuke, I know you miss Naruto. I know it hurts you to be away from him," she said delicately as though he'd lash out at her at any moment – which would not be a fear without base. "But you really need to snap out of this."

Sasuke immediately sat up and surveyed her with calm, dead eyes. "No, I don't. Now get out before I make you."

He saw the way Karin resisted rolling her eyes. With the mood he was in, he would gladly yank them out of their sockets and throw them out his window. "Why bother with him? He's not even interested in you!" Karin asked in exasperation. "There are so many people who are." Sasuke knew she wanted to say 'like me', but she refrained from doing so. "And anyway," she went on. "He's a guy. Even if you get together, you'll never be accepted. How will you revive your clan? It's your duty to. Think about your parents and all the Uchihas. Do you really want to allow the renowned Uchiha clan to die out when you have the ability to save it?"

That had been a cause of concern to Sasuke for quite a long while. He still did not know what to do about it. All those years ago, he had tried being with Sakura, and for a time, it had worked, until his unquenchable thirst for Naruto sat at the forefront of his mind and he no longer had a desire to be with anyone else.

Taking advantage of Sasuke's momentary distraction, Karin scooted closer to him and swung her legs over so she was straddling his lap. She leant in very close. Sasuke could smell her flowery perfume. "Sasuke," she whispered gently. "I can help you. I've always been here for you, haven't I?" She leaned even closer so that her hair was brushing the skin on his neck. "Just give us a chance. I'm an Uzumaki too, you know?"

Taking his hand, Karin led it under her shirt and ever so slowly slid it upwards until he felt his palm cup her breast.

Something in Sasuke just snapped at the touch. His body came to life.

There was something undeniably comforting about the warmth of another person. He found himself craving the intimacy. It had been so long since he had last indulged in pleasures of the flesh.

Reaching up, he flipped Karin over none too gently. She didn't seem to mind and responded with just as much zeal. Tearing the clothes from her body like a savage, he tossed the ruined garments aside. Karin blushed heavily as Sasuke's eyes travelled down her naked form.

_No. _No, it was all wrong. Her face was wrong. Her shape was wrong, Her gender was wrong. Everything about her was wrong.

"What are you guys_ doing_?"

Sasuke ripped himself away as though he had been burned, and whirled his head around to face the two newcomers.

Suigetsu was standing at the door, his head cocked to one side, a look of utter bewilderment on his face. Naruto's mouth was a little open but his face was blank. His gaze roamed the tousled bed sheets, the bare limbs intertwined, before he settled on Sasuke's eyes, boring into them for what felt like the longest time. Sasuke was once again reminded that his appearance was not at its best, but this time his nonchalance towards the matter was nonexistent. He grew slightly red and by then Naruto had turned around and was walking away.

Sasuke quickly scrambled out of bed, throwing the blankets aside and ran after Naruto, leaving Karin uncovered and squawking indignantly as Suigetsu let out a boom of laughter.

Managing to catch a hold of Naruto's arm in the corridor, Sasuke tried to spin him around. "It's not what it looked like," he said quickly.

Naruto didn't answer, but continued to face forward, the back of his head to Sasuke.

"I'm serious, Naruto. I don't like her. Not like that." Sasuke's heart was beating erratically fast, any sexual arousal from earlier wilted away like a fire thrown into a sea of ice water.

After a pause Naruto murmured, "You don't need to explain yourself. It's not my business what you get up to."

"It _is_ your business," Sasuke said roughly. "I want it to be."

"I only came by because I was helping Suigetsu out with something," Naruto muttered, his head tilted up to the white ceiling above them. "Sakura also said that you were …unwell, and that I ought to see you. I apologize if I interrupted you. You should go back to Karin. It's impolite to keep a lady waiting. Especially in the state you left her in."

"Naruto, I swear it didn't mean anything," Sasuke implored. He tugged on Naruto's arm again and this time Naruto allowed himself to be turned around so they were facing each other. He tried to hold Naruto's gaze, but this time Naruto wouldn't meet his eye.

"I should probably tell you that I've begun dating Gaara," he said quietly.

_What?_

Sasuke felt the bottom of his stomach fall away and a knife thrust itself deep into his gut.

"I've been seeing him for a few weeks now," Naruto added. "I was thinking of moving to Suna so I can live with him."

The knife began twisting itself, round and around. So great was the pain that Sasuke momentarily could not breathe. Where was his warm and willing, sweet and gentle, forever compassionate and forgiving dobe?

"I'm sorry," Naruto said quickly and then turned around to walk away again.

Screw his pride.

Sasuke rushed at him, his two arms coming up to wrap firmly around Naruto's waist. He rested his head against the nape of Naruto's neck, panting harshly. He could feel Naruto stiffen and tense beneath his touch. He was shaking, or maybe Sasuke was, or they both were.

"Stay here," Sasuke whispered against the neck, inhaling deeply. Naruto smelt so good… "Please, stay here. With me. _Please._"

Naruto pulled himself free, taking great care as he gently lifted Sasuke's arms off of him. Now, he did look at Sasuke. And when he looked at Sasuke, it was with saddened eyes. Eyes that mourned the death of their friendship and their bond. There was no lingering affection in them.

And most definitely, no love.

"I don't know how else to say this," he murmured. "I have no interest in you anymore, Sasuke. I'm with Gaara now, and I'm very happy with him. And to be honest, I hate who I became when I was in love with you."

Sasuke felt his knees buckle and fought to remain standing. He managed to hold himself together a little longer. "You promised… That night I left Konoha, you promised…. You said you would always love me, no matter what happened… no matter what I did."

It was Naruto's turn to shift guiltily, but his eyes remained hard and clear. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

"Just tell me one thing. Is your opposition to being with me solely because you have no feelings for me, or because you can't forgive me?"

Naruto did not respond.

No response was good. It meant there was still hope. If Naruto was only holding back because he felt he couldn't trust Sasuke, then there was still hope. "I had always thought there was no future for me," Sasuke explained hurriedly. He could tell Naruto was listening by the slight flicker of his eyes. "I thought I would die avenging my clan. I thought I could not give you what you wanted. I thought you deserved better. But I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you. Killing you was my only solution. I thought if I did, it would at least kill the feelings for you in my heart. I already knew you couldn't die. Otherwise I would never have done it." Sasuke's voice was a clamor of pleading and begging.

"Yes, you would have. You've tried to kill me many times before. To gain those eyes for instance. Back then, you could not have known that I would survive," Naruto said quietly, his eyes as sharp and hard as glass. "You know I would have given you anything and everything I had. And I did."

"So is that the reason?" Sasuke asked. "Is it because you are only angry with me? If so, can't you give me a second chance to prove my feelings for you?"

Naruto frowned. "Whenever it comes to us, you've always had an ulterior motive. You say you loved me, and yet, you did _that _to me. You played with my feelings and took advantage of my vulnerability and trust towards you…" Naruto spoke slowly and in a manner that made everything he said sound important and final. It was obvious he meant every word. He sighed and looked Sasuke directly in the eye. "If this is what you call love, then your love is meaningless to me. It is poisonous and manipulative and everything I despise. Your brother ruined you. You are now just a pitiless, twisted soul grabbing hopelessly onto the threads of your previous life because you have nothing else to live for."

Sasuke froze on the spot.

The words rang loudly in his ear, magnified to a thousand times more pronounced and impactful. He did not believe Naruto had just said that to him. He thought Naruto would have been kinder if he had just killed him right then rather than say such a thing. If that was what Naruto truly thought…

"I was scared," Sasuke whispered.

"You were scared," Naruto repeated. This was clearly not a reasonable explanation in his eyes. "Even if your feelings are sincere, there is no way I'd ever be able to trust you again."

Finally, Sasuke used all his strength to put forth one last offer. "I'm not going to give up on you. I will wait. I will show you."

Naruto gave a joyless chuckle. "Go ahead. Show me how much you love me. Stay in Konoha, go back to the academy, redo _all _the tests and become a ninja again. Protect the village as your brother did. When next you approach me, I expect you to be an Anbu, and maybe then we will talk. If not, please don't bother me again."

From the way Naruto suggested it, he thought Sasuke would not have the guts or fortitude to do it – that much was obvious.

-OOO-

Afterwards, Sasuke spent the next hour digging out the application forms from his trashcan and diligently filling out the spaces with his details. He remembered the last time he had done it – his mother had helped him because his penmanship had been poor and his father and Itachi had been training with wooden rods in the backyard.

The very next day, Sasuke sat at the very back of the classroom, ignoring the way the small children stared at him curiously or the way Iruka lips twitched and fought to stifle a smile.

* * *

><p>Sasuke worked adamantly.<p>

The days blurred into weeks and the weeks into months. Time became indistinguishable and vague. He had become so single-mindedly focused on progressing up the ladder of ninja rankings that he had already reached jounin level, having taken the necessary exams several days ago. His skills and finesse had not seen better days. He was at the epitome of his ninja career and would be advancing to Anbu, and then to the Hokage's personal guard with a few weeks.

Needless to say, Sakura was extremely pleased, as were Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin. They no longer worried about him behaving offensively and snapping at them at every chance he got.

And Sasuke had to admit to himself that being back in his element was a welcome distraction. There was nothing more thrilling than the feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins and the fresh air rushing into his lungs.

At first, it had been extremely difficult to put up with the snide laughter as he went about to work with the rest of his young cohorts and be assigned to a gennin team with children so young they were half his size. But he managed to hold out long enough and demonstrate substantial 'teamwork' to advance fairy quickly. In fact, he was the fastest person to go through the ninja rankings, from a mere academy student to jounin within the timeframe of two months. His teammates adored and worshipped him. His teachers placed him on a pedestal. His old comrades, the Rookie Nine and Team Gai, had welcomed him back solicitously.

_The _Uchiha Sasuke had once more returned to Konoha.

His popularity bloomed. He was held in high esteem. Once again, females of all ages lined up just to get a glimpse of him and males envied him and scrambled to be in his good graces.

This time around, Sasuke tried to take the time to appreciate their veneration and respect, but he still found that he simply did not care. They didn't know him. They didn't know anything about him apart from the gossip and chatter of people who had too much leisure.

And the entire reason why he was putting himself through such a grueling task was not even here to witness him.

Sasuke had not even caught so much as a glimpse since the day Naruto had left him with the ultimatum. Sakura told him that he was going on solo, reconnaissance missions in Iwagakure, but he suspected that she was leaving out the details where Naruto also went to Suna to visit Gaara, his supposed boyfriend.

The very thought made Sasuke's blood boiled and his heart quail and each time, he reached a new level of desperation to fulfill Naruto's request.

But deep down, Sasuke knew it would make no difference. What he did now would not change the past. And it would not change Naruto's feelings towards Gaara, if he was in fact in love with him. He knew Naruto had made the demand more out of mocking and anger than an actual desire to see Sasuke rejoin the ranks of Konoha ninja.

However Sasuke still worked unwaveringly. Not for the current Naruto, but the one in the past. The Naruto who had loved him so very much and had endured the so many times Sasuke had continuously hurt him and failed him.

This was something he felt he owed to both Itachi and _that _Naruto.

-OOO-

"Congratulations," Tsunade said with a wry smile. She picked up the mask on her desk and held it out to Sasuke. As he reached out to accept it, Tsunade added, "I thought you would appreciate this one."

Sasuke glanced down at it and observed the eagle-shaped mask. "It will do, Hokage-sama," he said in a formal and monotonous drone – the voice he adopted when speaking to authority. He gave a low bow.

She merely chuckled and dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

As Sasuke was opening the door to leave, he almost crashed into an Anbu entering the Hokage's office. An Anbu wearing –

A fox mask.

Sasuke saw blue eyes shining through the two holes. His heart immediately picked up in tempo and his hand, growing a little sweaty, clutched onto his mask a little tighter.

The blue eyes noticed the movement and darted downwards to the mask, then flickered back up to meet Sasuke's gaze. Understanding dawned in them, and then shock.

Sasuke had met his ultimatum. And so quickly.

"Ah, you're back," Tsunade said jovially, beckoning Naruto over. Her face was a wide smile. It was like her entire face had lit up. Of course, Naruto was still the sun. Everything seemed brighter in his presence.

There was slight hesitation, and then Naruto tore his gaze away from Sasuke.

He turned his back to him and engaged Tsunade in conversation, discussing his findings from his mission.

And in that moment, Sasuke understood. His achievements changed nothing. Naruto would stay with Gaara. But somehow, Sasuke did not mind. He felt like had been liberated. In some small way, he felt that he had redeemed himself in Naruto's eyes. And that was all that really mattered now.

* * *

><p>End of Part 2: Chapter 6<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	17. Part 2: Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I think we should go in that direction," Kiba said forcefully, pointing towards the southeast direction.<p>

Sasuke looked over dubiously. The grass was unnaturally long and infested with all sorts of parasites, and undoubtedly potentially full of traps.

"And I disagree, mutt," Ino grouched. "We've been on this mission for two months and this has not gotten us any closer to where we should be." She kicked off her shoes, collapsed on the grass and massaged the soles of her tired feet.

"This is typical of our type of mission. Recon work requires subtlety and patience," Sasuke said tonelessly as though reading from a book. He did not understand why the other two were so insistent on complaining about such inconsequential matters all the time. If they spent as much time thinking and being useful than whining every few second, they may have been further along in their mission by now. It was difficult to lead a group of ninja when they were so uncooperative.

"Thanks for the input, hotshot," Kiba snapped and joined Ino on the ground. It was obvious he was also exhausted, but tried not to show it.

Ino groaned in exasperation, "Give it a rest, will you?" Kiba had been at Sasuke's throat since the beginning and she did not enjoy being caught in the middle, that much Sasuke knew.

The three of them fell into silence.

After several minutes of watching them lounge around, Sasuke grew frustrated. "We should not be here. If you want to rest then we should go elsewhere and set up camp. Out here, anyone could find us. And the sun is beginning to go down."

"What does it look like I have here?" Kiba said with irritation, tapping his nose. "I can _smell_ if anyone's around. So just relax, Uchiha. Pull that pole out of your ass for once." He punched his travelling cloak, which he substituted as a pillow, under his head and shifted into a more comfortable position.

Sasuke would have pummelled him into the ground but, with great control, restrained the growing urge to. The only reason he was able to tolerate the dog lover was because his personality was reminiscent of Naruto's, and _only_ slightly at best.

Sasuke too was extremely tired, though he did not ever show any weakness whether in enemy territory or with comrades. Ino, who was still massaging her feet, smiled at him. "You can go ahead and rest. I know you must be tired. You've been doing sentry duty for the past two days. You haven't slept in over forty hours. You should catch a few winks. I can keep watch."

Giving a stiff nod of gratitude, Sasuke slowly walked over to a tree and leant against the base of it. The root dug uncomfortably against his back, but he beared it. Before he realized it, he was drifting to sleep.

-OOO-

Sasuke awoke to the loud, high-pitched shrieking of a woman.

Instantly on the alert, his eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw was Kiba still sleeping on the floor. The second thing he noticed was the kunai sticking out of Kiba's back. The third thing he discovered was Ino pulling out two kunai studded deeply in her legs. And fourthly, he noted the searing pain in his gut and left shoulder.

Unceremoniously, but precisely, Sasuke yanked the shuriken and kunai from his body. He was already standing by the time no less than six ninja descended around them.

He fought against the black darkness that flickered in and out of his vision. He knew he was loosing a lot of blood. He would not be able to stay awake much longer. He needed to finish this off quickly.

Quickly activating his Sharingan, he managed to ensnare three of them in a genjutsu. The others were too quick, so he had to deal with them accordingly.

"Sasuke! Help Kiba!" Ino cried as she tried to stand on her legs but failed to.

Glancing over, he knew he would not be able to save Kiba without fatal damage to himself given the state he was already in.

It took him less than a second to rush forward, covering Kiba's body with his own and then an explosive, blinding agony hit his back so hard he screamed.

-OOO-

"Shit! There's so much blood! What do we do?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to stop the bleeding."

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! Oh my god, shit. I can't believe this asshole tried to save me. Oh fuck."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I can't concentrate!"

"Well hurry it up! He's not gonna make it if you take so long!"

"I know!"

"The bleeding's not stopping. Why isn't it stopping?!"

"I don't know! I can't do anything!"

"Shit! Let's take him back to Konoha!"

"We'll never make it in time!"

"It can't be helped. If he dies, he dies."

Sasuke grit his teeth against the bumpy, excruciating ride back as he drifted in and out of consciousness, sometimes blacking out from the pain. His body felt cold and he could feel himself convulsing in Kiba's arms, cold shivers running up and down the spine he could hardly sense. He could remember the last time he had been run back to the Leaf in such a state. Back then it had been Naruto's voice, calling his name and begging him, that had kept him fighting to not give in. It was Naruto's arms that had held onto him so tightly and whispered words that merged into a gentle lullaby.

The entire time, Sasuke kept his eyes closed. He envisioned Naruto. The joyous Naruto, with a wide, cheesy grin splattered across his face so sloppily it was ridiculously endearing. Sasuke didn't think he'd mind if that was the last thing he saw.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed by in a haze and swirl of colours. Occasionally he saw a few familiar faces. Sakura, the Hokage, Ino, Kiba, Karin, Suigetsu, even Kakashi… But none of them were the face he craved to see the most.<p>

When Sasuke was fully awake, he was informed that he was extremely lucky. As he always seemed to be told whenever he awoke in a hospital. Tsunade asked him what had happened to his cursed seal and he told her Itachi had removed it. She then said that was unfortunate, for it had prevented his death previously and gave him extensive protection, but now, he had no more powerful healing abilities. He was warned that he would have to be a lot more careful henceforth.

A little after, Sasuke discovered the scars on his body.

Two long gashes marred his back from the center of his shoulder blades, down and across his spine where it ended up near his hipbone. The other was a diagonal slash downwards from left to right. Another laceration trailed up his gut. A few short cuts peppered his torso.

He took the time looking at himself in the mirror, tracing the white, bumpy ridges with his finger. Then he shrugged. It did not matter what he looked like.

Kiba came to visit him in the hospital, sincere, apologetic and grateful. He had escaped with only minor injuries, as had Ino.

-OOO-

Astonishingly, Sai also came to visit Sasuke. His eyes were not with their usual bitter mirth and he was not smug at seeing Sasuke bedridden.

That immediately set Sasuke on edge and he knew he was about to receive some bad news.

"Naruto left these in his room. I think he meant them for you." Sai placed a headband into Sasuke's lap along with the half-photo of the old Team Seven containing Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke.

Wordlessly Sasuke picked up the headband and ran a shaking finger over the deep grove that ran across the Leaf symbol. It was his old hitai-ate. The last time he had seen it was when he and Naruto had fought at the Valley of the End when they were thirteen. Naruto had kept it?

"Left?" Sasuke inquired hollowly, already knowing the answer.

Nodding, Sai was grave-faced. It was a loss for him too. "He's moved to Suna. Hokage-sama wasn't too happy about it, but Naruto promised to continue to work for Konoha. He can teleport back and forth anyway."

"When? When did he leave?"

Sai thought for a moment. "About five weeks ago. I think by then you were on your mission. I know he stopped by your house to see you, but you had already gone."

Sasuke nodded tightly. He didn't think he could manage much else. Appearing sympathetic for once, Sai gave him a sad, but fake-looking smile and then left him in peace.

No words could describe how Sasuke felt at that moment. He looked down at the two lousy possessions Naruto had left for him. He knew what this was. This was Naruto saying goodbye. This was the last token that had any link between the two of them and their past. He threw them to the floor. The photo fluttered helplessly, lingering in the air for several seconds before landing silently. The metal of the hitai-ate hit the wall with a noisy clang then clattered as it fell onto the linoleum tiles.

Instantly regretting what he had just done, Sasuke crawled out from under the covers and picked up the items, tripping slightly over the hospital gown he wore.

When he was back in bed and they were once again safely cradled in his lap, Sasuke allowed himself to cry for the first time in a long, long while. He cried so piteously and so loudly that Sakura had to come in and shush him and lull him until he had no more tears to shed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was released from the hospital a day later.<p>

As soon as he got home, he found the piece of photo he possessed with Naruto on it. With shaking hands he taped the two halves back together, but the harsh white line between them was obvious, just like the scars Sasuke bore.

They would never be one again.

He placed the photo with his own copy – shiny, new and untouched in its frame. Somehow it felt of even less value than Naruto's broken, torn one.

-OOO-

Sasuke punched the tree until he felt his knuckles crack. Even as the blood began to trickle through his fingers, he didn't stop pounding at the bark. But contrary to what was supposed to happen, he found that with each punch, his anger and frustration and despair only grew stronger.

He punched again, and again, and again –

Eventually the tree could no longer hold its own and yielded.

Sasuke watched the trunk break in two, the top half falling onto the ground with an earth-shattering thud. He threw himself onto the ground and pressed his face into the fresh grass, his injured, bleeding hands curled into fists by the side of his head.

Throwing his head back, Sasuke gave a loud yell of severely repressed emotions that echoed against the empty landscape and caused a few birds to take off into the sky, squawking indignantly.

-OOO-

Sakura huffed in annoyance. "Not even a day and you're back in here again," she grumbled under her breath as she cleaned the wounds on Sasuke's knuckles. "It's like you _enjoy _being here."

Sasuke did not answer and waited as she taped up his hand.

When she was done she cautioned him not to use his hands for at least a day.

He nodded and said he would.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had decided it was time to try and forget about Naruto, and move on. He cowered to imagine what all his Uchiha relatives would think about him infatuated with another man as he was. He would expect his father to roll around in his grave. Or his ghost to come back and haunt him and demand he get on with his life. Itachi would be compassionate and understanding, as would his mother.<p>

At Karin's suggestion, Sasuke tried dating her. Though he felt no real attraction, Karin said it took time for these things to grow. She said love should be steadily built over the years and took effort and time to consolidate. Sasuke's feelings for Naruto had always been effortless and unyielding, even when he had been less than accommodating of them. Nevertheless they still forced their way through. But he didn't tell Karin that.

Their courtship lasted for the better part of two weeks. Then he could handle no more. She simply could not hold his interest.

He began seeing Sakura again. She was no better. It lasted for five days.

Hoping the blonde hair and blue eyes might help, Sasuke also dated Ino. But her girlish personality and considerable curves put him off.

-OOO-

Unable to think of a better solution, Sasuke transformed into a simple, but attractive dark-haired woman and returned to the shadier side of Konoha once more. This time, whores did not beckon him over, but men did whistle. He scouted them, searching for a blond man of Naruto's build and stature, and most importantly, with blue eyes.

But such a combination was rare and he could not find anyone suitable.

Eventually he settled for just blond, and even those were few in number. He managed to find a mildly appealing one in a stifling club with music so loud he could feel the vibrations in his bones.

Easily, he snagged the blond man from the dance floor, dragged him to an unoccupied and secluded booth in the corner specifically designed and positioned for this nature of coupling. He hungrily pressed his lips to the man's, but he found the taste so unpleasant that he could not stand to kiss him for longer than ten seconds.

Sasuke was by no means a virgin, but he had never been with another man before.

The blond man was eager and for a moment, Sasuke was eager too. His blood boiled with maddening lust and unfulfilled desire. At this point, anyone would suffice.

But the blond man was a disappointment. He was too focused on his own completion to give Sasuke any satisfaction. And he had also taken Sasuke by the front and Sasuke did not enjoy having sex while in the body of a woman.

He tried to convince himself that his immense displeasure was born from the fact that the blond man – he didn't bother to remember the name – was an inattentive, selfish lover. But the more he tried to be with other men, the more Sasuke suspected that any hand or mouth or touch that did not belong to Naruto would feel disgusting and inadequate to him.

* * *

><p>Now that finding even so much as a partner was difficult and impossible, Sasuke dived head first into his work and buried himself in it. He went on mission after mission. And though he was an efficient and respectable leader, he began to grow reckless. Not of his teammate's lives, but of himself.<p>

He did not bother to be careful. Sometimes, he would see the attack coming and allow himself to be hurt. He would feel his flesh being ripped open. He would feel the blood rushing out.

And he would relax.

Because those few seconds of excruciating pain were the only indication that told him he was still alive.

More often than not, he returned to Konoha injured and weak. By now his body had suffered so many injuries and was so heavily scarred that it was like a map of intricate spider webs painted all over his pale skin. The only part of him that remained unblemished was his face.

* * *

><p>"This is simply unacceptable," Tsunade snapped, her honeyed eyes furious. "You were one of my best! But now you're growing sloppy and careless."<p>

"I get the job done, don't I?" Sasuke muttered with as much defiance as he could while still maintaining his cool, polite tone.

"That's not the issue at hand. I _know_ you are a good and hard worker," Tsunade said heavily and rested her chin on her hands. "But I can't keep sending you out on missions when all you seem to do is want to die from one of them!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I do not."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Oh really?" She held up a stack of reports. "These were given to me by members of your teams in the recent months. They all say the same thing. They can't be sure because you move so quickly, but they feel that you are deliberately allowing yourself to be wounded."

"Since they can't really see, you can't be sure, can you?" Sasuke said testily.

"Oh, I can," Tsunade leaned her face closer. "Don't think I don't know what you get up to, little Uchiha. And I refuse to allow you to continue along this path of self-destruction you seem so adamant about following." Sasuke grit his teeth and watched her pull out a scroll from her drawer. "I'm sending you to Suna."

Sasuke felt the ground quake beneath him. "What?" he stammered.

"The Kazekage has requested one of my finest to act as consultant and messenger of dealings between the Leaf and Sand," Tsunade stated clearly. "You will leave tomorrow and arrive in Suna in three days. I want you to stay there for a few months and aid Gaara in any way you can." Her tone left no room for argument.

But Sasuke would not go. He couldn't. "I request to be given another mission," he said.

"No."

Sasuke breathed in deeply. "_Please_, Hokage-sama. Give me another mission. I do not wish to go to Suna."

Surprise etched onto every line of Tsunade's face. Then there was a slight softening in her eyes before she sighed. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. My decision is final."

Clenching his fists, Sasuke did not bother to bow when he took his leave. The last place he wanted to go to was where Naruto was.

* * *

><p>End of Part 2: Chapter 7<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	18. Part 2: Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Sasuke arrived in the sand-filled plains near the borders of Suna, he was greeted by two jounin. They bowed deeply to him and eyed him with great respect that strangers often possessed whenever in his presence. And though he already knew the way to the village, they accompanied him. One tried to strike up conversation, but Sasuke found it difficult to speak.<p>

Once past the security guards, they took him to Gaara. Sasuke had never set foot inside Suna before. It seemed like a merry town. The sand structures were quite impressive and the people here appeared less preoccupied with status and grandeur and were content with their simple homes and sand-infested streets.

He was not able to note much else because he was nervous and scared and constantly worried that Naruto was possibly somewhere in the vicinity and laughing at him from wherever he stood.

The jounin held the door open for him and beckoned him through the entrance of the largest building in sight.

From inside, Sasuke could hear the fiery whistle of the sandstorm that was in the process of sweeping by. The floors were covered in rich, deep-blue plush carpet. Several people nodded to him amicably as they passed by.

Sasuke was guided up a handsome staircase and shown through the door to the right of the landing.

As soon as he entered, his eyes darted about, searching for someone he wasn't even sure he would recognize.

But only Gaara was present, poking at the fire and warming his hands.

Inwardly, Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. "Kazekage-sama," he bowed courteously.

Gaara's mint green eyes surveyed him imperiously. "Are you well, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke was surprised by the question but concealed it well. "…Yes, I am very well."_ Lies._ "And you?"

"I am quite well myself," Gaara smiled.

He did look well. His eyes were alive and shone vividly from their sockets. The tone of his fair skin had a salubrious sheen. There was something extremely healthy and vibrant about his appearance. Even his hair seemed redder than before.

Yes, he appeared well. Looked after solicitously and pampered, as a great leader should be.

Silence followed. They both knew what this was – a carefully veiled exchange of pleasantries between two people who intensely disliked each other.

"The Hokage said you needed a consultant or messenger of sorts?" Sasuke prompted, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

Almost as though he suddenly remembered, Gaara nodded. "Yes, but we'll quibble over the details tomorrow. You must be tired, yes?" He called a man in. "Please take Uchiha-san to his room to rest. Tend to his needs and make him feel welcome."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama."

Hiding his slight confusion, Sasuke followed the man wordlessly. He did not understand what Gaara wanted. Why had be been called here? He felt as though he had personally been requested.

He paused in his steps.

Perhaps he _had_ been. Tsunade in all likelihood had chosen to skip over that small detail when she informed him of the mission. But why had he been asked here?

The room he was assigned was every bit as comfortable as everything else here seemed. Homely and rich in warmness. He collapsed onto his bed, hoping against hope that he would not see Naruto. But since he was trapped here for a few months, he doubted there was much chance of that happening.

-OOO-

The next day, Sasuke was called into Gaara's office again. Gaara explained that he had a few suspicions about the Akatsuki setting up base around the Wind country and he wanted them checked out. He then gave Sasuke a stack of reports to read and familiarize himself with the situation.

When all was said and done, Sasuke was dismissed. But just as he reached the door handle, Gaara spoke.

"I'm a little surprised, _Sasuke_. You have not once asked about Naruto. Given what I hear about you from my contacts in Konoha, aren't you a little curious to see him?" There was a playful tone in his voice, but to Sasuke's ears, it also sounded like a threat.

Not wanting to play games, Sasuke said simply, "Naruto no longer wants anything to do with me."

Then he left.

-OOO-

Sasuke read through the papers he had been given in less than two hours. It did not seem very informative. He felt as though Gaara were merely wasting his time. He returned to the office and knocked none to politely on the door. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. He was not going to indulge Gaara any longer if it was only for the Kazekage's amusement.

There was no answer so Sasuke entered. The office was empty.

He decided to wait for Gaara and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. He lit it with once of his fireballs, taking great care to aim else he set the Kazekage's room on fire. He did not particularly care, but it would be wasteful if it came out of his paycheck.

Not long after, he heard heated voices coming up the stairs. They were speaking too fast and softly for Sasuke to hear, but from the cadences and the pauses of one of the voices, Sasuke knew who it was before he had even set eyes on them.

His palms grew sweaty. His breathing became labored. He suddenly wished he had just stayed in his room and been a compliant puppet.

The voices grew closer.

His hands were shaking so noticeably he had to sit on them.

"You could have _told _me. I mean I do have a right to know. If he's –"

The door opened and there they both were. Gaara, standing with an air of confidence, and a lean, auburn-haired man with piercing grey eyes.

It was _Him._

Sasuke could sense it. No transformation or henge _he _used, no matter how flawless, could get past him.

Eight months.

Eight months it had been since the day they had last seen each other.

Eleven months since they had last spoken to each other.

Sasuke was helpless against feeling the weight of their time apart sink into his very bones. His pressed his lips together in case they began trembling or a sound escaped from him. That pull, that ever-present, insistent pull that drove him towards Naruto was back in full force.

It took every once of his willpower to remain where he sat.

The one who had been talking, Naruto, immediately faltered in his words when he saw who was sitting on the couch. There was a quick exchange of furtive glances.

Then Gaara was walking into the room and setting himself down comfortably on his chair. "Sasuke, this is Aoi. Aoi, Sasuke," Gaara gestured to each of them as he said their names.

The introductions were completely unnecessary. He knew who Naruto was. Naruto and Gaara knew that he knew who Naruto was.

But all the same, Sasuke gave a jerky nod, which Naruto returned.

"Now," Gaara said, addressing Sasuke and business-like, "why are you in my office?"

If Gaara expected that Sasuke was still coherent by this point, he was sorely mistaken. He voice was stuck in his throat. To not look like a complete moron, Sasuke made a show of taking the papers out from his file, walking over to Gaara's desk and placing them down.

If Gaara noticed the quivering hands, he didn't comment.

However Gaara was not the concern. Sasuke could sense Naruto watching him closely. Watching his every move.

"I have read through all these papers," Sasuke said smoothly. Blessedly, his trusty mask was back in place, projecting the silent, impassive quality that was his and his alone. "I believe you may be able to make a case of this, but you need something more solid. These documents only suggest at mere sightings and have only been witnessed by people you cannot rely on. Perhaps it would more prudent it you sent a few men out there first to investigate. Nothing extravagant or noticeable though, otherwise you are sure to attract unwanted attention."

Gaara seemed like he was hiding a private smile and nodded. "Very well, I shall do just that."

Sasuke took that to be his dismissal and readied himself to leave.

"Tsunade tells me you are one of her best," Gaara commented cordially. "It's quite impressive that you managed to start from the most basic academy status to Anbu level within three months. I can't imagine the _degree_ of motivation it must have taken you," Gaara said knowingly.

Fighting to keep his mask, Sasuke shrugged with nonchalance and casual disregard that he did not currently possess. "There wasn't much to it."

"Although I hear, you have a few … reckless tendencies."

"Perhaps so," Sasuke said coolly, "But I always get the job done."

"Well then, please refrain from such behaviour during your stay in Suna."

A stiff nod of barely disguised contempt was all Sasuke could manage. And without further ado, he swiftly exited. He didn't want to give Gaara any more time to humiliate him in front of Naruto.

As he neared the doorway, Naruto hastily stepped aside for him, but there was the briefest contact as Sasuke's shoulder brushed against Naruto's chest.

A tremor sizzled through Sasuke, but he forced himself to keep walking without a backwards glance.

Much of the next week passed in the same fashion. Gaara would call Sasuke into his office, give Sasuke some information about something and then ask for Sasuke's advice.

Thankfully there were no more incidences with Naruto. In fact, Sasuke had not seen him since. But that was not surprising, for Sasuke would allow no chances. When he was not in Gaara's office, he remained in his room and did not go anywhere. And Naruto was never present during any of his meetings with Gaara.

Sasuke occupied his time by reading books and scrolls he had brought with him. Or he practiced in his room. It was large enough, but he couldn't train with any of his higher-level jutsu.

One night, he was readying himself for bed after a rather intensive workout and relaxing bath when he heard a soft knock on his door. He threw off the covers and padded towards the door. It was already midnight. Who would be visiting him at such an ungodly hour?

Peering through the peephole, Sasuke's heart stuttered to a stop.

Naruto was standing right outside.

They were less than a meter from each other, separated by the thin wood of the door. Sasuke leant his head against it, not knowing what to do. He felt as if were he to answer it, he was answering his doom. But he also couldn't ignore it. Naruto's unnaturally advanced sensory abilities already knew Sasuke was in his room. Otherwise he would not waste his time coming here.

Spending a few more moments stressing himself grey, Sasuke finally opened the door.

Naruto was leaning casually against the doorway, his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face. "Hi."

"Hey."

Awkward silence.

Naruto's grey eyes drifted down to Sasuke's exposed collarbone and the thin white scar that traversed it. Bringing a hand up, Sasuke quickly buttoned the top two buttons of his nightshirt.

There was an unvoiced decision by both of them to ignore the elephant in the room.

"Would you like to come in?" Sasuke asked out of politness, not expecting Naruto to agree.

However, Naruto nodded.

Sasuke beckoned to the pair of armchairs that sat by his window, hurriedly kicking his clothes under any surfaces he could find. When Naruto noticed him and raised one eyebrow, Sasuke muttered. "I haven't been housecleaning and I didn't really expect any company."

Naruto smiled again and gave a laugh. It sounded slightly high and a little forced. Well, at least Sasuke wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable.

When they both settled into their respective chairs, Naruto once again turned his eyes back to Sasuke. "How are you liking Suna?" he asked conversationally.

"It's fine."

Pause.

"I have heard praise that you saved Kiba's life at your own risk."

"…Not really. Minor injuries."

"All the same, thanks for that. Kiba's a really good friend and I care a lot about him. He can be an idiot a lot of the time, so I'm glad he was assigned to you so you could look out for him."

"I see."

The seconds ticked by.

"…Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

Glad that he had something to do rather than sit in the chair and watch Naruto watch him, Sasuke busied himself with the kettle and preparing the cups. It was amazing how such a simple and menial task was so difficult when performed under duress.

When next he chanced a glance at Naruto, he found Naruto was no longer looking at him but at the half-crescent moon outside the window.

A part of him was disappointed by that small observation, but another part – a larger part – was relieved.

Careful not to let it spill, he pressed the tea into Naruto's hands.

The next bit happened very quickly. As Naruto's fingers came around to close over the cup just as Sasuke hand was leaving it, the moment their skins made contact, a powerful surge of electricity shot through Sasuke's hand. He was not sure if Naruto had felt it too. But they both let go of the cup.

It fell into a pile of ceramic ruins and hot liquid splashed everywhere.

They both stared at it for a brief moment and then they were both hastily grabbing towels and clearing up the mess.

"I've got it," Sasuke said.

"No, it's alright. I'll help," Naruto said, picking up the broken pieces.

"_I've got it,_" Sasuke repeated, a little more forceful this time.

His tone must have surprised Naruto, for he nodded absently and sank back in his chair.

Sasuke was very aware of the eyes on him while he cleaned up the spill, but he kept his own eyes focused on the floor. His mouth was dry. When he was finished he quickly prepared another cup of tea.

This time, he set it down on the table so Naruto could pick it up himself.

With his own cup nestled between his fingers, Sasuke sat back down.

There was silence as Naruto sipped at his tea.

Apparently silence was going to be the main feature of their conversation tonight. Naruto was glancing over his cup at Sasuke every so often while Sasuke was doing his very best to _avoid _looking in Naruto's general direction. If anything would give him away, it would be his eyes.

When they had both finished drinking. Naruto set his cup back on the table and Sasuke took their cups to the sink and washed them.

His mind was reeling with a vortex of confusion and burning questions. What the hell was Naruto doing here? Why had he come? It could not have been just to sit and have a cup of tea in silence. He may as well have done that by himself, or with Gaara. There must have been something he wanted from Sasuke.

Once Sasuke was done, he returned to his chair and Naruto was staring out the window again.

When he noticed Sasuke's entry, Naruto turned to face him with that same small smile. He gave a sigh. "I came to you tonight, because I wanted to apologize," Naruto said. His voice sounded strangely loud and alien against the hushed tones from moments ago.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"When last we met, in your house, I said some terrible things to you. I had no right to," Naruto said sincerely. His eyes were two burning holes of earnest and repentance.

"But you meant it," Sasuke said quietly. His heart still ached slightly at the memory.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. They way he voiced it, so deliberately and carefully, as though he were tasting the word… It sent jolts up Sasuke's spine. It was _his _name coming from Naruto's lips. "I should tell you something. It is a little difficult to explain, but I will do my best. And I'm not telling you because I expect your forgiveness or acceptance, but I would like you to know."

Curiosity piqued, Sasuke nodded.

"When…you left Konoha," Naruto began slowly, "after that time I released you from prison, I went through several… incidences that made my life extremely hard for me to bear." He shifted slightly in his chair. "All the while, Kyuubi had begun speaking to me, in my mind. He would speak so often that I felt like I was going insane. He told me things, whispered things. He wouldn't leave me alone. He planted seeds of doubt and anger and resentment in my mind. And I fell for it. I had just grown so tired. My entire life felt like a constant uphill battle with no hope of winning. For two years, I lived off of it. I did not need food or drink or human company, just the hatred in me. Kyuubi feed off my negative thoughts. You can imagine it was like a feast fit for a king." Naruto laughed, loudly and humorlessly this time. "Because I had been sustaining myself solely on Kyuubi's chakra for so long, my mind began to grow unstable. I grew bitter and unkind, particularly to you. Kyuubi had taken all my love and turned it into fury and aversion," Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke.

Sasuke found he could not meet those heartfelt grey eyes.

"After two years of solitude, when I saw you, it brought up memories and feelings in me that I didn't want to remember," Naruto continued. "My anger towards you only intensified when I was cooped up in that Akatsuki prison. I thought that you had betrayed me. And Kyuubi encouraged that train of thought. I had unwisely given him relatively free reigns in my mind." Naruto took a deep, calming breath. "But Gaara has been helping me to stop Kyuubi from entering my mind. Since I came to Suna, I've been working at it everyday, and I think I have complete control again." Naruto looked directly into Sasuke's eyes, caught his gaze and held him. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you. I want to put this behind us. I want us to be friends again."

It was preposterous and almost pathetic how that simple admission from Naruto made Sasuke so incredibly happy. Even if it were only friendship, he would gladly take it.

"Yes, I want that too."

A slow, wide smile crept up Naruto's face. "Good."

* * *

><p>Their newfound friendship was civil and polite at best. There was much hesitance and uncomfortable silences. Time spent in each other's company encompassed mostly reserved conversations and timid smiles. They kept things light. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement that they would not mention the past.<p>

It was easier that way. There was simply just too many memories, mostly unkind, and would only serve to sour their tentative relationship.

As the weeks passed, things progressed well. Sasuke acted as Gaara's external advisor and Gaara appeared to be pleased with his work. Naruto sometimes would accompany them during meetings or he would be in his own office. Sasuke discovered later that Naruto had been acting as deputy and handled all international affairs. The ties between Suna and Konoha had never been more optimistic and Naruto had begun mending relations with the other three nations, although Iwagakure was being a little problematic.

However this happy charade did not go on for much longer.

Because the day Sasuke decided to pay Naruto a visit in his office, he saw what he had always wanted to see, but also dreaded to.

His first warning should have been the stifled shouts he heard, muffled from a sound barricade.

His second warning should have been the jutsu put up. It did not allow people to see inside, but Sasuke's Mangekyo easily penetrated the barrier.

And because Sasuke was a curious lad, he simply could not help himself.

Lying face up on the broad mahogany desk was Gaara. His shirt hung loosely off his shoulders and he was completely naked from the waist down. Two tanned hands were pressing firmly against the white backs of his thighs so he was bent nearly in half.

And at the smooth curve of his rear was a blond head of hair. That whiskered face was pressed against the cleft that lay between those two pale cheeks.

From his angle Sasuke could only see the way that strong jaw worked furiously, causing Gaara's body to arch off the table with such abandon and desperation that heat began to pool heavily in Sasuke's loins.

Then the blond head was moving vigorously upwards in quick, long sweeping motions that had the shouts growing louder. And Gaara was beating his fists futilely on the desk. His legs clamped down on Naruto, as though to ask for rest, but Naruto only pushed them down again and continued what he was doing.

Sasuke stood rooted to the spot. He could not move, could not look away, even if he wanted to.

So he just remained standing there, watching.

Naruto's head moved up slightly and begun bobbing in a forceful, almost violent frenzy. Gaara writhed on the desk. One of Naruto's hands travelled downwards and caressed a smooth buttock before the fingers began twisting and thrusting.

Reflexively, Sasuke felt his own sphincter muscles clench tightly, wondering what it felt like to feel what he was witnessing.

Gaara's hips were moving in frantic, urgent motions. Naruto held him down firmly. The dominance with which he used to control and pleasure Gaara was arousing to no end.

Soon the redhead was shuddering so greatly it almost appeared like he was having a seizure. His hips rose into a high arch, his crotch meeting Naruto's face and held there for the longest time.

And because Sasuke was watching, he saw it.

The way Naruto's blue eyes flickered up to Gaara's face, the way he stared so intently at the writhing body beneath him, the way they shone with satisfaction and unhindered delight. They were alive in a way Sasuke had never witnessed before.

And then it was gone.

Gaara, his expression sluggish and sated, lay back on the desk. Naruto crawled up to him, his face hovering just inches above. He parted his lips and Sasuke saw the thick whitish cream fall into Gaara's open mouth and then they were kissing passionately, exchanging saliva and seed.

Limp, like a boneless fish, Gaara had to be carried to the couch where he closed his eyes and smiled in deep contentment. Naruto kissed him on his forehead, and then was coming out of the office, already in his henge.

Dumbfounded as he was, Sasuke did not even realize that he was still there, or that his presence was very much visible.

So when Naruto saw him standing there, Mangekyo Sharingan activated and an obvious protrusion bulging from his pants, it was quite reasonable to say there was simply no escaping this one.

* * *

><p>End of Part 2: Chapter 8<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	19. Part 2: Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>No words could describe the mortification Sasuke felt at that very moment. If it were possible to die from embarrassment, Sasuke would have died already, died a thousand deaths and still counting.<p>

Naruto stood by the door. Shock was etched onto every line of his face. He seemed just as surprised to see Sasuke standing there as Sasuke was of being caught so carelessly. His eyes flickered down to the protruding crotch and widened slightly.

Sasuke flushed a deep, dark red. He knew he was leaking profusely and was almost certain Naruto could even smell his arousal. He was probably going to be called some kind of voyeur and punched for disrespecting their privacy.

He should quickly apologize. Apologize now then run away. Far, far away. Leave Suna altogether. Another option would be to downplay the entire thing. He was only looking for Gaara because he had an important matter to speak to him about. Yes, that sounded better and less invasive. It would not, however, explain the problem between his legs.

Mind working furiously, Sasuke almost didn't notice when Naruto took a step forwards until he was hit with a scent so pungent and stimulating that he worried he would come in his pants right then and there.

The smell of sex on Naruto was nothing short of mouthwatering. It made every muscle in Sasuke sizzle. Every inch of his skin was sensitized to the point of agony. He honestly didn't know how much longer he could last. His craving for the man who stood in front of him was insatiable. Months, _years,_ apart didn't change anything. No matter how much he tried to suppress and ignore it, the unyielding gravitation that constantly tried to pull him towards Naruto would not be purged. Friendship wasn't enough. He needed more, so much more.

An unintentional noise made its way to the back of his throat.

A half desperate, half carnal plea.

From the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw the way Naruto stiffened.

Astonished by the flustered reaction, Sasuke slowly lifted his head. And as his gaze locked on with those magnetic eyes, he saw something he had never expected to see reflected back at him.

Desire.

* * *

><p>There was an announcement that the feudal lord of the Wind nation was going to be visiting Suna in two days time. Everyone was kept on their toes, busy making the necessary preparations. Even Sasuke, who had no relations whatsoever to these sorts of village matters, found himself being pressed to help out.<p>

Since that day Sasuke had been caught watching something he should not have been, Naruto had started ignoring him again. Whenever they were in the same room, he did not so much as look at him nor acknowledge him. He kept his distance as far away as possible. Sasuke, though hurt, pretended not to notice. However, there were also moments. Strange, fleeting moments where he felt eyes on him. He would be out in the village minding his own business, and then he would feel something. Like that hot, blazing feeling of slowly being melted away.

It made his entire body tremble. But whenever he turned to look, there was no one there.

Another noteworthy piece of news was the fact that Naruto and Gaara seemed unhappy these days. When Sasuke saw them together, they seemed at odds with one another. Gaara was often seen frowning at nothing and was impatient with his subordinates. Naruto locked himself up in his office, sulking as he worked.

Later, Sasuke discovered that the council of Suna was adamant about an arranged marriage between Gaara and the feudal lord's daughter, who would be accompanying him. Very few people knew about the nature of Gaara and Naruto's relationship, thus the idea of the beloved Kazekage being married and settling down was met with much approval and joy.

Sasuke supposed that must have been the cause of Naruto and Gaara's stress. He didn't see what the fuss was. Gaara was Kazekage. He could rewrite the laws for Suna. He had the power to change his and Naruto's future. They could even marry one day. Sasuke tried to ignore the way his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach at the thought.

The grand arrival was elaborate and superfluous, but such lavish privileges seemed to be a requirement for those who were rich and born into noble families. The feudal lord was snobbish and high-nosed. But the daughter was a delight. She was bubbly and entertaining, everyone took to her the moment they set eyes on her.

But sadly the moment _she_ set eyes on Sasuke, she was ensnared in whatever it was that attracted women to him.

Gaara, only too thrilled to do so, entrusted the daughter to Sasuke and appointed him with the responsibilities of keeping her entertained for the duration of the feudal lord's stay. At Sasuke's protest, Gaara sharply reminded him that he had been instructed to aid the Kazekage where he could.

Inwardly seething, Sasuke had no choice but to obey.

He took her to the night markets. She seemed to be the type to enjoy such things. And he was not wrong. Her eyes lit up with delight at the different colored clothes and hand painted ornaments. Despite coming from a background of high status, she was relatively simple and not hard to please. Sasuke supposed she was a sweet girl, she reminded him of a young Naruto. His only cause for annoyance was the way she would blush when he so much as looked at her and clung onto his arm the entire night. The only reason he didn't push her away was because he would get an earful from Gaara if he did.

The entire time, Sasuke had that feeling again. That feeling of being watched. His skin prickled. The gaze felt more hostile this time. Like Sasuke was doing something he wasn't meant to be.

To his ire, Suna decided to hold a festival of music and dance for the girl, so Sasuke found himself being pulled onto the dance floor. He had never danced before, and just by watching other people, he highly doubted that he would like it. However, the daughter insisted and was adamant about teaching him.

Surprisingly, it was not as dreadful as Sasuke thought, and he wasn't half bad either. In fact, it was rather enjoyable. Fun was something Sasuke rarely bothered to engage in and he found himself smiling and laughing along with the girl. However, when the music turned into a slow, romantic song, and Sasuke glanced at the couples dancing in an intimate embrace around them, he felt like he was giving her the wrong idea.

Before he had a chance to protest, she took his hands and guided them around her small waist and wrapped her own arms around his neck. The action pushed Sasuke's head down and he found their faces extremely close together.

Though the girl was blushing madly and averting her eyes, she held on tightly as they began to revolve.

"A-Are you single?" she stuttered.

Wonderful. "…Yes."

The girl smiled, looking relieved. "Good. It means you're not taken."

Not quite accurate.

"… What if I already like someone else?"

The girl laughed. "Then you wouldn't be single."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"You don't seem like the type to hold back. So you probably would have confessed already. And I find it hard to believe that anyone _wouldn't_ want you. They'd have to be pretty silly to decline an opportunity to be with you. I mean…you're so…_perfect. _If it were me I'd grab a hold of you and never let go."

"I'm not as perfect as most seem to assume," Sasuke muttered.

The girl shook her head. "Flaws can be part of perfection too," she insisted. "And I find yours very attractive. Like how you don't say much, but your eyes tell an entire story. Or the way you're so uptight all the time. But it only makes you more stunning when you let yourself go. You know, hard on the outside, soft on the inside type? You're cold and indifferent in general, but I'd imagine when you really care about someone, you'd be really loyal to them and do anything for them."

Perhaps.

"I suppose," the girl continued, "the reason I'm telling you this is because I want to be one of those people. I know we've only known each other a day, but I like you and you're one of the few people I know my father would definitely approve of you. I suppose you get girls telling you that all the time, but just think about it, okay?" She leant in and pressed her lips to his in a shy kiss.

Alarm bells rang in Sasuke's head as he sensed the hostile gaze intensify.

He pulled away shakily and cleared his throat. "I'll go and get us some drinks."

At her disappointed nod, Sasuke quickly left the dance floor. His eyes darted around but he only saw the merry folk of Suna enjoying the festival.

As he was waiting in line for refreshments, a strong hand enclosed his wrist and he was abruptly pulled beneath a table.

The next thing he knew, he was face to face with Naruto, who was glowering at him as though he had committed a crime.

"Be in my office at midnight," he growled.

And then he vanished into thin air as quickly as he had appeared. Sasuke did not even have the chance to open his mouth.

Dazedly, he crawled out from underneath the table, not exactly sure what had just happened or if he had simply imagined it.

-OOO-

Sasuke paced nervously in his room as the clock ticked slowly towards midnight. He had showered and scrubbed himself until his skin was raw, put on his best clothes, then waited, sweated so heavily that he had to take another shower and now was in his second best shirt and trousers – loose ones this time, because he did not want to have a noticeable tent in his pants.

Anxiety pumped through Sasuke's veins. He had no idea what Naruto wanted to see him about, and the possibilities set off a whole chain of thought in Sasuke's head, most of them ending in a bad outcome.

Not wanting to appear too eager, Sasuke left his room when the clock struck twelve, walking with deliberate leisure until he arrived outside Naruto's office some ten minutes after.

When he entered, Naruto was already there, leaning against the fire mantle and his arms crossed over his chest almost in defense.

As Sasuke stepped through the doorway, his legs shook like jelly.

Naruto watched him carefully with his blue eyes. He was not in henge and this was the first time Sasuke had looked upon him without any kind of transformation in almost a year. His memory did not do Naruto justice. Light caramel skin, eyes bluer than the deepest skies, blond hair streaked with wisps of gold. He was nothing short of a god. An exotic, wild god that would be unwise to defy. He radiated calmness and power, calmness that was only granted by attaining such power.

Sasuke cleared his throat loudly. He did not want Naruto to see how much his presence was affecting him. "You wished to see me?"

Those eyes didn't leave him.

Slowly, Naruto nodded. "I have a proposition for you, but before that… I need to ask, the feudal lord's daughter… Do you like her?"

That was not what Sasuke had been expecting. "Yes, she's a good girl."

Naruto shook his head. "No. I mean, do you plan on having a relationship with her?"

"You already know how I feel," Sasuke said quietly, looking directly into Naruto's eyes.

There was a brief pause of silence as they both regarded the other.

Naruto's gaze left him. "Then I have an offer for you," he said. "A – uh – business transaction if you will. I believe you would benefit from it just as much as I would."

A strong suspicion arose in Sasuke's mind. Was Naruto suggesting what he thought he was suggesting?

Naruto turned around and played idly with the fire poker, stoking the coals in the flame. "I think you understand what I mean," he muttered, refusing to look at Sasuke. "Whatever this... this …_thing _between us is…I need it gone."

_This 'thing'?_

Sasuke's heart clenched.

Naruto had gone and reduced their bond to a measly 'thing' that he needed to rid himself of.

Still with his back turned to Sasuke, Naruto continued, "It is interfering with all aspects of my life. My work, my sleep, my diet, … everything." He threw the fire poker to the side where it landed with a loud clang and he faced Sasuke once more.

His eyes were two hard pieces of cold steel.

"To be fair to you, I want you to understand that this changes _nothing_," he said clearly and with cutting precision. "I only lust after you. I do not love you. I have resisted this for as long as I can. But since your arrival, your constant presence tempts me, and I can bear it no longer."

From the way Naruto said it, he sounded as though he were blaming Sasuke for his misfortune.

"Especially after that stunt you pulled when you saw Gaara and I. Your reaction…and your face. That expression you had. It haunts me."

"D-Does Gaara know?" Sasuke stuttered.

A part of him wished that the Kazekage did not and would try to put a stop to this hurtful idea.

"I have discussed it with him," Naruto said simply. "He understands. So? Do you agree to this arrangement?"

Sasuke did not want this. He did not want Naruto to want him like this. He did not want Naruto to fuck him just for the sake of fucking him. He did not want their time together to be just a mutually beneficial exchange with no attachments or feelings.

But he knew, before Naruto had even asked the question, that he would say yes.

-OOO-

Sasuke was led to the guest bedrooms on the upper floors of the Kazekage building. He did not know how his legs managed to carry him, but they did. The room Naruto showed him to was large, pale blue and had an extravagant double bed with lace veils. If this had been a different situation, it would have been a very nice setting.

As Naruto made to close the door and lock it, Sasuke went to sit at the very edge of the bed. His heart was thumping so rapidly in his chest he thought it might pop out. The mattress was incredibly soft and gave way beneath him.

Unsure of what to do, Sasuke waited until Naruto came over to him. There was a small frown on his face.

"What are you waiting for? Take of you clothes."

At the impatient tone, Sasuke lifted shaky hands. His fingers fumbled with the small buttons and it took twice the time it usually did for him to unbutton his shirt. Naruto was not moving and was watching him. Sasuke wanted to ask why he wasn't taking off his own clothes, but he did not dare to.

When his dark shirt slid off his pale shoulders and fell onto the floor, he heard a small intake of breath from Naruto.

And then he remembered all the unsightly blemishes that marred his entire torso, and body. He swallowed thickly, suddenly ashamed for all those times he had let himself be injured. Naruto must have thought him to be unattractive now.

"When did this happen?" Naruto asked quietly.

He did not sound pleased at all.

"… On missions," Sasuke muttered evasively, averting his eyes.

"What happened to your cursed seal?"

"My brother removed it from me during our last fight," Sasuke said, as he had once explained to Tsunade.

Naruto said no more and kicked the shirt Sasuke had spent so carefully starching and ironing earlier that day away.

Realizing what he was meant to be doing, Sasuke removed his ninja sandals and then unzipped his pants. He hesitated slightly before he let them fall down his legs and stepped out to them.

He was now naked.

And entirely exposed to Naruto's gaze.

Sasuke's blood was rushing loudly in his ears. He thought he heard Naruto murmur something in dry amusement that sounded along the lines of Ino being right about something but he doubted it. What did Ino have to do with anything?

"Get on the bed," Naruto instructed.

Pushing against the nerves that were threatening to overwhelm him, Sasuke crawled onto the beige sheets and lay down on his back.

Naruto shook his head. "Other way."

Suddenly, Sasuke understood. Naruto did not want to look upon his face while they fucked.

But even though Sasuke understood, it did not make him feel any better.

Nevertheless he rolled over and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. His cock, soft and utterly flaccid, brushed against his inner thighs as he moved. He doubted that he would be able to get an erection tonight.

When he heard Naruto shift from behind him, Sasuke's heartbeat picked up tenfold. He was acutely aware of the popping sound of a bottle cap and the next thing he knew Naruto's fingers were circling his entrance. They were cold and covered in slimy substance Sasuke knew was lube.

He jolted at the feeling of Naruto touching him, especially there. His skin broke out in erratic shivers. Embarrassment washed through him. This was the first time he had ever felt so vulnerable.

"Relax," Naruto murmured from behind him. "It'll warm up soon," he added, misinterpreting why Sasuke was shaking.

The softer tone of his voice helped Sasuke as he fought to calm himself. Then Naruto was pushing a single finger inside him.

When it was about half way in, Sasuke could not help the way his muscles clamped down reflexively around the intrusion, trying to expel it.

"Relax," Naruto repeated, harsher this time.

Biting his lip, Sasuke forced himself to allow entry to Naruto's finger. A second one joined soon after. And then a third. And then a fourth. They were delving in him deeply and briskly, as though searching for something they could not find. He did not understand how Gaara could have found this pleasurable. His rear passage was burning, stretched tight over Naruto's probing fingers.

No words were exchanged.

Sasuke did not realize he was crying until he saw several droplets fall onto the bed sheets in front of him. He immediately lowered his head so his tears would not be noticeable.

He did not want Naruto to think he was weak.

The fingers left him.

He heard the unzipping of a fly and the opening of the cap again. Sasuke imagined Naruto spreading lube over himself. He did not turn his head around to look, but he knew that Naruto had not bothered to undress himself.

Two more droplets fell onto the sheets.

Soon, Naruto was lining himself up at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke could feel the warm head pressed to his anus, and then it was pushing inside slowly, stretching the ring of muscles painfully around its wide girth.

Sasuke sucked his breath in sharply. He was aware Naruto was barely inside him, probably only several inches, but he did not think he could handle the whole thing.

He felt the hesitation on Naruto's part. When he felt him retreat slightly, Sasuke thought Naruto was going to call off the entire arrangement.

Then that hot, hard appendage was surging forwards in a singular powerful stroke until Sasuke felt Naruto's pelvis pushed flush against his backside and hold there.

A strangled yell was ripped from his throat.

He felt as though Naruto had shoved the fire poker inside him instead. The depth that Naruto reached was inconceivable. He could not get used to the size. It simply hurt too much. He could feel the heated flesh pulsating and throbbing, beating against his inner walls and still expanding.

A hand came around his waist to grasp at the limp cock between his legs.

The warm touch shocked Sasuke and he jolted slightly, lodging Naruto further inside him. He heard Naruto's quick intake of breath. Then the hand began rapidly working up and down his manhood.

Now it was his turn to gasp.

The calloused palms massaged and fisted him skillfully, paying extra attention to the very tip. A finger stroked smoothly at the lips of his slit.

Sasuke's head fell onto the mattress and he bit the back of his hand.

The familiar feeling of his loins swelling overwhelmed him. And at the realization that it was Naruto who was the one pleasuring him, not his own hand or someone else's, his cock came flaring to life.

Naruto began to move in him. Just small thrusts at first, his hand still working between Sasuke's legs.

It was still painful, but not unbearable, and perhaps it did feel pleasurable. In some strange way, it was the pain that was pleasurable.

Naruto picked up his pace and Sasuke found himself wanting to push back to meet the thrusts, but Naruto held him with a strong hand to his hip. He pumped smoothly and quickly, withdrawing more each time.

Now, Sasuke did enjoy it. He found it intensely exciting being thoroughly impaled again and again on that furious, unyielding length. He was given no rest. Naruto pounded continuously into his mobile, pliant body as though stopping would surely kill them both. He forced himself in as deep as he could go. The tight, delicious friction and heat was almost more than Sasuke could bear.

One particularly severe thrust hit something inside him that had Sasuke's body jerking helplessly and he unwillingly shouted.

Naruto paused for the briefest second, then both his hands clamped tightly around Sasuke's hips and he was harrying away at that precise spot in Sasuke with deadly accuracy. He used his grip to draw Sasuke back onto him as he snapped his hips forwards, the counterpoint movement allowing him to pierce the sensitive hole so brutally that it stimulated Sasuke to the point of insanity.

Reduced to a writhing pile of ecstasy, Sasuke began to wonder if it was possible to die from overstimulation.

Before he realized what was happening, his body was convulsing, shaking so violently that his arms could no longer support his weight and he crashed face first into the mattress. Naruto was there, fisting and milking Sasuke's shaft, prolonging his orgasm. He wrung out every ounce of pleasure Sasuke's body had to give.

For what felt like the longest, most perfect moment of his life, Sasuke was nothing but an entity of pure sensation. It left him shivering, his body numb, a muted ringing in his ears.

When he came down from his high, he rolled over onto his back, panting harshly. Naruto was already in the process of zipping up in pants.

Through hazy eyes, Sasuke could see the glistening, engorged shaft being tucked away out of sight.

It took his lethargic mind some time to work out what that meant. But when he did, he felt his blood run cold.

Naruto hadn't come. Sasuke hadn't been able to pleasure him.

For some reason that detail seemed of paramount importance to Sasuke. He sat up as quickly as his sated body would allow. "Naruto," he began, reaching out a hand. "You – "

"It's none of your concern," Naruto said curtly. He shook the blond hair out of his eyes. Sasuke could see that his face shone with perspiration and he was out of breath.

Sasuke was brusquely handed his clothes and beckoned to get out of bed. He could feel sweat and Naruto's pre-cum rubbing inside him as he quickly hopped off the mattress.

Naruto efficiently and deftly changed the sheets that had been stained heavily with copious amount of Sasuke's ejaculate. Red-faced, Sasuke threw on his clothes and shoes and helped Naruto to clean up the mess.

The air was thick with the scent of sweat, sex and semen. The only evidence that proved what had just transpired between them.

But then Naruto was opening the window to allow fresh air to come in.

It left Sasuke feeling empty and cold.

Naruto held the door open for him as they took their leave. Then he bid Sasuke goodnight and left without a backwards glance.

It seems that Naruto had been telling the truth.

This really did change nothing in his eyes.

-OOO-

Later, back in his own bed, Sasuke had proficient time to consider and relive the feeling of Naruto touching him, inside and out.

It did not escape his notice how, the entire time, Naruto had tried to maintain as minimal contact as possible. How Naruto's hands had not roamed over Sasuke's body the way he had with Gaara. He had not caressed him or touched him gently. Only the parts that he needed or would directly further along Sasuke's pleasure.

The swift, practically violent pace he had set could have been due to simple hunger for Sasuke, but Sasuke thought Naruto's speed was more likely because it left less chance for developing feelings.

However Naruto was a considerate and skilled lover. Sasuke had not come so hard before. And though the blond had not been gentle with him, he had not really hurt Sasuke either…at least not in a terrible way.

But Sasuke had not been able to please him in return.

He rolled over onto his side, his entire rectum tender and throbbing as though trying to grasp at something that wasn't there, but his body was deeply satisfied in a way he had never felt before and Sasuke drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>When next Naruto wanted him, a week later, Sasuke was out with the feudal lord's daughter again, attending a tea ceremony. While he had been in the bathroom, Naruto appeared out of nowhere. Angry and demanding, he asked Sasuke to meet him later.<p>

Surprise was Sasuke's first reaction.

From what he understood, Naruto had not gained pleasure from him the last time, so he was confused as to why Naruto would want him for a second round.

But acquiescing to the request, Sasuke dutifully arrived at Naruto's office on time.

He was not so nervous now.

Naruto behaved much the same way he had the last. He was unaccommodating and tried to make everything as least romantic as possible.

Sasuke weathered through it, bent down on all fours, Naruto hammering away without mercy into his supple, shuddering body, the hands two strong vices on Sasuke's hips.

At some point, Sasuke nearly lost consciousness from the feeling of his burning, sore passage being penetrated repeatedly by Naruto's unrelenting cock until he exploded into a shower of indescribable madness and heat.

Again, Naruto did not come.

* * *

><p>Much of the next month passed by in a similar fashion. The feudal lord had finally left, taking his daughter with him. Sasuke continued to work for Gaara, but there was now a distant and purely business-oriented relationship between them. Naruto arranged to meet up twice a week and sometimes even three or four times if he was feeling the need to indulge in Sasuke.<p>

Those moments, those few minutes, sometimes hours, Sasuke was permitted to spend in the company of Naruto's sole attention was what he lived for.

And as the days passed by, Sasuke grew more optimistic. Though Naruto did not often speak to him, he had seen lingering looks sent in his direction, and not simply looks of lust, but of, dare he hope, affection.

And as time went on, Sasuke began to grow bolder.

He waited as Naruto locked the door to the guest bedroom – always the same one – and then came over to the bed. Sasuke's clothes were already folded neatly on a chair against the wall.

"I want to lie on my back this time," Sasuke spoke clearly. He had not expected to sound so forceful.

Nor had Naruto it seemed.

He opened his mouth slightly, but did not say anything. Then he did a sweeping glance of Sasuke's body, licked his dry lips, closed his mouth again and nodded.

Sasuke scooted back onto the bed, heart beating wildly. Another thought came to him.

"A-And it's not fair if I'm the only one with my clothes off."

Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously at him.

For a moment, Sasuke thought he had gone too far, but then Naruto was ripping off his shirt and throwing it to the side.

Sasuke watched with hungry eager eyes as more of that toned flesh was displayed before him. He tried to hide it though, because he knew Naruto was watching him. When the pants and boxers were dropped, Sasuke tried very hard not to stare.

_That _went in him?

There was no wonder it always took him a while to adjust.

Already fully hard and bursting with need, Sasuke waited as Naruto climbed onto the bed with him.

His hands came up as though to reach for Naruto, but Naruto pushed them firmly away with a murmured "no".

Another great mystery about Naruto, apart from his inability to orgasm, was his aversion to being touched. Sasuke did not know if it was just his touch that Naruto disliked, or if it was anyone's in general. He had a feeling it had something to do with the raping Naruto had endured when he was younger, but Sasuke was afraid to ask.

In this position, Sasuke was embarrassingly made to hold his knees high up to his chest and his hands to spread his lower cheeks wide, revealing to Naruto his most secretive and private place.

The sheer humiliation sent a wave of heat and shame rushing through him. His entire body trembled.

Now that they were facing each other, he could see the way Naruto's gaze drifted down to the shadowy crevice of his ass and travelled deliberately slowly up the tuft of dark blue hairs, to the skin of his aching sac, then watched his erect cock spill several beads of clear fluid that pushed through the swollen slit of the head and slid gently down the veined shaft.

And then those blue eyes flickered upwards to observe Sasuke's flushed face and heaving chest.

But Sasuke did not leave those hypnotic eyes.

He felt himself reach a new level of arousal and he knew from the look in Naruto's eyes that Naruto had sensed this too. And in turn, Sasuke saw how this also made Naruto grow more excited.

_This _was what Sasuke had been hoping for. This new intimacy they could now share when they looked upon the other.

As though previously cast on a spell, Naruto snapped awake and frowned. Then his fingers were thrusting knowledgeably past Sasuke's entrance and in large scooping and twisting movements that made sure to massage what Sasuke now knew to be his weakness.

Acutely aware that Naruto was watching his face extremely carefully, Sasuke bit his lip and fought to keep his face impassive. It was like a silent battle they always had. The harder Sasuke struggled to hide his pleasure (mostly from embarrassment), the more Naruto tried to draw a reaction out of him. A feat Sasuke lost when he accidentally let out a high moan when Naruto pressed particularly forcefully against his prostate with a knobbly fist.

After Naruto deemed Sasuke sufficiently prepared, he crawled a little higher up the bed, his hands resting against the mattress on either side of Sasuke's shoulders. His face was hovering only several inches away from Sasuke's and Sasuke was extremely tempted to lean upwards and kiss those beckoning lips, but stopped himself. If he did, Naruto would probably storm out of the room and leave Sasuke high and dry.

Sasuke's hands were still at his ass, which he held open as Naruto plunged himself impossibly deeply inside.

A stifled groan was grappled from Sasuke at the feeling of that hot rod of steel plugged firmly in him, burning trails of molten lava. He was given no adjustment time as Naruto set forth a bruising and punishing pace.

This new position gave Naruto easier access to Sasuke's prostate, which he quickly abused with devastating strikes.

Sasuke could do nothing but thrash in hopeless abandon. The sweltering heat was everywhere and set his very bones alight. His arms could no longer hold onto his legs. Naruto's hands wrapped around his ankles and help them wide apart so Sasuke was utterly exposed to his fiery, blue gaze.

It shamed Sasuke to no end, but also excited him.

He pumped himself too, which Naruto also watched.

As his raw hole was plundered and ravaged with such vigor Sasuke's hands grabbed helplessly at fistfuls of sheets, ripping them asunder. He could feel the deep ache in him spreading, pits of fire licking up his insides. He was going to come soon.

"S-Slower," Sasuke gasped. "Go slower."

Naruto paused, stared down at Sasuke, then resumed his thrusting, but he did slow down considerably.

Sasuke held his gaze. It was not enough.

"Slower," he insisted.

Frowning, Naruto obliged him.

Sasuke's body was screaming in protest and frustration at the leisurely pace, but he was satisfied. Now it did not feel like they were merely fucking.

This felt more like lovemaking.

The unhurried speed ensured that they would both feel the full effects of _everything_. The way Naruto's scorching cock slowly stretched and pulled at Sasuke's inner walls, the way Sasuke's rear passage acted as a powerful vacuum, clamping down on Naruto's pulsing length.

It was like a furnace of hot, sizzling friction as they both massaged different parts of each other.

Naruto had let go of Sasuke's ankles and his hands returned to the mattress on either side of Sasuke's shoulders.

As Sasuke marveled at the tan skin and watched Naruto move above him and in him, he wondered what it would feel like to have that naked, rippling body pressed against his own. He wondered how it would feel to be wrapped within those hard muscles. He wondered how that mouth would feel on his skin, or how that skin would feel on _his _mouth. He wondered what it would be like to run his hands over every inch of that bronzed, silken skin.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered.

Those blue eyes snapped up to meet him.

And Sasuke saw it.

Fear.

Then Naruto hung his head low, his blond bangs obscuring his face. He picked up his frenetic pacing once more, one of his tan hands wrapping firmly around Sasuke's shaft and within a minute, Sasuke was quaking beneath him, hot ribbons of seed flying from the tip of his weeping member.

Once Sasuke was milked dry and shivering weakly, Naruto swiftly pulled out of him. He did the usual routine of cleaning up, grabbed his clothes and left.

* * *

><p>End of Part 2: Chapter 9<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	20. Part 2: Chapter10

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Word was sent from the Hokage that she wanted Sasuke to return to Konoha within the next fortnight. Sasuke was unwilling to go. He didn't think he could survive without a certain blond's touch now that he had been granted the fortune of knowing such familiarity. Often he wished that he had not agreed to Naruto's offer. The blond was like a delicacy that should be craved, but never attained. To be given even the slightest taste was toxic, because it burned every fiber in the body and left an unquenchable desire in its wake.<p>

Since the day Sasuke had professed his feelings for Naruto, Naruto had not asked to meet with him again. In fact, Sasuke had not seen him around at all. He tried to assure himself that this was a good sign. If Naruto did not want to see him, it meant that he had been affected by Sasuke's words. The fear that Naruto had displayed in his haunting blue eyes was another indication.

Naruto still cared. About him. Sasuke.

Perhaps not as much as he did Gaara, but nonetheless, there was some degree of liking.

But his absence was excruciating. Each day Sasuke's craving grew. Steadily and surely, until it had him touching himself daily, trying to achieve any semblance of the blistering sensation Naruto had given him.

A week before Sasuke was due to take his leave, Gaara requested him in his office. There had been news of the Akatsuki stirring up trouble about fours hours south of Suna and he wanted it investigated. "They're not getting their hands on Naruto," Gaara growled, slamming his palms on his desk.

Of course when he put it like that Sasuke could not refuse.

He realized it was the first time they had spoken about Naruto since he had begun sleeping with him.

Those green eyes regarded him coolly and Gaara went on to explain that he did not think his men were capable of handling the job. Too many people would also be noticeable. So in the end, it was decided the he and Sasuke would go themselves. Naruto would not be part of the plan. And neither would he be informed.

"I deliberately requested for you, you know?" Gaara said when they had stopped for a rest.

Sasuke was leaning against a tree, drinking heavily from his can of water. The run and open dessert had dehydrated him considerably. At the words, he paused and lowered his drink.

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

From the look on Gaara's face, Sasuke sensed that the conversation they were about to have had been the sole purpose of his mission in Suna. Quite clearly what Gaara was telling him now was something he had wanted to express much sooner.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Naruto," Gaara said simply.

Of course. When it came to the two of them, since when wasn't it about Naruto?

Sighing, Gaara came and sat by him, though with a substantial amount of space between them. "I know Naruto loves me," he began hesitantly, "but I also know there is no future for us. I am Kazekage. I will be expected to marry. The visit from the feudal lord reminded me of that. Everyone thinks me to be single."

"So? Just tell your village you are in love with another man," Sasuke said without sympathy.

There was a low chuckle. "Things are not so simple, Uchiha. Kazekage or not, I will be executed, just like Naruto had been."

"You can overwrite the laws."

"I doubt the council would agree, especially when it is illegal in all other nations."

"Then be the first. Or just run away. Naruto is strong and evasive enough to protect the both of you," Sasuke said. He internally cringed at the idea. For the life of him he could not understand why he was suggesting Gaara elope with Naruto.

"I would have to leave my village, my siblings, my life… I will no longer be a part of Suna."

Sasuke grit his teeth, his voice impossibly low. "And you're not willing to give that up for a future with Naruto?"

Gaara turned to Sasuke with a wry smile. "I'm not like you. I don't have the ability to simply throw away everything for one single thing."

"Is that all he is to you?!" Sasuke hissed. He wanted to knock the lights out of the ungrateful cretin. Sasuke would have given anything to be in his place.

Smug, Gaara turned away. "It appears your feelings are true after all."

"…What?"

"Let me explain this to you, Uchiha. I love Naruto very much. But he is from Konoha. I am from Suna. He wants to be Hokage. I am Kazekage. Our lives are much too different. And most importantly, although Naruto loves me, his body does not. I cannot give him what he wants." Gaara shifted and looked Sasuke in the eye. "But you can."

"I don't know what he wants," Sasuke muttered, almost bitterly.

Gaara snorted in disbelief. "You don't? Are you so blind that you cannot see how Naruto _needs_ you? He does not crave or hunger for me the way he does for you. Before I requested you, I had already sensed this. I decided to be fair to myself, and to Naruto. I sent for you, because I wanted to see for myself. And I wanted to give you the chance to make up for your foolishness in the past." Pausing, Gaara glanced at Sasuke as though waiting for a response. But when he did not get one, he continued, "I want Naruto to be happy, and I believe the only way he can be is with you. I have already told him this many times. But he is stubborn. He is afraid to love you again because you hurt him irreparably the last time. I think you know this."

Sasuke's nails dug into his palms.

"You cannot imagine the envy I feel towards you," Gaara laughed, but it was with sadness. "Despite everything you have done, the way you have displayed the ability to callously toss aside those precious to you, Naruto still cares deeply for you. He can respond only to you in ways he cannot with others. You are very lucky, Uchiha."

"That's not true," Sasuke muttered, looking away.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"He doesn't give a shit about me. Just my body."

"That may seem like how it is to you," Gaara began slowly, as though almost reluctant to admit the truth to himself, "but I know him. He isn't the type to just want _anybody_. For someone like Naruto, love and lust go hand in hand."

Sasuke snorted. "I doubt he gains pleasure from me. I'm not even sure why he insists on seeing me. Until now anyway."

"He has that problem with me too," Gaara said somewhat consolingly. "He likes to dominate. If he's not in control, he feels vulnerable, and when he feels vulnerable, he is reminded of his past, and that frightens him. He hates it if I ever try to touch him, so I don't. I imagine he is the same with you."

Sasuke had no idea how they got onto the subject of his sex life, but since they were already there, he may as well ask.

"Does he ever…er…achieve…"

"No," Gaara said immediately. His head was turned away in a mixture of awkwardness and frustration. "And I don't know why. I've tried many things, but not one of them has worked. He just seems to derive his pleasure from pleasing others." Strangely, Gaara chuckled, a private smile on his face as a light blush crept onto his cheeks. "Though I must admit, he is very good at that."

Sasuke didn't answer. He felt relieved. So it wasn't just him. Gaara had that problem too. Maybe he had a shot at Naruto after all. If Gaara was telling the truth and Naruto really did still love him despite everything and was only treating Sasuke so coldly because he was afraid of his feelings, not because of indifference or dislike, then there was a chance for them.

A real chance.

Hope blossomed in Sasuke's chest and he found himself wanting to get back to Suna as quickly as possible to find the blond. He was shaken from his thoughts by a giant roar, followed by a blinding flash of light.

Then blackness covered his vision.

-OOO-

Cold water splashed down. Shapes shifted around.

"It's done. The other one is secured in the south. The base under the rock," said a high, eager voice.

More cold water rained and hit the floor in a wet patter.

"Good." The voice was deep this time, like brass. It sounded familiar.

Sasuke stirred as the icy liquid trickled down the back of his neck and under his clothes.

"He's waking up," a woman said.

"Excellent."

Loud, clanging footsteps slowly approached. He struggled sluggishly, his mind a haze of fog. He discovered his wrists were bound high above his head.

"You're a sick man, Uchiha Sasuke."

Pale eyelids fluttered against the fluorescent light that shone from the ceiling. The blurry swirl of an orange mask hovered in front of him.

"It would be an insult to allow you to be the very last Uchiha. I cannot begin to imagine what our ancestors would think." The voice was intensely disapproving. "I charged you with finding the Eight Tails and you have not delivered. I trusted you to attack Konoha and you have not delivered. Instead, you piteously pine after the Nine Tails. It is shameful to even look upon something as wretched as you. Where is your Uchiha male pride?"

There were panicked running footsteps.

"The Nine Tails found the other one! He destroyed everything and took him away!"

There was a long, drawn-out sigh. "I expected as much. I knew Kabuto couldn't hold his end of the bargain." Then that one red eye was turning to him with a mixture of cynical amusement and malice. "So he rescues the Kazekage first. It must be quite hurtful to know that you are not his priority. Never matter, I will teach you what becomes of people like you."

Susano'o was his best bet here. Sasuke counted six others besides Tobi, all wearing red and black cloaks. Their faces were nothing but darkness under the large hoods. There could have been more lurking at the back in the shadows, but if there were, he couldn't see them. It didn't matter at this point. If he could just escape from the restraints, he would at least stand a fighting chance.

Sasuke quickly activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, but he found that something was blocking him.

He tried again.

Nothing happened.

The orange mask came closer, holding a scalpel in the gloved hand.

One of the others came behind Sasuke to hold his head firmly. The fingers dug into his skill like metal clamps.

As realisation dawned on Sasuke, dread sank into the pits of his belly. Not his eyes. _Anything, _but his eyes. His brother's eyes. Sasuke struggled frantically against his shackles. He tried every jutsu he could think of. He delved into the recesses of his mind, trying to recall something, _anything_, that might help him.

It was useless.

Panting harshly, his gaze stayed fixed upon the pointed tip of the scalpel as it hovered closer towards his face. His heart beat wildly. He thrashed and kicked out. Something caught a hold of his leg and in an instant he felt his bones crush beneath the forceful grip.

Gradually. Slowly.

He screamed.

His other leg was given the same treatment.

"Shall we try this again?" Tobi asked calmly, watching the young Uchiha struggle against the pain.

Struck with overwhelming panic, Sasuke managed to twist his head away just barely. The metal tip caught below the corner of his left eye instead and drew a deep line down his cheek, stopping at his chin.

"Hold him still!" Tobi snapped. "I don't want the eyes damaged."

The hands in his hair tightened, but Sasuke hardly noticed. Nor did he notice the stinging from the bleeding gash on his face. He was too preoccupied by the bloodied scalpel and where it planned to go next.

His heart hammered fiercely.

The sharp edge rested against his skin.

Then the metal was digging and cutting and scraping.

After they left, he was still shaking, not from fear, but from the sheer agony.

Eyelids blinked over empty sockets as blood and tears ran down the pale, once-beautiful face.

-OOO-

The fingers were bearable. The breaking of them one by one, knuckle by knuckle.

The kunai studded all over his body were bearable. The initial sting had ebbed away to leave a dull throb.

However the disembowelment was not so bearable. They cauterized the wound with fire, burning the skin so severely he was sure it turned charcoal black. The smell of cooked flesh permeated the air. His lips were parched and his throat was dry from all the screaming he had done. He had screamed and screamed until he ripped his vocal chords apart.

He had gone silent since.

-OOO-

Pain.

Gaara was a liar.

More pain.

Naruto did not care.

A brief rest.

He did not even care if Sasuke died.

Blessedly some water.

He did not think Sasuke was worth saving.

Pain again.

He would not have taken so long if he did.

-OOO-

Time stretched on. He did not know what they wanted or why he was here except for the enjoyment of torturing. He drifted in and out of consciousness, often blacking out from the pain. He did not know how long he had been there. He had tried keeping track, but it was impossible to continue counting, especially when _they_ came to see him.

He had long since lost hope that someone might have come to rescue him. He had made too many mistakes. Hurt too many people. Betrayed too many people. Murdered too many people. Perhaps not directly, but he did not save them when he had had the power to. Even when they had begged him. Now it was his turn. Perhaps this was the ending that someone who had lived a life of crime and foolishness deserved after all.

If he still had his voice, he might have asked one of them to do both him and the world a favour, and kill Uchiha Sasuke.

-OOO-

He could hear the thuds of many feet. He thought he heard his name being called.

A pause.

There was an explosion of the coldest, most devastating chakra. It chilled his bones and made his hair stand on end. He could hear high, loud screams, the sound of flesh ripping, a ferocious animalistic growling. Someone was shrieking 'Activate the jutsu! Activate the jutsu!' There was a hard slap of something hitting the wall and falling in chunks.

He sensed someone right behind him.

Before he knew it, a thick heavy sword was plowing through his back right up to the hilt.

There was a bloodcurdling roar.

And he knew no more.

* * *

><p>They said that he no longer had the use of his legs. They said that he would never walk again. They said they could not do anything about it.<p>

A sympathetic nurse had left him a wheelchair by his bed.

His voice had been restored. The doctors had tried to close his multiple wounds as best they could, but there had been ghastly scarring apparently. When Sasuke touched his body and his face and felt the rough bumps and incisions, he could tell they were not wrong. They offered to sew shut the skin where his eyes should have been, but he refused.

He was told he had been with the Akatsuki for six days and Gaara, only less than an hour, was recovering well in the hospital with relatively minor injuries.

No one knew who had saved Sasuke.

Two chuunin had found him lying in the middle of the dessert, dying of dehydration. He had been wrapped carelessly in a blanket and fresh chakra burns blistering his skin.

Sasuke knew who it had been, but did not say. He refused to believe that he would be left in such a weak state by Naruto, to be randomly discovered by strangers who may or may not have passed by. It didn't make sense. The blond may as well have left him to be dealt with by the Akatsuki.

Everyday, two nurses would take him to the bathroom and help him whenever he felt the need to urinate. Such a menial task should not have required help. Frustrated, Sasuke tried to feel his way around, doing things himself and ended up even more disgraced when he failed. Exasperated with such a difficult and uncooperative patient, they eventually just gave him a bedpan, which someone came to empty regularly.

When Sasuke was not causing trouble for himself and others, he was sitting on his bed, or the chair by the window. The sunlight on his face was the closest thing he came to seeing now.

The days felt long. The nights felt longer. He had no visitors or any means of distracting himself. So dreary were the days that sometimes he threw shuriken at imaginary targets. This sort of life was not worth it. He was nothing but a useless blind cripple. When he imagined continuing along this path of existence, alone and helpless, for the next forty or so years, he could not bear it. He had nothing now. No future, no career, no foreseeable purpose or goal in life but to be a burden to others, and most importantly, no one worth staying alive for.

Anything was preferable to this. It was worse than death.

He dragged himself by his elbows to grab at his ninja pack. It took him a while to find as he felt around his room, but when he did, he searched for any weapons he could use. There was nothing in there but useless scrolls, which he now couldn't even read. Angrily, Sasuke threw them with as much force as he could. The sound of something breaking didn't even register in his mind.

And then he remembered, Naruto'slucky kunai.

Lucky indeed.

Sasuke fumbled through his bedside drawer until he felt the unique shape, cool and smooth against his palm. It was a treasured possession that he never used, but now he could think of no better use for it.

Once he was settled on his bed again, he took a deep breath and held the blade to his wrist. He paused for a moment then held it horizontally against his throat instead. Just a quick slice then it would be over. But it would be messy. He grasped the kunai with both hands and held it out in front of his chest, aiming carefully.

He would see Itachi soon. And his father. His mother too. She would probably hug him, the way she used to when he was younger, as though she were trying to protect him from the world.

Sasuke smiled at the thought as he drew it back slightly. Then plunged it forwards with all the strength he had.

Blood flew copiously.

Winded at the solid body that slammed into him with the crushing force of a stampede, Sasuke could only manage to gasp in shock.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!" growled a furious voice that could only belong to one person.

His senses registering a little more, Sasuke realized his hand still gripped the kunai and hot liquid was gushing through his fingers. It seemed he had stabbed Naruto's upper arm.

Fiery white rage rushed through Sasuke. What right did Naruto have to act concerned for him when he clearly didn't give a damn? He had no right to question Sasuke's actions when it was so obvious he didn't care. He had no right to neglect Sasuke then lay claim to him whenever the mood struck.

Sasuke immediately pushed blindly at the strong torso, wanting to get as far away as his lame body would allow.

"Get off me!"

Naruto would not budge.

"Get off! Get off! Get off!" Sasuke yelled, throwing his arms out wildly and trying to make contact. Hot, blistering tears of hurt and anger were spilling from their hollow sockets, but he didn't care. His heart was throbbing painfully in his chest, squeezing the life out of him.

Then Naruto was enveloping Sasuke in his warmth, grasping tightly and fiercely. His face buried into Sasuke's neck and he was gasping heavily as though unable to breathe.

Sasuke beat futilely against the firm chest. Punching and shoving with all the energy he could muster.

But Naruto only continued to hold him, kunai still in his arm and blood running down his wound. He held him until Sasuke could only heave in dry sobs and was soon clutching back just as desperately.

-OOO-

"I was so scared. When I couldn't find you, I didn't know what to do," Naruto said softly afterwards.

They were lying on Sasuke's bed, facing each other. Naruto had refused to let go of him, and Sasuke, far from unwilling, allowed his hand to be held. Though he could not see, he sensed Naruto's soft gaze on him. It felt like a caress to his skin.

"When I noticed that you and Gaara were gone for a while, I began to worry. I couldn't sense either of you. So I teleported to Gaara because he always keeps the kunai I gave him with him."

"I do too," Sasuke interjected.

Naruto gave a low chuckle. "I know. That's twice you've stabbed me with it." It was clearly only meant as a harmless joke, but Sasuke did not find it humorous and it must have shown on his face. Realizing his mistake, Naruto cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," he said. "Anyway, the Akatsuki hadn't done much to Gaara, only knocked him about a bit. They were waiting for me when I arrived. They tried to trap me in this jutsu, but I broke out of it. I brought Gaara back and searched and searched for you, but I couldn't find any clues. It was like you had disappeared from the face of the planet. I'm embarrassed to admit, I panicked quite a bit." Naruto laughed sheepishly.

Sasuke frowned. "Can't you use your Hiraishin no Jutsu with the kunai you gave me?"

"No, I hadn't learnt the technique yet, so I hadn't marked it. It was pretty stupid of me. I should have put a seal on you as soon as I could…"

"So, you can't go _anywhere_ then? You need to have some kind of marker?" Sasuke clarified.

"Yeah."

Relief so overpowering washed through Sasuke and he quickly rubbed at his face when he felt the hot liquid run down his cheeks. Naruto hadn't abandoned him after all. He hadn't come sooner, because he _couldn't_, not because he didn't want to or couldn't be bothered.

"A-Are you crying?" came Naruto's incredulous voice.

"No, of course not!" Sasuke said defensively. "Why would I be?"

There was silence. He sensed Naruto scoot closer towards him on the bed. "Did you think I wouldn't come for you?" Naruto murmured, brushing away a stray tear.

Sasuke sighed and released a troubled breath. "I-I thought you didn't think I was worth saving… because of all the terrible things I've done in the past… And because I deserve it," Sasuke ended in a whisper.

There was a pregnant pause. "I would punch you right now for thinking those things, but since you're already injured, I shouldn't do any more damage," Naruto grumbled crossly. "How could you think that I wouldn't look for you?! Do you have any idea how scared I was when I couldn't find you?"

Sasuke didn't think Naruto realized that his grip on Sasuke's hand had tightened to the point of hurting.

"I'd never been so scared or desperate in my life! I ripped through hideouts and places I knew contained Akatsuki spies like some deranged Inuzuka dog. And do you have any idea how angry I was when I saw what they had done to you? I completely lost it. I transformed fully into Kyuubi. I was so angry that I couldn't even suppress myself enough to change back, so I had to bring you back to Suna as quickly as I could before I hurt you. But I still ended up burning you with Kyuubi's chakra," Naruto said regretfully. "It's taken me all this time to calm down, otherwise I would have come to see you sooner."

Finally understanding, Sasuke bit his lip to hide his smile. Elation danced through him. He had not felt such overwhelming happiness in a very long time. Perhaps the effect was only so strong because of his prior thoughts. Now that Naruto was here, with him, Sasuke couldn't believe he had actually contemplated suicide. His former self would be howling in outrage and shame at how soft he had become.

Still, Sasuke would not be alive if not for the blond.

"Thank you, Naruto."

They lapsed into silence once more, Sasuke enjoying the mere company of Naruto now that they were finally not at odds with one another. He expected Naruto felt the same.

He fell asleep soon after, his hand still joined to Naruto's.

When Sasuke woke, his bed was cold. His hands felt along the sheets, searching for Naruto, but only found the imprint of where he had previously lain. Slightly disappointed, Sasuke pressed his face to the pillow. Happily, Naruto's scent was still present. Hugging it tightly to him, Sasuke breathed into it deeply through his nose and mouth.

Soon, the wonderful aroma was lulling him to sleep once more.

* * *

><p>"The Hokage would like you to return to Konoha once you feel you are up to it," Gaara said to Sasuke the next day.<p>

He had come in to his room, inquired about Sasuke's wellbeing and apologized for suggesting that they go alone to investigate the Akatsuki's activities. He was deeply contrite for the injuries Sasuke had sustained. But Sasuke found he held no grudge against Gaara for managing to escape the incident unscathed. Gaara also explained that Naruto had essentially eradicated all members of Akatsuki on his quest to rescue the both of them.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm ready. I'll head back tomorrow. Although I'm not sure how I will get back." He frowned. He had forgotten that little detail.

Gaara only laughed. "I'm sure Naruto would be able to do something about that. He can have you back to Konoha in a yellow flash."

When the Kazekage left, Sasuke began packing his belongings. Though he had not brought along very much with him, it was amazing how they had managed to spread themselves all over the room. Sasuke attributed it to his tendency to throw things when he was in a bad mood. He ended up crawling on his hands and elbows, dragging his lifeless legs around, covering every inch of his room just to make sure he hadn't left anything behind. He would have asked someone to help him, but Uchiha dignity was something that was difficult to shed.

It was terribly embarrassing when Naruto walked in on Sasuke in the process of searching under his bed. His rear high in the air, his chest pressed to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke could hear Naruto's amusement.

He withdrew, red-faced. "I don't know if I left anything under the bed," he grunted. These days he always seemed to be making a spectacle of himself, particularly in front of the person he wanted to impress the most. It was unfair.

There was a pause. He thought he heard Naruto shifting.

"There's some underwear and socks."

"I don't wear underwear or socks."

"I know," Naruto snickered. He effortlessly scooped Sasuke up in his arms and placed him on the bed. Sasuke squawked in indignation. He instantly quieted when Naruto brushed the back of his knuckles down the length of Sasuke's face. The movement felt unintended, but it still made him tremble. "Let me do it," Naruto murmured.

Sitting on his bed, Sasuke sorted out the things Naruto handed to him. The lingering touches or accidental contact of skin did not escape his notice and each time had a jolt running through him.

"Will you take me back to Konoha?" Sasuke finally asked.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that." From the sound of his voice, Sasuke imagined Naruto smiling widely, his old trademark grin on his face.

He decided to humor him for old time's sakes. "How long?"

"Seven years."

* * *

><p>End of Part 2: Chapter 10<p>

That's the end of Part 2, thank you all for your kind support and reviews and for following the story. See you in Part 3!


	21. Part 3: Chapter 1

Hi all, I hope you enjoy Part 3.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>They flew through the trees, Naruto carrying Sasuke on his back. His hands held the limp weight of his legs. Initially, Sasuke had protested, wanting to just be teleported back by Naruto's jutsu, but Naruto had been adamant. The fresh air would do Sasuke some good. He had been cooped up inside so long that the tone of his skin had begun to turn a pasty pale. It was not so much his appearance that worried Naruto, but his health. Sasuke had already been through so much and Naruto didn't want him to have to go through anymore than necessary. The idea that he would spend the rest of his life without sight and unable to walk was punishment enough.<p>

Turning his head back, Naruto saw the way Sasuke's face was lit, his head tilted slightly back to allow the wind to comb through his midnight blue spikes.

The sight made Naruto's gut twist deep in his belly and he faced forwards again, unable to look. When he had first seen Sasuke back at the Akatsuki's, hanging limply from the ceiling by the wrists like some dead weight and streaks of blood staining his fair skin, it did something to Naruto. He would be forever haunted by it. For the briefest, most terrifying moment of his life, Naruto had thought Sasuke was really dead.

Spurred on by the turn his distressed thoughts were taking, Naruto unconsciously picked up his speed a little. He only noticed because of the way Sasuke's arms locked around his shoulders tightened and the soft laugh of exhilaration in his ear. At one point, he felt Sasuke nuzzle his face against the base of his head, exhaling warms breaths of air. It had the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck tingling.

He felt slightly unnerved. In their youth, Sasuke had always been distant and cold, like any sort of display of feelings was somehow beneath him. But that was not the Sasuke Naruto had seen in the past year. He had shown more vulnerability than he had ever before. He seemed almost… lost. Lost in life.

And in pain. A lot of pain.

Of course, back then Naruto had stubbornly ignored it. He had refused to fall for the same trick twice. Kyuubi said Sasuke was only lying and trying to fool him again. Like an utter fool, Naruto had stupidly believed him. The fact that Sasuke also just confessed to him and not long after could be seen in bed with that Karin girl didn't exactly further the raven's cause either. And of course Naruto heard Suigetsu talking about Sasuke wanting to restore his clan only served to remind him that Sasuke used people. He took advantage of them and then tossed them aside when he didn't need them anymore. He was a selfish, manipulative bastard who cared about no one and nothing besides his brother and his clan. In any case, that was what Naruto, encouraged by the cynical workings of his own mind as well as Kyuubi's counsel, had thought.

And then Gaara had come along.

It was not hard to love a man like Gaara. They were both kindred spirits, both jinchuuriki and hated as children. Their relationship was a mutual safe haven of support and understanding and acceptance. And suddenly the veil lifted. With Kyuubi pushed out of his mind and with Gaara's love, Naruto's hateful thoughts receded and he finally, once more, felt like himself. It was like taking a breath of fresh air.

But there had still been something missing.

As the months went on, Naruto felt the emptiness in him grow. He knew it was by no fault of Gaara's, who was nothing but a perfect and considerate partner.

However the ultimate test of his newly revived self was when Naruto discovered the traitorous redhead had invited Sasuke to Suna. Needless to say, he had been furious. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face Sasuke yet. He had no idea how he would react. Or how Sasuke would react for that matter. But their reunion was nothing like he expected. As soon as he had seen the Uchiha standing in Gaara's office, dressed in his ANBU uniform and looking extremely in form, Naruto had been momentarily awestruck. And strangely, the growing emptiness that had been weighing heavily in his stomach seemingly ebbed away into nothing. And he realized he wanted their friendship rekindled.

He wanted Sasuke back.

But the careful plans he had for their civil relationship went flying out the window the second he noticed Sasuke standing outside his door after his small rut with Gaara. Just the vision of Sasuke with a deep flush on his cheeks, sweat running down his face and hair, and the scent of arousal on him... A turned on Sasuke was an irresistible sight to behold. And that look… that look of utter, unrestrained yearning…for _him_. For _Naruto_. Well, the blond had wanted to push Sasuke against the wall and do unspeakable things to him.

The thought had annoyed him. Had aggravated him. And made him come to a realization that he was not ready to accept. That he was still, very much, attracted to Sasuke. How he felt towards Gaara was incomparable. It was on a whole different level.

And he hated the way Sasuke looked at him with those dark, despairing, hungry eyes.

Because that only made him all the more enticing. And therefore dangerous.

It had incensed Naruto. He was angry at himself. Angry for still wanting Sasuke. Angry at how the sight of Sasuke made him flood with desire so powerful he could think of nothing else. And he directed that anger towards Sasuke instead. It was the Uchiha's fault for making him feel this way. For being so tantalizing. For being so convincing at pretending to be in love with Naruto that it confused the blond immeasurably.

It was Gaara who had suggested the arrangement. He said if Sasuke was willing to bed with Naruto, then he was really being honest about his feelings. Naruto had been skeptical. He didn't know why Gaara would encourage his boyfriend to 'cheat' on him with someone else. Until Gaara pointed out there was no future for the two of them. He wanted to remain Kazekage, and he believed he and Naruto were not destined for one another. Though Naruto had initially protested, he eventually admitted what they both knew to be true for a long time.

But Naruto hadn't expected Sasuke to agree. In fact, he had wanted him to refuse. Because it would have made so much more sense. But when Sasuke merely bowed his head slightly and nodded in dejection, Naruto did not know what else to say. What could he? He led the way to the bedroom as though on autopilot. He couldn't believe it was actually going to happen. He predicted Sasuke would back out at the last minute.

_But he hadn't. _

When Naruto asked him to undress, he did. And quite poorly. The way Sasuke's hands visibly shook and the way his fingers fumbled with his shirt buttons…

Sasuke was actually_ nervous_. _Naruto _made him nervous.

The thought sent a trill of excitement racing through him.

However, as Sasuke stood before him, naked, Naruto had wanted to back out. He couldn't do it. But he also wanted to see how far Sasuke would go. How far would he go to convince Naruto? He told himself that he would only go a little further, a little further. But in the end, as soon as he put his hands on Sasuke, Naruto couldn't stop.

Touching Sasuke was… was beyond heavenly. The sheer intensity of his reaction to Naruto was a marvel. Even Gaara had never been so responsive. The way a simple touch from him had Sasuke trembling madly was empowering in a way that thrilled him to no end. Watching that beautiful body writhe beneath him, Naruto had wanted to kiss it all over. To taste what an angel tasted like. He wanted to explore it until he discovered all the secrets of Sasuke's body.

That moment had been Naruto's undoing. That moment when Sasuke looked at him with such softness in his eyes the likes of which Naruto had never seen. When Naruto moved inside him as Sasuke's lips formed around the words he had once longed to hear but refused to believe.

The emotions that exploded in Naruto's chest were so powerful to the point of being painful. His entire body shook. He was falling in love all over again. Or perhaps he had never stopped. Perhaps it was only the feelings he had spent so long trying to suppress merely resurfacing again.

It had frightened Naruto. Because he knew if he gave himself over to Sasuke, if he succumbed to his feelings, there would be no going back. If Sasuke ever decided to revert back to his old ways, Naruto would truly be finished.

When the beginnings of twilight began to fall around them, casting them in a pleasant pink glow of haze and drowsiness, Naruto said to Sasuke, "If you're tired you can sleep. We still have a day or so to go."

"I'm okay," Sasuke mumbled against his neck.

Ignoring the jolts that were shooting through him, Naruto persisted, "Are you hungry? Do you want anything? I can stop if you want to lie down."

Sasuke laughed quietly. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If there's anything you need, just say the word. Okay?"

There was a brief pause. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

-OOO-

No words could describe the feeling. The moment Naruto stepped foot into Konoha, in henge of course, carrying Sasuke on his back, he felt as though some part of him was bursting with song. He had waited for this day for so long. He had gone thinking it would never happen. And now it was.

The fulfillment of a seven-year-old promise.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Sasuke said against his ear.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Yeah."

"You're shaking."

"Am I?"

"Yes. Am I missing something?"

Naruto laughed. "No. I'm just happy."

"…So am I."

Something in Sasuke's voice made Naruto turn his head back to stare at the raven. Pale eyelids blinked over empty sockets back at him. The lightness in Naruto's chest diminished instantly.

As Naruto took Sasuke to the Hokage's office, he noticed a few things had changed in his absence. There was a new fountain at the front of the tower, sprouting jets of water high into the air. A maple tree had been planted by the academy. Two children ran by them.

The people he passed along the way glanced behind him to Sasuke. Their expressions melted into a mixture of pity and slight revulsion. It seemed none could recognize the raven. Naruto found this surprising for he thought even despite the injuries Sasuke didn't look _that_ different. Sure the eyes were missing and there was heavy scarring on his face and neck, but he was essentially the same. The same graceful curve of his cheek down to his jaw, the full pink tinged lips with the bottom being slightly thicker than the top, the gentle slope of his forehead… How could they not recognize him? An answer presented itself to Naruto. Perhaps because they had never actually _seen _Sasuke. Or refused to.

When they arrived, Tsunade checked over Sasuke thoroughly but eventually shook her head. She deemed his injuries even beyond her repair. All the nerves required for eyesight were too damaged. Prosthetic eyes could be implanted for him, but Sasuke would never see again. Nor would he walk. The wounds were also too deep for her to help with the scarring.

Throughout it all Sasuke sat patiently in his chair, a resigned expression on his face. He didn't seem nearly as disappointed as Naruto. He must have already expected as much.

After reports were made and filed, Naruto took Sasuke home. His friends had initially greeted him enthusiastically, until they saw what had become of their leader. Karin had gasped in horror and exclaimed tearfully about the heavily mutilated face and the empty eye sockets looking eerily back at nothing. From the way Sasuke's expression fell, Naruto had wanted to slap her. Couldn't she be a little more sensitive? Suigetsu and Juugo, somber and grave-faced, did not comment, but he could tell they were also displeased with Karin's outburst.

Later Naruto carried Sasuke up to his bedroom and lay him down on the deep blue covers of his bed. "I'm going back to Suna," he said quietly.

Sasuke gripped his blanket tightly but was clearly struggling not to let his disappointment show. "Okay," he murmured.

Naruto clenched his fists and shut his eyes. Why was Sasuke acting like this? Why was he acting so soft? Why couldn't he yell or shout or be angry like the Sasuke Naruto knew? He kept feeling so damned guilty every time he looked at Sasuke. He hadn't been able to protect him. He hadn't had the foresight to put some kind of precautionary measure on him. He couldn't believe how severely he had neglected Sasuke.

A part of Naruto knew it was his fault. The Akatsuki had been looking for him. They had used Gaara and Sasuke as bait to lure him out. They didn't know to whom he'd go after, so they had been waiting until a time they could capture both.

Naruto was broken from his train of thought as Sasuke began to grow restless on the bed. He realized that he hadn't spoken for quite some time.

"A-Are you still there?" the raven asked hesitantly. "Naruto?"

A pale hand reached out to grasp at nothing.

The sight had knots twisting deep in Naruto's stomach and he quickly clasped onto the searching hand with his own. "I'm here," he assured.

There was a quick flash of relief of Sasuke's face before pink tinged his cheeks. He lowered his head as though ashamed and muttered, "I thought you had already left."

"Is there anything you need help with before I go?" inquired Naruto.

Shaking his head, Sasuke said, "No, I'm fine. You can leave." It sounded like some kind of dismissal.

This was the first time Naruto had seen Sasuke so upset since he had found the raven in his bed and in the process of plunging Naruto's lucky kunai into himself. Naruto had fervently thanked whatever Kami out there for his timing. He shuddered to think what might have happened if he had come a moment later. But Sasuke wouldn't try it again, would he? Sasuke had been surprisingly complacent about his situation since that day.

Naruto wasn't going to take any chances though. He went around the room, searching for any potentially sharp objects and stowing them away where Sasuke would not be able to retrieve them no matter how hard he tried.

Sensing Naruto's movement, Sasuke asked cautiously, "What are you doing?"

"Just rearranging things to help you," Naruto said airily and turned back to Sasuke once he was done.

The raven's mouth pressed into a hard line. "I don't need you to do that. I can take care of myself."

Naruto hummed in response.

They were silent for a while. Sasuke shifted uneasily on the bed.

"I-I don't know what you're thinking," Sasuke said quietly as though it were some kind of secret confession.

Suddenly, Naruto understood Sasuke's change of mood. He was frustrated. And terribly insecure. His eyes had been his greatest attribute and weapon, carefully toned and mastered over the years. It was the sense he had relied most heavily on. And with Naruto's now unconscious knack for masking his chakra, Sasuke had no way of telling whether he was present or not. And Karin's small fuss had reminded Sasuke of the many things he now lacked.

Wanting to comfort the raven, Naruto sat down on the bed next to him. The huge dip in the mattress was so unexpected that Sasuke jumped slightly.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed, his voice adopting a low, sonorous tone.

Their faces were no more than a few inches away and Sasuke must have sensed this because he seemed to shrink slightly.

Naruto shifted closer still.

"Sasuke," he whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

-OOO-

Sasuke sucked in his breath. That was not what he had been expecting. Before what Karin had said, Sasuke hadn't realized just how damaged his body had become. Even though he could feel the rough edges and patches of skin, he hadn't thought about how he _looked_. Only that his physical movement was impeded. But now that it had come to his attention how ghastly he appeared, and from one of his more fanatic fans no less, Sasuke felt his insides shrivel up. He was not compatible with Naruto. He had nothing to offer him now. Not his looks or power or anything. They were not equals at all. Naruto was superior to him. Far, far superior. A future with Sasuke merely meant a future of looking after him and cleaning up after his mess. He was a burden. When Naruto announced he would be returning to Suna, naturally Sasuke had thought he was implying that he was choosing Gaara over him.

So to suddenly be asked to be kissed was dumbfounding.

Sasuke swallowed and contemplated refusing, but it was too tempting to give in. He nodded.

Sasuke's heart fluttered when he felt the heat of Naruto's face as he bent to kiss him. And when those incredibly warm lips pressed against his own, Sasuke instantly melted. Naruto was not harsh or demanding or even urgent. He kissed Sasuke with deliberate slowness, allowing their lips to mold around each other's in a wonderful contact of skin brushing against skin.

Sasuke had waited for this for so long. _Wanted_ it for so long. He felt as though he had been waiting his entire life.

To be kissed by Naruto.

That moist, hot mouth coaxed open his gently. A tentative tongue poked at his lips. And immediately, Sasuke obliged. That wet muscle delved deeply, slick and delectable. It left no crevice of Sasuke's mouth untouched, massaging and gliding until Sasuke could not help the guttural moan that escaped him.

As though a switch had been flicked, Naruto attacked Sasuke with fierce vigor. He grabbed at Sasuke roughly and tugged painfully on his hair, yanking Sasuke's head back so he could plunder the gasping orifice. Sasuke's jaw began to ache, forced to keep open his mouth as Naruto ferociously sucked on his tongue. It was as though Naruto were trying to eat him the way he mashed their faces together.

Unable to breathe, Sasuke had to break away.

Undeterred, Naruto's keen mouth travelled across to his cheeks, down under his chin, then to his neck and the sensitive skin behind Sasuke's ear. Jolts of pleasure were shooting all over Sasuke's body, giving way to the familiar feeling of blood rushing down south. He could also feel Naruto's growing excitement, nudging against his hipbone, impossibly hard and hot.

Increasingly desperate, Sasuke reached blindly for Naruto's head, gripping it and dragging it back up to his face for a searing kiss. He began to push back against the forceful tongue with his own, asserting his own dominance. It was not in his nature to be compliant and passive. His hands wandered on their own, running over those whiskered cheeks, down the clothed chest, and then pushing up under the mesh shirt, marveling at the hot, velvety skin he found.

The moment Naruto shoved him away, Sasuke knew it had been a mistake.

His torso feel back onto the bed from the strength of the push. He landed painfully on his elbows. He could hear Naruto's harsh panting quite a ways from him. His hand reached out unseeingly. "I'm sorry," he gasped. His fingers grabbed helplessly, only finding thin air. "Naruto, come back. I won't do it again."

The panting had stopped now.

"Naruto?"

There was no reply.

"Are you there?"

Silence.

The burning in his eyes caused Sasuke to hang his head. Wet trails of hot liquid fell from where his eyes should have been. Naruto had left. He was probably in Suna by now, being consoled by Gaara. A sobbed wracked through his body. But he should have expected as much. It was surprising Naruto had even wanted to kiss him at all.

A warm hand at his face startled Sasuke and he gasped. His eyelids flew open instinctively, trying to see what he could not.

"Don't cry," Naruto murmured. His fingers traced Sasuke's tears and brushed them away. He pressed his lips gently against the hollow sockets of Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke trembled beneath the tender treatment. He was intensely embarrassed by his earlier display. To think Naruto had been watching him…

They kissed again, softly this time. The excitement from earlier had abated entirely. Sasuke only wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and did no more. He allowed Naruto to do as he wished.

Soon, Naruto was laying him fully against the bed, taking his garments off one by one. As he did so, Sasuke felt his eagerness for their activities diminishing rapidly. Highly aware of how unsightly he must have looked, he grasped tightly onto his shirt as Naruto tried to pull it off.

Of course it was to no avail as Naruto simply ripped the fabric to pieces.

Feeling more exposed than he had ever felt before, Sasuke crossed his arms over his belly where he knew bore the worst scars. A souvenir from the disembowelment episode.

"Don't hide from me," Naruto said quietly, trying to pry Sasuke's reluctant hands away.

"No. No. Don't look." Sasuke struggled frantically against the grip.

There was a swift and small scuffle, but the victor was obvious before it had even started. Sasuke was rendered useless as Naruto's hands pinned his wrists securely to the bed. There was a brief pause. He could sense the eyes on him. He could practically feel the watchful gaze run up and down his body, slowly and carefully, taking in every detail.

Sasuke gave a weak whimper. Why did Naruto insist on debasing him?

"You're still beautiful, Sasuke," Naruto murmured against the skin above his navel.

Soft hairs tickled Sasuke as he felt Naruto bend his head, kissing the marred patches of skin. Horrified at the action, Sasuke tried to get away. But Naruto ignored him and was soon running his mouth all over Sasuke's body, turning him over and over, and tracing what Sasuke imagined to be every cut, mark and laceration with his warm lips. Sasuke was forced to endure the ministrations. He could not imagine why Naruto would want to kiss those disgusting, rough ridges of scarred flesh. But he could not deny that it made his heart flood with joy.

A while later, Naruto was spreading Sasuke's floppy legs, bending them at the knee.

Knowing what was about to happen, Sasuke drew breath in anticipation, but then he felt the warm gushes of air at the tip of his penis, which swelled at the tingling sensation.

"Naruto, what are you- ahhhh…"

He fell silent the moment those silky lips touched him. They wrapped tightly around just the head, suckling and nibbling. Sparks of electricity wracked violently through him, all sensation and pleasure concentrated on that singular spot. But then the lips withdrew. Sasuke was left throbbing and aching with need.

"Don't tease me," he gasped, desperately wanting some kind of friction. "Please. I can't –"

The tip of a tongue came out to meet him. It flicked his slit at the very end of his severely engorged shaft. Sasuke slammed his fists on the mattress. His hips would have been bucking madly by now, but because he couldn't move the muscles connected to them, he was forced to bear that insufferable hot tongue playing with the tiny opening.

"Naruto, please – fuuuuuuck!"

It dipped inside as far as it could. Not just once, or twice, but repeatedly. Sasuke had to sink his teeth deep into his lip to stop from screaming. The mouth wrapped around the head of his cock once more and began to suck fiercely, the tongue still thrusting. Sasuke hurriedly stuffed his mouth full of pillow – the closest thing his hands could find – to muffle his shrieks.

The mouth pulled free of him.

"I've already put up a barrier. No one will hear or disturb us." Naruto's voice was incredibly low and husky. "I want to hear everything. I want to see everything. Don't hold back from me, Sasuke. Show me everything. Show me how much you like what I'm doing to you."

That short speech had Sasuke leaking heavily and heat flushing all over his body. Unintentionally, he let out a low moan.

"Yeah, just like that," Naruto purred.

A moment later, that mouth was back on him, sliding over his weeping member. It did not stop. It went all the way down and lower still, until Sasuke could feel Naruto's throat muscles wrapped unbearably tight and hot around his girth. Then Naruto was humming and Sasuke was shouting, unreservedly and wantonly. The more Sasuke screamed, the more Naruto hummed, the vibrations so powerful that Sasuke's body was jerking continuously. And then the relentless swallowing began and Sasuke knew he would be finished within seconds.

Just as he was hovering at the imminent precipice, about to fall over the edge into blissful oblivion and _finally _relief, Naruto stopped and withdrew.

Every single cell, nerve and fiber of Sasuke's body screamed in agony.

When he had gained some semblance of his senses back, he realized Naruto's sinful, wicked mouth was now at his anus, palms spreading him. Lips were locked firmly over his twitching pucker and that hot, moist tongue was swirling around his entrance in wide, steady circles. Sasuke broke out in uncontrollable fits of shivers and sweat.

A part of him hated that Naruto was so good at what he did as that devilish tongue snaked its way inside him, twisting and thrusting and stretching. But the idea that Naruto was touching him there, in such a dirty and intimate place, with his lips, teeth and tongue, Sasuke felt burning heat like no other. The way Naruto made love to his entire body with his mouth alone was insatiable.

His hand found its way down to his shaft. As soon as his fingers had wrapped around the blood-filled organ, he began to convulse. Instantly, the mouth went away and Naruto's throat was descending down upon him again just as he felt hot liquid rush through his penis and flow out the end, shooting copiously.

His orgasm was unforgiving and ruthless. It swept over him. He thought he heard himself screaming, but it was hard to hear with the loud ringing in his ears. He could still feel Naruto's muscles contracting around him, swallowing his seed and trying to milk him of more.

Long minutes after, Sasuke's body was still shuddering, the tremors growing weaker. Naruto's was lying next to him, stroking his face.

"Don't tease me like that," Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto laughed. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it? I certainly did. You looked so sexy."

Mortified and ashamed, Sasuke hid his face in his pillow. He did not want to imagine how he had looked. "You're like a completely different person in bed," he muttered. "You turn into some wild, hungry animal that tortures people with pleasure."

Naruto laughed again. "Only for you, Sasuke."

Sasuke flushed with pleasure. "Did you… Do you still want to …" Despite what they had just done, he still felt awkward.

Naruto must have understood what he meant though, because he said, "Only if you do," in that low hushed tone.

"I always want to."

As soon as Sasuke realized what he had said, he felt his face grow heated and pink.

There was a pause.

"As do I," Naruto admitted with amusement.

It did not take long before Sasuke was sizzling with passion again, Naruto guiding the limp legs around his hips and pushing deep inside. Sasuke was allowed to place his arms around Naruto's neck. Without the inhibitions of Naruto's reluctance previously, Sasuke was able to feel the slick gliding of Naruto's body against his own as Naruto held him close, their torsos pressed flushed against the other in an intimate dance of flesh and sweat and heat.

* * *

><p>End of Part 3: Chapter 1<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	22. Part 3: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I was expecting to see you sooner," Gaara said with mock contempt to Naruto as they sat together on the couch in the Kazekage's office. A little over a week had passed by since he had left for Konoha with Sasuke on his back, the redhead watching them as they disappeared into the open plains of sand and dust.<p>

Naruto scratched his head guiltily, a stupid smile spreading across his lips. He supposed he could have come earlier, but it was difficult to tear himself away from a certain Uchiha. "I was … sidetracked," he said sheepishly.

Gaara glanced at the beaming face with narrowed eyes and looked him up and down scrupulously. "Clearly," he said quietly.

The smile fell from Naruto's face and he regarded Gaara in all seriousness. He could tell by the way Gaara was looking at him with those cool mind green eyes that it was a desperate attempt to avoid revealing the obvious hurt he was feeling. Remorse clawed at the insides of Naruto's stomach and he wanted to hit himself for enjoying the pleasurable company of Sasuke only moments before. He didn't deserve to have either of them. He felt as though he had wronged them both. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't," Gaara said instantly with a stern frown.

"But-" Naruto morosely began.

"No," Gaara cut across again.

Growing frustrated, Naruto burst out," You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Yes, I do. I can see it written on your face." Naruto turned his head away. A pale hand came up to cup his cheek and directed his gaze back to Gaara. "Do you regret it? What happened between us?" Gaara asked softly, his eyes flicking between Naruto's left and right, searching for an answer.

Naruto hesitated. "I regret how I'm making you feel now," he said slowly, "But I can't say that I regret what we had."

Gaara relaxed into his seat and smiled, "Then that's all that really matters to me. You know I've been waiting for this day for quite some time anyway."

Naruto returned the smile with an apologetic one of his own. "I'm aware of that. But I am sorry to you."

Gaara shrugged. "I had a good time. One of the best of my life." A knowing smirk spread across his lips as he leant closer to Naruto. "But for old time's sake…" he murmured against Naruto's half opened mouth.

Naruto accepted the kiss.

Almost immediately, Gaara drew back, his face wrinkled in disgust. "You taste of him."

Naruto burst out laughing. "What? You don't like it? I think it's very pleasant. Extremely palatable."

"Perhaps. But given I know where it comes from, and on your lips…It sours the flavor."

"Does it upset you?" Naruto asked softly. From the way Gaara regarded him, he knew the Kazekage was aware of what he was really asking. They had been together for about a year after all. He did not want their friendship to have to end, but feared it might have to – a common consequence of breakups.

Gaara took Naruto's hand between both of his and played with Naruto's fingers, a habit Naruto noticed he only did when he was troubled. "It did. And I suppose it still does," he said slowly. "But I've grown used to the idea. I knew long before you, and Sasuke, did that you two could not be separated. I only wanted to stop the Nine Tails from destroying you."

"Thank you for that," Naruto murmured, squeezing Gaara's hands. "I don't know what would have happened if I kept letting Kyuubi take over me."

"Does he still speak to you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, but there was a brief moment when he did, just after I had found Sasuke then went on a rampage."

"What did he say?" Gaara cocked his head curiously.

Naruto smiled. "He said he was sorry."

-OOO-

The moment Naruto returned to Konoha and walked through Sasuke's front door, there was an atrocious assault on all his senses. His vision was flooded with pink, purple and white, some green for the stems. The sickeningly sweet aroma stung his sensitive nose. He could not even breathe through his mouth from the shocking taste it left on his tongue. Nestled on his wheelchair by the corner, disgruntled and grumpy, was Sasuke.

Naruto approached the dark-haired beauty, stepping around towers of boxed chocolates and candy. "From your well-wishers I see," he chuckled.

At his voice, Sasuke's face instantly lit up, but was quickly covered by a frown as though the raven remembered to be grumpy. "Yes," he grouched. "The deliverymen insisted on leaving them inside. I would have asked the others to cart away the abysmal flowers at the very least, but Juugo and Suigetsu are away and Karin fancies the decorations."

"Clearly your popularity is still burning as strong as ever. I doubt anything could soil your reputation," Naruto said with good humor.

Sasuke snorted. "Presents are unnecessary. Especially when it is all confectionary and flowers. I cannot see. What is the point of sending flowers?"

"You can smell them," Naruto suggested. He picked a rose nearby and teasingly shoved it in front of Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke immediately turned his head away. "The smell gives me a headache." He scrunched his nose.

"That's to be expected," Naruto reasoned. He grabbed a large box by his feet and browsed its contents. "Since your loss of sight, your other senses should be sharpening."

"I'm well aware of that," Sasuke snapped, folding his arms. From the way he was blushing, Naruto could tell he was thinking about certain activities Naruto had performed on him the night before.

It made Naruto grin. Suddenly ravenous, he bit into a stick of liquorice though that was not the sort of hunger he felt. "The food's nice at least," he commented mildly.

"I detest sweets," Sasuke scowled.

"Is that so?" Naruto was amused. He now found Sasuke's bad moods endearing, not frightening or off-putting as he had when they were younger.

Popping a chocolate into his mouth, Naruto walked over to Sasuke and kissed him thoroughly, pushing the candy into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke growled and shoved it back at Naruto with his tongue. Naruto returned the favor. At some point, Karin walked in on them and gave a loud yelp. They didn't mind her. She already knew about them so it should not have shocked her. Soon, they were biting and sucking each other in a fiery, heated battle.

Needless to say, Naruto whipped Sasuke to his room in a flash and did not allow him to leave for the rest of the day.

-OOO-

Things were going well, in fact, they could not have been better. Naruto and Sasuke settled back into life in Konoha. Sasuke, blind and bored, taught himself to read braille. Sometimes he wheeled himself around the village, but the way people came up to him continuously expressing their sympathies and smothering him with pity infuriated him, so he rarely went outside. Naruto was still commuting back and forth between Konoha and Suna frequently, now appointed head of International Relations and assistant to the Hokage. But despite his busy schedule, he always found the time to unexpectedly pop out of nowhere, startling Sasuke, then treating him to a passionate bout of fucking.

They simply could not get enough of each other. Hands grappled desperately as though each was the other's life support. They found their rhythm. One that was theirs and theirs alone.

That is not to say they existed in a constant state of euphoria. They argued and fought regularly, and most of the time about stupid, irrelevant things. The rivalry aspect of their bond was still ever-present. It seemed that challenging the other was something that was simply programmed into their very nature. Often their row would escalate to the point where Sasuke was hurling whatever his hands could find in Naruto's general direction and Naruto would be yelling at him then leaving and did not return for hours, sometimes even days.

Afterwards, Sasuke would admit to himself that it was in fact his fault. These days, his temper had grown increasingly short and it was not in Naruto's nature to mollycoddle him. Sasuke constantly worried that Naruto would grow tired of him and his crippled body.

However, Naruto always came back to Sasuke and when he did the makeup sex that followed was delicious. But he never stayed for the night, even when Sasuke asked him to. And he never said where he went.

But whenever they were both agreeable, Naruto loved him fiercely. He even began to give Sasuke more liberty in where he was allowed to touch. Something that never failed to please Sasuke immensely. He loved gliding his fingers over that sizzling, smooth skin. Naruto was a furnace of impossible, burning heat. Sasuke's own personal sun. And when Naruto could take no more, he would reach out to stop Sasuke and Sasuke would guide Naruto's hands down his own body instead.

-OOO-

One day Naruto found Sasuke tucked under an archway of eaves in his backyard, sitting on his wheelchair, the wind rustling through his hair. His pale cheeks were flushed slightly from the cool air and his teeth were chewing on his pale pink lip as his finger glided across a page of the tome he held in his hands.

It was such a vision that Naruto paused to give himself the time to fully absorb the wonder that was Sasuke. Like an angel dropped down from the high heavens. Naruto still could not believe his good fortune.

He walked towards Sasuke, slowly, allowing him to hear the soft crunching of his footsteps on the crisp grass. Usually he liked to startle Sasuke by kissing him, or touching his face. He would enjoy the way that face shook with shock and irritation, and he would punch Naruto, but then a hand sliding discreetly down the front of his pants would subdue him instantly. The face would crumple, the mouth falling open slightly with a shaky breath.

It always amused Naruto greatly, but today he wanted to remain in Sasuke's good books.

"I was hoping you would come soon." Sasuke smiled as Naruto stepped closer.

"I have a surprise for you," Naruto said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Surprise?"

"Yeah. It's at my house, I'm going to take you there now."

"The one by the lake?"

"Yep."

Sasuke paused. "What kind of surprise?"

Naruto chuckled, already bending to pick up Sasuke, bridal style. He knew Sasuke abhorred being carried in such a manner. It made him feel like a woman, he would say, but when Naruto carried him, he still wound his arms around Naruto's neck and leant into the embrace.

Tilting his head downwards, Naruto kissed him softly.

"You'll see."

When they arrived at the cottage, Naruto laid Sasuke on the bed. He could tell what Sasuke was thinking from the way his chest began heaving and the faintest scent of arousal tinged the air.

"Are you going to tie me down and fuck me until I blackout again?" Sasuke asked dryly.

Naruto laughed as he began to prepare the necessary things. "Not quite. Maybe later."

"Then what?"

"I found your eyes."

There was a pause.

"What?" Sasuke croaked.

"You asked me where I went whenever I was away, and I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up," Naruto explained. "But I've been trying to find Tobi. I knew he had your eyes."

"I thought you destroyed everyone in the Akatsuki," Sasuke frowned.

"Everyone _but_ him," Naruto clarified. "He escaped when I was transforming, just after I sprouted my eighth tail. I've been hunting him ever since. I finally found him yesterday. We fought, but he ran away. I managed to get your eyes back though."

Naruto thought back to all those dozens, hundreds, of Uchiha eyes he had seen, sitting in their jars, submerged in liquid. It was sickening to think how many eyes Tobi had removed. Naruto had had to look closely at every one, trying to identify Sasuke's. Thankfully the collections of Mangekyo Sharingans were fewer, and Naruto could easily recognize the unique pattern of Sasuke's like the back of his hand.

"You did that?" Sasuke asked quietly. "For me?"

"Mhm," Naruto hummed absently, placing the things he needed on the makeshift bedside table and double-checking that he had everything.

"Come here."

The urgency with which Sasuke used surprised Naruto and he approached him with trepidation. But as soon as he was there, Sasuke merely stretched out his arms, grabbed him and kissed him so achingly furiously and roughly that Naruto was dizzy. After a moment, he responded eagerly, nipping and biting before he grudgingly broke away.

"Later," Naruto panted. "I haven't given you your sight back yet."

Sasuke's lips, bruised, swollen and wet with Naruto's saliva, pursued slightly. "Okay, but I expect my patience to be repaid with interest."

Naruto chuckled. "Definitely." He pressed Sasuke back against the pillows. "I would take you to Tsunade-baachan so she can implant your eyes, but I want to try something first. I don't know if it will work."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just relax and leave everything to me."

"Why is that not a very comforting thought?"

Naruto laughed but said no more.

It was slightly unsettling dipping his sanitized hand into that liquid to pull out the eyeball. He handled it with exceeding care though, gently prizing open the empty socket of skin on Sasuke's face and guiding the eyeball inside. Sasuke was tensed beneath his touch, breathing unevenly.

"Am I hurting you?" Naruto murmured.

Sasuke's eyelids fluttered slightly and he exhaled shakily. "No."

Once Naruto had swiveled around the eye so it sat the correct way, he did the same to the other eyeball, closed the lids, and wrapped a long bandage several times around Sasuke's head to keep them secure.

This was the part he was not so sure about.

Apprehensively, Naruto clambered over Sasuke, each of his legs and arms on either side of him, then looked down at him. Sasuke was worrying his lip nervously. Unable to resist, Naruto bent his head and kissed the raven soundly.

"Is this part of it too?" Sasuke said lightly, his mouth curling into a small but rare smile.

Naruto snorted. "No."

"I wouldn't mind if you did it again."

Naruto shushed Sasuke with a finger to his lips, he had to concentrate and find a way to do this. He probably should have though this through a little better before but improvisation was his forte. The best ideas he usually had came to him on the spot.

He almost had a heart attack when Sasuke parted his mouth slightly, breathing warm air on Naruto's finger before drawing it inside his mouth, sucking on the tip. Naruto let out a shuddering breath. He could feel Sasuke's tongue on his skin. Sparks of fire shot through him.

As Naruto watched that tantalizing mouth take in more of his fingers an idea occurred to him. He began to remove Sasuke's clothes and his own.

"I see you changed your mind," Sasuke murmured, his tongue still wrapped around Naruto's digits.

Naruto didn't bother to deign that with a reply as he ground his hips down, rubbing his hardening cock against Sasuke's. They both hissed at the contact. Naruto then proceeded to glorify every inch of Sasuke's body. It still pained him each time he looked at the blackened skin of Sasuke's abdomen, like burnt crust, the deep groves of split flesh, the crushed legs… He ran his hands and mouth everywhere, teasing and massaging the flesh.

Naruto knew Sasuke was ready when he began to mewl and quiver, gripping Naruto's shoulders tightly.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto drew on his chakra, felt it flow through him, until it exuded out every pore of his body. He had to make sure to mix his and Kyuubi's chakra precisely; otherwise it would damage Sasuke even further. He was relieved when he saw the blue vapor-like light radiating. Controlling it with intense care, Naruto felt Sasuke shudder beneath him when it came into contact with his skin in a soft caress.

Years of practice had Naruto skillfully manipulating the blue chakra. It covered Sasuke's entire body like a thick fog, licking every expanse of skin and seeping through every cell. Naruto could see that it was beginning to work as he saw a few scars begin to fade.

From the way Sasuke was quietly grunting and arching his back, it was reasonable to assume that he was enjoying the ministrations.

A devilish smirk spread across Naruto's face. Since he wouldn't be doing this again, Naruto thought he might as well use the opportunity to play with Sasuke. He would never get a chance like this again. Naruto was always one to push boundaries after all. So he sat back on the bed, ready to enjoy the show.

He watched the chakra swirl around the half erect shaft, teasing the underside of the head. Sasuke let out a soft sigh.

No, that would not do. Naruto wanted him incoherent and begging and screaming. He wanted him writhing.

"What are you – ah – Fuck!"

Naruto inserted chakra straight down the swelling penis. The tendrils slipped through the small opening, gently widening the thin passage. Sasuke's hands beat down on the bed. His head was shaking from side to side as the chakra withdrew slowly, then pressed in again even more slowly, fucking Sasuke's chute with gradual but deep precision. Soon, it was so far inside him that it was pressing firmly against his prostate gland. Naruto increased the pressure.

"I need…I need to come," Sasuke gasped.

"Not yet," Naruto said wickedly, eyes shining brightly.

The chakra in Sasuke's cock would keep him sizzling at the very edge of release, but just for extra precaution Naruto tightened the chakra around Sasuke's balls.

Sasuke was hissing and spitting, his face flushed red. He swore and cursed profanities at Naruto.

That would not do either.

Naruto put a stop to the insults by stuffing that pretty mouth so full with chakra until Sasuke was basically deep throating the stuff. He heard Sasuke's muffled protests, but ignored it. The depravity of air would only serve to enhance his pleasure anyway.

Hardening the chakra wrapped around Sasuke's ankles, Naruto used the makeshift shackles to hold those pale, slender legs high and spread wide apart. More chakra peeled open the pert cheeks of Sasuke's ass. Naruto was forced to stifle a groan when he was presented with a wonderful view of that dark valley and the closed orifice in the center. Nothing was hidden from his gaze.

Several drops of precum spilled from Naruto's cock as he watched the puckered entrance twitch reflexively against the chakra that began to tease and caress it. He poured more chakra inside Sasuke, filling him to the brim. He saw the way Sasuke's sphincter muscles tried to push back futilely against the intrusion. It made Naruto unbelievably hard.

"Fuck, you're so hot, Sasuke," Naruto breathed. "I wish you could see yourself. You're asshole is practically winking at me."

A mortified whimper was his reply.

No, it was not enough. Naruto needed more.

Brutally, he solidified the chakra inside Sasuke's rectum until it was as hard as steel.

Sasuke head fell back, a long, drawn-out groan coming from deep within his chest. The very sound of it had chills shooting all over Naruto's skin and going straight to his groin. He pushed more chakra inside, stretching the hole beyond its limit until it was just a thin, red circle. In fact, Sasuke was pulled so taut that Naruto could see quite a ways inside him, revealing the deep pink interior that led into a dark, seductive place, tempting Naruto to discover the secrets it held.

By this point, Naruto was so aroused that it began to hurt.

As though wanting to draw out his suffering, and Sasuke's, Naruto had the chakra pulling out completely and plunging back in hard and fast. A high, choked groan was ripped from Sasuke. Naruto watched the delicious hole gape open and close rapidly around the enormous girth, flashing invitingly at him. He hastily began pumping himself quickly for some much-needed relief.

Not a single sound that left Sasuke's lips went unheard. Not the slightest twitch or shudder went unseen. Careful attention was paid to every expression that crossed that sweaty gorgeous face.

Sasuke, in the throes of ecstasy, was indescribably arousing. The shameless display of pleasure. The wild abandonment. It was so heartrendingly divine.

This was the moment Naruto always waited for. This was the closest he ever came to coming. Just watching. Watching what he did to others.

And it was enough. The pleasure that he felt satisfied him.

Naruto doubted Sasuke noticed the way his toes curled and clenched sporadically or the way his legs kicked out frantically.

But he would soon find out.

Naruto supposed he was insanely perverse as he lifted Sasuke high off the bed, supported by the chakra alone, nothing but a squirming pile of thrashing limbs and bucking hips. The blue light shone all over him, even radiated from within his skin, as it drove relentlessly inside him, fucking him in every single orifice he possessed. Naruto made sure it poured into all crevices, gaps and corners of Sasuke's body, inside and out, touching and massaging and healing places Naruto himself would never have been able to reach. Special attention was paid to the prostate. Chakra working from within Sasuke's narrow urethra as well as his anal canal.

The double stimulation had Sasuke sobbing acutely.

Yes, he was extremely perverse, Naruto thought when he Sasuke flipped upside down and held the shivering, twisting body in all sorts of positions, ravaging and plundering for all his worth, not once giving the flailing raven rest. But it was unavoidable, in Naruto's opinion, when one was the apprentice of a character like Jiraiya and possessed a creative streak.

He did not know how long he made Sasuke endure. Time held no meaning. But it was the face that finally finished him. That crying, desperate face.

Unable to deny him any longer, Naruto stopped everything.

As soon as the chakra left him, Sasuke erupted in a shower of white, hot seed, so intense that it flew everywhere. Naruto quickly caught him before he crashed onto the bed.

For many long minutes, he held Sasuke in his arms, feeling the violent tremors that pulsed through the quivering body. Sasuke was wheezing and coughing for air that Naruto began to worry that he had overdone it. The bandage around Sasuke's eyes was soaked with tears, the liquid overflowing and sliding down his face. Naruto kissed away the salty droplets, murmuring gently to him. He had never seen someone come so hard before, but Sasuke had done it so gracefully and beautifully.

When Sasuke had calmed down enough, Naruto asked him, "Are you alright?"

Still out of breath, Sasuke only managed to nod.

"I'm going to show you your surprise now."

"That wasn't it?" Sasuke asked, fear in his voice, raspy from all the screaming he had done.

"No," Naruto chuckled. "But don't worry. You'll like this one. I promise."

"I liked the other one," Sasuke admitted quietly.

"Did you?" Naruto said, amused at the healthy blush that stole across Sasuke's cheeks.

Quickly recovering, Sasuke threatened, "But if you do it again, I'll kill you."

Naruto leaned over him. "You can _try_," he whispered hotly into the raven's ear, his hand trailing across the dip of Sasuke's hip and further down until he was cupping a firm cheek. His finger traced the deep grove, slick with sweat. "But if you do, I might just have to punish you with my shadow clones. How many do you think you can handle at once?"

Sasuke shuddered against him and yanked Naruto's arm away, clearly not enjoying the teasing. His face was as red as the tomatoes he loved to eat so much.

"So where's this surprise?" he grumbled.

Naruto grinned and pulled away. "You'll see," he said cheerfully, though the double meaning had not been intended.

Rolling off the bed, Naruto picked up Sasuke and placed him in front of the full-length mirror he had brought just for this occasion. He wound one arm firmly around Sasuke's waist and proceeded to unwrap the damp cloth around Sasuke's head.

* * *

><p>End of Part 3: Chapter 2<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	23. Part 3: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>As soon as the bandage fell away, like a sacred veil hiding forbidden commodities only meant for gods, Naruto saw those scorching black eyes looking directly at him from under thick, long lashes.<p>

They stared at each other.

Then Sasuke blinked and those eyes were a deep blood red mixed with black in an intricate swirl of splendor and vitality. Naruto felt faint as that gaze penetrated his very soul and set his veins alight. He stepped forwards, if not only for the excuse to come closer to the lovely Uchiha. "Look at yourself, Sasuke," he whispered against the raven's ear, resting his chin on the pale bare shoulder.

Sasuke was still naked. His face was delicately flushed, and shone with a vibrant sheen. The skin of his body was, once more, entirely flawless and fair, and utterly alluring, almost shimmering against the warm sunlight. His muscles rippled and flexed smoothly. He had never looked healthier. Even the blue tinges of his hair somehow seemed brighter.

"Aren't you beautiful?" Naruto smiled.

The eyes left him and Naruto watched Sasuke scrutinize himself. Though he did not reply, Naruto could tell that he was pleased with what he saw.

During the silence, Naruto could not help but think he and Sasuke looked extremely good together. Like the sun and the moon. One light, one dark. Day and night. Yellow and blue. Caramel against pale cream.

"Watch," Naruto said. And he dropped his hands and stepped away from Sasuke.

The widening of Sasuke's eyes at the realization that he was actually standing on his own was delectable. His shock was obvious. Clearly, he had not thought this possible. It made Naruto feel all the more grateful and relieved that his experiment was a success. That this was something he could give Sasuke.

Suddenly, Sasuke glowered at Naruto with such ferocity that Naruto thought he had done something wrong.

"What's the matter?" he asked, slightly alarmed.

"Fuck me," Sasuke hissed.

Wondering where all this hostility had come from, Naruto stuttered, "W-What?"

"Fuck me!" Sasuke demanded again.

"Why?"

Sasuke closed his eyes as though trying to calm himself. "Please," he said quietly, much softer this time.

Confused, but willing to oblige him, Naruto quickly sucked on his fingers and placed them at Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, don't. Just fuck me."

"But I could hurt you," Naruto protested. The healing qualities of his chakra would have made Sasuke tight again. He needed to stretch him otherwise it would be painful.

"No, I'll be fine. Just do it. Please."

Naruto did not understand the urgency. Sasuke was not even hard or aroused. But it was the look in those burning, red eyes that had Naruto pushing the head of his cock against the warm pucker.

Sasuke squirmed. "Do it. All the way. Quick," he panted.

"But –"

"Do it!"

Naruto held the impatient ass spread and rammed his way inside the sweltering, tight passage, forcing his way through the clamping muscles. Sasuke grunted as he was lifted high on his toes by the power of Naruto's thrust. Naruto was almost in pain at how Sasuke's unprepared body was clenched so firmly around him, squeezing and contracting sporadically as though trying to crush his shaft into oblivion.

"Fuck!" Naruto swore.

"Move!" Sasuke growled through clenched teeth.

Per Sasuke's wish, Naruto did not stop to give him adjustment time as he pulled back entirely and penetrated the quivering hole once more. He was surprised by the way Sasuke's cock had hardened so quickly in the space of a few seconds. But his reaction excited Naruto and he swelled and lengthened in Sasuke, now substantially more enthusiastic. Sasuke moaned loudly, his head falling back to rest on Naruto's sweaty shoulder.

Their eyes met in the mirror and they regarded each other knowingly, aware of how strongly they affected the other, which in turn, affected them. Sasuke glared fiercely at Naruto as their bodies came together again and again.

Naruto set a brisk pace that had them both panting harshly. It took quite a bit of strength to keep up. Sasuke was so incredibly tight. The way his body grabbed onto Naruto's dick as if not wanting to let go. He felt as though his entire body were being enveloped in silken, sizzling velvet. It milked and wrung the pleasure from him, string after string, yard after yard.

So lost in sensation, Naruto almost missed Sasuke choked gasp of, "Harder."

The way those bright red eyes looked at him, it was as though Sasuke would kill him if he didn't indulge the demand. Not really having much of a choice, Naruto sped up, pounding that pliant body for all he was worth. The air filled with groans and the hard slapping of flesh on flesh.

"_Harder_!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto was really plowing into him now, burying himself into the depths of the quaking body. His vision was beginning to leave him. There was a loud ringing in his ears.

And still it wasn't enough for Sasuke.

Naruto's thrusts became so brutal and frantic that Sasuke was lifted several inches off the floor. Sweat was pouring down Naruto's face as he struggled to fulfill Sasuke's command. He was sure that he was going to pass out soon from exertion as well as the pleasure. Sasuke was screaming, and still demanding for more.

Naruto gave it to him.

Soon, he forgot everything around him. His entire life seemed to depend on that one singular movement of driving in and out of the sinuous, searing body in front of him. Sasuke's knees buckled and it was only Naruto's driving thrusts that held him up. He was moving so fast that his hips had become a blur. Their lovemaking was nothing but pure, unadulterated violence now. The insane rhythm had Naruto breaking out in erratic shivers. Sasuke's mouth remained constantly open, eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Sasuke's orgasm was so unexpected and intense that semen splattered all over the mirror, fogging it with its sheer heat. Sasuke's entire body crumpled beneath him. Naruto instantly wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke, hugging the shuddering body to him. He was also shaking uncontrollably as he felt the frenzied contractions of Sasuke's anus working over his entire length.

Then Sasuke was turning to Naruto.

"Again. And don't stop."

Naruto fucked Sasuke again and again and again, right through the day and well into the night. They fucked until their bodies were bruised and battered and their skin chafed and burned from the heated friction.

-OOO-

Why wasn't Naruto coming?

It wasn't fair.

The fact that Naruto had given Sasuke so much, so immeasurably much – his sight, his body, his career, his future, his very life and the unimaginable pleasure – and he could do nothing in return but continue to be spoiled by Naruto's love and warmth dismayed Sasuke to no end.

The only way he felt he could repay him was by taking away the damage that had been done to Naruto. Taking away the trauma Naruto unconsciously suffered for what had happened to him so many years ago. But the very thought that he could not even pleasure Naruto completely, or touch him or please him, was infuriating.

How could he rid Naruto of these mental scars?

He was so frustrated that he demanded Naruto fuck him more – harder, deeper, and yet it was still not enough. Naruto never came. Only continued to drown Sasuke in uncompromising pleasure and overwhelming ecstasy. Sasuke writhed and screeched, impaled repeatedly on that blazing hot shaft, cock and balls bouncing wildly as he asked for and endured more than he could handle.

Eventually he passed out, Naruto still working in and out of him.

* * *

><p>"Amazing," Tsunade said incredulously, eyes wide as she walked around Sasuke, scrutinizing the miracle. "I would have never thought…" She shot an amazed look at Naruto. "How did you do it?"<p>

Naruto shrugged as though it were no incredible feat. "I just mixed different amounts of Kyuubi's and my chakra together. Getting the ratio right was a bit tough, but I managed!" He grinned happily, watching Sasuke flex his renewed legs.

Sasuke saw the way Tsunade's expression grow excited and eager. He already knew what she was going to ask.

"Do you think you could heal other people too? It would really help out at the hospital and change a lot of lives."

"I suppose I could," Naruto said slowly. "It's just a little, uh, personal though."

Pausing, Tsunade frowned. "In what way?"

Embarrassed, Naruto's face turned slightly pink. Something Sasuke thought was endearing. Though he couldn't imagine why Naruto would be ashamed, Sasuke was the one who had been lifted into the air and fucked in every single imaginable way, all the while screaming out to the high heavens and loving every moment of it, knowing that Naruto was watching him from below. Even now he was growing hard from just the memory. Best to stop now.

"I kinda have to merge my chakra with the person," Naruto muttered. "And sort of… _fill_ them with it."

Tsunade's eyebrows rose. Sasuke knew what she was thinking. Chakra merging was considered extremely intimate to most ninja, since it was their very life force and the core of their spiritual energy.

Sasuke supposed Naruto censored the entire part where he pleasured him to the point of insanity with good reason. Tsunade was still disapproving of their relationship, not their friendship, but the sexual aspect tacked on to it. She had warned them as soon as they had entered the village not to parade themselves around. Not that it was any of her business in Sasuke's opinion.

"Can you do this chakra merging with just the part of the body that needs to be healed?" Tsunade asked.

"I could try."

Sasuke frowned. He didn't want Naruto's chakra touching other people and it was dangerous of him to keep tampering with Kyuubi's chakra just when he had managed to get the fox under control. But he knew Naruto would want to be of service to his village, no matter the cost, so he held his tongue.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he leant backwards, resting his aching body against a fallen tree. For long moments he stared up at the night sky. Stars twinkled faintly in the background as though afraid of being caught shining too brightly.<p>

The phenomenal news that Uchiha Sasuke was back in full form was met with praise and joy. The raven was nearing the peak of his youth and had never once looked more glamorous and attractive, both in Naruto and everyone else's opinion. Girls no longer cried shamefully at his fearful-looking face and gaping eye sockets or the vision of his mutilated body. Their ardor returned. More chocolates and flowers were sent. Sasuke tossed the plants out the door, but Naruto insisted on keeping the chocolates. Tsunade made up a story that a new type of healing had been developed and that was the excuse she used to explain Sasuke's recovery, and any others Naruto healed whose injuries were supposedly permanent.

Life seemed to be on the mend again. Sasuke was appointed Anbu captain and head of the Hokage's personal guard. Naruto couldn't describe how proud he was of the Uchiha. He even had been crowned the number one ninja in Konoha. Feudal lords and rich patrons were requesting him left, right and center. Often Sasuke was so swamped with work that he had no time to do much else. Sometimes he would be away from Konoha for days, and even weeks.

Naruto himself had been kept busy at the hospital, which was now under Sakura's supervision. After he had finished healing those with permanent damage, Naruto had been asked to heal others. Now there was no need for nurses or many doctors for that matter, medical supplies were also saved. All patients simply had to be placed under a strong aesthetic during the procedure so they wouldn't know what was happening. They would wake with their wounds restored and cheerfully walk out the door, not knowing any better. It was thought of as some miracle healing jutsu. Doctors and nurses were baffled, but Tsunade and Sakura did not care to inform them.

Though the long healing hours drained Naruto immensely, he was incredibly glad he could be of help, but he did miss going on missions. He missed the thrill of the chase and rush of combat. However there was nothing more he missed than Sasuke. They were both so occupied with their respective work that they did not have time to fully enjoy each other's company. In the first few months of Sasuke's return, Naruto would drop by wherever the raven was for a hurried, but passionate rut, however Tsunade put an instant stop to that when she told Naruto he was risking the lives of Sasuke and his team by distracting the raven. It was actually quite comical how the sight of Naruto would send Sasuke's mind into a muddle and he would become flustered and confused.

Sasuke said it was complete nonsense and he could handle his missions perfectly even with Naruto's visits, but Naruto had to agree with Tsunade.

However it wasn't easy. To Naruto, Sasuke's absences were something akin to not being able to breathe properly.

The Uchiha was currently on a reconnaissance mission in some remote town in Kumogakure and had left nearly three months ago. Each passing day felt like an eternity. His only consolation was that in Sasuke's last report, he assured he would return within the next week.

Naruto was broken out of his Sasuke-induced thoughts by the sight of Sakura waving at him from across the street.

"Naru-!" she yelled.

Naruto quickly teleported to her and slapped a hand over her mouth. "SHHH!" he hissed, looking around to see if anybody had seen or heard them. Thankfully the only people in the vicinity were two drunkards too far gone to notice much else beyond their nose.

"Oh sorry," Sakura gasped as Naruto lowered his hand. She had to look up at him since he now towered at least a head above her. "I forgot," she giggled anxiously. It was strange, but ever since Naruto's return, she seemed nervous and jittery around him. Naruto had no idea what he had done to put her at unease.

"No worries," he replied with a shrug. "At least if people found out who I really was, Sasuke would be over the moon. He's been wanting me to reveal myself since the moment I got back."

"Why don't you just tell them?" Sakura asked softly.

Naruto snorted. "No chance. I am _not _going back to that place again."

"Place?"

"Yeah. That place. The one where everyone treats me like I'm some piece of vermin. No, not even that. Like I'm less than a piece of vermin."

"It's not like that anymore," Sakura protested earnestly. "Many people actually do miss you, you know? They're really sorry for what happened. I know all of our friends and comrades wished they had done something."

"Well, they didn't, did they?" Naruto snapped at her. "Not when it counted. None of you did _anything_!" The look on Sakura's face made Naruto fill with shame and he winced at the harshness in his voice. He cleared his throat. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know you mean well Sakura, but just leave it alone." He turned and began to walk away.

"How long will you last?" Sakura said quietly.

Naruto paused. "What was that?"

"Don't tell me you plan on living as someone else for the rest of your life. The Uzumaki Naruto I knew would never have allowed that. For himself or anyone else. He was proud to be who he was. He wouldn't have just given up!"

"We're not really about to have this conversation, are we?" Naruto said wryly.

Sakura's eyes flashed. "You're a coward!" she shouted. "You're afraid of your own name!"

Naruto raised one eyebrow. "Coward? Let me show you something." Grabbing Sakura's arm tightly, he performed the necessary hand seals for Hiraishin with his free hand.

Sakura, who had shut her eyes tightly during the ride, opened them once they'd landed. Her eyes scanned their surroundings. "You brought me to the cemetery?" she asked incredulously.

Naruto nodded and pointed to a particular worn down headstone in the distance. "What do you see there?"

"A gravestone?"

Naruto nodded.

"That… That's yours, isn't it?" asked Sakura hesitantly.

Naruto nodded again. He didn't react as Sakura pulled away from him and began to walk towards it. It was set apart from the others. Special sticks intended to contain evil spirits were studded in a perfect circle around it. Quite a few times, Naruto had spotted some villagers performing rituals around it while chanting and asking for protection against the 'hideous beast'.

Sakura placed one hand on the weathered surface, tracing several fissures. She tilted her head, squinting against the dim light as she tried to read the words scrawled over the top. "_So long and good riddance. May your soul –"_ Sakura fell silent as she read the rest, too horrified to say it aloud. When she was done, she turned to face Naruto tearfully.

"So you see why I don't want to reveal myself? When even the memory of me is enough to cause people distress, I think it's best to let things be. They're happier this way. And so am I."

"Are you?" Sakura asked. "Are you really?"

"I already have all I need," Naruto answered simply.

They left the cemetery in silence and walked along the empty streets for some time, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you remember when we were five in the academy?" Sakura asked abruptly, causing Naruto to halt. "You were always hogging the swing in the playground. You would sit on it for ages, long after everyone else had gone home."

Not sure he liked where this particular conversation was heading, Naruto gave Sakura a guarded nod. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Remember how one night I was walking home with my parents and then I saw you? I went up to you and asked you what you were doing there. Do you remember what you said?" When Naruto didn't reply, Sakura continued, "You said, 'I'm waiting.' But you never told me what you were waiting for. You remember, don't you?"

Of course Naruto remembered. It had been the first time Sakura had ever spoken to him. As a child, it had become a bit of a routine for Naruto to sit on the playground at the academy until one of the patrol guards shooed him off. He would play a game where he would pretend he was waiting for his parents to come and collect him and take him home. It was a distraction and served as nothing more than delaying the inevitable. The cold reality of returning to an empty home that was his and his alone.

"But you did tell me this." Sakura spoke again. "You said, "One day, someone is going to be there. And when that day comes, I will follow that person-'"

"'-to the ends of the earth for the rest of my life.'" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

Sakura chuckled. "I was so confused. I thought you were weird. But I think I do understand what you meant now."

Naruto smiled down at her and squeezed her shoulder.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke returned from his three month long mission, he was on a rampage. His teammates steered well clear of him and frequently shot frightened looks in his direction. Sasuke couldn't care less. He had been forced to tolerate more than he could bear.<p>

And a sexually deprived Sasuke was a very dangerous one.

So as soon as he neared Konoha, he told the rest of his team to go ahead without him. They gladly accepted his orders and scurried away as he made his way to Naruto's cottage.

When Sasuke arrived, Naruto was not around. Sasuke cursed endlessly in frustration. He must have still been at the hospital. Not bothering to go there and check, Sasuke settled himself on Naruto's bed, lounging around. He buried his face in the pillow and wrapped himself in the heavy blankets, giving him the sensation that Naruto was holding him. The familiar smell of Naruto's musky scent was so strong that Sasuke groaned with longing. His desire was insufferable. He could feel his blood rushing to his loins, but he did not do anything about it.

Nothing but Naruto's touch would suffice. Sasuke's own hand had grown unsatisfactory during the endless nights he was forced to lay awake in bed, pretending Naruto was there with him.

After achingly long hours, Sasuke heard the soft, fatigued shuffling of footsteps on the porch. Sasuke leapt off the bed and bounded out of the bedroom, his blood already singing with anticipation.

As soon as he saw those blond locks and the side of a whiskered cheek, Sasuke was ready to burst with song. Reigning in his urge to run up to him, Sasuke settled for leaning casually against the wall, calm and collected.

Naruto opened the door, muttering "Tadaima" and not even looking up as he turned to close it again.

Sasuke frowned. Did Naruto not notice him?

"Okaeri."

Naruto whipped his head around so fast it was a yellow blur. His cerulean eyes widened in shock as he saw Sasuke standing across the room, looking at him.

Sasuke did not understand why Naruto looked so shaken, his lips white and quivering, until he whispered, "W-What did you just say?"

Understanding this as one of Naruto's more sensitive matters, Sasuke pushed himself away from the wall, approaching the blond slowly. With each step he took forward, Naruto seemed to draw away from him, as though terrified. In that moment, Sasuke saw the old Naruto. The insecure, lonely boy. The one who everyone loved to hate. The one who tried so hard to win their approval. The one who Sasuke callously rejected and hurt.

And the one who was supposed to be dead. His body lying in a grave that the villagers still continued to defile and dishonor to this day.

Once Sasuke was standing directly in front of Naruto, he could tell the blond was so tense that he was shaking. Not wanting to alarm him, Sasuke made a great show of lifting his hand and very gradually cupped the side of Naruto's face. It was a wonder beneath his fingertips, so soft and warm, and still trembling.

Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's and stroked the whiskered cheek he loved so much with his thumb.

"Okaeri, Naruto," he said softly.

As if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders, Naruto closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath, leaning in to Sasuke's touch. That action alone had Sasuke's heart clenching in his chest and he could not stop himself from kissing those tremulous lips.

Naruto let out a small whimper.

With increased desperation, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him closer so their bodies were almost touching. Sasuke could feel the heat radiating from him. Sparks of yearning shot all over him, and breaking their kiss, Sasuke moved lower to Naruto's neck. He buried his face in the crook of his shoulder and inhaled through his mouth and nose, breathing in Naruto's scent.

And that's when Sasuke knew he wanted Naruto. He wanted Naruto for as long as he lived. He would never tire of him. Never stop loving him. He would do anything for him. There would never be, _could never be_, anyone else.

Only Naruto.

When they pulled away, something must have shown on Sasuke, for Naruto had a most heartrendingly pained expression on his face. He abruptly hugged Sasuke to him, crushing him until it hurt, but Sasuke only wrapped his arms around Naruto and squeezed back.

Long moments went by, and they just stood there, by the doorway, holding each other.

And for a time, it felt as though they were the only two people in the world.

* * *

><p>End of Part 3: Chapter 3<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	24. Part 3: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Naruto led Sasuke to the bedroom by the hand. It did not escape Sasuke's notice the way it clutched tightly onto him as though never wanting to let go. He gripped the hand tightly between the two of his.<p>

Something was undeniably, painstakingly different. Naruto was deliberate and unhurried. He was gentle and tender.

It was in everything.

The way he looked at Sasuke. The way he touched him. The way he slowly undressed Sasuke, piece by piece. Rather than ripping the clothes right off like he usually did, Naruto took all the time in the world to remove Sasuke's arm protectors, then his ninja gear. The Anbu uniform was next to go, the sandals, and lastly Naruto peeled away the undershirt and pants, revealing Sasuke's ivory skin as though unwrapping a treasure.

His intense blue eyes never left Sasuke's. He seemed to be conveying some sort of silent message that Sasuke could not comprehend.

Naruto nuzzled his nose softly against Sasuke's, and then over his entire face. Sasuke had no idea why, but the movement was so sensual and intimate that it had his heartbeat doubling. When their lips finally melded together in a searing, moist, achingly deep kiss, Sasuke almost lost it. Naruto was kissing him with a hunger that he had never shown before.

It was not lust-filled, or fiery, or even urgent. It was a raw, profound hunger that reached through Sasuke's entire body, as though longing for his very soul. It seemed as though Naruto was fully embracing something for the first time.

Sasuke did not know what it was, but he felt it was something deep and powerful, and something he would never understand.

Sasuke shook when Naruto placed a hand on his neck, his fingers feeling the racing pulse, and began to lower himself, dropping to his knees, mouth roving every patch of skin he saw. The sight of Naruto kneeling in front of him, those blue eyes gazing watchfully up at him, made Sasuke's gut twist and the feeling shot straight down to his arousal.

Before Sasuke could think any more, Naruto was pressing his lips against the tip of Sasuke's penis, kissing and nibbling lightly. Sasuke's head fell back and a guttural moan escaped him. The slow, _agonizingly_ slow, pace Naruto adopted as he bobbed his head, taking more of Sasuke into his mouth each time, inch by inch, was maddening. It was all Sasuke could do to keep standing. Naruto did not stop when the head of Sasuke's cock hit the back of his throat, he kept pressing forwards, sliding it down his tight gullet, until he had completely enveloped Sasuke in moist, wet heat.

Sasuke thought he would die when Naruto stopped moving entirely. He seemed content to just stay like that, his muscles stretched tight against Sasuke's lengthening girth and oozing precum down his throat. Sasuke's hands were clenched by his side, his teeth biting harshly on his bottom lip. He wished Naruto would do something… _anything_ to stop this frustrating, pleasurable torture.

Unable to withstand anymore, Sasuke pulled his hips back and began thrusting. Naruto did nothing, allowing Sasuke to fuck his face, all the while watching with those ever-attentive eyes. Sasuke's fingers wound through the blond locks as he cradled Naruto's head to his pelvis, pumping quickly.

It was when Naruto hands came up, spread apart Sasuke's lower cheeks, and sank the first two fingers of each hand into Sasuke's unprepared hole, pulling hard in opposite directions that had Sasuke yelping and suddenly shooting his load right down Naruto's throat.

The blond swallowed everything as though he had not drunk for days. Even when Sasuke had gone flaccid in his mouth, Naruto continued to constrict his throat muscles, sucking so fiercely on Sasuke's over-sensitized cock that he was beating down on Naruto's shoulders, begging him to stop.

This time, his demands had no effect, for Naruto ignored him and kept right on sucking until Sasuke was hard again. He would have collapsed if not for Naruto holding him up, still working the fingers in his ass, prodding ceaselessly at the bundle of nerves. Sasuke squirmed, his hips moving frantically trying to escape from the overstimulation. He was quickly brought to the brink of release once more, readying for the looming orgasm that was sure to blow his mind.

Naruto stopped, pulled away and sat back on his heels. Sasuke's dark red shaft squirted a few spurts of precum, visibly quivering right in front of his face. His expression was intensely dark, eyes a molten deep blue. Sasuke had half a mind to just finish himself off, but Naruto soon was steering him to the wall and pushing him full length against it. The cool surface against the tip of his penis was a welcome relief.

Panting harshly, Sasuke leant his head against the wall. He felt Naruto press his face into the crack of his ass, nudging the cheeks apart with his nose. Naruto nuzzled the deep groove and inhaled deeply, breathing in the pungent aroma of Sasuke's hole.

Mortification washed through Sasuke, the humiliation causing him to grow hot all over. Bursting with need, he hopelessly thrust against the wall, trying to get some sort of friction. He whimpered loudly when Naruto started blowing warm gusts of air on his tender anus. He unintentionally contracted his puckered entrance, trying to grasp onto something.

It had been much too long. He wanted Naruto inside him. Now.

"Fuck me, please," Sasuke panted.

There was a soft groan and Naruto was standing up, twisting Sasuke's face sideways and kissing him powerfully. Sasuke kissed back just as hard. He could taste his own cum on Naruto's tongue.

And then just as suddenly, Naruto moved away. "Soon," was all he murmured.

Sasuke was about to growl in protest but was distracted by the hot, wet tongue that was dragging its way from the base of his neck, down his spine, over his very sensitive tailbone, down through the valley of his cheeks in one long, hard and incredibly slow swipe that had Sasuke's weeping cock spraying a few more jets of liquid. Naruto didn't stop until he reached the small patch of skin between his anus and sac. Latching his mouth onto Sasuke's perineum, he sucked with the force of a vacuum, forcing Sasuke to the tips of his toes as he bit his knuckles so hard they bled.

After several torturous minutes, Naruto stopped. Sasuke felt the warm palms on his ass, massaging the flesh before separating the two halves.

There was a moment of silence.

Sasuke found himself reddening. He could feel Naruto's gaze on him and even though they had been lovers many times, he was always uncomfortable being exposed and stared at so intimately.

The heat was really becoming unbearable. The feeling of shame heightened the state of Sasuke's arousal. Pre-cum was steadily leaking from his tip and dripping down the length of his rod and balls and the wall in front. Unable to stop himself, Sasuke made to wrap his hand around his cock. But he was rudely stopped when Naruto grabbed him by the wrist and held it firmly away.

Furious, Sasuke's other hand made it halfway there before Naruto also caught it. Sasuke snarled at the denial.

In response, Naruto pinned Sasuke's arms to his side before securely attaching his lips around the closed orifice, sucking with even more force than before. Sasuke was horrified to say that the highest-pitched, girliest sound he had ever heard left his lips. He felt more than heard Naruto's low chuckle against his ass. A tongue joined soon afterwards, pushing its pointed tip inside, swiping and swirling around with maddening strength and purpose.

The urge to come was so great as Sasuke's hands frantically fought against Naruto's iron hold. Naruto just quickened his pace, fucking Sasuke with his tongue until Sasuke's vision began to blur. The ache in his body reached paramount heights, growing stronger and stronger, until Sasuke shot his load all over himself and the wall. Naruto's mouth and tongue still worked rapidly, intensifying the orgasm until Sasuke ended on an earsplitting scream.

When the last sprays of cum left his body, Naruto stood up and hugged Sasuke tightly around the waist. Sasuke deeply enjoyed the way Naruto held his shuddering body until he calmed down enough to stand on his own.

"I forgot how overbearing you could be," Sasuke huffed, a satisfied smile spreading across his lips as he turned to face his lover.

Naruto did not return his smile. His expression was entirely serious. From the way he regarded Sasuke, Sasuke could tell that Naruto was not finished with him yet. That desperate, deep _something _that he had somehow awoken in Naruto was still there.

So it came to no surprise when Naruto pulled him to the bed and lay him down. He kissed him softly and licked the cum from Sasuke's body. It was incredibly ticklish and Sasuke ended up laughing, trying to roll away. And then Naruto pulled him back and was kissing him fiercely again as though his life depended on it.

Sasuke sat up and watched closely when Naruto began taking of his clothes. Though he had already come twice, he found it extremely arousing seeing the clothes being shed and the beautiful bronzed skin come into view. His eyes travelled down to that red, thick, pulsing piece of meat between Naruto's legs and Sasuke's body ached terribly. He wanted it inside him. He wanted Naruto inside him. It had been so long since they had last fucked.

Seeing the need on his face, those usually bright eyes melted to a shade darker than the deepest ocean. Naruto crawled onto the bed, like some exotic animal stalking its prey, and kissed Sasuke thoroughly for several minutes. Their bodies did not touch, but hovered very closely together until Sasuke felt the air between them sizzle.

All was silent except for the sounds of their ragged breathing and frenzied kisses, which grew more desperate by the second. Then Naruto was pushing Sasuke down onto the bed.

Sasuke was rolled onto his stomach, which disappointed him because he wouldn't be able to look at Naruto's face, but he wasn't about to complain. He was well past being ready.

Though Naruto wasn't exactly heavy, he wasn't that light either, so when he settled his full weight on him, Sasuke found it slightly hard to breathe. Naruto's hands covered his and interlaced their fingers. This was by far the most intimate position they had ever been in. Sasuke was able to feel the entire length of Naruto's body on him. Feel the warm breath against his hair, hear the soft pants, feel the hard muscles of Naruto's chest and abdomen pressed firmly against his back, the smooth, powerful legs locking his own down…

Sasuke's throbbing sac tightened terribly as soon as he felt the length of Naruto's stiff member sliding between his cheeks, lubricating the cleft with burning precum. He gnashed his teeth together as Naruto did that for a couple more strokes. Impatient and desperate, Sasuke lifted his hips, trying to get that mushroom head into his aching entrance before it drove him insane.

Ignoring him completely, Naruto lifted his upper body weight slightly off Sasuke so he could run his tongue up and down the valley of Sasuke's spine. He kissed trails of fire all over Sasuke's back, across his shoulders and along his arms.

Mewling at the treatment, Sasuke moaned when Naruto started thrusting between the two halves of his ass again. Sparks exploded all over his body when Naruto began tonging his ear. He ground his hips into the bed, trying to gain some friction as Naruto moved above him.

A hand wound through his hair, twisting Sasuke's head to the side as he was pulled in for a deep kiss. And as Naruto began lowering himself inside Sasuke, he couldn't help but groan lowly against his mouth.

The blond slipped smoothly into the moist opening and past the first ring of muscles. Sasuke sighed in relief at the familiar feeling of that searing, rigid cock stretching him so completely. His anus stung, as though in flames, the huge girth pushing apart his reluctant walls.

The pain was delicious.

But Sasuke's relief was short lived when Naruto stopped there and pulled out again. He was about to yell at him when Naruto pushed back in and started fucking the first few centimeters of his hole in achingly slow, measured thrusts. Each time Naruto withdrew, he made sure to withdraw entirely before pushing back in, ensuring Sasuke would feel the full effects of just barely being penetrated over and over again. Sasuke moaned ceaselessly, his entrance raw and tender from being forced wide open repeatedly. And when Sasuke thought he could handle no more, Naruto finally, with the slowest pace known to man, began sliding his whole length though Sasuke's passage. He did it so gradually that it took him several minutes to be completely sheathed.

The effect was devastating.

Sasuke had never felt such fullness. Each and every glorious millimeter pushed inside of him was a new sensation, pulsing and beating against him as though it had a life of its own.

And when Naruto began to move, Sasuke thought he had died.

The sheer deliberate leisure with which Naruto used was pure, sweet agony. He was clearly trying to make Sasuke feel as much as possible, and it was working. Sasuke sobbed into the pillow at the insufferably slow thrusts. And Naruto was there, nuzzling his neck and kissing him softly.

"Please," Sasuke gasped. "I can't take anymore. Please."

Mercifully, his begging seemed to have some effect, for Naruto pulled out slightly and began fucking Sasuke with just the first few inches of his cock, each time pulverizing Sasuke's prostate with deadly accuracy. He did it hard and fast and Sasuke was screaming. He could not do anything else, trapped beneath the entire weight of Naruto, his hands pinned down.

But Sasuke loved this feeling of helplessness, the lack of control, it spurred on the orgasm that was threatening to overwhelm him, lurking just beyond the horizon. His body began convulsing and he felt the beginning of his orgasm ready to burst forth…

Naruto was pure evil.

There could be no other explanation. Sasuke was denied his very much-needed orgasm when Naruto stopped stimulating his prostate, bypassing it and sinking his entire length back into Sasuke and went back to the snail-paced fucking.

Sasuke was going insane. It was a brutal, endless cycle. The quick, furious pounding that smashed into his gland, then the languid, deep strokes that kept him simmering at the precipice of blissful oblivion. Sometimes the thrusting would stop entirely until Sasuke's need to come dimmed slightly, and then the cycle would begin again.

And that was how Sasuke's night and morning went.

Just hours of continuous maddening torture, imprisoned beneath Naruto, forced to endure his excruciating, masterful lovemaking, unable to move, unable to come. The entire time, Naruto held Sasuke in the exact same position, only changing the pace and depth of which he drove into Sasuke. And no matter how much Sasuke cried, begged and threatened, Naruto cruelly ignored his requests.

When dawn began settling in, the room filled with a deep pinkish gold, Naruto picked up a new tempo, plunging rapidly into Sasuke before pulling slowly out and repeating the whole process. When Sasuke's body began trembling from the pleasure overload, once again climbing towards completion, Naruto just kept on going and Sasuke felt his lips against his ear whispering one word which made Sasuke's world fall into maddening heat.

"Come."

And Sasuke did.

The terrible ache that had been building in him for the past torturous hours had been allowed to reach boiling point. By then it had spread to every single part of his body, from the end of his hair to the tips of his toes. His entire body was shaking violently, causing the bed to rattle loudly against the floorboards and Sasuke didn't remember anymore than the blinding colors in front of his eyes and the profound ecstasy that swept into him wave upon wave until he knew no more.

-OOO-

Blearily blinking his eyes open, Sasuke found himself lying on his side. Naruto was propped up on his elbow facing him, those blue eyes watching him with a mix of concern and hidden amusement. The softest smile Sasuke had ever seen was playing on his lips. Sasuke's face tinged pink, as it always seemed to do whenever Naruto watched him orgasm, and this, by far, had been the longest and hardest he had ever come.

When he was about to turn his head into his pillow to hide his embarrassment, Naruto leant in and kissed him tenderly.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked.

Sasuke snorted. 'Who would be after experiencing _that_?"

Naruto grinned. "Good then. I was a little worried back there. I thought you were having some kind of seizure when you wouldn't stop shaking."

"Yes, perhaps one day you will kill me with pleasure," Sasuke said lightly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Don't say that! I was about to take you to Tsunade-baachan when you wouldn't wake up."

"That might have killed _her,_" Sasuke laughed, but when his gaze travelled down Naruto's body to see the hard cock, his laughter died. Disappointment swept through him just as it always did when he realized Naruto hadn't come.

Noticing the focus of Sasuke's gaze, Naruto pulled the blanket up, covering both of them. "Don't worry about it. It was enough to watch you," he smiled gently.

"Why can't you come?" Sasuke demanded, his tone no longer light or playful.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. Something just blocks me."

"Have you ever had an orgasm?"

"Nope."

Sasuke frowned. "Not even when you touch yourself?"

"No," Naruto said. At the disenchanted look on Sasuke's face, Naruto laughed and cupped his face, kissing him lightly. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal."

"It is to me," Sasuke growled. "Is it because of what happened to you? When those men raped you?"

Naruto sighed and looked away. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Is that why you don't like being touched?" Sasuke insisted.

"Yeah. I suppose… I just know that when someone puts their hands on me, I remember them, and I remember the feeling of them inside me and all over me. And that reminds me of those months and the villagers and being hated and alone… I just… I felt like everyone had left me. All I had was Kyuubi… And he was less than helpful. I guess, that's what puts me off the most." Naruto regarded Sasuke with sad eyes. "I suppose I'm a bad lover then, huh? I can't show you how much pleasure you give me. But you do, Sasuke. It's more than enough. More than I could have ever hoped for." Naruto smiled apologetically.

No, this was unacceptable.

Ripping the blanket away from them furiously, Sasuke pushed the unsuspecting blond onto his back and straddled him. Surprise was etched onto Naruto's face. It was very rare when Sasuke showed any dominance in the bedroom, because usually Naruto would literally draw every ounce of rebellion from his body.

But this time, Sasuke gave him no time to react as he sank onto Naruto's still erect cock, rocking back and forth on the shaft. His raw rectum was sore and aching from all the hours of fucking, but Sasuke didn't care. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck, Sasuke pulled the dazed blond up with him. He stared straight into those blue eyes and could feel the way the organ inside him was swelling again.

This was the first time Sasuke had been given any sort of control during their lovemaking, and he was planning on taking full advantage of it.

Sasuke leant his sweaty forehead against Naruto's.

"I used to hate you so much," he whispered. "You were this annoying blond pest who was always trying to challenge me. You wouldn't leave me alone."

Those blue eyes flashed up to him, incredibly hurt.

Sasuke kissed away the frown and picked up the pace of his grinding hips. "But I… eventually grew fond of you. Too fond… in fact," Sasuke panted. "And that frightened me."

Naruto was beginning to push his own hips upwards, meeting Sasuke as he drove down, the pleasure making Sasuke's mind hazy and he struggled to remember the words he wanted to voice. "But… even after all our years apart… nothing changed… I still cared about you… and I was afraid of you."

Sasuke could tell Naruto was listening to him attentively, even when the blond head bent to suck on his neck and trailed his hands down to grasp onto Sasuke's ass.

"You have no idea… how I felt… when I saw you on the altar… I thought you had died. I thought my blond dobe was dead… The idea…of living in a world… without you in it…was more than I could bear. I was so relieved when you were – ah – still alive… But then you went off with G-Gaara to– fuck! " Sasuke swore when Naruto used his hold on Sasuke's rear to lift him nearly off his cock before he let go. Gravity was what had Sasuke falling back down, his entire weight acting as the driving force that impaled him.

Sasuke was shivering, his teeth chattering. "It broke my heart… Those few months you were in Suna…. I missed you so much… Sometimes… aaah ... I thought I'd die if I didn't… touch you… let alone see you. Mmmph!" Naruto yanked Sasuke's head back violently and plundered Sasuke's mouth with his tongue so passionately and urgently that Sasuke wasn't given the opportunity to respond, apart from holding his mouth wide open and giving himself to the slick, wet heat.

Thankfully Sasuke's broken speech was having some kind of effect on Naruto, because he leaking abundantly inside Sasuke, hot fluid leaking out of Sasuke's opening between thrusts.

No desire to say any more, Sasuke hammered himself ruthlessly down on Naruto's throbbing cock. He experimentally squeezed his muscles, clamping tightly around moving appendage in him.

"Ahhh, Sasuke!"

That was the first time Sasuke had ever heard Naruto call out his name when they fucked, in fact, it was the first time he had ever heard Naruto lose control like that.

Emboldened and empowered by this small display, Sasuke did it again, massaging Naruto's cock with his clenching passage while resuming his relentless, ruthless riding until Naruto was the one who was thrashing and yelling. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the shaking blond. He pressed his head to the blond hair, leaning the side of his face against the whiskered cheek.

"Listen to me, urusatonkachi, and listen well," Sasuke hissed against his ear. "You're not alone anymore. You have me. I'm never going to let you go. You hear me? I'm so fucking in love with you that nothing can stop me. As for everyone else, they can fuck off if they can't recognize a beautiful person when they see one. You're the best thing that has happened to me, and ever will. I love you. And one day, I will make love to you until you forget everything but the feeling of me inside you and my hands on you. I will make you know and remember only my touch. I'll protect and shelter you. Forever."

And that's when Sasuke felt it.

The hot liquid shooting powerfully through him, warming his insides and filling him so fully and wonderfully, and before he knew it, he was coming too.

* * *

><p>End of Part 3: Chapter 4<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	25. Part 3: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Sasuke opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was blond spiky hair and the curve of a tan bare shoulder. The second thing he noted was his heaving and warm, muscled pillow. The third thing was his sore ass and the limp cock that lay inside, still wet.<p>

A slow wide smile spread across Sasuke's face as he remembered the events from what couldn't have been too long ago judging from the afternoon sun high in the air.

He had given Naruto his first ever orgasm.

The very thought made Sasuke indescribably happy. Naruto's arms were wrapped around him like a thick blanket of sweltering heat, the actual blanket kicked down to the floor from their previous fervent activities. The air was oppressive and heavy with sweat, sex and steam, suffocating to the point where it was difficult to breathe.

Sasuke inhaled the wonderful aroma.

For a time, he watched Naruto sleep, mouth open, a string of drool hanging from one corner. If it had been anyone else Sasuke would have been disgusted, but the vision was so reminiscent from the older days when he and Naruto would share a tent together on missions that it was loveable.

Sometimes he sorely missed the young, obnoxious, loudmouthed Naruto.

This Naruto was so much different. More often than not, he was serious. He didn't laugh as much, he wasn't as carefree or careless. Occasionally Sasuke might see a glimpse of the old Naruto, buried deep within, like yesterday when Naruto first arrived home, but those instances were rare and extremely hard to catch, like trying to grasp onto wisps of cloud. Naruto's past had forced him to outgrow the optimistic, cheerful character he once was.

But Sasuke still loved him all the same.

He was enchanting and enigmatic and hinted at something wildly dangerous. And he was intense in everything he did. The thought of it sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

After a while, he lay his head back down on Naruto's chest, listening to the slow, thumping beat and feeling the gentle rise and fall as Naruto breathed.

Beautiful. Alive. Warm.

Several hours passed, and still Naruto did not wake. Sasuke reasoned he must have been exhausted from overusing his chakra at the hospital, that and the powerful surge of energy he seemed to have produced from nowhere when he drowned Sasuke in the passion of his forceful lovemaking. But Sasuke was far from complaining.

Reasoning he may as well take a shower, Sasuke carefully pulled away from Naruto, the warm cock sliding out of him with a wet pop.

Naruto stirred, but was quickly asleep again.

As Sasuke treaded outside, he could feel the liquid, still moist and warm, inside him and dribbling down his inner thighs. He swiped at it and sucked on his fingers, groaning at the sweet, fruity taste, though a little stale by now. He tried to dig out more of the substance, relishing the flavor on his tongue. Such a rare delicacy should not be wasted.

The cool water of the lake against his heated skin lulled Sasuke to a deep dream state and he sighed contentedly. His mind wandered freely as he washed himself. So lost he was in thoughts that he didn't notice the additional ripples of water until he felt Naruto press him against the side. Sasuke moaned softly when Naruto slipped inside him, the water acting as a soothing lubricant.

There, Naruto made gentle love to him, the water splashing around them.

* * *

><p>They existed in a blissful state of euphoria. Time drifted by and blurred into an endless haze of joy and pleasure. Days. Weeks. Months.<p>

Naruto could not keep his hands off Sasuke and Sasuke could not keep his hands off Naruto. Nothing would suffice but the feeling of them merging as one, writhing against the other in sweet ecstasy. Sometimes the need would grow so dire that they had no choice but to drop whatever they were doing and find the closest possible place where they could to succumb to the overbearing urges without being discovered. Usually Naruto would be too far-gone to concentrate on relocating them elsewhere, since his jutsu required precision and focus he did not possess at the time.

At Sasuke's prompting, Naruto took fewer shifts at the hospital and began taking on missions again. He was glad to be out of the village and in the face of danger once more. But it was soured slightly by the fact that Tsunade never let Naruto and Sasuke go on missions together. Her justification was that they would distract each other far too much to get any work done. Her excuse was met with outrage – on Sasuke's part – but entirely valid.

Once they were in the mood, there was simply no stopping them. They were rough and passionate and wild.

It became difficult and frustrating to hide their love. It grew to the point where they began making out in dark alleyways, groping each other at the back of toilets, rolling around in the training grounds hidden behind thickets of bush…

Often someone would come along and it would take all the willpower of them both to remain still and silent, bodies throbbing and shaking. But it excited them both. The possibility of being found as they rutted like savage animals only served to make the experience all the more pleasurable.

Frequently, it was Sasuke who initiated such behaviour.

He relished the notion of Naruto fucking him in public, all the while knowing they were rebelling against society. One of Sasuke's favorites was when they had been in the library, Naruto pushing him up against the shelves, yanking his pants down to his knees and entering him swiftly. He would never forget the feeling as Naruto had gazed into his eyes and him gazing back, his mouth covered by Naruto's hand to stifle his whimpers. He would never forget the sensation of Naruto pulsating and shuddering inside of him until he was being washed thoroughly with hot seed.

The entire time, some part of Sasuke had hoped that someone would see them. He wanted them to witness their passion. He wanted them to know their love knew no bounds. He wanted them to realize that it was not wrong or repellant of him, or Naruto, to love another man.

He wanted everyone to know that the loathed Kyuubi boy was sodomizing the great Uchiha Sasuke.

Though often confused by Sasuke, Naruto always went along with whatever he had to offer. Sasuke had a sexual appetite that rivaled his own. It was quite an impressive feat and downright thrilling. But whenever Sasuke's exhibitionist mood stuck, there never failed to be some degree of fear in Naruto's mind. He worried that if they were discovered, Sasuke would suffer for it. Even with his colossal reputation, he would not be able to escape condemnation.

Still, the divine dream continued and neither wanted it to end.

However, Naruto began to notice that his body was not as it once was. He felt as though it were wearing away, like the rock of a cliff slowly being eroded with water and time. It was not a physical sort of exhaustion, but a draining incessant niggling at his entire being: mind, body and soul.

He found that he could not control his chakra as well as he used to either. One time, he had tried using his Hiraishin jutsu, but ended up splitting himself and was quite a ways from where he was supposed to be. Though Kyuubi's chakra had instantly healed him, it left him so sapped that he had fainted.

Naruto never told Sasuke, nor did he show it. He refused to be the weak, sniveling boy he once was.

Fortunately, Sasuke noticed nothing. He was content and much merrier than Naruto had ever seen him. It made Naruto's heart soar when he thought that it was he who had this effect on Sasuke. Thankfully, his lovemaking did not suffer either. When Sasuke wanted him, Naruto always found the energy and strength to rise up to the challenge. Literally.

Time passed by, and soon, it was Sasuke's birthday.

Naruto treated him to a celebratory meal at having reached the vibrant age of twenty-two. The restaurant he had chosen was outrageously expensive, but the food was superb and also served ramen – the one requirement for every establishment that Naruto ate in. He had also invited along all the Rookie Nine, Team Gai, the other members of Team Taka, Kakashi and Sai.

All of them came, some, whether for Sasuke or the food, Naruto wasn't sure. But since at least half of them thought him still to be dead, Naruto was forced to assume the role of Daisuke, as he always did in public. Most people knew relatively nothing about him, only that he was once a part of Sasuke's team and was now head of International Relations, assistant to the Hokage and some kind of medical ninja. And because he was so rarely seen, they were all intrigued by him.

Looking around at all the familiar faces, Naruto supposed it was nice to see all his friends again. Since his return, he had only caught glimpses of most of them from afar, or passed by them on the streets. He had smiled at them, but nothing more. This was the first time he was introduced to them as acquaintances and perhaps tentative friends.

They appeared well. Some had filled out, some had grown taller, slimmer, or larger. And they were all grown up.

It seemed so strange to look upon them as they were. Naruto could clearly remember their youthful times, going to the academy together, facing against them in the chuunin exams… All those memories felt like a distant, different lifetime. Nevertheless Naruto found himself enjoying the company thoroughly as conversation was abundant and flowed smoothly.

From the look on Sasuke's face, it seemed he felt differently. He was sitting opposite to Naruto, nodding dully to Karin and Ino who were on either side of him. His eyes constantly flickered to meet Naruto's and then his expression would lighten and he would seem more enthusiastic as the girls spoke to him.

When the topic of romance was brought up, Naruto was informed that Kiba and Hinata were dating, as were Temari and Shikamaru, who, as expected, found the long distance relationship troublesome. Naruto was rather surprised that the rest of them didn't seem to have much of a love life. Apparently Ino went through boyfriends like she did clothes. Sakura and Lee had tried courting each other, but their love burnt out quickly. Shino and Neji had no interest to be in a relationship. Chouji did, but sadly the girls he liked did not want him. Tenten confided to Naruto that she fancied Lee but was afraid that it would ruin their friendship.

A cause for amusement was when Naruto was told Sasuke had attempted dating Karin, Sakura and Ino within the short span of three weeks. But he accidentally cracked his glass when he heard about the months when Sasuke began coming home completely drunk and stinking of sex. Sasuke had deliberately refused to look at him when that bit of news was shared good-humoredly around the table.

As the chatter turned to the subject of careers, Naruto discovered everyone was at Anbu level, some in the interrogation unit, others as tracker ninja. He grew a little stiff when Kakashi announced Tsunade was thinking of retiring soon and was looking for Hokage candidates.

"I wish Naruto were still here," Kiba sighed. "He would have been a good Hokage."

Everyone who knew Naruto to be alive threw furtive glances in his direction.

Distinctly uncomfortable, Naruto fidgeted slightly in his seat. Sakura was looking at him pointedly, encouraging him to reveal himself to them. But there was no way that was going to happen. Uzumaki Naruto was dead. And Naruto was quite content with leaving it that way.

"I believe Naruto's still with us," Sasuke said loudly, looking like he was holding back laughter. Naruto's head snapped up to meet his mischievous gaze. Then Sasuke added, "in spirit."

Naruto was going to severely pummel him later, into the ground first…then definitely the mattress.

Hinata nodded somberly. "Yes, I sometimes feel he is with us too."

For the next few minutes, Naruto was forced to listen to his friends reminisce about him regretfully. It did not help that Sasuke kept chuckling, or Sakura kept prompting him, or the way the others who knew him continuously looked, as though waiting for him to announce his rebirth.

He grew so distracted that he yelped loudly at the foot sliding along his inner thigh.

Everyone stared at him. Sasuke was smirking into his glass.

"Sorry, I… uh… bit my tongue," Naruto chuckled nervously.

Everyone laughed, but Sakura's suspicious eyes darted back and forth between Sasuke and him.

The foot started up again, caressing his crotch through his pants. Naruto shot warning glares at Sasuke, telling him to stop, but Sasuke was talking to Kakashi and not looking at him.

Reaching under the table, Naruto swatted Sasuke's leg away. Usually he could handle Sasuke's advances, but not right now, not in front of all his old friends and while he was trying to eat. But Sasuke persisted, so he was forced to endure.

It was reasonably bearable, conversing with Juugo and Hinata, until he felt his zipper being pulled down and Sasuke's toes, nudging the folds of his pants apart, and slide down his uncovered, half-erect shaft. He breathed in deeply through his nose, trying to concentrate on what Hinata was saying to him. Then another foot came into play. Naruto nearly lost it. He clenched his hands into fists around his cutlery as Sasuke began massaging his swelling cock between his two feet, the toes squeezing and then going lower to press against his heavy sac.

"Are you okay, Daisuke?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Ugh…Yeah…" Naruto gasped. "Great…. Never better…ah!" Sasuke's feet worked quickly, teasing Naruto under the table for the rest of the evening. Naruto spent every second cursing his talented footwork.

At some point, the desserts were served, and Naruto, doing everything he could to stop himself from visibly shaking, was extremely close to coming. He could smell his own arousal, and Sasuke's, with his unnaturally heightened senses. And when Kiba began sniffing the air and frowning, looking confused, Naruto decided: Sasuke was going to be in for a world of punishment.

As though reading his mind, Sasuke's scorching black eyes flickered to meet him, glinting wickedly, and then pressed his feet so forcefully against Naruto's sac that his orgasm was literally pushed out of him.

"Ah fuck!"

The entire table went silent.

It was obvious, from Naruto's ragged breathing and flushed, sweaty face. Every one of them knew that Naruto, or Daisuke, had come, during dinner, under the table, just then, in front of all of them.

Sasuke was calmly watching Naruto, his face innocent and surprised, just like all the others.

No one dared to speak.

Sasuke was dead. Utterly and completely.

Some of the girls blushed a bright, bright red, especially Karin and Sakura. Suigetsu looked torn between disgust and amusement. The other men had a mixed range of expressions, from distaste to boredom. Sai was glowering. Kakashi was frowning, but the sides of his mouth were strangely turned up. The most receptive of all was Juugo's small smile.

Naruto wanted to glare daggers at Sasuke, but that would give the raven away too, so he settled for staring down at the table, his head bowed, face burning with embarrassment.

-OOO-

Sasuke knew he was dead. More than dead. He was in for the punishment of his lifetime.

And he was very excited.

So later that night, after the awkward goodnights to everyone else at dinner, when Naruto strode into the bedroom, and slammed his back against a wall, Sasuke was already hard in feverish anticipation.

"You are going to regret that," Naruto growled against his ear, wrenching Sasuke's hair back and almost ripping out the roots. "You're not going to be able to stand for a week when I'm through with you."

"I look forward to it," Sasuke smirked. Naruto's hands had begun shredding his clothes to pieces. "Maybe you could make it a month instead."

"Stop talking," Naruto hissed. "What the hell is wrong with you?! What if the others found out?!"

"The ones who know who you are already know we're fucking!" Sasuke bit back. "Don't be so overdramatic!"

"Overdramatic?!" Naruto looked like he couldn't believe his ears. "I was executed for this shit, Sasuke! I don't want you to be too. _You_ can't come back from the dead."

"I know that, dumbass!"

"Do you? Because you don't seem to be trying very hard to be careful."

"Well maybe I don't want to be careful anymore!" Sasuke yelled, clenching his fists. "Maybe I want every single person in the village to know who you are! Maybe I want them to know that you, Uzumaki Naruto, are fucking me!"

Naruto fell silent as he stared at Sasuke, his stormy blue eyes reflecting his confusion.

"Why?"

"Because I love you! I don't want to have to hide my feelings for you. And I don't want you to have to pretend you're somebody you're not just because these useless, ignorant villagers can't handle it! You have no idea how much I hate them all for what they did to you!"

Frowning, Naruto stepped away. "I can't. I'll just be executed again. And you will be too."

Sasuke approached him and gripped Naruto's hands in his. "Then we'll run away. We can do that. We're both strong enough. We can live far away from here. It's better than living a lie."

Naruto shook his head and twisted out of Sasuke's grip. "Konoha is my home. I can't just abandon it."

When it was clear Sasuke was not going to win this one, he relented. Sighing, he shook his head and regarded Naruto as a lost cause. "You're so stupid and stubborn, I still can't believe how I could fall for such a moron."

Maybe the choice of words wasn't the best, because Naruto's face darkened considerably and he was suddenly standing right in front of Sasuke. His eyes were narrowed to slits, his previous anger from before restored. "Say that again, I dare you." His voice was a deadly whisper and sent all sorts of tingles down Sasuke's spine.

And because Sasuke was a masochist, he smirked. "I can't believe how I could fall for such a moron."

Naruto slammed Sasuke back against the wall with the force of an avalanche and ripped what was remaining of Sasuke's clothes from his body. "Did you call all your previous lovers morons?" he growled as his controlling hands trailed down Sasuke's bare skin.

Lost in sensation, it took Sasuke a moment to realize what Naruto was talking about. "No, we just fucked. I hardly talked to them," he gasped as fingers twisted the hardened peaks on his chest painfully.

There was anther low growl. "Were they male or female?"

More twisting.

"Uhnnn… some females… but mostly males."

There was a pause. "You mean that other men have _fucked_ you?!"

Finally noticing the conversation was not heading in the right direction, Sasuke said defensively, "Why does it matter? I changed into a woman. It's not like they knew I was a guy. And anyway, at the time, you were probably fucking Gaara seven ways to – ahhhh!"

The tight grip on his cock was painful as Naruto squeezed him. "How many?"

"D-Dunno… Less than…t-twenty."

"Twenty?!"

Sasuke was about to reply with a taunting comment when Naruto grabbed him by his ass, lifted him high up, and dropped him directly down onto the hard, full-length cock.

The combined force of Sasuke's weight as well as Naruto's brutal upward thrust had the mushroom head bulldozing all the way through Sasuke's unprepared hole. Sasuke's head fell back at the raw penetration. It was fortunate his rectum was so used from the many times of being filled by Naruto's size, otherwise the skin would have torn. There was no time to adjust as Naruto pulled out and drove up again. Sasuke quickly locked his legs tightly around Naruto's thrusting hips, his hands curving around Naruto's shoulders as he hugged the blond head to him and tried to withstand the savage pounding.

"Did any of them fuck you like this?" Naruto panted.

Shuddering, Sasuke barely managed a stuttered "no" through chattering teeth.

"Did you like it? Did you like them touching you?"

"Nnno. Only you," Sasuke gasped. "T-There's only you."

This seemed to soften Naruto's temperament and he leant their foreheads together. "I want you to always remember this. Us, " he whispered, staring unrelentingly into Sasuke's eyes and holding him captive in his blue gaze.

Kami, how could Sasuke even forget? How could he forget the feel of Naruto or the rhythm of their bodies moving as one? It was incomparable to anything he had ever experienced. But Naruto seemed intent on ingraining it into Sasuke's mind with every burning kiss and merciless thrust. It was all Sasuke could do to weather through it all as Naruto, once again, drowned him in his passion, never stopping until there wasn't a single bone left in Sasuke's body that didn't hurt.

Afterwards, he lay Sasuke down on the bed and pressed their lips together softly. Too tired and sore to do much else, Sasuke allowed Naruto to smother him with affection. He couldn't deny that being the sole receiver of Naruto's adoration and worship was something he would never tire of. His sphincter, twitching with pain, was given particular attention as Naruto kissed the tender, red hole gently, as though in apology for the abuse it had suffered.

Sasuke moaned quietly as the mouth worked his over-sensitized skin, the tongue swirling deep inside his quivering muscles in slow, soothing circles. His hips lifted on their own accord, pressing his ass against the tongue and trying to ride it.

Naruto pulled away. "Push my cum out of you," he murmured.

Groaning at the sound of that throaty voice, Sasuke began pushing at the seed as lips fastened securely over his anus, collecting the liquid that bubbled out. Naruto aided the process by sucking powerfully. Sasuke yelped and clawed weakly at the bed as he felt every single droplet drawn out of him.

When Naruto was satisfied that he got it all, he held Sasuke's mouth open with his hand and dribbled the stuff between his lips, careful not to spill a drop. As Sasuke tasted the hot, sweet semen on his tongue mixed with the musky flavor of his ass, he shuddered and pried Naruto's lips wide apart greedily. They kissed each other thoroughly, pushing the substance back and forth between them. Naruto pulled back, panting. His eyes were a sizzling deep blue. "Don't swallow, okay?" he said, and then he wrapped his throat muscles around Sasuke's flaccid length and proceeded to suck furiously until Sasuke came.

It took quite a while, due to Sasuke's many previous orgasms, and by the time Naruto was done, Sasuke's jaw was aching from trying not to swallow. Naruto crawled tiredly back up Sasuke's body and pressed their lips together, mouths wide open. They kissed each other fiercely, tongues twirling and mixing their seed in a cocktail of hot, creamy cum.

The very act itself was divine. It was such a personal and intimate thing, kissing each other with their essence.

Finally, they drank deeply, both tasting this higher, deeper, newfound love. Sasuke licked the last traces from Naruto's mouth and relaxed back into the bed with a contented sigh. Rolling them over into more comfortable positions, Naruto wrapped Sasuke in his arms possessively and started snoring almost immediately. Sasuke listened to him, waiting for sleep to take him as well. But just as the comfortable pull of sleep began to tug at him, he wondered how long this blissful dream would last.

Was forever too much to ask?

* * *

><p>End of Part 3: Chapter 5<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	26. Part 3: Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>It happened on a drizzling Tuesday in spring. It must have, because Sasuke had been treading through dense bush to get to Naruto's house, the way he only did on Tuesdays after Naruto's shift at the hospital. He had been sopping wet too. That, he remembered. His shoes were muddy and splattered with dirt, which was why he had left them on the porch outside.<p>

He had gone inside, announcing his arrival, and that was when he saw him. Naruto, lying barely conscious on the floor, and shivering violently with cold chills, his face a pale, sickly grey.

Sasuke immediately rushed to him, crashing to his knees and checking over the collapsed blond. He was burning up, the heat hot enough to singe Sasuke's palm. He was sweating too, bucket loads. "Naruto?" he whispered, barely audible against the loud hammering of the rain.

It was a relief when those blue eyes cracked slightly open. At seeing him, Naruto smiled weakly and mumbled something incoherently.

"What's that?"

Naruto said it again, even softer and fainter this time.

Sasuke still couldn't hear him. "I'm going to take you to Tsunade," Sasuke said quickly, now extremely worried.

He made to pick Naruto up, but tan hands protested faintly. There was absolutely no strength in them. Sasuke was beginning to grow scared. "I'm taking you to Tsunade," he repeated shakily. He scooped the blond in his arms and wrapped Naruto tightly in a blanket to shield him from the rain.

And then he ran.

Water splattered down on them. They were drenched in seconds. Sasuke tossed his head, trying to get his drenched bangs out of his eyes. Naruto began coughing violently. It was when the fountains of blood started happening that Sasuke's hands started shaking violently and his heart pounded loudly in his chest. What was going on? Sasuke did not understand. As far as he knew, Naruto was healthy and strong.

"We're almost there, Naruto," he panted. "Almost there. Hang on. Okay?"

The blue eyes twinkled at him, then closed slowly.

"Naruto? Naruto!" A terrible mixture of panic and dread welled up in Sasuke's chest when he didn't receive a reply. Could he have –

There was a slurred groan.

Thanking whatever Kami was out there, Sasuke pumped his legs as hard and fast as he could. His legs burned, he was certain he had torn the tendons in his calves, but he didn't care.

The villagers must have gotten quite a shock when Sasuke sped past them in a dark, barely visible blob. He shouted at people to get out of his way, knocking them over when they were too slow to react. He ran all the way up the Hokage tower to the top floor.

Sasuke wasn't sure if his blurry vision was because of the rain or his tears.

-OOO-

When Naruto was told the news, he was not sure how to respond. What was one supposed to say at times like these? But judging from the way they were looking at him, he was expected to give some sort of answer. He settled for a small nod and an, "Okay."

Sasuke's face immediately transformed into an expression of pure anger. "That's all you can say?" he hissed, teeth clenched and hands fisting.

"What else do you want me to say?" Naruto said flatly.

Apparently that was the wrong answer because a moment later Sasuke stormed out of the room and slammed the door so hard that the small glass window embedded in it rattled for several minutes. It was a surprise that it didn't shatter.

Only Tsunade was left. She frowned deeply at Naruto and he met her honey brown eyes without apology. "How often has it been happening?" she asked quietly.

"Once or twice a week."

'How long?"

"Past few months."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I didn't think it was a problem."

"You realize that you just shortened your life by a few more years?"

Naruto shrugged, turned his head away and said no more.

Shaking her head at him, Tsunade sighed in disgust and walked out the door, also slamming it.

This time, the glass did break.

Naruto scooted down and settled himself comfortably on his hospital bed. He rolled onto his side and watched the rain patter against the glass, the droplets hitting it then bouncing off.

So he was going to die.

So what? People died everyday. Everyone had to die eventually. What did it matter if Naruto just had to go a bit sooner? Perhaps 'a bit' was placing it too lightly. Cutting it down to less than a third of what his lifetime should have been was much more than a bit.

Apparently he would not live to see twenty-three.

All these years, throughout his entire life, Kyuubi's chakra had been wearing away his body gradually, like a poisonous infection that secretly crept into the veins, biding its time until it was too late. Usually it wouldn't have been an issue for most jinchuuriki, Tsunade had said, but because of the sheer amount of times Naruto had been killed and unnaturally brought back to life, the seal had begun to loosen more and more, and Kyuubi's chakra had seeped into his own, polluting his systems. It didn't exactly help that Naruto had been overusing the chakra to heal others for the past several months. Each time, the seal broke further and his body weakened. He supposed that was why he felt so drained all the time.

A year.

That was how much time Tsunade had given him. She had managed to slow down the process slightly by completely sealing off his chakra, but that was all she could do. She said if he was careful and allowed no further harm to come to his body, he might make it to one and a half years.

But only if he was very lucky.

The loud bang startled him. Naruto looked away from the window to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. He was back. Eyes red and puffy, and his face stained with tears. His chest was heaving as though he couldn't breathe.

They stared at each other for the longest moment. Sasuke's dark eyes burned at him with all the intensity in the world.

Naruto opened his arms.

Sasuke ran to him and they hugged, clutching each other tightly.

"I don't want you to leave me," Sasuke mumbled into his chest, his voice muffled from Naruto's clothes. Naruto didn't say anything but rocked them back and forth, stroking the silken raven hair he loved so much. Again and again and again. "I'm going to make sure you have the happiest fucking year of your life," Sasuke vowed, staring angrily at the floor.

Naruto paused his movements. He cupped Sasuke's face and turned his head so Sasuke was forced to look at him. "I have been happy," he murmured, kissing the miserable raven. "You've made me happier than I've ever felt before."

"It's my fault," Sasuke whispered. "I tried to kill you three times. And then, you wouldn't have started healing people if not for me. It's my fault."

Naruto did his best to assure Sasuke that no one was to blame. They couldn't have known this would happen. Sasuke did not seem consoled, but he stopped voicing his guilt when Naruto started to get frustrated and annoyed.

They held each other for the longest time.

Not fucking, not fondling, not kissing, not doing anything but enfolding the other in a hopeless, urgent embrace.

After many hours, Sasuke began to cry again, silently. Then something broke in Naruto and he too cried. And then they were both crying and grasping each other with newfound desperation. But they never moved. They never left the bed. And when Sasuke fell asleep from the emotional exhaustion, Naruto laid them back against the pillows and held him close.

He didn't want to leave Sasuke either.

* * *

><p>Somehow, the news that Uzumaki Naruto, was lying comatose and weak in the hospital spread all over Konoha by next morning. The subsequent uproar could be described as nothing short of chaotic. Anbu guards were ordered by Tsunade to stand watch outside Naruto's room and to prevent anyone from entering it.<p>

Sasuke stood by the window, the pale sunlight hardly warm against his skin as he watched Naruto calming get dressed, slipping out of the hospital gown and putting on his clothes. His expression was unreadable, but Sasuke knew him enough to know that he was distressed. The jeers from outside were so loud that they could be heard from their floor in the building. Some people's aim was sufficiently accurate and they managed to hit the window of Naruto's room with pebbles.

"Naruto, we don't have to do this," Sasuke began hesitantly, glancing down at the protesting mob pushing against each other.

Naruto shrugged, a gesture of casual indifferent, but one that Sasuke did not believe for a moment. "I have to go out there eventually," he said simply. "I can't keep living in the hospital. I won't be able to use my chakra for jutsu anymore, so I'll just have to bear with living as me again."

Resigned, Sasuke nodded and drew the curtains shut. "I love you," he said, hoping to reassure Naruto.

Naruto regarded him with a gentle smile and reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I know."

The moment Naruto stepped out of the hospital there was cry of such outrage that it sounded as though an explosion had been set off right in the middle of town. The hostility was so great that Sasuke wondered how Naruto had stomached living in and working for such a heartless village for the majority of his life. Naruto looked around at the more than unwelcoming reception. Sasuke could not tell what he was thinking. People of all ages were booing and pointing at him as though he was a bestial creature. There was an abundance of name-calling and insults, ranging from 'monster' to 'abomination'. "Why do you come back to haunt us?!" "Can't you just stay dead?" and the like. Sasuke had to keep reminding himself to relax. If Naruto could handle it, so could he.

Four Anbu, appointed by Tsunade, who Sasuke strongly suspected were Kakashi, Sai, Neji and Juugo, were trying to push back against the irate, stampeding crowd while not hurting anyone. As they were swept apart by the tide, Naruto inconspicuously pushed Sasuke away from him.

Hurt at first by this gesture, Sasuke realized what Naruto was trying to do. He was trying to _protect _him. By being associated with him, Naruto was afraid Sasuke's name would be dragged down in the mud. Well, that was just stupid, wasn't it? Since when did Sasuke care what anyone thought about him anyway? Except for Naruto. Obviously.

A kunai came flying out of nowhere.

Terribly frail and without access to his chakra, Naruto was in no position to dodge it. He stood helpless, waiting. Fortunately, Sasuke had the foresight to activate his Mangekyo as added security. So when the kunai, aimed directly at Naruto's heart, approached them at snail pace in Sasuke's eyes, Sasuke shoved his way back to Naruto's side, where he belonged, caught the atrocious weapon and threw it right back where it had come from. He hit the man in the shoulder, enjoying the high-pitched shriek of pain. The people around him scattered, alarmed by the degree of aggression in Sasuke's blood-red eyes.

"Sasuke," Naruto said warningly. "Don't. You'll get in trouble. Just stay out of the way."

But Sasuke had had enough. How could Naruto stand to be treated as such? "No!" He retorted, defiance radiating from him. It was sickening. This village was disgusting. "Someone threw a kunai at your heart!"

"It's not a big deal. It's fine. Just, _please_, don't make anymore trouble than there needs to be," Naruto begged him, eyes glancing around warily at all the people surrounding them. By this point, he was looking a little lost and upset. Clearly he had not grown use to being hated as much as he pretended to have. "Sasuke, please –"

"I can't forgive that," Sasuke said. "I can't forgive them for trying to harm what belongs to me. It's mine, isn't it? Your heart."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Always," he whispered instantly.

Sasuke smiled, quite aware that their conversation was being followed intently and with great interest. The second the crowd had noticed his presence, they fell quiet, probably all wondering at the familiarity with which Sasuke used to talk to Naruto. As far as they were concerned, Naruto's previous and almost successful attempt on Sasuke's life demonstrated that Sasuke was just like them, a helpless victim to the terrors of the Kyuubi boy. If anything, he had more reason to hate Naruto than the rest of them did. He was the object of the monster's twisted, repulsive love, after all.

Oh, if only they knew. Sasuke would set their sorely misplaced beliefs right this very moment.

"Naruto, don't pay any attention to them," he murmured, taking Naruto's hand between the both of his. He held it as though he were holding the greatest treasure in the world, which he was. Sasuke bent his head and placed a slow, openmouthed kiss on the trembling palm. The sensual act in itself was so tender that no one could have doubted the nature of his and Naruto's relationship.

Ringing silence reigned, then several gasps followed by bursts of indignation.

If Sasuke bothered to look, he knew he would have seen just a sea of identical, scandalized and revolted faces. Their eyes would be bulging. Their mouths hanging open.

The thought made him smile.

Yes, this was the reaction he wanted.

He wondered how it must have felt for them. To see the person most adored in the village with the person most abhorred, together, as a couple. And who were both also men.

There could not have been a more bizarre match.

And in Sasuke's opinion, a more perfect one.

When he glanced up, Naruto's eyes had grown extremely large and were darting around at the silent, unreceptive crowd, afraid, as he fidgeted and flushed like a newly wedded bride. "W-What are you doing?!" he stuttered.

Though Sasuke was constantly aware of any threats, he kept his eyes focused entirely on Naruto. He was all that mattered. Sasuke would show him how much he loved him. He would show them all. Without responding to Naruto's question, he laced their fingers together and led Naruto through the crowd. The people parted and dispersed like frightened rabbits, but they kept right on watching the couple. Horrified, and yet, disturbingly intrigued all the same.

There were no more assassination attempts on Naruto's life, but Sasuke was ready for them. As they walked, the amount of people only seemed to grow more in number, an endless ocean of onlookers. Had the entire village stopped still for them? It certainly seemed like it.

Sasuke ignored them all. "Do you remember this place?" he asked Naruto quietly.

The blond, evidently troubled and uncomfortable, nodded.

"This is where you were executed, right?"

Naruto nodded again.

Sasuke tugged him up the raised platform. Though Naruto was unwilling to go, he did not exactly stop Sasuke from pulling him along either.

More people were gathering now, pointing and watching. There was a quiet angry buzzing as the villagers began speaking in frantic whispers to each, wandering what the Kyuubi boy and Uchiha Sasuke were doing up there.

"Don't worry about them," Sasuke said as Naruto's eyes constantly glanced around at the swarm of faces.

"But –"

"Shh," Sasuke hushed, pressing a finger to Naruto's lips. "Just look at me."

The buzzing was growing louder. Much louder.

As Sasuke stroked Naruto's notorious whiskered cheek, his thumb caressing the smooth curve of his bottom lip, Naruto eyes widened in realization.

"You wouldn't –" he began.

Yes, he would.

Right there, in front of hundreds, _thousands_, of people, Sasuke kissed Naruto.

It was not a tentative or restrained kiss either. It was a fierce, fiery, passionate full-mouthed – and quite indecent – kiss. Sasuke did not hold back. He grabbed onto that sunshine hair, his free arm wrapping around the struggling blond and holding him closely.

They could look as much as they wanted. Sasuke wanted them to.

-OOO-

Naruto could not believe what was happening. How could Sasuke do this in front of everyone? It did not even bear consideration. He objected and fought, but Sasuke only continued to hold him tightly, his lips moving forcefully, demandingly, and _achingly_ deep. Naruto's protests grew weak. Weaker and weaker until they died down entirely. Sasuke succeeded in completely obliterating any semblance of rational thought in his mind. His senses were frazzled. He couldn't think. Only feel.

He soon forgot everything, but Sasuke.

He forgot that he was in the one place in Konoha that he both feared and hated and avoided at all costs. He forgot all the people watching him with their cold, empty eyes that didn't see him. Whose approval he had been so painfully desperate to gain since the day he was old enough to feel and recognize hatred, indifference, neglect, yet too young to understand why. He forgot the angry shouts and the long, dark nights of enduring beatings that he didn't know why he was enduring, how nurses and doctors refused to heal his injuries and sent him home, bleeding. He forgot receiving his monthly allowance from the Third and asking him with hopeless naivety why he didn't have any parents. He forgot his empty, cold house and how it was trashed constantly. He forgot what it was like to watch his life crumble around him, destroying what precious little he had managed to painstakingly earn and preserve, until he was left with nothing but the ghosts of it. He forgot the feeling of being pressed to the guillotine, knowing that he was all alone, unloved and ostracized by his friends and teachers and comrades, as the blade was dropped down on his head.

All that existed was Sasuke.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.

Before he knew it, Naruto was responding. Responding with hopeless desperation and zeal. He grabbed onto Sasuke, wrapped his arms around his head, and buried his hands into the raven hair as they kissed and kissed and kissed.

The explosive chemistry between them erupted in a volcano of raw, uninhibited abandonment. They grappled at each other. They clung to each other. Their desperation and vehemence was so great it almost seemed like sheer violence. They were not in the middle of town. They were not in Konoha. They were nowhere. And they were everywhere.

They broke apart, panting harshly. Both knew that if they had gone any further, they would not have been able to stop themselves.

Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's.

"I love you, Naruto," he murmured in a shaky breath. "I love you."

Though he spoke the words softly, to Naruto, it sounded as though he had yelled them.

Just as Naruto opened his mouth to reply, Sasuke had turned away and was addressing their very large, very dumbfounded audience, his hand still clutching tightly to Naruto's.

"I would like to take a moment to address all you people out there who make up the population of Konoha," Sasuke said loudly and clearly, his deep, rich voice ringing through the deadly silence.

For the first time, Naruto noticed that there was something authoritative and irrefutable about him. Sasuke possessed some profound quality that made everything he said and did seem important and crucial. He had always been a man of few words after all. If he ever did take the time to speak, it would be deliberate and carefully thought out, which was what made it all the more significant.

"From my earlier display, I think you all now know that I am not untouchable," Sasuke said. "Nor am I almighty. I am not someone to be blindly worshiped and deified. I am a simply a man. A man born into a celebrated and ancient clan. And a man who has fallen in love with another man. Our love is pure. It is not wrong."

Sasuke paused and gazed directly at Naruto as he spoke the next words. Naruto's heart hammered in his chest, something squeezed at his insides.

"I concede that I, Uchiha Sasuke, am in love with Uzumaki Naruto. There is no one else I would rather spend my life with."

Sasuke turned his attention back on the villagers. Naruto was glad when he did. His eyes were moist and his hand trembled in Sasuke's warm grasp.

"He has changed my life so wholly and absolutely that there is no possible way for me to repay him. He helped me to turn my life around when I was in dire need. He erased the hatred in my heart when no one else could. He saved me from myself. He has given me purpose and a reason to be proud. He is the only person who has ever seen _me_ and not the perfect, tragic Uchiha. He has seen my many flaws and my weaknesses, and he does not disregard them or ignore me.

"I have watched him grow and strive into something much more than any of us could ever hope to achieve." Sasuke's eyes swept magnificently over the crowd, glinting darkly. "I have witnessed firsthand the abuse, intolerance and blame you have all unfairly thrust upon him since the day he was born. None of you have ever bothered to acknowledge the fact that he was, and still is, protecting you all by housing the Nine-Tailed Fox within him. And now it is killing him. Slowly but surely. I can only hope that you will all be more respectful and appreciative towards the one person who was sacrificed so you could carrying on living your lives. Something that most of you have unacceptably failed to do."

Sasuke's hand tightened.

"I am ashamed to say that I, too, once took him for granted and treated him atrociously. And yet, he did not give up on me," Sasuke turned his scorching eyes back on Naruto again. "He is, without a doubt, the most generous and kind and tolerant person in this entire village. And I love him for it."

Sasuke ended majestically, his eyes sweeping the crowd one final time. And then he added, "If that is not enough to satisfy any of you ignorant, narrow-minded people out there, then you can go fuck yourselves."

Elegantly, Sasuke jumped off the platform, pulling Naruto along with him.

The resounding silence that ensued was deafening. Not one person spoke. A baby could be heard giggling and gurgling in the distance.

Naruto saw quite a few familiar faces in the swarm of people. He spotted Sakura grinning madly by a tree, cheeks wet with tears. Tsunade, despite the frown on her face, held amusement in her eyes. Many of Naruto's old friends were smiling, some small, some wide. Naruto wasn't sure if it was because they now knew he was alive, or because of what Sasuke had just done, but their responses were still appreciated.

They made their way back through the crowd, Sasuke dragging him along incessantly as though on a rampage.

Naruto did not know where Sasuke was taking him, but he only knew that he would never let go of Sasuke's hand. Nothing in the world could have made Sasuke comprehend even an inkling of the significance of what he had just done and what it meant to Naruto. There was no way he could know. But the fact that he had was something Naruto would never forget.

* * *

><p>End of Part 3: Chapter 6<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	27. Part 3: Chapter 7

**A/N:** This is the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue. Thank you all for following the story this far and for all your kind support throughout.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have done that," Naruto said to Sasuke when he closed the door. They were in Sasuke's bedroom at the Uchiha estate, having just arrived there from their spectacle in the middle of Konoha. "They'll never accept us." Naruto would admit, at the time, what Sasuke had done for him had easily been the best moment of his life, but now that small increments of the adrenaline and rapturous shock had begun to ebb away, piece by piece, Naruto was left feeling like it had been a foolish mistake. A foolish, terribly romantic mistake he feared Sasuke may have to pay for.<p>

When Naruto explained his concern, Sasuke waved him off with a snort. "Who cares what they say? All that matters is you and I," he said scathingly.

At Naruto's unhappy face, Sasuke's expression softened and he walked over to him. He pressed their foreheads together. "I meant every word I said, Naruto," he murmured as his hand lifted to stroke Naruto's cheek. "And if they can't accept that, then that's their problem. Not ours."

Naruto leant into the caress and closed his eyes, reveling in the simple touch. "But I'm worried about you," he said quietly. "What if they – mmmf!"

Effectively silenced by Sasuke's kiss, Naruto relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy the warm and firm mouth against his.

"I said not to worry about it," Sasuke whispered against Naruto's half open lips. "I can handle myself. I'm not that weak, you know. I _am_ head ANBU. In fact, I'm probably the strongest in the village," he smirked cockily.

"Apart from me," Naruto corrected with a confident smile of his own.

"Egotist," Sasuke growled. And then he was kissing Naruto again, with the same amount of fervor and intensity from before, when they had stood – before all those people – in a shameless display of spontaneity and astonishing imprudence. The memory of it came rushing back to Naruto, and once more, he could not contain his happiness at his incredible fortune.

"I want you to do it," Naruto said hurriedly between kisses. "I want you to fuck me this time."

Instantly, as though struck by lightning, Sasuke pulled away. He stared unblinkingly into Naruto's eyes. For a moment, Naruto was left wondering if he had said something wrong. He swallowed thickly. Suddenly nervous. He opened his mouth to say something, anything that would diffuse the discomfort he felt.

Silently, and ever so gradually, Sasuke leaned over and kissed him in a way that he had never kissed Naruto before.

The warm lips against his own were drawing everything out of him, drowning him in wave upon wave of indescribable fulfillment and nostalgic melancholy. His body began trembling. He felt as though he had been waiting for this one moment his entire life.

To be finally be loved so wholly and completely.

The devastating force of emotion and affection with which Sasuke used to kiss him told Naruto everything. What Sasuke could not say, he expressed with his mouth in a slow, sensual dance of lips, teeth and tongue.

And such profound and beautiful things he said.

When Sasuke eventually pulled away and those dark, intense eyes looked at him, their sincerity and sheer openness broke something in Naruto. Unhinged and overwrought, he could not stop the onslaught that swept over him. He wept. Pitifully and unreservedly. Sasuke was there, kissing away his salty tears, the soft, warm lips traversing his entire face – eyes, forehead, brows, chin, nose, jaw, every line on his scarred cheeks – and lastly his mouth once more.

Clothes were shed, gently and unhurriedly, and with deliberate intention. And just like a snake shedding its old, unnecessary coils, they shed woes of their past. Haunting memories, despondent sentiments, lamented actions… They shed it all, until they were left bare and anew, reborn in each other's arms.

The material fell to the floor, forgotten and abandoned.

Neither talked the entire time. What they wanted to say, they said with their eyes and bodies.

Naruto anxiously but resolutely guided Sasuke's hands to his body in a silent plea to do as he wished. Sasuke seemed to understand the significance of such a gesture, for he proceeded with caution and care. He trailed his fingers over Naruto lightly, barely skimming the sinewy planes, before pressing his palms flush against it.

Though Naruto did not enjoy the hands on him, he was aware of his reaction being observed scrupulously. He struggled against the waves of nausea, not wanting to disappoint Sasuke.

As the pale hand settled over Naruto's thumping, erratic heart, Sasuke stared endlessly into his eyes. Naruto instantly knew what he was thinking.

Its beats were numbered.

The air around them cackled with greater intensity, stronger potency and all the passion in the world. Naruto was pressed to the satin sheets and lay still as Sasuke glorified every inch, crevice and expanse of his body. Not one single bit of flesh was left untouched, unexplored, and untasted.

At times, Naruto thought he could handle no more, but then he would remember that it was Sasuke who was touching him, adoring him, and loving him. And he would relax. And after a while, he began to feel something like pleasure too. In the face of such overpowering tenderness, it was impossible not to. He was touched in a way he had never been touched before. He had never been treated so gently or so lovingly. He was not used to the attention Sasuke smothered him with. It left him feeling vulnerable and helpless. A feeling he had been dogged about evading in the past few years, but now, for the first time in his life, he reveled in it and yielded himself utterly to what was, Sasuke's love.

And when Sasuke finally entered him, it was not at all like Naruto expected.

It was a wonderful feeling, to be filled so fully by someone he wanted to be filled by. To be touched and kissed and made love to by someone who treasured and accepted him so unconditionally. To feel that warm mouth, searing hands and sweltering, lean body all over him and inside him, moving, stretching, and thrusting in an exquisite tango of molten ecstasy.

Sasuke's lovemaking was a glorious symphony of contradiction. He was fast and slow, forceful yet gentle, rough but sweet, desperate while calm… He was unpredictable and meticulous. Naruto loved every second of it. Such uncompromising pleasure should not have been possible. It could not be borne.

They climbed the impending precipice together, one agonizing rung at a time. They stood at the top for as long as they could bear, and then they jumped together, calling out the other's name.

Afterwards, they lay against each other, sweaty, gasping and shaking.

Sasuke made to pull out, but Naruto locked his legs around him, pushing him back in fully. "Stay inside me. Please?" Naruto asked softly. "I want you to remain part of me for just a while longer."

Eyes wide, Sasuke swallowed and nodded.

Naruto sighed, enjoying the feel of Sasuke's entire weight on top of him, their naked, sweat-drenched bodies wrapped so wholly against the other. From their position, Naruto could feel the slightest flex and shiver of Sasuke's muscles. He would miss this. Whatever next life or no life there was after this one, Naruto would miss this. There was no way he would forget. He refused to.

Later, Sasuke asked something of Naruto, which had surprised him.

"Call me Sasuke-teme," he said.

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto answered, a little bewildered.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Again," he whispered.

"Sasuke-teme."

They lay in each other's arms, content and finally at peace. Sometimes they kissed and touched, other times they didn't. Whenever Naruto shifted slightly, he could feel the warm, silken velvet of Sasuke rub against his inner walls, and he couldn't stop the wide grin that threatened to split his face in two.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Sasuke asked, with a small smile of his own.

Naruto rolled them over and straddled him. "I like you inside me," he breathed against Sasuke's lips.

It did not take long before they were clinging to and embracing each other again. As naturally as the right key to the right lock, their bodies joined together as one. It was a force greater than either of them were, and they were powerless to do anything but surrender themselves to it.

For the rest of the night, they did not speak. Words were unnecessary. No sounds were heard except for the soft sighs, the muted grunts and the gentle swish of flesh moving against flesh in slick, moist heat.

They drank from each other. Tasted each other. Poured their very essence into each other. They submitted to each other, totally and helplessly. And though it was essentially a wild, passionate entanglement of the flesh, it was not a mere act of carnal, lust-filled pleasure.

This was the merging of two souls.

* * *

><p>"I want a child," Sasuke murmured, tracing along Naruto's collarbone with a single finger. It was already well in to the next day and they had only just stopped, too exhausted to continue. Their bodies were sore and aching. It had been the longest they had ever lasted, and it left them completely drained. Sasuke was so tired he could barely manage to turn over and face the blond.<p>

Naruto gave a sad smile. "I've already checked many times. I can't find a jutsu that will enable us to reproduce."

Sasuke shook his head. "I know."

"Then?"

"I still want a child."

"Whose?"

"Yours."

Naruto frowned. "But –"

"I know I sound silly, but I can't bear to live without you, Naruto," Sasuke said urgently. He desperately wanted this. "At least give me something to remember you by. I promise I will treat your child as my own. He, or she, _will_ be my own. I would never fail your child. I swear."

Naruto sat up slowly. "I know. I trust you. But… who will be the mother?"

"Karin."

"Karin?"

Sasuke nodded. "She's an Uzumaki too. I want to keep your line as strong as possible. And I know she'll agree if I ask."

Naruto's laughed. "You've really thought this out, haven't you?"

"Ever since I heard the news," Sasuke said in all seriousness. The only way he would survive living without Naruto is if he had something of his. He needed something to strive for, and being father to Naruto's child seemed like the perfect idea.

Naruto kissed the frown between Sasuke's brows and played with Sasuke's fingers. "What if the kid looks like me and everyone hates him, or her?"

"They won't. Nothing of yours is hateable. And I'll always protect and love them," Sasuke assured.

Naruto flopped back down. "If it's a boy, I reckon 'Daisuke' will be pretty ironic," he said lightly.

Sasuke smiled widely and hugged Naruto to him. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yup," Naruto chuckled. "Oh, and if it's a girl, I like 'Kana'."

"After a demi-god? I hardly thing so," Sasuke snorted.

"Well, I like 'Kana'," Naruto said stubbornly, pursing his lips.

Sasuke laughed and was about to say something more when he heard a huge explosion. Their eyes snapped to each other. Then they were scrambling around, pulling on their clothes and pushing their tired, aching bodies out the door.

The first thing Sasuke saw was the humongous mushroom cloud. It rose high up into the sky, engulfing Konoha in a blanket of hot, suffocating smoke. Ash rained down. People were screaming. Sasuke and Naruto fought through the crowd. There was confusion and terror as everyone ran for cover.

The tremor caught Sasuke off-guard. He would have fallen if he had not been a ninja. Some of the people around him collapsed as the ground lurched beneath their feet. There was no time to stop and help them out. Naruto had already disappeared. Sasuke cursed his speed. He searched frantically. But he knew where Naruto would be.

Right in the middle of it all.

Sasuke dreaded to think Naruto had broken the additional seals Tsunade had placed on him. If he used any more of his chakra he was going to keep shortening his life until there would be no time left. Sasuke had to stop him.

Chaos reigned. More explosions set off all over town. There was great pandemonium as everyone ran around, trying to find lost children, searching for family members or friends. Ninjas were fighting against summoned animals and great beasts. Sasuke hurled fireballs as he passed. In the distance, he saw Sakura, Ino and Karin healing those who were severely wounded, a large white tent already set up. Great big slugs wriggled out of nowhere, attaching themselves to people and glowing with green chakra. Tsunade's summoning.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu yelled. He ran towards Sasuke, Juugo at his heels. The right side of Juugo's was covered in blood and Suigetsu was holding his shoulder, which was heavily leaking clear fluid. "It's Tobi! He's here. He's – Fuck!"

Another explosion erupted nearby. They all ducked as the debris flew overhead. But Sasuke didn't need any further explanations. He knew why Tobi had come. He wanted Naruto. He must have somehow found out that Naruto was in a weakened state and would not last much longer. This was the ideal moment to strike. He probably had been waiting all this time. Sasuke knew Tobi would seek revenge too. Naruto had single-handedly wiped out his entire organization and put a huge dent and delay in his plans.

With increased desperation, Sasuke threw himself into the confusion. He heard Suigetsu and Juugo shouting after him, but he didn't stop to look back. He needed to find Naruto. He would probably be fighting Tobi right now, both dueling with their space-time jutsu. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be of much help, but perhaps he could distract Tobi long enough for Naruto to finally defeat him. He eventually found them near the entrance of Konoha, away from the commotion and noise. They were the only two of them there. Naruto must have somehow lured Tobi away from the main part of the village, away from other people.

Blue eyes were blazing with hot rage and Naruto appeared as he once did: mighty and undefeatable. His shirt was half torn and bloody, but he had no wounds.

"And the lover arrives," Tobi drawled, his gaze swiveling to Sasuke.

"NO!" Naruto roared.

In an instant, Sasuke felt two strong arms wrap around him and a kunai was against his throat. Naruto was holding him from behind and Tobi was in front, Sasuke sandwiched between them.

"Don't you dare fucking _touch_ him!" Naruto hissed.

Both had their hands on the kunai. It was violently shaking from the force the two men used. Naruto was furiously trying to push it away and Tobi was insistent on driving it through Sasuke's neck.

"You already failed to protect him once. Why would this time be any different?" Tobi said smoothly, though his voice sounded strained from the strength he was using.

Not one to be outdone, Sasuke snapped back his fist and smashed it into the orange mask. He heard the satisfying snap as Tobi staggered back. Blood spurted from between the wide crack down the center.

"That's _my_ Sasuke," Naruto whispered hotly against his ear.

The way he said it made Sasuke flush with pride.

Immediately after, Naruto was back on Tobi. Even with Sasuke's Mangekyo activated, it was slightly difficult to see with them teleporting all over the place. Tobi's ability to dematerialize parts of his body was frustrating. Sasuke managed a few brief hits with Amaterasu before the flames disappeared, probably sent to a different dimension.

With their combined effort, they gained the upper hand. Tobi was too busy trying to evade their attacks to retaliate. Though Sasuke and Naruto had not fought together for almost nine years, their teamwork was flawless. They read each other's thoughts with a single look, sometimes not even needing to glance at the other. The overwhelming nostalgia of it all had Sasuke's eyes stinging.

For a time, Sasuke truly thought they were going to win, but as soon as he heard the footsteps behind him, he knew that they had lost.

Despite himself, Tobi began to laugh. Loudly and uproariously.

Resignation was clear on Naruto's face, his shoulders sagged. He, too, was aware of defeat. Sasuke realized then just how much Naruto had matured. In their youth, the blond had always been adamant about never giving in. He persisted through anything and everything. But back then, the only one who would pay for his brashness was himself. However now, he could not do that. In the face of such odds against him, he could not fight back. Naruto would never risk the lives of others.

Too many people had gathered now. Tsunade was there, Kakashi, the Rookie Nine, a horde of villagers… It was like a picking for Tobi. Even if he had his teleportation jutsu, there was simply no way Naruto would be able to protect them all at the same time. There was a chance the ninjas would be able to defend themselves, but the villagers would not.

Sasuke knew this. Naruto knew this. And Tobi knew this.

He beckoned Naruto over. "Come," he commanded. "Kneel." He pointed to the ground in front of him.

"No, don't!" Sasuke shouted. There was still a chance. Naruto could run away. He could teleport himself to some other place where Tobi wouldn't be able to find him.

Naruto's gaze snapped to Sasuke.

"_Come_, Nine Tails," Tobi said again. "Or they die." He gestured to the surrounding spectators all looking in with a mixture of dread and fear. "I still have many more bombs planted all over the village. I would be happy to set them off too if it would hasten you," Tobi added.

"No," Sasuke repeated again, though silently.

Naruto's eyes were still on him. From the look in them, Sasuke could tell Naruto knew what Sasuke wanted him to do. There was the softest, most apologetic expression on his face, and Sasuke understood. Naruto would not do as he asked. But Sasuke already knew as much. If Naruto wanted to die protecting the village, then Sasuke would begrudge him that.

All sets of eyes were fixed on the blond as he walked closer and closer towards his doom. However, Naruto looked at no one but Sasuke. Even as he lowered to his knees, those gentle blue eyes never wandered.

Black chakra chains flew out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Naruto's wrists, pulling his arms wide apart.

Tobi stepped forwards. Someone threw a whole slew of shuriken at him, but they flew right through him and embedded themselves all over Naruto's torso instead.

"Shit!" someone swore.

Naruto grunted and grit his teeth, but he did not show pain. A trickle of blood ran out the corner of his mouth, and yet he was still smiling at Sasuke. That small, regretful, tender smile.

_Naruto._

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment," Tobi said quietly. "I have finally perfected the jutsu. That seal won't save you, Uzumaki Naruto." He reached out and ripped Naruto's shirt off, revealing the wide hole in Naruto's stomach, now blacker than the deepest abyss. It was mixed with red due to the wounds from the shuriken still rooted in Naruto. Sasuke remembered kissing that flawless, beautiful body just that morning as dark, ugly lines began to crawl over the tan skin. "I will rip the Nine Tails out of you just as I did with your mother."

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he looked up at Tobi in shock.

As wicked red met shocked blue, Sasuke knew it was a mistake the moment he heard the most hair-raising, bloodcurdling scream he ever had. It sank through his skin, right into his very bones. It tore at his lungs and heart until he couldn't breathe. Just by listening, he could _feel _the pain. Naruto's head had fallen back and his mouth was open in grotesque agony. His eyes showed nothing but white. Sasuke could see the way Naruto's arms strained against the binds on his wrists, his chest heaving.

A huge mass of dark, sinister chakra formed above Naruto as Tobi continued drawing out the bijuu with his Sharingan. His red eye was spinning madly. Sasuke charged at him. At this point, he didn't care if what he was doing was rash. All he knew was that he needed to stop Tobi from hurting Naruto.

_Anything,_ to stop that terrible screaming.

Unexpectedly, Tobi crashed beneath him. Sasuke gave him no chance to react as he pummeled the orange mask until it broke completely. He guessed Tobi was trying to focus on controlling the fox; otherwise he should have been able to teleport away.

A deafening roar sounded, drowning out Naruto.

The Kyuubi had emerged. Its eyes were wild and had the three tomoe of the Sharingan. Massive tails whipped about and people flew high into the air, shrieking, some falling to their demise.

"It's under my control now. I'm going to use it to kill its jinchuuriki," Tobi panted.

Sasuke didn't even care that he had finally unmasked the man. He had absolutely no interest in that face, one half deformed, the other half quite average. He hurled himself off, running towards Naruto. Kakashi passed him on the way. He looked furious as he regarded Tobi. Sasuke had the impression that he recognized him.

The Nine Tails was quickly advancing on Naruto now. Sasuke was shooting arrow after arrow using Susano'o, trying to delay the colossal fox as he made his way towards the blond heap on the floor. He frantically pushed people out of his way. Sakura was already by Naruto, trying to heal him. Sasuke managed to get to the both of them just in time. He strengthened his Susano'o around all of them just before the Kyuubi's foot stomped on them. He set some of the tails alight with Amaterasu. It snarled and howled.

"Sasuke! Your eyes are bleeding!" Sakura gasped.

"Never mind that, how's Naruto?" Sasuke asked urgently. He cupped Naruto's face, blue eyes blinked blearily open.

"Not good," Sakura said tearfully. "The extraction has already weakened him irreparably. I'm only feeding him chakra to delay his death. He has less than a few minutes left. You should say your goodbyes. _Now_."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but any sound he might have made was caught in his throat. He didn't know _what_ to say. Kyuubi stomped on the head of Susano'o. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Pain exploded in stars across Sasuke's vision as his skeletal defence was cracked wide open. His eyes felt as though they were on fire and he was thrown into darkness, Sakura's high-pitched scream echoing endlessly in his ears.

When he could finally see again, what Sasuke saw made all the life drain out of him. It wrung through every pore and fibre of him until his entire body felt like a constant ache.

Standing in front, like a shield, his back to Sasuke, was Naruto.

An enormous white nail, longer than the average human body, protruded from his torso.

-OOO-

Naruto shivered. He struggled on his feet. He coughed heavily. Blood dripped down his chin. The pain was too great. His body was weary and screaming at him. That last move had taken everything out of him. But it was not enough. Not yet. He needed to do one more thing, just one more, and then he could rest. Forever.

"Naruto," someone gasped behind him.

He didn't need to look to know that it was Sasuke. His beautiful Sasuke.

"I'm sorry," Naruto gurgled through a mouthful of blood. "I know… we had a bit more… time left… I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing, urusatonkachi?" Sasuke asked. He sounded like he was crying.

Naruto smiled. Yes. Urusatonkachi. It was a wonderful nickname.

Mustering whatever strength he could find, Naruto pushed himself further than what was possible. He knew his chakra was practically at zero now. With a great yell, he felt chains tear through his flesh. They wrapped around Kyuubi, binding any further movement. His hands, his legs, every single finger and all nine tails. Naruto was vaguely aware that everything immediately went silent and still. The running and screaming stopped. Naruto fought to hold Kyuubi, who was frenziedly trying to break free. Tobi must have still had him under control.

"Sasuke… Sharingan…" Naruto choked, holding Kyuubi's head still and hoping Sasuke could understand him.

Thankfully, he did. A moment later, Naruto felt Kyuubi's efforts grow weaker and his eyes morphed back to usual. Quickly as he could, he drew Kyuubi back into his shredded body.

"_I'm sorry, Kurama. I have to take you with me._"

Kyuubi snorted, "**I'll come back one day, but we had a good run, you and I.**"

"_Goodbye."_

"**Goodbye.**"

The chakra was heavier than Naruto remembered and his legs collapsed beneath him. He expected to hit the hard ground, but instead he fell into warm, strong arms. The arms were shaking and he heard Sasuke sobbing.

"Shh… It's okay… Don't cry."

Naruto tried to reach up to touch the beautiful, blood and tear-stained face, but his fingers only made it halfway there. A hand curled around his and pressed his palm to the wet cheek.

It was like touching the heavens themselves.

Naruto's eyelids fluttered rapidly as he tried to keep them open. Just a bit longer… He wanted to watch that angelic face for just a while longer. He didn't want to leave. He wouldn't be able to protect him anymore. Then he remembered something.

"T-Tobi?" Naruto struggled.

"He's dead. Kakashi, Tsunade and the others defeated him," Sasuke whispered.

"Good… you should be safe now… you'll be alright."

Naruto barely noticed the people surrounding him and Sasuke. In the background, he thought he saw his old friends. Some of them were crying. He also couldn't recognize some of the blurry faces. They were crying too.

But Sasuke's tears were the most devastating.

"I l-love you… Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, now barely able to form words in his mouth. He coughed up more blood. "I'm sorry… I didn't say… sooner… But I'll always… be watching… over you… S-So make sure… you don't… embarrass yourself… in front of me… Sasuke-teme…"

Sasuke cried harder.

"Promise me… that you'll keep going… that you'll try your best… to be happy… Promise me… _Please_…"

"I promise," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto smiled. There were so many things he still wanted to tell him. There was so much he had left to say. But there was no time. The darkness was beginning to claim him. It was calling to him. His body had gone numb. He couldn't feel it anymore. He couldn't feel Sasuke's arms around him.

"C'mere," he beckoned.

Sasuke leant forwards.

With the last ounce of strength left in him, Naruto pressed his lips to the pale forehead, then the trembling mouth.

The last thing he saw was Sasuke's beautiful face, crying tears of blood.

* * *

><p>End of Part 3: Chapter 7<p>

Please review and thanks for reading!


	28. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama!

**Warnings:** Warnings are in the first chapter, please read if you haven't already.

Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

><p>No one made a noise. No one spoke. They all listened. Listened to the sound of Uchiha Sasuke's grief. He howled and wept, long after the light had faded from those blue eyes. They didn't try to touch him, or comfort him. He would not be consoled. He clutched hopelessly onto the corpse in his arms. It was still warm and soft, just like the boy it used to harbour. He kissed it and rocked it as though doing so would bring it back to life.<p>

Eventually they had to pry his fingers away. He fought them, but he was too weak and too faint with exhaustion.

They lifted the body up and carried it on their shoulders. They passed it around slowly. Children jumped up to touch it. They did so in solemn silence. They respected and worshipped the memory of the boy.

They had finally acknowledged him, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>8 years later<em>

* * *

><p>Thirty-year-old Uchiha Sasuke sat back in his chair and sighed, rolling his aching shoulders. If he had known how much paperwork would be involved and the sheer amount of time he would be forced to stay indoors, he may have reconsidered the offer the Fifth Hokage had given him seven years ago. Konoha had been at peace for many years. The nations were in harmony. The village thrived. Sasuke lived up to the name of his position and his predecessors. For Sasuke, life in Konoha was now one of comfort and serenity. It was a good life. A life to be thankful for. But there were times when something grabbed at him. It would flood him and steal his breath away. Then the moment would pass. And he was left feeling the ghosts of wistful emptiness.<p>

The door burst open. A young girl came running through, a flustered ninja at her heels.

"Otousama!" The girl leapt up onto Sasuke's lap and threw her arms around his neck. Her midnight blue hair ticked his chin as she snuggled against his chest.

"Hello, Kana." Sasuke smiled softly at his daughter. His only child. And the only child he wanted.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama," gasped the caretaker. "I tried to stop her, but she's been wanting to see you all day."

"That is quite alright," Sasuke said smoothly. "In fact, I will take the rest of the day off. Will you notify my staff for me?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama," the caretaker smiled and left.

"Would you like to go out of the village today, Kana?" Sasuke asked his daughter, bouncing her on his lap.

She nodded enthusiastically.

-OOO-

The cottage was just as he remembered. The water was as still and silent as it had always been. Untouched and pure. The entire place seemed timeless and otherworldly. The things Sasuke had once experienced here had definitely been otherworldly… But then he began to notice little differences. The vines creeping up along the walls seemed longer. Small patches of mold and rotten wood littered the porch. The windows were dull and muddy.

"Ooh, Otousama, the water looks so pretty," Kana chirped by Sasuke's side.

"Yes, it does." Sasuke smiled.

"Can I go and swim in it?"

Sasuke looked at his daughter. Her large dark eyes were pleading him. He nodded.

At his consent, she happily bounded over and jumped right in. Sasuke recalled being in the water once too, blond hair against his neck and tan hands touching him under the surface.

Inside, the house was not as recognizable. The air was stale and filled with dust. Cobwebs were stretched all over the ceiling and Sasuke saw some spiders scuttling across the floor. There was a bird's nest in one corner. He would have sat down on the chair if not for the rats infesting it.

The bedroom was familiar. The mirror, though aged and spotted, was still standing. Sasuke bit his lip when he gazed at his reflection. He was hit with such a powerful image of a younger him standing there, Naruto behind him, both of them looking at each other. He could practically _feel _the warm hands on him, that firm body against his own. There were times when Naruto's face eluded Sasuke, but now, here in his bedroom, it was easy to summon the vision of that whiskered face, the penetrating radiance of his blue gaze, the small but tender smile.

Sasuke closed his eyes. The last time he had been here, he had been with Naruto. Since the blond's death, Sasuke had been too afraid to return. The memories haunted him. All these years, he still felt like a part of him was missing.

He was no longer whole.

But a part of him was content. This life he had been given by Naruto was still worth living. He had his daughter now. She was everything to him. He had a village to lead and protect. He had friends who cared about him and he them. His life was rich and fulfilling and abundant with love.

"Otousama, you look sad," Kana said.

Sasuke snapped out of his reverie and realized he was sitting on Naruto's bed. Kana, her hair wet, was kneeling in front of him, and watching him dolefully. He knew she hated it when his moods struck. "I'm fine," Sasuke smiled at her.

Unconvinced, Kana flopped back on the dusty bed. "Whose house is this anyway?"

"My friend's. My _best _friend." And my soul mate.

"The hero Uzumaki Naruto-san?" Kana asked softly, sitting up again and staring into Sasuke's eyes.

"Yes."

Kana regarded him silently for a moment, and then she wrapped her tiny arms around Sasuke and held him close as though knowing. Sasuke clutched her tightly back and breathed in her comforting warmth.

Yes, his life was good.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> So that's it! I'm sorry about the ending, I was debating which way to go, but I felt this was the best way to end it. Thank you all so much for following and reading this story to the very end. It's been a great journey and I've loved reading all your encouraging reviews. I hope to hear from you again!


End file.
